The Heart Asks Pleasure First
by RachyDoodle
Summary: When Police Officer Charlie Swan breaks a deal with Aro, leader of the Volturi, Aro sends vampire Edward to get even. How? By kidnapping the Chief's daughter... Cannon pairings, AU, little OOC.
1. Prologue

_Hello!_

_Welcome everyone to my new story, "The Heart Asks Pleasure First." For those of you who have read my work before, welcome back, and to those who are new, hi!_

_I'm really excited about this story and I hope it goes well and that you all enjoy it. It will be from Bella's point of view, but if I ever feel the need for a different perspective, I will let you know before each chapter. But at the moment, it should just be Bella._

_This chapter is merely the prologue. Chapters will be much longer._

_Enjoy…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… well, apart from the DVD and the book of course!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I did not like the dark.

I feared it like nothing else before. Its mystery, its silence, its secrets which are shrouded in its depth, it frightened me. It was unknowing, surprising and shady. There was never any happiness in the dark, only danger, fear and terrible loneliness. No-one could find you in the dark and you did not know what lurked in it.

It all stemmed back to when I was 6 years old and I fell down the stairs and broke my leg. It would have only taken a few seconds to put the light on, but I decided I wouldn't so as not to disturb anyone and continued walking to my parent's room anyway. Too bad I couldn't see my discarded rollerblades at the top of the stairs.

3 stitches and a cast is what I got. I couldn't complain though… I got 3 weeks off school!

But ever since then I haven't been able to trust the darkness. It wasn't the friend that I once held in high regard. It was dangerous and untrustworthy.

I did not like it and I never would.

I shivered a little as the cold wind passed by me in the darkness filled town that was Forks as I made my way back home from University that night. It was 10pm and since my old Chevy truck decided that it annoyingly did not want to start that morning, I had to make my way to my class on foot that day. This I did not mind, because I enjoyed the fresh air, I enjoyed the birds chirping high above in the trees, I enjoyed the greenery of the forests that surrounded the small town. For once, the sun had been high in the sky of Forks and it was a surprisingly warm day. So my trip to class this morning had been an overall pleasant journey.

It was the journey home that I was not anticipating.

As it usually had a habit of doing, the weather turned on me at noon and rain clouds filled the sky throughout the duration of the day. The rain thankfully had passed by, leaving only a sheet of water on the floor as evidence of its prior existence, but the clouds remained, blocking the sun and allowing the darkness of night an even darker cover.

I had stayed behind after class and had gone to the library in order to finish my English assignment. The library had offered me a welcome silence and I was easily able to get on with my work in peace.

I would have done this work at home, only my not-so-smart father decided he wanted to attempt the internet for the first time last week and had ended up crashing my computer, filling it to the brim with viruses. Since it was still getting repaired, my only other option was to work at University, getting everything I could done until the librarian ushered me out at closing time.

So that left me where I was now, making the long trip home with my large bag full of books, trekking my way along in the lonely darkness.

I would have asked my father, Charlie for a lift home, but it was Friday night and so he had been called into the station to do an extra shift. Charlie had been stressed out lately anyway and I wasn't too sure why. He would be up till the early hours of the morning making phone calls and sitting night after night with papers and a calculator in front of him. He wasn't getting much in the way of sleep either. I was concerned that we were having money troubles, but my dad usually kept to himself, so I just let him get on with it and not bombard him with needless questions. I was beyond worried about his distant attitude and seeming problems, but I kept this to myself, only helping when help was needed.

Instead I just left him to go to work. He hated working on Friday nights, getting to meet and greet the youth of Forks in all their drunken state.

_How cool am I? Working in the library whilst everybody else is living it up!_

But that's the way I had always been. Shy and quiet and usually hidden away amongst the crowds of people, practically non-existent. I was 19 years old and had never had a boyfriend. I'd only ever had one date which ended abruptly when they guy hacked up on my shoes. It was safe to say the night ended up finishing early with the two of us parting ways. I had a few good friends, like my friend Angela, but I just preferred to stay in with a good book, especially the classics.

_It really shows how cool I am when I'd rather be spending my time with Elizabeth Bennett or Jane Eyre instead of partying till god knows what time!_

I let out a sigh, realizing that my thoughts were getting depressing. I zipped my coat up and wrapped my arms around my body in an attempt to shield myself from the harsh cold and continued to walk into the night.

The walk home would not take long, probably 20 minutes or so and the roads seemed pretty clear due to the lateness of the day. Most people were either already out, or tucked up in their nice warm houses, so I found that I had the streets to myself. The quiet was quite nice, but the loneliness wasn't.

Yet it was the darkness that made me nervous the most. The complete, unknown, mysterious darkness... where anything could strike. Sure, the street lights lit the main streets but the side roads were shady and silent… and sinister. I hoisted my bag further up my shoulder as I quickened my pace. I wanted to get home and get some food. I wanted to be warm by the fire and I wanted to snuggle up in front of the TV. I did not want to be here alone… not in the darkness.

_I hate my truck right now._

Every little sound made me jump. A car horn beeping in the distance, a cat running through fallen leaves, the whistle of the cold night wind. I was being stupid and paranoid, I knew I was. I took deep breathes and quickened my pace just that little bit more as I rushed home.

My fear allowed crazy stories and crazy images to enter my head, trying to scare me when there was nothing to be scared of. I had heard the stories of the beasts, the creatures who walk in the night, preying on the innocent and weak, thirsting for their blood. I wasn't stupid, I'd seen the news, I knew of their existence, an existence which had only recently just been realized and made public, and I knew what they could do to me. Stories of them circulated everywhere, putting the fear of God into everyone… I shook my head, I needed to stop being so pessimistic.

_Nothing is going to get you. No men, no vampires, nothing!_

It was crazy really. I could walk this route without any fear if it was the middle of the day. That wouldn't bother me at all. It was just the darkness that was putting me off, the darkness that I hated so much… all alone.

But as I all too soon found out, I wasn't alone.

I continued walking until suddenly I could see a silhouette of a person standing under a lamppost, leaning on it, staying perfectly still. The figure was tall, so I guessed that the person was male. He seemed… shady, almost like he shouldn't be there. But I had no other route home, I had to pass him regardless of what I thought of his character. I just kept my breathing steady, kept myself to myself, and continued to walk towards him.

He didn't seem to be doing anything, he was just… standing there. The closer I got to him, the more of him I could make out. He was indeed male, just as I had thought and he was very tall indeed, probably over 6 feet. When I was meters away, I noticed his hair or more specifically the unusual color of it. I had never seen bronze hair on a person, it was sort of beautiful really and very pretty to look at. His head was looking down at the floor, so I did not see anything of his face. I picked my stride up a little as I walked past him.

"Isabella Swan?" he said when I was standing directly in front of him. The voice was made of pure velvet and was very gentle to the ear.

I stopped walking and froze, suddenly swallowing in fear.

"Excuse me?" I asked timidly as I turned my head to look at the man. He lifted his head to look at me and I saw he was wearing sunglasses.

_Why is he wearing sunglasses so late at night?_

"You are Isabella Swan, yes?" he said to me calmly.

"How… how did you know that?" I asked, a shiver of fear running up my spine. Who was this guy and how did he know me?

He looked at me more closely it seemed then and I could see his eyebrows furrow over the rim of his sunglasses and he tilted his head a little, almost as if he were confused about something. I should be the one confused here, not him. I considered running away. He was an odd stranger who seemed to know me which could only mean one thing - danger. But that idea quickly went out of my head. I was as clumsy as they came and would no doubt trip over after taking only 3 steps. Plus this guy seemed fit, he'd probably catch up with me in a matter of seconds. I did not know what to do, I was frozen to the spot.

"You're blank," he said and those two words confused me even more than the fact that he knew my name. I was blank? What did that mean?

"I'm what?" I asked but I had no time to hear his reply as I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I had no time to scream because as soon as I was grabbed, my mouth was covered with something, a cloth of some sort. I began to panic as I tried to wriggle free of the person's arms, but they were far too strong for me. It was definitely another man.

A second man came into my view. He had curly blond hair and he seemed deep in conversation with the bronze haired man. That meant there were three men, three strong men and one weak girl. I had no chance.

The cloth was damp and my struggle did not last long as in a matter of seconds I began to feel woozy and tired. I had no idea what was on the cloth but it was having some sort of effect on me and my attempts of freedom slowed down and weakened considerably. I tried to fight off the sleepy feeling that was taking over me, but it was to no avail. I began to feel my eyelids drooping in sleep.

"Chloroform, Jacob? Seriously?" one of them said with a tone of annoyance.

"I can't read her. She's totally blank," another one said. I knew this to be the voice of the bronze haired man.

But I did not have time to analyze their answers because the apparent chloroform on the cloth had taken full affect and slowly but surely, I slipped out of consciousness, leaving myself unprotected, vulnerable and extremely susceptible in the presence of those three strange men.

I did not like the dark…


	2. Angel of darkness

_Hello everyone!_

_A massive thanks to VainVamp, lionlambnatz, secretobsession7, Darkangel0470, StormRain0904, SuperSayjinPanny, sprinter1 and XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo for their reviews. Also thank you to everyone who alerted or favorited this story._

_Well I hope the prologue was enough for you to sink your teeth into (pardon the pun) because this chapter is much longer. Enjoy folks!_

_This chapter is named after "Angel of Darkness" by Yasmin Knock. This song is awesome. I love it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My imagination isn't as good as Stephenie Meyers!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

The air around me was surprisingly warm, but it was not a natural warmth, it was a forced warmth, almost as if it came from a heater or something. It was not an uncomfortable warmth but it was still strong… and confusing.

I did not know what had happened to me and I wasn't sure how long I had been out of it, but slowly and surely, my eyes eventually began to open up. They fluttered a little and came face to face with that oh-so-terrible darkness that I hated. I swallowed in fear.

I was lying on something soft and somewhat cold, a perfect contradiction to the warm air. Discreetly, I slithered my hands across the material and found it to be leather. I was moving too, occasionally hitting a bump of some sort or being shifted in a direction, almost as if I were moving around a corner. There was music playing lightly in the background and the roar of an engine only confirmed where I was - the backseat of a car.

I didn't understand, how had I gotten here? It hurt my head to think, yet I tried to force my brain to work. The last thing I remembered was the cold walk home from University and the idea of a nice warm fire waiting for me at the other end.

"Why are we listening to Debussy?" a voice suddenly called and I tensed up. "Can't we turn it over?"

Everything was coming back to me through my hazy brain. The walk home… the mysterious guy in the sunglasses… the chloroform covered cloth. _Oh god_. They had ambushed me, attacked me and from the looks of it, taken me. Those three men… they had… kidnapped me. I tried to keep my breathing steady at my sudden realization and I knew that panic was beginning to set in.

_How… what… why? _

This was not real, this does not happen to people. Sure, you read about it in the papers, about some girl getting taken by a weirdo, never to be seen again, but you never think that it would happen to you. What if _I _would never be seen again? What if no-one ever found _me_? I felt something shuffle next to me and oddly, the heat intensified. It was as if the heat was radiating from whatever was close to me and I knew that I wasn't alone in the back of the car. One of the men was back here with me.

I didn't want them to see me awake; I was afraid of what they would do. Three shady men who kidnap a girl and throw her into a car… not exactly your story book good guys, huh?

_Oh lord, I had been kidnapped!_

I lay there, curled into a ball and tried to sob quietly, fear running through my veins and flooding my shaking body. I had no idea who they were or what they would do with me or why they had me in the first place. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle that I knew would never come.

"Because I like Debussy, problem?" another voice answered.

"I agree with Jacob," a third voice said calmly and I instantly recognized the soft and gentle voice of the bronze haired man.

_Last time I trust a guy just because he has pretty hair!_

"Ha, in your face, Jasper," this Jacob guy said. He sounded smug and pleased with the Edward guy's answer.

"But I'd rather turn it off completely," Edward added. "I'm still trying to see if I can read her."

I could not help the soft whimper that escaped my lips at the sudden mention of myself and I knew that it was something that I would come to regret. So much for keeping quiet!

"Hey, she's awake," Jacob suddenly said and I figured he must be the one next to me. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and I automatically jumped at the sudden intrusion. It was hot, like a bright fire, much hotter than the warmth I had been previously feeling. The hand quickly left my body and I curled up even tighter… as if that would protect me.

How could a person's hand be _that _hot? It wasn't natural, it wasn't real, it was fairytale. I wrapped my arms around myself as I curled up even tighter and I pushed my face into the leather seat in order to hide myself and not have to look. I just hoped they thought I was still unconscious. Well, fat chance of that happening, I had to go make a noise, didn't I?

"Get up," Edward said to me, essentially telling me that they knew of my conscious state.

I didn't. I stayed perfectly still, too frozen to the spot to even consider moving. Who were these guys? Why did they have me? What did they want with me? One wrong move could end everything for me and I had been raised to never trust a stranger… especially one who renders you unconscious and throws you into the back of a car! I stayed still, protecting myself from any impending harm.

"I said get up, human!" Edward growled, the softness and gentleness leaving his voice immediately, almost as if it had never been there. _Human? _Suddenly, he grabbed my arm in his unusually icy cold hand and pulled me up into a sitting position. I quietly let out a fearful breath at the quickness of his movements, the temperature of his skin and the pain his grip caused my arm. I was quickly upright and looking straight at him. He was in the front passenger seat and his face looked angry and annoyed, shrouded in the darkness of the car.

I gasped.

It was not at his anger, it was not at his annoyance and it wasn't at the fact that this enraged man had the look of an angel in his perfect features… it was at his eyes. They were bright… sparkling… piercing and boring right into my own, almost as if they were staring into my soul, almost as if he were trying to read my mind. But it was the color of them that brought the fear of God into me, that unnatural strange color.

Deep maroon red.

I had heard stories throughout my life of a creature with such eyes. A dangerous creature with no emotions and no mercy, only living to kill.

I could see what Edward was - a true angel of darkness.

Vampires were no secret in this world; they had been outted a few years ago, much to their annoyance and disgust. People knew of them, but very few had actually seen them. They hid their selves so well in society, living as humans, killing as predators. A few people were excited by the creatures, but the majority, myself included, feared them and wanted nothing to do with them. They were killers of the worst sort and could strike at anytime. So very few had actually been recognized or spotted that many people believed them to me a myth, a story, something made up just to frighten you.

Until now, I had been one of those people. But seeing those red eyes looking into mine, I knew they now existed.

I was in the company of vampires. Thirsty, blood drinking, murdering vampires… and I had no hope of escape.

What I wouldn't do for Charlie to show up now and destroy all of them and save me. What I wouldn't do for _anyone_ to show up and save me. Vampires were strong… immortal… indestructible. Nothing could harm them or destroy them, people had tried. But vampires always won out in the end, growing more powerful by the day, the human race getting weaker and weaker against them. I had no chance. My death was practically waiting for me.

It wasn't a case of _if_, it was a case of _when_.

They would drain me and drink every single drop of my blood and probably throw my lifeless corpse onto the side of the road to rot. They would enjoy my death and revel in it. I would be a snack for them to relish. I was a goner.

I slowly recoiled into the leather car seat in an attempt to put as much distance between myself and the vampire as possible.

"Ha, she is absolutely terrified," the third man said, the blond one, Jasper. He was driving and I could see his beautiful face through the windscreen mirror. "I can feel it."

"So she should be," Edward said with no emotion before he let go of my arm, turned around and settled back into his seat.

His words struck fear throughout my heart and in that moment, I truly knew that I had not a single chance. This really was the end.

The person next to me, Jacob, shuffled a little in order to get comfy. I jumped at his movements, my nerves suddenly on edge and I looked to him. Jacob was unlike the other two. He was much taller and muscular with russet skin and short black hair. He seemed sort of out of place with the other two men, almost as if he were from a completely different species. But what interested me the most was his eyes. Pure brown, not a tint of red in sight. This man could not be a vampire, his hot skin told me that. Then… what was he?

He must have noticed me staring because he looked at me and offered me a sympathetic smile. I quickly turned my head away and looked right in front of me, worried that I had been caught. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but it seemed to be coming out in heavy pants. This Jasper guy was right - I was terrified. I gripped the car seat tightly in my hands and remained silent, letting the music of Debussy calm me down.

I was the only human here and I was stuck in a car with two vampires and… god knows what! When would I wake up from this nightmare?

Silence filled the car for a while after that, the only noises being the radio, the engine, and my uneven breathing. I wasn't sure what time it was since time had slipped away altogether. It meant very little to me now. As soon as Debussy finished, Edward leaned forward and switched off the radio, creating an even deeper silence. I wanted Debussy back. At least he made the ride seem a little more… normal.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn it off," Jacob said, a smile in his voice.

"Shhh… I'm trying to listen," was all Edward replied and silence filled the car again.

I could not see out of the window. It was still night time, the only thing passing us by being the occasional streetlamp lighting our way. It was just pure darkness, inside the car and out. Perhaps they knew my weakness, perhaps they were trying to torture me before my death. Maybe doing this was their version of playing with their food. Maybe this was some sick and twisted thing they liked to do before the kill.

_The kill_… I really needed to stop focusing on that.

But what else was there to focus on? It was taking up my whole mind, body and soul, the fact that I was being driven to my death. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek, eventually landing on my shirt. I did not want to die like this. It was torture.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Edward suddenly shouted and my eyes shot open, focusing in on him. He had turned in his seat and was looking at me once again, frustration apparent on his face. I knew that if he were human, his face would be as red as his eyes. "What the hell are you?"

_What the hell am I? What the hell is he?_

"Ex- excuse me," I whispered.

Jasper chuckled. "Calm down, Edward. You are so aggravated."

"It's her," Edward shot, aiming his words at me. "I'm getting nothing from her. She's completely silent."

_There he goes again with all that silent rubbish. What does he mean?_

"I'm sure she's not silent," Jasper commented.

"She's blank!" Edward shouted. "It's like there's nothing there."

"Has that ever happened before?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Never," Edward replied, glaring at me, causing a lump to rise in my throat. "And it's annoying the hell out of me."

I recoiled even further back into my seat despite the fact that I could not distance myself anymore. His eyes were angry and accusing and something about me was clearly bothering him.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for her silence," Jasper said calmly as he continued driving along. "When we reach our destination we will easily figure it out."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he continued staring at me. I had absolutely no idea what was going on or why he was so angry at me, but the fact that he couldn't 'hear' me was unusual to him and Jacob was clearly troubled by it too. Jasper was the only one who seemed unbothered by the whole situation, but there was an air of concern in his voice. Even if he was not showing it, I could clearly hear it.

"Is… is there anything I can do… to help?" I whispered timidly. Anything… I'd do anything so long as they stopped being angry with me.

"I think it best that you stay quiet right now, human," Jasper said. I nodded and turned my head to look out of the window. I was in for it. I'd angered them for some unknown reason and they were sure to take their revenge soon, draining me drop by drop.

Edward did not turn back around, he continued staring holes into my head, obviously after something. If only I knew what he wanted. I would happily give it to him. Anything to stop this uncomfortable tension that had filled the car.

"Trust Chief Swan to have an unreadable daughter," Edward seethed.

_Chief Swan… dad?_

"What?" I asked, my head suddenly turning back to him. What the hell did my dad have to do with this? If they had done something to him then I'd… I'd… well, I didn't know what I'd do, but I'd avenge him in some way. Is that why they had me? To kill me like they had perhaps killed my father?

"She's confused… worried," Jasper said.

How the hell did he know that? Everything emotion and feeling that was emitting from my body, he seemed to know it without even looking at me. Was it something that vampires could do? Was it a trick?

"How do you know my father?" I asked. "Have you hurt him?" I fought back the tears at the thought of anything happening to him.

"Don't worry about daddy, Isabella," Edward sniggered. "He's perfectly fine. It's yourself that you should be worried about."

My eyes widened at his words. "What does that mean?" I whispered.

"She doesn't even know," Jasper laughed.

"Know what?" I asked. What was going on? What did they know?

"You have to pay for his mistake," Edward said.

"W- What mistake?" I managed to get out, panic hitting every part of my body. I didn't like where this seemed to be heading.

"It seems daddy knows a lot more about vampires than you first thought," Jasper started. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words, so he continued. "The police, well, your father, has a deal with our master, Aro, about vampires in this world, Isabella. Your father went to Aro to make a deal and borrow some money…"

Money. Charlie had been worried about money for weeks. It explains the sleepless nights he had and the constant looking at paperwork with a calculator. But why would he go to the vampires?

"Aro agreed, on the condition that vampire problems will be sorted out by the Volturi instead and not the police. As vampires, we like our privacy just as much as the next person. Humans stay out of our way and we stay out of theirs. If vampires do wrong, then the Volturi deal with it, not the humans."

The Volturi. I had heard of this coven of vampires, the so-called royal family of the vampire world. They ruled their own kind and set laws that vampires had to follow. Essentially, they were the vampire police.

"What does that have to do with my father?" I asked in worry.

"Well it seems that Chief Swan decided to ignore that rule and take matters into his own hands," Jasper continued. "Instead of handing the group of vampires he apprehended over to the Volturi like he should have, he destroyed them instead."

"But… but you can't destroy vampires," I insisted. "They're indestructible."

All three of them began chuckling at my words, which just bewildered me even more… if that were actually possible.

"You can and he did," Jacob said, speaking for the first time. "This did not go down well in the vampire world and for that, the Volturi wish to take their own revenge."

I stopped breathing then. Their own revenge? If humans had killed vampires, then the vampires would want to kill a human…

"Me," I said. It was a statement, not a question. "You're taking your revenge out on me."

A sinister grin appeared on Jasper's face. "We need to hit Chief Swan where it hurts. So where better than his daughter."

I let out a silent breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding and tried my hardest to swallow the lump that was lodged in my throat. Why did my dad have to be so foolish? I knew he was only doing it to protect everyone, but vampires were not creatures that you should cross in the wrong way. They were dangerous and merciless. If only he had stuck to the rules. We had our laws and they had theirs. He could have borrowed money from a bank, not from the head vampire! There was a line between the two of us that you just don't cross, but apparently my father had. Why had he been so stupid?

"So," I whispered. "What happens to me now?"

"We take you to Aro, leader of the Volturi," Jasper explained. "And he will decide what to do with you from there."

_Oh lord! _I was going to the leader of the Volturi, one of the most feared creatures in the world. He would destroy me and make me suffer. He would bring pain to my father and shake fear throughout everyone else.

I really was going to die.

"Oh god," I whispered to myself, letting a few tears escape my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah," Edward finally spoke up. "Oh god." He finally turned back into his seat and stopped staring at me.

So, they were taking me to Aro of the Volturi, leader of all vampires, to die as revenge for something my father had done. I was just one innocent young girl who had done nothing wrong and I was the one who had to pay. This wasn't right… it shouldn't be happening. But that's vampires. They see no good in this world. They just take what they want, despite the consequences… and what they wanted was me and my blood.

I knew they would drain me, they wouldn't just kill me. Why would they waste some perfectly good blood? It was not in their nature to do that. They would drain me drop by drop and prolong my suffering. They'd probably film it or send some sort of evidence to my father to show what they had done to me. _My father... _I was not angry at Charlie. He was a police officer and he was just doing what he thought was right in order to protect the town. He was just doing his job and he would have had no idea that vampires would take me. I just hoped he knew that I wasn't angry with him and that I loved him.

"We're here," Jasper suddenly spoke up and the car came to a halt. I looked out of the window and could see nothing but the lonely darkness that faced me. Where exactly was _here_?

The three of them quickly exited the car and my car door was suddenly flung open. Edward was standing before me, looking at me intently. He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car roughly. He paid no attention to my murmurs of pain and he closed the door behind him. He looked at me for a long time, boring even more holes into my head. His stare was intense and uncomfortable, but he refused to back down. The fact that I appeared to be silent was really eating at him. He seemed troubled, but as I looked into his deep red eyes, frightening as they were, I could see worry there too. It was an unusual emotion to see in a vampire.

After a while he shook his head and he spoke softly. "Seriously, what are you? Why can't I read your mind?"

_Read my mind? _

Was that what had been troubling him? He could read minds, yet he couldn't read mine?…

I didn't have time to answer because I was suddenly being pulled along, Edward following Jacob and Jasper. That's when I saw what our destination was. In front of us was a small stone cottage, almost like something from a fairytale. If I wasn't as scared as I was, I would have called the cottage beautiful and would have been excited by it. It was in the middle of nowhere, but I supposed that that was what the vampires would want - to keep me hidden.

Eventually, we reached the wooden door of the cottage. Jasper unlocked it and entered, turning a light on once he was inside. Edward and I followed behind and my eyes widened as they took in the sight of the cottage. It really was like something from a fairytale. It was open plan and had a beautiful kitchen, dining area and a homely living area with two chairs, a sofa, a coffee table and a TV. There were a few doors leading to the bedrooms and bathroom, a little upstairs partition showed a bookshelf, second sofa and a piano and the cottage was completed with two sliding glass doors to lead out to the back of it.

It was amazing… but this was no fairytale. It was a nightmare.

However, I didn't have enough time to fully appreciate the little house as Edward dragged me across the cottage, my feet barely keeping up with his fast pace, and straight through one of the many doors. He opened it and pushed me into one of the bedrooms. I almost stumbled over my own feet, but I quickly regained my balance. The bedroom was small and quaint with a bed, a wardrobe, a small bedside table and a lamp. It was simple, but homely.

"You are to stay in here tonight," he told me, letting my arm go. I rubbed it in an attempt to ease the pain a little. "There are clothes in the wardrobe if you need them."

"Ok," I murmured.

He walked to the door but turned to face me at the last minute. "And don't even attempt an escape, human. The windows are locked and you would never outrun us anyway."

I nodded at his words. As if I could escape anyway. Vampires were fast, I'd never be able to outrun them in a thousand years. Besides, I didn't even want to know what they'd do with me if I tried. My fate would probably end up even worse than it already is. If there was one thing that I knew, it was to not anger vampires.

"I won't," I said quietly as I made my way over to the wardrobe, opening it. I slowly pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats that were hanging up. They would do for sleep wear. They looked comfortable enough and I didn't want to sleep in my jeans.

I closed the wardrobe and jumped when I saw that Edward was still in the doorway, watching me. His face and body were cast in the shadows of the night, but I could still make out the paleness of his cold skin as the moonlight hit it. He looked almost beautiful as he stood there and it just confirmed my earlier statement - a true angel of darkness. I ignored him and carefully walked over to the bed, laying the clothes upon it. He watched my every move whilst he stayed perfectly still in his relaxed stance.

Well, I couldn't very well get dressed in front of him, so I looked back at him, hoping that my eyes would tell him to leave me in peace. A silence passed between us as we stared each other out. I knew exactly what he was doing and I could slowly see the frustration appearing on his face at my 'silence'.

"I just don't get it," he said to himself, running his hand through that unusual bronze hair. He still seemed pretty held up on this whole mind reading thing. I just wanted to do something to help, his constant staring was getting annoying. It was just angering him even further and I didn't want to get him upset… hell that was the last thing I wanted.

"I'm sorry," I told him, letting him know that I wasn't doing it on purpose. I didn't want to be punished for something that I couldn't help. I had no idea why he couldn't hear me; it wasn't exactly a problem I had experienced before! He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head at my words, almost as if he was assessing their meaning. I turned my head to look back at my clothes.

"Edward?" Jacob shouted from the living room. Edward let out a sigh and shook his head before he turned, left my room and closed the door behind him, the click of the door knob echoing throughout.

I was alone.

As soon as he was gone, I quickly changed into the clothes and got into the bed, curling into a ball and wrapping my arms around my knees. It was surprisingly comfy, I was expecting it to hard and horrible… I was a prisoner after all. I shivered from the cold and pulled the quilt right up to my chin, snuggled deeper into the pillow… and cried.

I couldn't help it, the tears just fell freely and I did nothing to stop them. I was a prisoner and a kidnap victim, taken by sick and thirsty vampires in revenge for something I didn't do. They were going to kill me and make me suffer. Life as I knew it was over, everybody I knew and loved would never see me again.

I sobbed and whimpered in the bed and my tears did not slow down as I eventually drifted off to sleep that night, weariness and fatigue finally taking over my body. I allowed my mind to think of better times, happier times in a way to help myself… after all, I was in hell and there was no way out of it.


	3. Monster

_Hi everybody!_

_Thank you to VainVamp, takakiriko, XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo, brighteyes22, lionlambnatz, secretobsession7, Blue as All Eternity, Dragz1991, gaby47, ARAbiAN bEAUty, Xx-Twilight-lover-xX, aurla0, StormRain0904, Darkangel0407, tinker03, SuperSayjinPanny and gmteenz for their reviews. Thank you guys! I really mean it._

_I hope you all liked the last chapter… because it gets worse!! I have to admit, I quite like dark Edward and dark Jasper, but who doesn't?! But things do have to get worse before they get better. Enjoy folks._

_This chapter is named after "Monster" by The Automatic. They are a welsh band and are really good. Check them out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if anyone is stuck on what to buy me for my birthday… _

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

My eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning and I immediately wanted to close them again as the image of where I was hit me like a ton of bricks.

This was not my own bedroom. The walls weren't painted blue, my laptop was not sitting open, my quilt was not purple and my books were nowhere to be seen. This was not my bedroom at all, it was the cottage. And although it was a beautiful little cottage, it was dangerous. It was not the cottage itself, if anything the building was harmless, just sitting out here in the middle of nowhere, looking pretty. It was its inhabitants that were dangerous.

Its thirsty, blood-sucking, merciless inhabitants.

I shivered in my bed.

My dreams had not been good to me last night. The one place where I could escape to and think happy things had betrayed me. I dreamt of them, all three of them. They hit me, they taunted me, they hurt me, but last of all they drained me. They had no sympathy for me and ignored every one of my pleas to stop, drinking me dry. They were monsters and did not back down until I was a dead lifless corpse, lying still on the ground.

This dream was no doubt an omen. It was probably a picture of what would really happen to me at some point in the future. The vampires would kill me and I would cease to exist in this world.

_Why me?_

However, I knew that there was one part of my dream which was unreal… and that was Jacob. Even though he had fed from me in my dream and had worn the deep red eyes of Jasper and Edward, he would not do that in real life, and this was because he was not a vampire. I had seen him yesterday, as clear as the nose on my face. He was the exact opposite of a vampire. His skin was dark, his temperature was hot and his eyes were as brown as my own. I had no idea what Jacob was but I knew for sure that he was no vampire.

But that led to the question: what was he?

His unusual body temperature and his association with vampires told me that he was not human. That much was obvious. He had to be something supernatural, something paranormal, something mystical… and I was determined to find out what he was. If I was to spend time with these creatures, I wanted to know how truly dangerous they were to me.

Yet that would have to take a back seat to another question that I wanted answering, one that had confused me from the very start. Why couldn't Edward read my mind?

Edward confused me, probably as much as I confused him. Whilst on the outside he was a vision of beauty and perfection, on the inside he was a killer and a predator. Not only was he a vampire, but he also kidnapped me, so the last thing I could do was trust him. The fact that he was a vampire was enough to shoot fear throughout my body. But he couldn't read my mind, yet everybody else's, he could.

Why me? What was so special about me? I was the only one blank to him.

It worried me though. I could see the frustration on his face last night at the fact that he was getting nothing from me and I was nervous that I would anger him to the point where I could be punished severely. My fate was bad enough, I didn't want to add salt to the wound.

All this, added to the fact that vampires had kidnapped me, just made me stressed and scared. I wanted to go home. I wanted to run to Charlie, hug him and tell him that I loved him. I wanted to see my best friend Angela and tell her how much she meant to me. I wanted my life back.

It was a case of you don't know how much something means to you until it's gone.

I pulled the quilt up until it reached my chin and I began to sob quietly, letting my emotions loose and letting everything finally sink in. I wasn't a bad person. I went to university, I got good grades, my father had even once told me that I was too kind for my own good sometimes. Yet I was the one in this position, knocking at death's door.

That was when a knock echoed from my own door and I quickly tensed up, my sobbing coming to an abrupt halt. I did not move and I made no sound. They were sure to come in anyway, regardless of what I wanted.

"Isabella," came Jacob's voice. It was soft and sort of… friendly. It surprised me. "It's 8am, time to wake up. I've made you some breakfast."

_They made me breakfast? Weird…_

"O- Ok," I managed to choke out. My voice was broken from the crying and dry from thirst.

Not wanting to give them a reason to harm me, I quickly got out of the cozy bed and made my way to the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes to wear for the day. I found some jeans, a t-shirt and some underwear and decided that they would suffice. I quickly got dressed, made the bed and slowly opened the bedroom door, nervous at what would greet me.

I was quiet surprised at the normality of the scene in front of me. Jacob was at the kitchen, cooking breakfast, Jasper was seated on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels and Edward was seated on one of the chairs, reading a newspaper. It was as if nothing was wrong, as if they hadn't just kidnapped a vulnerable girl against her will and were holding her hostage. Jasper even laughed at something on the TV, not a care in the world.

I knew that I would have to keep my guard up around them. This scene could just be a façade for something much worse. I wasn't taking any chances.

I closed the bedroom door behind me, alerting them all of my presence. 3 pairs of eyes were suddenly on me and they made me feel uneasy. It wasn't just Edward glaring at me intently now. The long silence in the cottage was haunting.

Jacob's face quickly relaxed and a huge grin appeared upon it. "Good morning! I hope you like bacon and eggs."

My eyebrows furrowed.

_Why is he so cheery… especially to me?_

"Uh, sure," I replied, walking apprehensively over to the kitchen, keeping alert. Thankfully Jasper had stopped staring and had turned back to the TV. Edward's focus didn't lessen at all. He followed each and every step that I took, assessing every move I made… no doubt trying to look into my mind.

"Good," Jacob smiled. "Because that's what we're having. Do you want toast?"

I nodded to him. His odd kindness was welcoming right now.

Why was he being so friendly and polite? What had changed? Hell, I wasn't complaining! I mean, I'd rather him be like this than be cruel and angry like they all were last night, but I still wanted to know about the sudden change of heart. As I gazed at his smile, I felt my guard dropping a little. It was odd, but Jacob's kindness didn't feel forced, it wasn't like he was luring me into a false sense of security. It seemed like he was being a generally nice guy. His genuine smile told me that. I still kept my guard remaining up… surely it couldn't be that easy…

"Go sit down at the table then and I'll bring it right over," he said sweetly.

"Ok," I replied, doing as he said. Sure, he was being nice to me, but the other two weren't and I didn't want to get immediately on their bad side. I was already doing that without trying with Edward after all! After a few minutes, Jacob came over with the breakfast and set the plate in front of me. It looked and smelt absolutely delicious! I picked up my knife and fork and tucked into the food immediately. I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and it tasted as good as it looked. I took a second bite.

"Someone is hungry," Jacob laughed. I merely nodded and continued eating.

Suddenly I noticed the plate of food in front of Jacob and the fact that he was eating it. That was the proof… he wasn't a vampire... he couldn't be. They can't eat food, they only drink blood, so he had to be something else. But what? I decided to figure out what that 'something else' was. I would call his bluff, I would ask him questions discreetly and figure it out for myself. My dad was a cop after all, I was an expert at this.

I could still feel Edward's annoyingly intense stare hitting the back of my head, but I decided to ignore it and ask Jacob about himself. He had seemed nice enough so far, so I would try my luck and see what I could get out of him.

"I- I didn't think vampires could eat food," I said to him, gently testing the waters, slowly easing him into the questioning.

He smiled. "Well it's a good job I'm not a vampire then. I wouldn't last five minutes without the stuff."

_Oh, well that seemed easy enough!_

"Then… what are you?"

"A werewolf," he said matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders and taking another mouthful of food. My eyes widened and I whimpered a little at his answer. It was so quick and to the point, he didn't hesitate once and didn't seem to care that I knew. He was a…werewolf. _Oh lord_. I felt like a frightened little kitten in a room full of vicious and dangerous dogs. Vampires… werewolves… if they existed, then what other creatures roamed this world? What else was out there? How much danger was I really in?

"She's very nosey, isn't she," Jasper suddenly spoke up and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I didn't like it when Jasper spoke about me. He wasn't as polite as Jacob was.

"I suppose," Jacob replied thoughtfully. "But I don't mind. It's nice to have someone other than a vampire around here to talk to."

Jasper chuckled at Jacob's answer before he went silent and continued watching the TV. For this, I was grateful. I enjoyed Jacob's company a lot more than the vampires.

_Yeah, Jacob… the werewolf!_

I didn't want to remind myself of that fact. There was enough circulating around my head right now. The fact that he was a werewolf was just adding insult to injury. What had I gotten myself into? What the hell was I living with in this cottage? I just kept silent and carried on eating. The food was a comfort right now.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, just eating, when Jacob spoke. "Damn this food is good. Don't you think?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I answered without breath or without thought. The words just escaped my lips and once I said them, I could not take them back.

I just wanted to know because... this wasn't right. They should be locking me up… hurting me… beating me… making me suffer in every way imaginable. But instead they were feeding me a full breakfast and giving me a soft warm bed to sleep in. I didn't get it. Sure, Jasper and Edward hadn't exactly greeted me well or with open arms, but Jacob was treating me like one of his friends or something.

Jacob quickly stopped eating and sighed. "Because it's not your fault that you're here and it isn't fair to treat you negatively. You didn't do anything."

"Oh," I replied with surprise, shifting my food around my plate, and in that moment, my guard around him totally vanished. After giving me an answer like that, it just wasn't needed. I didn't expect his answer and it made me ponder a little. Perhaps these creatures had a good side to them after all… well the werewolf seemed to anyway. He saw it from my point of view. He saw my vulnerability and my innocence for what it was and he didn't judge me for something I didn't do.

It was strange, but I was starting to feel oddly at ease in Jacob's presence. I didn't need to put a guard up with him and I didn't need to be on alert around him. He didn't believe I should be here and I had to admit, it was the biggest thing I had found out about these creatures in the past twelve hours.

Jacob was on my side and I didn't quite know what to do with that information.

"Thanks," I said to him, attempting a smile.

He seemed to take this well and he smiled back. "It's ok. We all know what it's like to be taken by Aro." He continued eating.

Now I was confused! What the hell did that mean? _We all know what it's like to be taken by Aro_. Did Jacob know something? Had something happened to him similar to what happened to me? It almost sounded like he was opening up to me and letting me in. It was like his words meant more than what they seemed. What could he have meant? And what did he mean by the use of the word 'all'? I continued eating, realizing that all these unanswered questions were hurting my already delicate mind.

"What are you thinking?" I was suddenly asked. I looked and saw the question came from Edward. His voice was calm… curious.

"Excuse me?" I replied, not expecting it.

"I said, what are you thinking?"

"Uh…" I paused, he was putting me on the spot after all. "That the breakfast tastes good?" I answered, though it came out as more of a question. What was I supposed to say in answer to that? That I can't believe I'm locked in a cottage with vile and disgusting vampires who I despise? Yeah, I'm sure that would go down well! I decided to stick neutral and comment upon the food. There was very little that he could get angry at with that.

"Hmmm…" he replied thoughtfully before going back to reading his paper.

"You sound curious," Jasper commented to Edward.

"Well since I can't read her, I have to ask her what she's thinking," Edward replied as he put his paper down again, looking at the other vampire. "It's my only choice."

"I bet that's frustrating," Jacob said as he finished his breakfast.

"Very," Edward replied, his eyes then boring into mine. It was sort of hypnotizing, staring into his red depths the way I was. They were very easy to fall into and then very hard to get out of. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward was a murderous cruel vampire, I would probably have found him attractive. But then I would think back to all the innocent people that he'd probably killed and that idea disappeared straight away.

"Why can't you read me?" I asked timidly. Curiosity it seemed was getting the best of both of us. I just wanted to know.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't keep trying to figure it out, would I?" he replied. This made me shut my mouth and keep quiet. His tone was harsh and annoyed.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Jacob began standing up. "So… I'm going to wash up."

"I can help if you want," I offered. He had cooked after all, it was only fair that I washed up. Plus I wanted to get away from Edward's uncomfortable stare.

"Thanks, Isabella!" he exclaimed. I could not help but smile a little at his enthusiasm. He was just an easy guy to be around and I felt happy in his presence. I picked up my plate and began heading towards the sink, following Jacob's path.

"Last night," Edward suddenly started. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. He seemed to be struggling with something, like he was thinking hard. "You said sorry to me. What for?"

I paused and thought back to last night. Yes, I had told him I was sorry. "Because you can't read my mind. I can't help that fact, but it's clearly upsetting you and I'm sorry for that."

"You're… apologizing to me?" he asked, but instead of sounding harsh, his tone was surprisingly soft. This hot and cold attitude of his was beginning to grate on my nerves. He sounded confused and a little shocked… I was apologizing to my kidnapper for something that wasn't my doing after all. Yeah, I'd sound shocked too.

"Yes," I nodded before I turned and headed over to the sink, helping Jacob wash up.

The washing up didn't take long and it was a nice distraction from everything that was happening. It gave me something to do. Edward was still annoying however. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his penetrating stare on my back. I really should have been used to it by now since he hadn't stopped staring during the whole time I had been with them. It was concentrated and didn't lessen throughout the whole time I was in the kitchen area. I was surprised by his gentle tone when speaking to me. I was so used to his aggressive attitude that it totally knocked me off guard. He was puzzling me as much as I was him.

"Confusing human," I heard him mumble before he started reading his paper again.

_Confusing vampire more like! _

We finally finished the washing up before Jacob decided to give me a tour of the cottage. He showed me the bathroom, the doors to the outside patio and the little reading area on the upstairs partition. This was where I would want to spend my time, sitting away from the vampires and reading. That was where I belonged.

I spent most of the day with Jacob, getting to know him and letting him get to know me. I finally managed to get him to call me 'Bella' and I learnt all about werewolves. Apparently they can hear each other's minds when in wolf form! I liked Jacob. He was like my temporary best friend whilst I was here and I was grateful for his company. I was seriously worried that I was getting Stockholm Syndrome or something with him and that I had welcomed him so fast after what he had done to me, but I put it down to his friendly character and that he was a genuinely nice guy. Many would call me insane for befriending him, but to me, he seemed like a shining sun in my dark and empty hell. I just grasped on to the nearest gentle creature - it was human nature.

I kept my distance from the vampires. They were the true kidnappers here as it was vampires who wanted me. Whereas I felt comfortable with Jacob, I felt fear with them. I feared that one step wrong could end it all for me. I knew what they could do to me and how easily they could do it.

It was that night when I finally saw the true extent of their power. It all reinstated the fact that I was a hostage and that this wasn't some easy ride.

At about 7pm, I decided to join Jasper on the sofa, keeping as much distance between the two of us as I could. I feared him most of all and I didn't want to be near him. The TV was on, but I stared at it more than I watched it. I was too distracted with my thoughts to concentrate on the TV… my nonsensical, bewildering thoughts.

_Where was I?… Why was I here?… Why hadn't they killed me yet?… Why couldn't Edward read my mind?… Was anybody out looking for me?…_

Then I heard it. It's sound echoed throughout the cottage, reverberating off every wall and into everyone's ears. I recognized the sound instantly and searched frantically with my eyes for the sound's location. It was my ringing cell phone, tucked away somewhere in my bag. The vampires and Jacob must have brought it with them when they took me.

I quickly spotted it. The bag was lying by the front door, totally inconspicuous… I did not know how I hadn't spotted it sooner. In a mad dash to reach it, I bolted off the sofa in an attempt to retrieve it.

Too bad I was racing against vampires…

No sooner had I stood up did Edward suddenly grab my right arm and hold me back against his hard marble chest, allowing me no movement. Jasper walked forward and retrieved the bag, searching inside for the phone. He stood in front of me and quickly found it, pulling it out.

Panic shot through me.

"A cell phone," he said thoughtfully. "Naughty, naughty, Isabella!… Lets see who it is, shall we?"

_Oh god, no! _Jasper couldn't speak to the person on the other end, he couldn't. He would lie to them… he would taunt them… he may even threaten them. I stood silently in Edward's grasp, anxious to see who was trying to get in touch with me. Jacob stood off to the side, watching.

"Very interesting," Jasper said as he glanced at the lit up screen. "It seems that daddy wants to talk to you."

I gasped. _No! _Not my dad… not my father. I didn't even want to think about what would be said to him or what he would think. But… at least he would know something was wrong…. Did he already know?…

Jasper pressed the answer button and put it on speaker phone before placing it on the coffee table.

"Hello? Bella? It's Charlie," came my father's voice, the sound echoing around the silent and waiting cottage. His voice, although welcoming right now, was laced with concern. "You didn't come home last night. And you've been out all day. Are you with friends? Are you alright?" He knew that I was gone, he was just trying to find out where.

_If only he knew…_

"Why, hello there, Chief Swan," Jasper smiled, his hands behind his back. His voice was calm.

My dad's tone suddenly changed. It was like he went into police mode. "Who is this? Hello? Where's Bella? Bella?"

"Your daughter is fine, Chief Swan," Jasper reassured him, pacing a little, clearly enjoying his banter with my father. "And my name is Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper Whitlock? I don't know any Jasper Whitlock and I'm sure Bella doesn't. Where is she?"

"Perhaps you may know my master and leader, Aro, a little better," Jasper said smugly. I clenched my fists in anger at his taunting words, dying to rip the smile from his face. Only Edward's tight grasp stopped me from doing that.

"What?! Where the fuck are you?" my father literally screamed, his voice becoming angry and aggressive at the mention of the head vampire. "If you've hurt her, you filthy blood-sucker, I'll be the fucking end of you. Where is she? Bella?"

"Say hello to your father, Isabella," Jasper said sweetly.

I kept my mouth shut. My father knew perfectly well that I was there and I didn't want to join in on the taunting. Hearing my voice would only make my father worse and it would make this game a whole lot more fun for the vampires. I kept my breathing steady and looked down at the floor. My father would understand.

"Isabella," the vampire warned. "Don't make me beg."

My silence continued. "Bella?" I heard my dad say. "I know you're there."

I looked up at Jasper and shook my head. I would not speak.

"Fine," he said. "Have it your way."

He looked up at Edward's face and nodded his head in assent.

"I don't know Jasper…" Edward said. Strange. He sounded… sad... and reluctant

"Just do it."

I did not know what this meant… but I soon found out.

Edward's grip suddenly got tighter and my arm began to feel uncomfortable, almost like having your blood pressure taken. I tried fidgeting around a little, but the irritation remained.

"Bella?" Jasper pried.

Nothing. I said nothing.

"Fine. Edward…"

And then I felt it.

An unbearable pain shot straight through my arm, burning and stinging and hurting. I let out an almighty scream of pain and agony and I felt tears in my eyes, stinging the lids. I had never felt anything like it before. The part of my arm that Edward had squeezed felt as if it had been shot, stabbed, damaged and torn. It felt almost dead. The feeling seared through the limb, carrying an indescribable pain with it.

"BELLA!" my father screamed through the phone at the sound of my cries. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

"You have been warned, Chief Swan," Jasper said. "Give Aro the money you owe him and apologize for your behavior and you shall have your daughter back."

"Filthy fucking bloodsuckers!" I heard my father cry before Jasper hung up and the line went dead.

Edward let go of my arm and instantly I dropped to my knees, holding the limb in my other hand as gently as possible. It killed and I whimpered as I touched it. My arm was not broken, but the part Edward had grasped was purple and throbbing, aching like nothing I'd ever felt. I couldn't move it.

I sniffed my nose and willed my falling tears away, but it would not be. The pain was too unbearable to handle and the tears cascaded own my face like a waterfall as I let out gentle cries of pain.

This only brought everything back to reality. I _was_ a kidnap victim and I _was_ stuck here with dangerous vampires who could destroy me in an instant. It reinstated all of my fears… I was in a house full of monsters…

When I slowly looked up, I saw that Jacob had left the room, he was nowhere in sight. Jasper was pacing the room right in front of me, clearly deep in thought and Edward had taken a seat on the sofa I was next to, looking deeply at me once again.

I looked into his red eyes, willing him to feel the pure and utter hatred I had for him right now. My feelings were burning bright and fierce and I wanted him to feel at least one ounce of the pain that I was.

But as he looked into my eyes, I was shocked at what I found lying in his own. My breathing hitched and practically stopped altogether. His eyes, once angry and hate-filled, were soft and immensely sad, pity and sorrow swimming around in them too, adding to hyis hurt. As I looked at him, he seemed almost… human, something I never thought that he could be. It was surprising to see and the anger that I previously felt towards him suddenly froze in its tracks. I must have been insane to feel like that! I mean, he kidnapped me and almost broke my arm for Christ sake! But when I saw that look of remorse in his eyes, I didn't have the heart to be angry or hateful. He looked... broken.

_But why did he seem sad about what he had done?_

"What are you thinking?" he asked me quietly, his voice sounding velvity and warm.

I could not answer, I was in too much pain. Instead, I tried to move my arm, but pain shot through it again and I cried a little in agony. It was bruised beyond belief and it killed like nothing before. The tears continued to fall.

All of a sudden, Edward's fingertips came my way and they slowly grazed across the bruise, touching it softly, letting their cool temperature sooth it. His touch was ghostly and gentle, almost as if he was touching a baby lamb. Scared by the sudden intrusion, I quickly recoiled my arm back, looking at him in bewilderment. Even if I had felt a little sympathy for him, he was still the one who had hurt me and I didn't want him anywhere near my wound.

He quickly retreated his hand after he saw my reaction. "I'm sorry," he whispered, echoing my earlier apology. I nodded and we sat in silence for a short while before he stood up.

His tone quickly changed and I had to wonder if it was for Jasper's benefit. "Get up, human." He grabbed my good arm and raised me to my feet. "You should go to your room. We do not wish to see you till morning." He practically pushed me into the direction of my bedroom.

I opened the door, closed it and literally ran to my bed, crying my heart out. The pain was too much to handle... it shot though my whole arm, leaving nothing but agony in it's wake.

I slept in my clothes that night, too tired and hurt to change. At no point did they come to check on me and at no point did they offer me some form of relief in the way of painkillers or a bandage. I had to put up with the pain for the whole night and so got very little in the way of sleep. All I could do was merely rest my eyes. No sooner would I nod off before I would lie uncomfortably and the aching would wake me again.

But my waking state allowed me plenty of time to think… and it was mainly about Edward.

I had seen two versions of him tonight. An extreme version of the Edward I already knew about… and a completely different version that I didn't know could ever exist. Whilst he hurt me beyond comprehension, he had attempted to help me and sooth me only a minute later. He had shown both a vampire side and a human side to his character.

_I wonder if he's bi-polar?_

Either way, I had realized that there are two sides to Edward. The dark side, the monster, which I feared to no end… and the gentle side, the soother, which I yearned to stay…


	4. Morning after dark

_Hello everyone._

_Thanks to -19-twillight-fan-93-, teamedwardtwilightfan, tinker03, lionlambnatz, gaby47, StormRain0904, vintage1988, secretibsession7, Blue as All Eternity, thinair, Dragz1991, BookwormStrawberry, VainVamp and aurla0 for their reviews. Thank you so much! I love hearing from you all._

_Right, bit of a dark chapter last time, but things might start looking up a bit from here. Let's see, shall we…_

_This chapter is named after "Morning after Dark" by Timbaland, SoShy and Nelly Furtado. This is like my favorite song at the minute. I love it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but you all knew that!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

Searing pain greeted me the next morning.

It wasn't a welcome greeting or a happy one, but it was the one I got all the same. My purple and swollen arm was still lying exactly where I left it - straight out in front of me. I had managed to fashion a cushion out of an old t-shirt for it to lie comfortably on and there it had remained throughout the whole night.

It absolutely killed.

Nothing had been done to help it. No bandages, no pain killers, no nothing. It had been left to suffer, just as I had. The skin was bruised and tender and it ached to even move it an inch. All I could do was make sure that I kept it as still as possible and comfortable. I could move my fingers a little, but it stung every time I did, so I refrained from doing it. I didn't want to make it worse. I was just thankful that it was not broken.

After finally waking up, I had a feeling that my eyes were probably as purple as my arm. I barely slept a wink last night, only getting an hour of rest here and there. Every time I would move, even a little, my arm would throb and ache and it would just wake me up again. I was ridiculously tired, but there was nothing that I could do about it. I would just try to sleep and then be woken by my arm again. It was a vicious cycle that I couldn't seem to get out of.

I lay in my bed, staring at the purple lump surrounding my forearm. It looked horrible and had really swollen. I didn't want to cry, I had done enough of that last night, and I was sure the vampires would probably enjoy watching my suffering… Tears fell anyway, my eyes betraying me. I sobbed silently, my tears soaking the pillow beneath my head.

I hated vampires.

Wasn't it enough that they had taken me? Did they have to harm me as well? My arm clearly showed me that they did, doing it all for my dad's benefit. But I knew my father and I knew what his reaction to the phone call would be. He heard my screams and I knew that would have been the one thing to set him off. He was no doubt forming a plan, gathering a rescue party, beginning his search to find me. Now that he knew I was in danger, he wouldn't stop till he found me.

This provided me with a bit of relief… until I realized I didn't know _when_ he would find me. It could take days… weeks… maybe even months. And until he found me, I would have to spend my time in the company of the vampires.

I despised Jasper. Out of the three of them, he seemed the most sinister and the most cruelest. He seemed to enjoy my suffering and he was the one who gave the order, he was the one who told Edward to hurt me. I felt sympathy for Jacob. He was a genuinely nice guy and so I wondered why he was involved in all of this. My mind wondered back to his disappearance during the phone call last night. He clearly hadn't liked what he had seen and I knew that if he had attempted to help me, the vampires would have turned against him. There was nothing he could do. He was only allowed to watch and then leave. He had been as helpless as me.

As for Edward… well, I didn't know how I felt about him. He totally stumped me with his hot and cold attitude. Part of me hated the very sight of him. He was the one who kidnapped me and he was the one who left my arm in this state. He could have just said no to hurting me, but he did it anyway. But a part of me felt sadness and pity for him, especially when I saw the remorse in his eyes over what he had done to me. His eyes had softened to the point where _I _was the one feeling guilty for the hatred towards him. His apology only confirmed this fact. But if he felt remorse for what he did, why did he do it?

I just didn't get him… and I wondered if I ever would.

Gently, I sat up in my bed, keeping my arm as still as possible. I attempted to get dressed and I did very well considering. I only winced a few times in pain whilst I changed. I was doing good so far, but I wanted to do better. I didn't care what any of them said, I needed to do something about my arm. I decided that I would get some ice from the fridge to help the swelling. If I couldn't have pain killers, then I would have to figure something else out and ice seemed perfect.

I opened my bedroom door and walked into the living area. The scene before me was similar to the one that had been played out yesterday and again, the normality of it hit me like a slap in the face... only this time it hit me harder because of _what_ had happened last night. Jasper was watching TV again, keeping to himself, Jacob was in the kitchen area, cooking again but this time, Edward was just sitting there, leaning forward, staring into space. He must have heard my silent appearance because his eyes shot to my face as I entered the living area. They quickly looked down to my arm, lingering for a few seconds, before returning to my face again.

_It's no good looking… it's your fault it's like this!_

My sub-conscious was angry and a part of me agreed with her. I took her side on this one and I didn't say anything to any of them when I entered. Instead I just walked silently over to the kitchen, cradling my hurt arm in my other. I needed to keep it still.

Jacob heard my approach and quickly turned around to greet me. His usually happy face scrunched up and grimaced when he took in the bruise on my arm.

"Jeez, Bella," he said softly, being the caring friend as usual. "Are you ok?"

"No" I replied, shaking my head. "It really hurts."

"It looks painful," he said, giving it a better look. "Try not to move it."

"Do you have any ice for it?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, rubbing my back a little. "I'll go get you some from the fridge-freezer."

He gave me a heartwarming smile before he headed over to the fridge in search of the ice I dearly wanted. I was thankful that Jacob was on my side. I dreaded to think what it would be like if he were more like the vampires. Things would be even worse than they already are and my arm would end up in a complete state. I was grateful that I had something... or someone... that was good within all this horror.

"You don't need ice," Edward said, coming to stand directly in front of Jacob, blocking his path. I hadn't even seen him move and his sudden presence startled me a little.

"Doesn't need ice?" Jacob argued. "Edward, have you seen her arm? She needs something."

Edward looked over Jacob's shoulder to look at my injured arm. He stared for a few brief seconds before he spoke. "Cook the breakfast. I'll sort her arm out."

I tensed up at his words. He was the one who had hurt my arm in the first place, what could he possibly do to make it better? No… I wanted Jacob to help me, not Edward.

Jacob was reluctant at first, standing his ground, until he let out a sigh. "Fine," he said, realizing that he wasn't going to win. He turned around, gave me a smile and carried on cooking.

I just stood there whilst Edward moved over to a cupboard and began sorting through it, clearly in search of something. What, I didn't want to know… I dreaded to know. Eventually, he pulled out what seemed like a small, green, zip-up bag. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a first aid kit," Edward said, answering the question that was floating around in my head.

"Oh," I replied quietly, quickly seeing what it was and feeling a little stupid that I hadn't recognized it before.

Gently holding my good arm, Edward led me over to the sofa and told me to sit down. I took a seat, sitting as far away from Jasper as possible. He merely smiled at my action, clearly amused by it.

_Smug son-of-a-bitch…_

Edward sat in the middle of us, turned to face me and began rummaging through the first aid kit. I sat in silence and watched him as he concentrated on his job. Why was he helping me? Why did he even care? Wouldn't he prefer it to see me writhe in pain? Yet he was aiding me. He was going to tend to my arm and he was going to make it better. I just didn't get it.

_Again with the hot and cold…_

Jasper looked across Edward and let his eyes wander over my arm. "Ah, humans. So delicate."

"Indeed," Edward replied as he pulled out a tube of something. Carefully he placed it on the coffee table and turned to face me once again. He held my gaze whilst he spoke. "Hold still whilst I do this."

Do what?

My question was quickly answered as gently, he wrapped both his hands around the bruise and began massaging it, touching every part of the bruise that he could. I winced a few times at the pain it caused, but overall, it was surprisingly pleasant. I could feel the pain disappearing already.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked from the kitchen area. _That's what I want to know!_ He seemed eager to know what was going on.

"The coldness of my skin will help reduce the swelling," Edward answered as he carried on. "Like I said, she doesn't need ice."

_Oh! Well that answers my question... and it also explains the lack of ice!_

He continued his ministrations for a few minutes, just gently rubbing and massaging. I had no idea where he had learnt to do it, but it sure was helping. The cold was working wonders, helping to sooth the swelling, and it was probably better than the ice. His hands helped too as they helped to relax the skin. I closed my eyes, rested back in my seat and sighed, reveling in the relief that was being provided.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me as he massaged.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed curious and expectant, his eyes boring into mine. I had a feeling that this question would be something that would constantly arise, especially since he couldn't read my mind. It must have been frustrating for him, to be able to do something for so long and then to meet someone who it doesn't work on and totally screws it up. It must have been frightening for him too. To him, it was probably like losing one of his senses.

"That the pain has lessened a little," I replied. "The cold is helping."

"Good," he nodded, giving no emotion away. After a few minutes, he let go of my arm and reached for the tube he had pulled out previously. He opened it and squirted what looked like cream into the palm of his hands. Once again, he returned them to my arm and began gently rubbing the cream into my skin, making sure he covered every part of the bruise. It's coldness, mixed with the temperature of Edward's skin was very welcoming and I closed my eyes once again. The pain relief felt so good, I didn't want it to stop.

"She's enjoying it," Jasper chuckled.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, narrowing my eyes a little. Why did he have to tease me all the time? I hadn't done anything to him, so why did he have to do this to me?… and how did he constantly know how I was feeling?

He laughed at me then. "Don't worry, Bella," he replied, annoying me with the use of my preferred name. "You aren't the only one who is." And at this he winked.

_Okaaay?_

What the hell did that mean, _I wasn't the only one_?

A growl suddenly grew in Edward's chest and it startled me a little. I had never heard anything like it before. Whatever Jasper had meant, Edward clearly wasn't impressed by it.

"I'm joking," Jasper replied before turning back to the TV.

Edward carried on attending to my arm, the conversation clearly over between them. I had no idea exactly what had just happened, but the conversation had clearly formed three different reactions - Jasper's amusement, Edward's annoyance… and my utter confusion. It was at times like these that I wished I had Edward's mind reading ability and so could know what was going on.

When the cream was finally rubbed in, Edward turned back to the first aid kit and pulled out a roll of bandage. Carefully unraveling it, he gently began to wrap it around my arm. I winced a few times and was surprised when he apologized for hurting me. Eventually, the bruise was wrapped and he set my arm back down again.

"There," he said. "The bandage should offer it some support and the cream will help relieve the pain."

I gave my arm a good look over and I realized that the bandage and cream really were helping. Now that it had some support, it almost didn't hurt as much and it felt more comfortable. I flexed my fingers a little and found that the pain wasn't nearly as bad.

"Do you feel better now, Bella?" Jasper asked, keeping his eyes upon the TV screen. Not wanting to speak to him, I merely nodded. Yes, I felt much better.

I looked to Edward and managed to find the heart to offer him a smile. "Thank you," I told him. And I was thankful. My arm felt a million times better and the bandage and ointment were clearly helping.

He looked a little shocked by my thanks, almost as if the words had never bee spoken to him in his life, but I did truly mean them. He stared at me in bewilderment for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You -" he paused, wanting to say something, before he sighed and relaxed. "You should go... your breakfast is done."

I nodded before I stood up and made my way over to the table where Jacob was dishing out the food. We had eggs and bacon again and I ate it in record time, totally clearing my plate. I once again helped Jacob with the washing up and then I realize I had nothing to do.

"You could go read if you want," Jacob suggested. I quickly remembered the upstairs partition with the huge bookshelf and the comfy looking sofa and so decided to take him up on his offer.

I loved reading. It was my favorite hobby and I would do it all day long if I could… it's why I chose to study English at University. I think it's to do with the fact that I enjoy being taken to another world with a new and interesting set of characters and I get to see their story… and with where I was at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to be taken to another world.

I quickly made it to the book shelf and began looking through the selection that was there. There were many books upon the shelf, covering almost all the genres. Action, adventure, romance, fantasy... My eyes quickly found a book that I wanted and I grinned as I pulled it out, my eyes shining at the sight of it. Wuthering Heights had always been one of my most all time favorite books. The doomed love between Catherine and Heathcliff had always intrigued me and I would always read the book at every opportunity.

I settled into the sofa and began to read, getting lost in the story, being transported to another world, enjoying the relationship between the characters…

For the first time in 2 days I felt happy and relaxed, finally enjoying myself. I had my books and that was all I needed. They allowed me a few hours away from the reality of my now doomed life and I made sure that I enjoyed every minute of it… I didn't know when I would get another chance to.

Though, with how I had been treated today, I wondered if the vampires really were intent on killing me and making me suffer.

Edward had tended to my arm… he had actually helped to make it better and he had done a brilliant job. What I didn't get was _why _he did it. I mean, he goes and bruises it till it's black and blue, then the next day he goes and makes it better! I really did wonder what went through his head. I was appreciative of his help though and I would be stupid to question his motives. All that mattered was that he had helped me, I didn't need to dig any deeper into it.

But his hands had worked absolute wonders today. They were so soft and gentle on my arm and their coolness just made it all better. His touch had been so soothing and silky that I wondered if he really had the strength of a vampire. His skin had been so smooth on mine and…

"Why are you blushing?" Jacob's voice suddenly asked and I quickly opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me. I didn't even know that I had closed them.

"Blushing? I'm not blushing," I rushed, but I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. _Had I been blushing_?

"Yeah, you are," Jacob said. "You looked like you were daydreaming and then you began to blush."

"Oh," I said, quickly composing myself as best as I could. "It's because… I'm reading Wuthering Heights." It was a blatant lie although I really wished it was the truth. If I had been blushing, it definitely wasn't at the book.

_You were blushing over the vampire!_

My sub-conscious was talking nonsense. I quickly denied it all to her, but I knew it was the truth. I had been blushing over Edward. Was I crazy?! I sure thought I was! I just put it down to the fact that it was his hands helping my arm rather than Edward himself. No, I wasn't blushing over him, he was a vampire, my kidnapper and the one who had hurt my arm in the first place. No way, I would definitely not blush over him. It was his hands and his help… it had to be.

"Ah," Jacob said in realization. "That book is too girly for my liking."

I smiled at his answer. It may be girly, but I loved it.

"Anyway," he continued, thankfully changing the subject. "I came to tell you that dinner is done."

_Dinner?!_

How long had I been reading? I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 8pm. Wow, I had been reading for the whole day and it had slowly passed me by whilst I was indulged in my book.

"Oh," I said as I stood up and put the book back upon the shelf. "Well I suppose I better eat then."

Jacob smiled and began walking down the stairs, myself following closely behind. When I finally reached the bottom and walked into the kitchen area, I quickly noticed something was out of place… or more like someone. There were two distinct characters missing from this scene.

"Where are Edward and Jasper?" I asked as Jacob began dishing the food out. He had made lasagna. Where he had found the ingredients, I didn't know.

"Edward has gone hunting and Jasper is in the shower," he replied.

We both grabbed a plate each and made our way over to the table. I began eating the second my plate touched the wood. It was delicious as usual and I ate every single bite, not leaving behind a single morsel. I had to wonder why Jacob was such a good cook. I also wondered whether he would let me cook sometime. I wasn't sure how long we would be staying in this cottage, but I would like to cook at some point. It would give me something to do and it would help take my mind off the situation in which I found myself.

Just as we began the washing up, Jasper came out of the bathroom.

"Has she been fed?" he asked. He sniffed the air and scrunched his nose up at the smell of the just eaten food. It was probably as disgusting to him as blood was to me.

"Yes, she's just finished," Jacob replied.

"Good. Once you have finished the washing up, you are to go to your room for the night. We do not wish to see you till morning."

I nodded my head to show that I heard and accepted his order. At this he turned around, sat on one of the sofas and began reading a newspaper. Jacob and I carried on washing up, me doing the drying due to my bandaged arm. We were silent for a time, neither of us feeling the need to speak. We were comfortable enough in each others company to be silent and for it to not feel weird. I caught him looking at me a few times, in which case I would just give him a smile back. I enjoyed Jacob's company. It was like him - warm and friendly.

With the washing up finally done, I turned to Jake.

"I better go to my room. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure. Goodnight, Bella."

With that, I hurried to my small bedroom and closed the door behind me, letting out a breath. I switched the bedside lamp on, not wanting to be awake in the horrible darkness and made my way to the wardrobe. Quickly, I pulled out some nightclothes and got dressed, doing my best to avoid my arm. Sure the bandage helped, but there was still pain. I did wince a few times.

As soon as I was ready I curled up under the quilt, turned the lamp off and settled into sleep, allowing my dreams to distract me for the moment before I woke up to reality the next morning.

As per usual, my dreams did not offer any help or reassurance. Nightmares entertained me once again. They all drained me of my blood again, even Jacob, drop by drop, bite by bite… only this time, they broke both my arms as extra punishment. Even in my sleep I suffered. With a final crack of my arm, I awoke with a start, sitting up straight, clutching my chest as my heart thumped erratically within it. Nightmares didn't help an already edgy person. They just made them worse.

My room was still dark, so I knew it was very early morning. I still had a few hours of sleep before me. The only light provided was that of the moon, casting its illuminating rays through my window, hitting whatever they could. Eventually, my breathing calmed down and I was able to see sense again. It was a nightmare, a mere dream and it couldn't hurt me…

Suddenly I saw something glitter on the other side of the room. It was quick and could have been easily missed, but I saw movement and I saw color. The moonlight hit something and I made it out to be a figure of a person… standing in my room… watching me. I tensed up and stayed perfectly still as I tried my hardest to identify who or what it was. I saw the glitter again and gasped when I saw the bronze color of it.

_Edward?_

As quickly as I could, I reached over and switched my bedside lamp on, allowing it to light up the room and remove the disturbing darkness. I looked back to where I saw the figure and I was a little surprised.

No-one was there.

But I had seen someone. A figure had been standing there, staring at me, keeping itself in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. It had to have been Edward. The figure had bronze hair and Edward was the only explanation that I had. He had been watching me again… only this time in my sleep.

Had he done that before, had he entered my room on any of the previous nights? Oddly, I didn't shudder at the fact that he had been watching me. If anything, I was relieved. At least if it was him, it wouldn't have been anything else. At least I knew Edward… but I was confused over the fact that nothing had been there. I didn't get it.

I lay back down in my bed and ran my hand through my long brown hair. Perhaps being cooped up in this small cottage for so long was affecting my head. Maybe I was over-stressed and my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I was just going insane!

Yet something… someone… Edward… had been there, watching me sleep, standing inconspicuously in the shadows. I turned my lamp off and settled back into sleep again.

He had been watching me, I knew he had… and as I fell asleep that night, I watched him.

His bronze hair and angel-like face seemed to fill my dreams, but this time he wasn't draining me, he was helping me and looking after me… and I liked it.

That was the first night that I dreamt happy dreams of Edward Cullen...


	5. Much better

_Hi everybody!!_

_A huge thanks to VainVamp, lionlambnatz, brittany86, XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo, tiderider, teamedwardtwilightfan, -19-twilight-fan-93-, BookwormStrawberry, tinker03, vintage1988, lackwolf2dragoon and secretobsession7 for their wonderful reviews. Lets see if we can get a few more, hey?_

_Stupid university work meant that I almost didn't get this chapter out in time, I have a test to revise for. But I spent a few minutes finishing this off, ready to be uploaded, so it's quite lucky that I got this out. I hope you like it!_

_Also, I'm on Twitter if anyone is interested. Link is on my profile._

_This chapter is named after "Much Better" by the Jonas Brothers. I went to see them in concert last November and they were absolutely AMAZING!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Shocker!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

The following few days were pretty routine and unchanging in the cottage...

I would wake up as usual every morning and have breakfast with Jacob. Then I would go to the small upstairs partition, find a good book, sit down and read by myself, that was apart from when I needed meals or the bathroom or a shower. And then when the long day was over I would go to sleep at night in my small cozy room, ready to repeat it all again the next day.

It was repetitive, but safe.

I found that Jacob spent a lot of time with me, apart from when I wanted the solitude to read, or I needed a human moment, and I found myself drawn to him and his warmth, like a flower towards the sun. He was my only friend here and I latched onto him like a child would to a parent, seeking his personality and company whenever I could. He didn't seem to mind. If anything, I think he enjoyed my company. He always smiled around me and he never told me to leave him alone. I think he enjoyed the companionship of someone different - someone who wasn't a vampire, and as long as he wanted my friendship, I would happily give it.

The vampires kept their distance from me, only occasionally speaking to me when needed, and I kept my distance from them. They often left the cottage, always one at a time, and they could be gone for hours during each disappearance. Jacob explained to me that it was because of the constant bloodlust they had been feeling recently. Being cooped up with a human in such a small space for such a length of time brought the thirst on stronger. Therefore, they would hunt as often as they could.

I didn't mind this. After all, it meant that I wouldn't have to see them and if they hunted, they wouldn't have to kill me! So I welcomed their daily hunting trips.

My mind, however, was still reeling from the mysterious figure that had been in my room the other night. I had easily been able to narrow the culprit down; it had to have been one of the three who were already with me. All the windows and doors were locked when not in use and the vampires would surely have heard an intruder enter the cottage, so the figure had to be one of them… and only one of them had bronze hair.

I was not sure why Edward had been watching me sleep that night... or if he had been doing so on any other night. My only theory was that he was trying to read my mind again. Perhaps it is easier to do if the person was asleep and so that was what he was doing, he was making the job easier for himself. I didn't know if this was true, but it was all that I could come up with at that moment which would make the most sense.

I had considered taking him up on the subject, ask him what he was doing, but his sudden disappearance when I turned the lamp on proved that he had not wanted to be seen. _Stalker!_ My interrogation would only anger him and annoy him, so I let it lie, choosing to believe my own theory instead. It was much easier in the long run.

But I would want to ask him some day…

As for my arm, well although it hadn't gotten any worse, it hadn't gotten any better either. Sure I had the bandage and therefore the wound had support, but that was it. I had no painkillers and no more of the soothing cream had been applied to it. It had just been left to heal on its own accord… and it needed more than that. I was no doctor, but I was sure that it needed more medical attention than a bit of cream and a roll of bandage. It still ached like a bitch and it was still sore. I just wanted it better again.

It was almost time for lunch when I decided to see where Jacob was. I put down my book and went on my search for him. I saw Edward watching TV in silence on the sofa, siting alone, and Jasper was no doubt hunting. I said nothing to him and walked straight past him, I had nothing to say to him. As usual, I found Jacob in the kitchen preparing lunch for us. He stood there, chopping vegetables and putting them into piles. The scent of chicken filled the air and made my stomach rumble. It smelt wonderful and I definitely couldn't wait to eat.

"What are we having?" I asked once I reached him.

He turned to look at me and his usual big grin covered his face. "Chicken stir-fry, so I hope you're hungry."

"Starving!" I answered, rubbing my tummy, causing Jacob to laugh. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin. "Well, you can wash up some of the cutlery and plates. I'll need them in a moment."

"I'm on it!" I said, giving him a salute. He chuckled at my motion and he continued to cook our lunch. I went to the sink and filled it with the hot soapy water that would be needed. I pulled my sleeve down a little in order to cover my bandage; I didn't want to get it wet. Once the sink was full and ready, I got on with my job as quickly and efficiently as possible. I cleaned 2 plates and two sets of knives and forks ready for our meal and set them aside, ready for usage. After that, I just continued with the washing up, figuring I may as well clean everything whilst I was here. It kept me entertained for a while.

Jacob added the vegetables to the chicken and the scent of the food filled the air with the most wonderful smells, making my mouth water and my stomach growl even more. Once everything had been washed, I proceeded to dry it all. I did the plates and the cutlery first, setting them aside, and then moved onto to everything else.

"How long will it be?" I asked as I dried a spoon and put it away.

"Not long now," Jacob said as he continued to stir the food. "It's almost done."

"When did you learn to cook?" I asked curiously, making conversation.

"Well, my mother died when I was younger," he explained. "And then my both my sisters left home. So since nobody else was there, I was the one who had to cook for me and my dad."

I sure knew how that felt. Charlie couldn't cook to save his life. If he had his way, he would order take-out every night, so the responsibility fell on me to do all of the cooking for us. I didn't mind, I enjoyed cooking, but I had absolute sympathy for Jacob. We were both in the same boat.

"My dad is the same," I told him. "He always- AHHHHH………"

I suddenly screamed out in pain, realizing that it was coming from my finger. I dropped the towel and the razor sharp knife that I had been holding onto the kitchen counter and continued to cry in pain as blood gushed from the cut on my finger that had occurred by my lack of attention over what I was doing.

"Oh god, Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, seeing the brooding cut that was covered in blood. "Shit, your finger."

"OUCHOUCHOUCH…"I said as it began to sting and the blood continued to gush, tears prickling my eyes. Only I could end up being that clumsy!

_You should have paid attention to what you were doing!_

"Hang on, I'll get a wet towel," he said as he began to rush around urgently. "We need to stop the blood flow."

"Thanks Ja-" I began, but I was quickly cut off as Edward suddenly stood directly in front of me, only inches away. He made me jump a little at his sudden appearance, but I quickly relaxed. I could smell his heady scent from here.

Yet, as soon as I relaxed, I abruptly began to panic internally. Here I was... bleeding profusely from my finger… and I was standing in front of a vampire… a thirsty looking vampire…

_Oh lord!_

All of a sudden, he took my hand in his own, brought my finger up to his face and placed it in his mouth, never breaking eye contact once. I gasped as I felt his tongue slowly circling the wound, washing away all the blood that had gathered and I realized that I could not move. I was as still as a stone whilst Edward cleaned my finger, my eyes wide in shock.

Jacob quickly approached me, wet towel in hand, and froze in his steps when he saw the sight before him. He seemed just as shocked as I was.

His tongue continued it's ministrations as I stood there, my heart beating erratically in my chest. He was so gentle in what he did, his surprisingly warm mouth helping to sooth my cut, his tongue leaving tingles along my skin as he touched it. His eyes were bright red as they looked into my own and for a brief moment, I feared for my life. Edward was drinking blood… my blood… from me. What if it was not enough, what if he wanted more? He could so easily just take one small bite and drain me completely...

But he didn't.

He did just as he had done before - he helped me. The monster was gone and the soother had returned. He continued washing away all the blood in silence before I felt his tongue swoop up the entire length of my cut. He removed my finger from his mouth and let my hand go. He looked at me for a few brief moments, the two of us trapped in some sort of bubble where all we could do was look at the person in front of us. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what to say… all I could do was look...

Our bubble must have burst because after a while, he gave me a single nod as I stood there, holding my breath before he turned around and went back to the sofa, almost as if nothing had happened.

I let go of the breath I was holding and lifted my finger to look at it.

I gasped.

There was no blood and there was no cut. There was just a single white line in its place, almost like a faded scar. He had… healed it. But how?

"Bella?" Jacob whispered. He was at my side the moment Edward had left and he too looked down at the cut in surprise.

"W- what did he do?" I asked in utter confusion.

"It's his venom," Jacob told me in earnest. "It must have healed the skin."

"His venom?" I asked. I knew of vampire venom, but I didn't know very much about it.

Jacob quickly dished out the cooked food and proceeded to tell me as we ate. Edward had disappeared to the bathroom, presumably for a shower.

"A vampire produces venom I suppose much in the same way we produce saliva," Jake explained without pause. "And the venom has many qualities and uses. The most obvious use is for the transforming of humans into vampires. The venom flows through the person's blood stream, touching every part of the body that it can, slowly turning the human into the creature that bit it. And so over a period of days, the human becomes an immortal."

Although interesting, this was obviously not what the venom had been used for in my case. "What did it do to _me_?" I asked as I took a mouthful of food.

"In your case, it seems the venom was used as an aid in healing. That's another one if its uses; it has healing properties. A small amount, applied to a wound can heal it completely in a matter of seconds." Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and looked deep in thought. "Though, I'm surprised about the blood."

"The blood?"

"Yeah. I've never seen a vampire drink blood like that and not want more. It's in their nature to just take as much as they want. I've never seen one of them taste blood and not want to carry on with the feed. He just... stopped." Jacob shrugged his shoulders then and carried on eating.

I, on the other hand, just had thousands of thoughts swirling around my head. Edward had healed me once again, but not only that, he could have also drunk every drop of my blood… but he didn't. He did what vampires shouldn't… he stopped drinking.

_Why does he have to be so confusing! DAMN BLOOD-SUCKER!_

Jasper, I could handle. He was just a mean horrible bastard, right down to the bone. Jacob, I understood. He was kind and caring and my big brother of sorts, always there to look out for me. But Edward…?

My brain didn't need this. It was already delicate enough without all of these annoying and confusing thoughts filling it up and making very little sense. Edward was annoying me now purely on the basis that I didn't understand him. It wasn't just the fact that he was a vampire anymore. That, I could handle, but his on and off, hot and cold attitude was beyond irritating to me and I just wanted to figure him out.

He had the perfect, one-shot opportunity to take my blood, yet he refused and healed me instead. _ARGH...! He is so aggravating!_

Jasper didn't return from his hunting trip for the rest of the evening, and Edward had decided to set up momentary camp in the reading area, so Jake and I decided to watch the TV for the night. I wasn't sure what we watched - some random comedy that Jake had brought with him on DVD. I didn't really watch it, I was too focused on my arm.

It had begun to ache again and had done so for most of the afternoon. It was sore and very tender, the bandage seemingly suffocating it rather than helping it. I flexed my fingers as often as I could to keep it moving and to get used to the pain, but I couldn't get used to it. It killed and was making me feel a little nauseous.

About half way through the film, I began to feel my eyelids droop, at which point I knew it was time for sleep. I said goodnight to Jake and slowly made my way to my room ready for some rest. I changed quickly and painfully before curling up under my quilt covers, ready for a night of lonely sleep and frightening dreams.

I had become used to the nightmares now… their routine appearance had become something of a habit and although they still terrified me and caused me to wake up in a cold sweat, I had slowly grown used to them in an odd sort of way.

But no nightmares could come to me… because I couldn't sleep in order to dream them. My arm, even though lying as relaxed as I could get it, was aching like never before; I did cry out a few times in pain and aggravation. Sure, it hurt, but it was irritating more than anything. I wanted sleep and my arm was preventing me from getting that. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling, my eyes perfectly open. I was never going to get sleep this way, but what else could I do?

All of a sudden, a knock came from my bedroom door. I looked at my watch which was perched on my bedside table, and I saw that it was a little past midnight. Who could it be?

"Come in," I called timidly.

The door opened and someone entered my room, closing the door behind them. The darkness prevented me from seeing who the figure was, so I had no idea who was in the room with me.

_The darkness… you have no idea what creatures lurk in the darkness… poised to attack…_

I slowly brought my quilt up to my chin and held my breath. I did not have to fear for long because as the figure approached me, it turned on my bedside lamp, illuminating the room, ridding it of the dark and allowing everything to become clear. I looked at the face of my guest.

Edward.

My eyes widened a little at his sudden appearance, but I quickly relaxed. Without breaking eye contact, he walked towards me and placed himself sitting down at the side of my bed.

He was silent for a time, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again. He did this a few times and I guessed that he was deciding what to say. I had never seen or known a nervous vampire before. Eventually he spoke, his voice soft and gentle. He was straight to the point.

"You are in pain, yes?"

"Erm… yes," I replied, flexing my arm a little. "My arm aches, that's all. It's nothing."

"I heard your cries of pain," he stated.

"Really, it's nothing," I tried. I just wanted him to leave, I wanted to sleep. Unless he had painkillers in his pocket, I didn't want any company.

"I can help stop the pain if you want," he said and he quickly grabbed my attention.

"How?" I asked, sounding a little apprehensive. He was still a vampire, he couldn't be trusted.

"I heard Jacob explaining about my venom earlier," he told me. "If you allow me to, I can use it to help your arm."

I hesitated. "Why would you do that?" I asked out of curiosity. "Wouldn't it annoy Jasper to help me?" Surely it couldn't be that easy. The evil vampire heals the innocent human girl? Yeah, right! He wouldn't exactly be doing it out of the kindness of his heart... if he even had one.

"Because…" and he paused for a moment, having a sort of internal debate before he spoke again, his tone of voice telling me that what he said was not the truth. "Because your cries of pain can be annoying... and I don't answer to Jasper."

_Liar!_

"What would you have to do?" I asked, his offer growing on me more and more by the minute. I had to keep in mind that he really was a vampire. This wasn't going to be straight forward.

"It will hurt," he told me. "I will have to pierce the skin to allow the venom to enter the wound. However, your arm will be healed in the long run."

I recoiled a little in my bed at the sound of more pain to come; I thought the idea was to rid me of it! But the latter half of his statement sounded very appealing. My arm was doing my head in, and if the venom would help the pain stop, who was I to say no? The extra pain of the pierced skin would be worth it in the long run as I would no longer have to feel the aching discomfort of my arm.

"How long will it hurt for?" I whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"A few seconds before it will ease and eventually disappear."

I took a deep breath and made my decision before releasing it. I nodded my head, therefore allowing him to do as he wished.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked in a concerned tone, the sound of my name on his lips causing an odd tingle to appear in my stomach. _Strange..._

"Yes," I nodded, not totally sure of myself… Yes… yes… I was sure of myself. I needed the pain to go away by any means necessary.

"As you wish," he said. "I will only be using a little venom. Just enough to heal, not enough to turn you."

"Ok," I said quietly, lifting my arm for him to take.

He took it in his ice cold hands, holding it as carefully as possible. Slowly, he brought it up to his mouth, ready to bite.

"Wait," I quickly said and he stopped to look at me. He looked confused at my sudden outburst. "Please… you're a vampire, not a healer. Tell me seriously, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

He was silent as he stared at me through his red eyes, holding my every attention, and in that moment I could have sworn I saw into his soul. It was like his eyes gave everything away and allowed me to see all his emotions at once. He was a surprisingly open book for a vampire. He was confused… sad… caring… and something else that I couldn't quite lay my finger on.

"I… I don't know," he answered as he unraveled my bandage and took it off, tossing it to the floor below him. He lifted my arm... and finally bit into it.

I gasped before taking a sharp intake of breath. His razor sharp teeth pierced the skin so easily and I quickly let out a cry of pain and shock. It was like having two pointed knives stab the sensitive skin in a harsh attack and I wanted to naturally recoil my arm and protect it. Only Edward's hard grasp stopped me from doing that. He bit a little deeper... and I cried a little louder.

"It hurts," I winced and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and falling down my cheeks as I closed them. I had never realized how sharp a vampire's teeth could actually be. He wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt. It killed like a bitch. I clenched my free hand into a tight fist, the skin practically going white. It stung like no-ones business and I wanted it to stop.

Swiftly, I felt a cold hand at my clenched fist. I soon opened my eyes and found Edward's hand opening up the fist before linking his fingers with my own. _He's trying to… sooth me… _He bit a little more into the skin in order to release the venom into the wound and he began running his thumb across the back of my hand as a way to relax my now tense body. It worked. His hand in mine, holding it the way it was made me shiver in the most delicious way… and I had no idea where it had come from.

I let out a few more whimpers of pain before I suddenly felt it disappearing. The stinging and the aching were numbing away surprisingly fast, almost like they had never been there and after a few minutes, I could feel nothing. The purple of my bruise had completely disappeared to show the normal colored skin again and the swelling had gone down, allowing my arm to return to its normal size.

Edward carefully removed his teeth from the skin before licking the two punctures in my arm, healing them just like he had my finger. He laid it back across my lap and let it go. He released my hand too and I instantly missed it.

"I'm sorry if it hurt," he said.

I looked down at my arm and moved it around as much as I could. Nothing... It didn't hurt at all. Slowly but surely, a grin crept across my lips as I moved my arm around, bending it and shaking it. It was better! It was healed! It was no longer purple and it felt as good as ever! The venom had worked again, healing my broken body in ways that I never knew could exist.

_How ironic that such healing powers belong to vampires...!_

"Thank you," I said, looking up at Edward with the hugest grin ever on my face, showing my sincerity as much as I could through my gleeful face. "Thank you so much."

And then I saw something that I never thought I would see in my whole life. The corners of Edward's lips curled up a little and he smiled… my breathing unexpectedly hitching at the beautiful sight of it. I knew that Edward was very good looking, but his smile made a beautiful face even more beautiful. It was striking.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"It feels so much better!"

I could not stop flexing my arm. I would never take it for granted again, never. We were both comfortably silent for a while, as I continued moving about my arm until Edward decided to speak.

"You should sleep now," he said as he stood up. "It's late."

I nodded. "Alright," I said as I settled down into the bed and pulled the quilt up to my chin, feeling really rather happy. He began walking over to the door, turning my lamp off on the way. He reached my door and opened it, ready to leave, but I stopped him before he could go.

"Edward?" I asked through a yawn.

"Yes?" he replied, turning to face me.

"Seriously... why did you help me?"

"Goodnight, Bella," he smiled before he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Rescue me

_Hello there!_

_A huge thanks to BookwormStrawberry, aurla0, secretobsession7, teamedwardtwilightfan, tiderider, hooker81, Snow Angel5466, lionlambnatz, Dragz1991, tinker03, StormRain0904, gaby47 and sprinter1 for their lovely reviews. Thank you all so much. _

_I have to admit, I quite like this chapter. We will be getting a bit of plot progress here… and of course a lot more Edward and Bella tension! I hope you guys really like it, I re-read it a few times to get it right._

_This chapter is named after "Rescue me" by Tokio Hotel. I really like this song and it is well worth a listen._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be spending my millions rather than writing fan-fiction!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

Jasper appeared to be speaking rather keenly on a cell phone when I entered the open living room the next morning. Normally his secretive and hushed conversations would upset me and frighten me - he could be talking to anyone after all. But after what had happened last night, the healing of my arm, I was in surprisingly good spirits and so it did not bother me as much as it normally did.

You would never believe how well I slept last night, hell, I couldn't believe it myself! I did not wake up once. No tossing and turning, no nightmares, but most of all no aching arm to wake me up. I slept soundly the whole night through and I woke up feeling lively and refreshed, the sleep doing me good. Without that damn arm to irritate the life out of me, I slept like a baby.

I had no idea whether Edward visited my room again that night as I slept… and to be honest, I didn't care one bit. All that mattered was that I got a full night's sleep and my arm was as healthy as ever.

"Yes… yes… I know…" Jasper said to the person on the other end. I just walked happily through the living room, past Jasper's pacing, past Edward's sitting form which was reading a newspaper and finally entered the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of freshly made coffee (which I did with my freshly healed arm I might add!) and proceeded back to the living room, finding myself a seat.

Just as I sat down, Jacob, who I had only just realized I hadn't seen that morning, exited the bathroom, his short black hair blatantly wet. He seemed in good spirits too. Perhaps it was infective.

"Don't you jut love a good shower?!" he smiled, which in turn caused a smile on my lips.

"Sure do," I replied. "Good morning, Jacob."

"Morning, Bella," he said as he walked past me, ruffling my hair on the way, causing me to bob my tongue out at him. I loved Jacob's childish side. It was always good to be care-free and joyful whenever possible, especially within the situation I found myself.

"Uh huh," Jasper continued, speaking through the phone. "I know, yes… ok… I love you too, bye." And with that he hung up.

_I love you too… _

What? What on earth was that about? Who could Jasper possibly be talking to who he would say _that _to?

"Alice?" Jacob asked as he returned to the living room, coffee in hand, taking a seat next to me. _Alice?_

"Yeah," was the vampire's reply and then I had to rub my eyes in disbelief at what I saw next. Jasper Whitlock actually smiled. It was a fully broad and content smile too. I never thought I would see the day. Whoever this Alice was, she must be something special to make the evil vampire smile.

"Who is Alice?" I could not resist asking.

"Jasper's wife," Jacob replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Woah! He had a wife! Jeez, I was getting to know more and more about Jasper everyday… and never in a thousand years did I think he would be married. God help the poor cow who decided to marry him! He just didn't seem the type to marry… or the type to love. I had seen a softer side to Jacob and a softer side to Edward during my stay, so perhaps Jasper had one too.

And the look in his eyes, the sadness and the yearning I found in them told me that he did. The words he spoke, the emotions in his deep red orbs, the look on his face. He missed Alice... He had a heart after all.

"Alice sends her love," Jasper said to Edward and Jacob. "Oh and Tanya wants to know why you haven't called, Edward."

My sub-conscious suddenly became very alert. _Tanya?_ Who is Tanya… and what has she got to do with Edward?

At the sound of Jasper's words, Edward let out an annoyed groan and rubbed his face with his hands. Obviously he was not pleased by this news.

"Who is Tanya?" I asked Jacob, my questions beginning to sound repetitive.

"Edward's fiancée," he answered.

His… fiancée? I swallowed my coffee with a huge gulp. He already belonged to someone else... Strange. Why did I feel a sharp pain in my stomach at the sound of that? So he had a fiancée, he was a taken man, it should not matter to me… then why did it feel like it did?

_Because you like to blush at the vampire!_

No! That wasn't true. I hated my sub-conscious when she was in a teasing mood.

_Hey, I'm not teasing, I'm stating the truth. You're the one who blushes and smiles around him. It's your skin that tingles when he touches it._

I decided to ignore her after that, her words becoming increasingly irritating… and annoyingly true. He was a vampire who happened to help me, that was it. Like I said before, Stockholm Syndrome. That's all it was. He's a freaking vampire for heaven's sake. I did not like him in _that_ sense... I didn't.

_Then why do you feel sudden hatred for this Tanya girl?_

"Is everything ok?" I asked Jacob, paying no more attention to my sub-conscious.

"Not sure," he shrugged.

"Well, tell Tanya that I have more important things to do than talk some mushy shit down the phone at her," Edward said, standing up, quite annoyed. "She knows that I'm busy."

"I'm just passing on the message," Jasper said, defending himself.

Hmm… even though Edward was engaged, it seemed that perhaps there was trouble in paradise. I let it lie, it was not my place to enquire further or snoop around for information about something that didn't concern me. What ever was going on between Edward and his… fiancée was between the two of them.

"I know you are," Edward began. "But… argh!" He began to walk then, ignoring the three pairs of eyes that followed his movements, and walked up to the upstairs partition in silence. Wow, he really seemed annoyed.

Jasper quickly settled down and began reading the newspaper that Edward had abandoned whilst Jacob and I took to watching the TV and sipping our coffee, the conversation about the phone call clearly over. Tensions seemed high in the cottage, so I realized it best to remain quiet and out of the way. There was no need to give them an excuse to do something to me. I had only just gotten my arm healed after all! I took a sip of coffee.

All of a sudden, beautiful music filled the room, the notes echoing throughout, sounding soft on my ears. The sound of the piano had come so sudden that it made me jump a little… yet once I heard it, it completely held my attention.

I turned in my seat and looked up to see Edward at the piano, his back to me, deeply engorged in his playing. I never realized the piano would be in the cottage for him and it made me wonder how a creature as dark and dangerous as a vampire could play something so beautiful and heartfelt. His talent was amazing.

But what concerned me the most was how sad the song sounded. There was nothing happy about it at all and it sounded rather melancholy in its tune. They always say that you play how you feel and I wondered why Edward had suddenly become so sad. He seemed fine this morning… until the phone call. Perhaps he was missing Tanya the way Jasper was missing Alice.

_But what about his angry reaction?_

Hmm… my sub-conscious had a fair point. I just didn't get it.

At last the song eventually came to an end, the notes still ringing beautifully in my mind. Once he had finished, Edward came back down and took a seat on the sofa. He let out a sigh and it seemed his mood was like his song - depressed.

"Why so sad?" I asked before I even realized I said it. I knew then that I couldn't take my nosey question back.

_They say curiosity killed the cat… or perhaps the human! _Edward was sensitive enough at the minute; I shouldn't have added fuel to the fire with my annoying questions.

He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Your song. It was so sad. How come?"

He looked away from me then, his eyes resting on his hands which were placed neatly in his lap. He spoke softly. "It's personal. You should stay out of other people's business."

"I'm sorry," I quickly defended. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just… you must miss your fiancée or something for you to be so sad. I'm sure you will see her soon."

He suddenly looked to me again, but this time his eyes seemed angry and his tone turned sharp. "My fiancée?"

I nodded, yet quickly recoiled into my seat. I had upset him. _Hot and cold, hot and cold!_

"You don't anything about my life or what's going on in my head, so leave me alone."

"I- I'm sorry, I stuttered. "I just didn't want you to be so sad, that's all."

"Just stay out of my business, _human_," he said before getting up and walking outside.

Realizing that he was getting angrier by the second, and realizing that tears were beginning to prickle my eyes, I quickly made myself scarce. I left my seat on the sofa and ran up to the reading area, staying out of his way. He was obviously pissed at something and I had probably just made it all worse by being too nosey and interfering in something that didn't involve me.

_Way to go, Bella!_

It was strange, but the mere fact that he called me _human _rather than my name hurt a little. I thought I had made a little progress with Edward, especially over the whole arm thing, but now he had resorted to calling me human again. I guessed we were back to square one.

I let out a sigh and pulled a book from the book shelf. I had no idea what I read and I didn't pay much attention to the words on the page. My mind was in other places, trying to make sense of what was going on around me, people's attitude's changing everyday. I was just waiting for the day when Jacob would turn on me too, it was bound to happen soon.

_They kidnapped you, do you expect them to welcome you like a friend?_

No, I didn't. I _was_ a kidnap victim and this wasn't a holiday. Things were just getting worse.

I didn't come down for lunch when Jacob called me, and I spent the day alone, reading books, a few tears escaping my eyes here and there. Why does he have to keep being cold? When did my life turn so awful? I continued on with my book.

I must have fallen asleep whilst reading because suddenly I felt my limp body being picked up easily and carried down the stairs. I was not sure how long I had been asleep, but my body felt weary and tired, the stress of the day's events obviously catching up on me.

I was not sure who was carrying me, but the person's hands were icy cold and I could easily feel the temperature through my clothes, so I guessed it to be one of the vampires. The question was… which one?

I heard my bedroom door creek open and the vampire and myself entered. I was too tired to open my eyes, but I felt myself being gently lowered onto my soft warm bed. The vampire lowered me like a delicate flower, being as tender with me as possible and they pulled the quilt over my tired body, tucking me in. I subconsciously curled up into the quilt and settled further down into sleep, wanting to escape to my dreams again.

"Sorry for shouting," I heard the vampire mumble before he left, closing the door behind him.

Edward!

He had carried me and set me down and only he would have reason to say those words to me. Had he calmed down and forgiven me? He must have, or else he wouldn't have apologized to me for raising his voice earlier. I was not sure, but I knew I slept that night a little more relieved than I had been feeling all day.

My dad was in my dreams, his happy smiling face and his shining brown eyes, so similar to my own. I missed my dad, I missed everything from his deep voice to his annoying habit of watching a football game whenever one of my shows was on. All my University friends greeted me too. Angela… Jessica… Mike… Eric. I missed them all so much, I wondered if they missed me? I just wanted to go home...

All of a sudden, my bedroom door burst open and I was quickly roused from my sleep, confusion etched on my face. Edward was standing there, seemingly troubled.

"Get up," he said. "Now." He entered my room, grabbed my bag from the side of my bed and began filling it with clothes from the wardrobe, giving me no clear explanation.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked, sitting up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my tired eyes. I looked to my watch. 2am.

"They've come for you," he said, throwing clothes into the bag in a rush.

"Who?" I asked, suddenly becoming very alert.

"Humans," he said. "I've read their minds. Your father sent them. They are seconds away."

"What?!" I said, hurriedly jumping out of bed, feeling very awake. Oh god, Charlie had sent people after me. Someone had come to rescue me. I was going to be saved… I was going to be saved!

"They are here for you, so we need to go."

"What do you mean, go?" I asked, raising my voice a little. "I'm not just going to leave if they are here to save me."

Suddenly Edward was directly in front of me, his teeth gritted. "You will do as I say and you will do it quietly or so help me god I will bruise your arm as before… only this time I'll break it. Do you understand me?"

His threat sent shivers down my spine, as did the memories of those days with an injured arm. Those thoughts made the blood run cold throughout my veins. No, I didn't want that to happen again and I knew exactly what Edward could do. So solemnly I followed his order and put my shoes on. He zipped up my bag, ready to go.

Rapidly, his head looked to my window. "Under the bed, now!"

I didn't quite have time to move because Edward suddenly grabbed me and skidded the two of us under my bed. It all happened so quick that I was quite startled. We lay on our stomachs, side by side, under the bed when suddenly my window was smashed and people began to file through it, all of them fully armed.

_Oh my god, they have guns!_

Edward clasped his hand over my mouth, daring me to scream. The look in his eyes told me that he would easily follow through with his promise if I did not keep silent and still, so I did what the vampire wanted. At least 20 men filed in through my window and I could see from my open bedroom door at least another 50 in the living room. It was like the army or the SAS or something. All this… for me. My chest heaved quickly in fearful pants.

Once they stopped coming in through my window, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled the two of us from under the bed. "Through the window, he whispered. "Quick, before they see."

I did as he said, climbing through the window, avoiding the broken glass, and without looking back I just ran into the surrounding forest and into the night. The night was cold, it was vast, it was… dark. _Oh lord. _I began to panic at the surrounding darkness, tears building up in my eyes when I soon tripped over my own feet, falling onto the ground, a sharp pain coming from my head as I hit something sharp, a rock perhaps, or a log.

I was going dizzy and I knew I had a cut on my head, I could feel the warm blood emerging from it. I tried to find my feet, but was quickly picked up by a cold pair of arms. Edward held me bridal style and began running… and at what a speed he ran! I had never seen something so quick in my life! The forest passed by us in a mere blur, the colors of the trees melding with the darkness to create a single color which I could not make out. The wind blew through my hair and hit my face, waking me a little from my dizzy state. I hid my face in Edward's chest, avoiding the passing sight of the forest - it was making me nauseous.

We ran and we ran and we ran. The small cottage, so discreet and hidden, had to be miles away by now… as were my rescuers, the idea of being saved flying right from my head. I was just as lost as ever…

Edward slowed eventually to a normal human walking pace, finally coming to a halt. He placed me on my feet and immediately began inspecting the large gash on my head. He must have smelt the blood… he seemed worried. I lifted my hand to it and winced at the pain it caused. I looked to my hand and gasped - it was covered in blood.

"Sit down," Edward commanded and I did as he said, everything happening so quickly. I sat under a tree on the cold soft grass, stumbling on the way due to the dizziness caused by the blood loss. He was immediately kneeling in front of me, inspecting my cut with his hands this time.

"I don't feel good," I explained, my eyes closing a little.

"Hold still," he said before he moved his face to the top of my head and began licking the cut, clearing away the blood, much like he had done to my finger. I whimpered a little in pain as he held my head in his hands, his tongue cleaning my wound so delicately, his venom healing my cut so softly. Edward had tasted a lot of my blood lately, I was worried that he might just take it all...! With one smooth lick of his tongue, he healed the now clean cut and pulled away.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you," I replied, glad that my cut was fine.

He looked out into the large depths of the forest. "We should be far enough away to not be found."

"Where are Jacob and Jasper?" I asked, quickly noticing two characters missing from our party.

"We split up and they ran in different directions. We will meet with them in the morning now."

"Oh," I said, leaning my head back on the tree and closing my eyes. "What about us?"

"We will rest here tonight."

My eyes shot open. "Here?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"In the… dark?"

"Yes," he replied looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

No, not the darkness... I didn't want to be out here, not like this... I hated it, I hated it so much… You didn't know what lurked in the darkness... Anything could be out there… And I would be in it with a vampire... _Oh god.._. I wanted to go home… I wanted the sunlight to miraculously appear… I did not want the darkness!

I wrapped my arms around my knees, closed my eyes and let out a whimper as my body began to shake.

"What is it?" Edward asked. He had quickly sat at my side and I was a little startled by his sudden appearance. _There's his heady scent again…_

"I… I don't like the dark, that's all," I explained, feeling a little embarrassed about my biggest fear.

"You're scared of the dark?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I nodded. "I just… don't like it."

"How come?"

"Because... because you don't know what lurks in it. It's mysterious, it's dangerous, it's… full of the unknown." I hid my face in my knees.

"Nothing will get you, Bella," he told me calmly with a smile. "I don't sleep, so I'll be on look out all night. You have nothing to worry about."

I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked, feeling a little better that he would be looking out for me for the night.

"Yes. Nothing will get you whilst I'm here."

Not only did his words make my heart beat quickly, but they filled me with reassurance. If there was one creature which would be able to protect me, I supposed it was a vampire. They are immortal… indestructible… brave. Nothing would beat them or destroy them. The only thing I had to fear was the vampire itself.

I let out a breath. "Alright," I nodded, feeling slightly more braver.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good. You should sleep then. We will be up early in the morning."

I lay down on my side and got myself as comfy as I could considering I was sleeping on the ground, and I closed my eyes. Edward sat by my side, resting back on the tree.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm sorry about your fiancée. I didn't mean to pry earlier."

"And I'm sorry I had to take you away from the rescuers."

I smiled. Edward the monster was leaving and Edward the soother was making a welcome reappearance again. I preferred him like this. I didn't want him angry all the time.

"Good night, Edward," I said.

"Good night, Bella," he replied before I closed my eyes and settled into sleep.

I lay there for hours, allowing sleep to welcome itself into my life as it always did. At some point during the night, Edward must have laid his coat across me in lieu of a blanket because I suddenly felt something shelter me, keeping me safe. I was grateful for this and it kept me warm throughout the whole night.

Nothing came and attacked me and I did not wake up in fear of the darkness. The vampire kept vigilant by my side for the entire night and acted as my protector rather than my kidnapper.

Yes, Edward the soother was back… and I hoped he was here to stay.


	7. Drumming

_Hello everyone!_

_Thanks to VainVamp, teamedwardtwilightfan, sprinter1, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, JennWen, lionlambnatz, Dragz1991, StormRain0904, tiderider, tinker03, secretobsession7 and gaby47 for their reviews. Lets see if we can get a few more, hey?_

_Well, the cottage had finally gone! Sad really, I liked the cottage! So from now on, a change of scenery I think. Plus we get to meet a few more characters in this chapter. Good characters or bad? I'm not going to say, just read and enjoy…_

_This chapter is named after "Drumming" by Florence and the Machine. If there is one piece of advice I can give, it's to buy her album. It is literally amazing. I listen to it non-stop and I highly recommend it. I'm going to see her in concert in May and I can't wait!_

_I'm also on Twitter if anyone is interested. Link is on my profile..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but buy Florence and the Machine's album!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I was awoken by the bright morning sunshine the next day, the shining rays feeling warm upon my tired face. A cool breeze blew by, rustling the leaves in the trees and the light sound of chirping birds could be heard, the noise floating all around. From the height of the sun in the sky, I could tell that it was early morning and the start of a brand new day. I ran my fingers through the cool soft grass, attempting to get a grip on reality.

No, this was not the small cottage I had once called home; this was the forest, thick and dense in its appearance, large and vast beyond compare.

Memories of the previous night's escape came flooding back to me as my brain started waking up and I let out a defeated sigh.

_Just as lost as ever…_

"Good morning," came a voice, causing me to jump. I looked and saw Edward sitting next to me in exactly the same position he had been last night - sitting down, resting back upon the large tree trunk we had sheltered under.

"Erm… good morning," I replied as I sat up from my makeshift bed upon the soft grassy ground. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes in an attempt to better wake myself.

"How's your head?" the vampire asked me. Memories of my fall slowly began coming back to me.

"It's fine, thank you," I replied, rubbing my head where the large blood-dripping cut had once been. "What time is it?"

"7am," he replied. "We will be meeting up with Jacob and Jasper at 8."

"Oh right… What then?" I asked curiously. Surely we weren't going back to the cottage as the rescuers had discovered our hiding spot.

"Well, we will be meeting with 2 more of our… associates at around 9ish. After that we are heading to France before we go on to Volturi headquarters in Italy."

… _France!!!!_

"What do you mean, France?" I asked and I swear my voice was so high only dogs could here me, the shock of his words clearly showing through.

France?!… out of the country… away from my father… away from my friends... away from my home… away from my rescuers… just me, the werewolf and the vampires… alone… no way out… no hope of escape… France!

"You have no idea how close we came to discovery last night, Bella. We need to leave here and get as far away as possible… and soon." He stood up, running his hands through his unusual bronze hair. I let out a breath of defeat and followed suite, knowing that I had no choice in the matter. I was going to France, tough shit! I stood up too, holding Edward's coat in my hands, my heart drumming slightly in inreversable panic. _I was still allowed to worry!_

"Do you have some water or something? My throat is dry," I said. It was early morning after all and I hadn't exactly had the most comfortable night of my life, so a cool drink of water would have really hit the spot.

"There is a stream a little while from here where we will meet Jasper and Jacob. You can have a drink there."

I nodded, glad that I would be getting some sort of refreshment today. "Here," I said, handing back his coat. "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

He stared at it for a few brief seconds, almost bewildered as to why I was giving it to him. It was very kind of him to offer it to me last night in order to keep me warm, but I didn't need it all the time; it was his coat after all.

"Keep it," he replied. "You need it more than me."

I did not question him, I did as he said and put the coat on, glad of its shelter whilst the cool breeze blew by. It was far too big for me and my hands could not be seen underneath the sleeves, but I wore it all the same. Edward grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder, out of the way, and proceeded towards me. On instinct, I began to back away, eventually being stopped by the tree.

Edward sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he explained. "It's just much quicker to run at my speed than yours."

Edward made a fair point and I scolded myself mentally. Edward the soother was here, not Edward the monster. I was in no present danger around him. If he had wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now, I had just spent 5 vulnerable hours asleep. If he didn't kill me then, he never would.

"Sorry," I mumbled and took a few steps towards him. In one fast movement, Edward had me cradled in his arms and had begun to run through the forest at full speed. Due to the bright day, this run was much easier to see than the one last night. I could now fully appreciate how fast Edward really was running… and it made me feel sick. Never in my life had I moved at such a speed, it was truly amazing… and inhuman. Whilst there was fear in my heart, adrenaline was coursing through my veins. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time… a real out of this world experience.

Edward avoided every obstacle that stood in our way, my heart panging in panic every time we approached one. I chanced a glance up at Edward's face and saw the joyful and thrilled smile on his lips. He was enjoying himself and it was strange to see Edward so… happy. He had been so depressed as of late that I thought the vampire could never show positive emotions again. I smiled.

Yes, I liked Edward the soother.

We soon came to a steady halt and Edward set me down on my feet. The forest area we were in really was something beautiful as I gazed around it. Flowers, tall trees, long green grass, a few lone rocks and finally the stream that I had been told about.

No sooner had I been put down did I run to the stream as fast as I could, knelt at its bank and took a hand full of water, drinking it quickly. It was cool and it was refreshing and it slid down my throat in the most delightful way. I took another sip then another then another…

Edward had taken to sitting to the side on the grass, watching my every movement as I drank, taking everything in, not moving an inch.

I looked over to him, my hands cupped and full of water and I raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what was wrong.

As he sat there, the sun beating down upon us, his skin began to change… a sparkling view hitting my eyes. I almost gasped at the pure beauty of Edward Cullen in that moment. It was almost as if he were covered in diamonds from head to toe, the beautiful sparkling effect covering his skin wherever the sunlight chose to hit it. The sun reflected off his hair, bringing forth so many colors. Bronze, red, brown… I truly had never seen hair like it in all my life.

He looked like… an angel…

"What are you thinking?" he asked once he had seen my raised eyebrow.

_Busted…!_

I laughed once. "Believe me, you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"I do," he insisted in earnest. "Please tell me."

I dropped the water from my hands and it landed with a plop in the stream, being whisked away down river. I stared at my reflection in the water, making use of the mirror at hand.

Should I tell him the truth?… that he looks like an angel and not a vampire?… should I complement him?… my kidnapper… my enemy… my… soother…?

"Please tell me."

I paused. "Honestly? I was thinking how beautiful your skin looks when it sparkles and how much I like your hair in the morning sun. I want to run my hand through it for some reason," I chuckled with a blush knowing that my thoughts were out in the open.

_Oh lord, I had said it!_

Edward looked at me for a long time, as still as a marble statue and just as beautiful. I could not deny the truth, he really did look stunning as he sat there in the sunlight and he deserved to know that. He asked me what I was thinking and I told him. Plain and simple. What he did with that information was up to him. He finally spoke.

"You think I look… beautiful?"

I hesitated. "Yes," I nodded before I went back to the stream and took another handful of water, splashing a little on my face in an attempt to rid myself of my blush.

I hated my blush. It would always show up on cue whenever it was not wanted and it would be damned if it would disappear. It was like my blush was out to get me, it was like my own worst enemy. Angela and Jessica had once told me that it was adorable, but I hated it.

All of a sudden, Edward was kneeling directly in front of me, so close that I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I was a little startled by him, but I soon composed myself, by heart beating like a drum in my chest. I was surprised Edward could not hear it, it was so loud.

_Here comes the blush in full force._

He lifted his hand and gently put a stray piece of hair behind my ear, causing my breathing to hitch. "You think I'm beautiful," he smiled.

I looked into his deep red eyes as he said those words, becoming instantly hypnotized and I was overcome by a strange, yet pleasant sensation. My stomach began to fill with butterflies and I began to get goose bumps along the back of my neck. I could not quite place what was happening to me, but it was new… and I liked it…

"Edward, Bella!" a voice shouted. I turned and saw Jacob and Jasper appearing through a gap in the trees. Wow, it was 8 o'clock already! Edward pulled away from me, composed his self, got up and walked over to them, greeting them. I stood up too and went to see Jacob.

"Hey, Bells, you ok?" he grinned when he spotted me. He ruffled my hair in true Jacob fashion.

I nodded with half a smile. I could not quite grasp what had happened to me when Edward had been sitting so close. The sensation was odd, but I wanted to feel it again…

"When are James and Laurent meeting us?" Edward asked Jasper, the soother sadly turning back into the monster.

_Hang on… who…?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and as usual Jacob had to fill me in on whatever the hell was going on.

"James and Laurent belong to the Volturi as well. Aro has sent them over to meet us. They will be escorting us the rest of the way."

"Oh," was my reply and I knotted my fingers together nervously. More vampires…

_Four vampires and a werewolf to escort me. What a lucky girl I am!_

"There's a diner in town. It's small and out of the way," Jasper explained. "We'll be meeting them around 9ish."

_Wow, was it me or do vampires like to stick to rather strict time schedules!_

"Did any of the humans follow you when you escaped?" Edward asked as we began walking towards our destination.

"None, we managed to get away quite easily with no problems at all. But hey, that's human's for you." Jasper let out a chuckle.

_Let me at him, just let me at him!_

I had to hold my sub-conscious back with strong arms. She was grilling for blood… or whatever vampires had.

I walked in silence whilst we made our journey, Edward and Jasper talking in hushed whispers together, keeping their conversation strictly private. My mind was still reeling and I was just attempting to make better sense of everything. I had escaped from my rescuers… we were going to France… 2 more vampires would be accompanying us… Edward had given me goose bumps. My head hurt!

Eventually, we made our way out of the mossy maze that was the forest and finally came into an open space, complete with a road and buildings and people going about their lives. Strange… it seemed that civilization was carrying on without me… and it hurt a little to realize that. Even though I had been kidnapped and my life was essentially over, people still carried on with their business.

Maybe I wasn't that important after all…

We arrived at the half-full diner at 8.30, so we had at least half an hour before James and Laurent arrived. We sat in a small booth, able to seat 4 people, and Jacob took hold of a menu.

"Hmmm…. What to have, what to have," Jacob asked himself as he pondered over the food options. "The bacon sounds good, but so does the French toast… or maybe I should just have the full English breakfast…"

At that moment, my stomach began to rumble at the sound of all the food. 3 pairs of eyes rested on me and Jake let out a chuckle.

"It's not funny," I told him, realizing that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and was in dire need of something to eat.

"You may chose something if you wish, Isabella," Jasper told me, causing a little relief to flow through my body. At least I was able to get some food. At least they weren't going to starve me.

I kept it simple and chose an omelet with a cup of coffee. Just as he had said, Jacob chose the full English breakfast, the biggest thing on the menu and Edward and Japer had just a glass of water in order to keep up appearances. The omelet was delicious and it was washed down really well with the coffee. I was surprisingly full after eating it considering I hadn't eaten in 24 hours and I was fit to burst.

Finally putting my knife and fork down and wiping my hands on a napkin, I asked if I could be excused to go to the bathroom for a 'human moment'.

"How gullible do you think we are, Isabella?" Jasper challenged once he had heard my request. "You go to the bathroom and then hop it out of the window. You don't fool me."

"But I won't," I said, sudden memories of my damaged arm flooding my mind, sending shivers down my spine. "I know what you will do to me when you catch me."

"You make a fair point," Jasper thought, tapping his chin. "You have 5 minutes and then one of us will be coming in after you… and don't even think of escaping."

"Like I said, I won't," I told him solemnly as I stood up and moved out of the booth.

The bathroom was small with 2 toilets, 2 sinks and a large mirror overlooking them. I hurried into one of the cubicles, had my human moment and hurried back out again. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. My shoulders slumped at the sight before me.

I looked awful.

My hair was a complete state after spending the night on the ground and there were bits of dirt on my face and clothes. I was disgusted that I had been able to walk around looking like I had and I wanted nothing more than a good shower. I really looked terrible.

And in that moment, for one reason or another, my emotions finally caught up with me, and silent tears began to stream down my cheeks as I stared at myself.

Why me… just… why me? What had I done to deserve all of this? I should be home with my father, I should be at university with my friends, I should be a free person to do with as they will with their life. But no, I'm a hostage to vampires, I'm covered in dirt from head to toe and I had no way out of this situation what so ever.

I thought it was only fair that I was allowed to cry at that moment and cry is exactly what I did...

"What's wrong?" a voice quickly asked me. I eyes shot towards the door and I saw Edward standing there. He must have followed me after my 5 minutes were up. He seemed concerned.

"Nothing," I said, slightly annoyed by the lack of privacy I was getting. "I'm fine, I don't need baby-sitting."

I wiped the tears from my face quickly and tried to make myself remotely presentable. I attempted to smooth down my hair and wash some of the dirt from my weary face. I felt my breathing getting slightly heavier in annoyance as the minutes passed. Edward had not stopped staring at me since he had entered the bathroom. This normally only bothered me a little, but since my emotions were slightly sensitive at that moment, it annoyed me more than ever.

"What?" I said, glaring at him with narrowed and puffy eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

_Seriously?… Now?_

I was an emotional wreck! I was at a breaking point. He had to be kidding if he thought I was stable enough to answer his stupid question. Well I wasn't, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing what was going on in my delicate mind. So I resorted to something different - shouting.

"Why? Why do you want to know? Why do you _always_ want to know?" I felt myself getting irate.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a step closer to me. I did not move, I stood my ground, my mouth pressed into a tight line. He would have to be the first to back away, not me.

"Because… because its hard _not_ knowing," he said, and even though I should have, I did not care that he looked weak in that moment, almost as if he was opening up his heart to me and letting me in. If my emotions weren't so all over the place, I would have probably felt sympathy for Edward, but as it was I did not.

"How is it hard?" I asked, folding my arms. I had never been able to read minds and it had never bothered me.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been able to hear every single mind that I have come across. Whether I have wanted to or not, the voices have filled my mind… thousands, sometimes millions at a time, giving me no peace. Then I meet you and suddenly… nothing. I get nothing, just pure silence. You have no idea what that feels like."

_Excuses, excuses. _

I was a kidnap victim, I had been taken from my friends and family, I had had my arm almost broken, I had been an emotional wreck… but I wasn't complaining. I just kept quiet and kept it all locked up in my head. Why should he get the chance to let it all out and get sympathy? Why should he be able to and not me?

"Fine, want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Please."

"I'm thinking that I'm wondering what _you _are thinking."

"Bella…" he pleaded, upset with my answer, seemingly thinking I was joking… but I was deadly serious.

"No, really. You say yourself that for as long as you can remember, you have had constant voices in your head, always filling up your mind… and now you are getting silence, Edward. Pure silence and solitude. I'm wondering what the problem is since you want peace, yet your questioning it when you get it." My voice was getting loud and I was getting aggravated. My heart was beating hard and fast again in my chest, creating a drumming noise, just like before.

"I have been through so much in these past few days, yet I have kept all this to myself. I haven't uttered one word of complaint. But you, you just whine all the time about my mind and Tanya and all you do is ask questions. I'll tell you what I'm thinking, Edward. I'm thinking that you should accept the silence I'm giving you, the silence you have craved for so long… and you should just enjoy it."

Edward was silent at my words… as was I.

I had never had an outburst like that before, I had always been a quiet person, yet I felt good for it. All the sadness, all the anger that had been building up inside me since I had been taken had finally been let loose and I was rid of it. Sadly Edward happened to be in the firing line. He was partly to blame, but my situation was not fully his fault. I had attacked the first person I found… and it happened to be him.

Now that I had calmed down and was finally myself again, the anger all gone, I could properly see the reaction my speech had caused Edward.

He was staring at the floor, his mouth constantly opening and closing, almost as if he were about to say something, but stopping himself at the last minute. His eyes were blinking fast and his breathing was heavy, yet normal. I stood there, me being the one staring at him this time and I fully took in his profile.

Tall, handsome, beautiful hair, flawless skin, a strong jaw line, good looks to die for. Edward Cullen was one good looking creature.

Shame he had to be a sadistic murdering vampire…

"You're right," he finally said. "You're right." He looked up at me then, his red eyes meeting my brown ones. "I should just accept the silence. I… I'm sorry for constantly asking that question of you."

I smiled and let out a breath. The soother was back again... I took a step forward until we were inches away from each other.

"I forgive you," I smiled. "And I'm sorry for shouting." If we were all going to get on, we had to get past this vampire/human barrier that had been created. I had gotten past it with Jacob and I knew that I was well on the way with Edward… and I think he knew it too. He smiled back, glad that the arguing was over and that we were back to normal again… whatever normal was for us.

"We should go," he finally said after a few minutes. "Before Jasper thinks you really have run away."

I nodded and followed him from the bathroom, glad that the two of us had gotten over that little hurdle that seemed to be in the way.

We left the bathroom and began walking to our table silently. Yet as soon as it was in my line of vision, I froze and a strange shiver of doubt ran through my body, holding me still. Jacob and Jasper were not alone. Sitting with them were two men… or vampires I assumed. They had not seen me, but I had certainly seen them.

One was tall with dark skin and dreadlocks cascading from his head, falling over his shoulders. His eyes were red and his smile was large. But it was not him that made me shake in the unfamiliar way, it was the second man. His skin was pale and his greasy blond hair was tied into a ponytail. His red eyes sparkled brightly and his messy hands and clothes told me that he could not be trusted.

I knew who they were and I knew what they were here for… it could not be good…

James and Laurent…


	8. Attack

_Another day, another chapter…_

_A massive thanks to teambellaedward, lionlambnatz, teamedwardtwilightfan, JennWen, Dragz1991, StormRain0904, sprinter1, aurla0, VainVamp, gaby47, catwoman8940, -19-twilight fan-93-, tinker03, holetus, Purplemaddragon and NikkiEdmund889Cullen for their reviews. Thank you so much, guys. Lets try to get a few more, hey?_

_Boy have I had a hectic weekend. I spent all day at an anime and comic convention on Saturday. It was amazing, but I feel that I brought far too much manga! The guy who plays Neville Longbottom in the Harry Potter films was there! He was so cool! And then on Sunday, I had essay after essay to do for Uni. Very busy and very tiring, but thankfully everything is done and I could concentrate on the chapter._

_I have to admit, I really like this chapter, I think it's my favorite one so far. The Edward/Bella tension is there, as is our heroine's reactions to the new vampires…_

_This chapter is named after "Attack" by 30 Seconds To Mars. I love this band! Jared Leto is sort of my dream vampire._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but trust me, I own too much manga!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I was apprehensive as I followed Edward back to our table, the two new additions to our group were giving me the creeps. I wasn't quite sure what it was about them, whether it was their sudden appearance, their looks, what they were… Either way I had a peculiar feeling deep in my gut that ultimately, these two would mean trouble... trouble for me.

We reached the table and I found myself hiding behind Edward, using his body as a sort of makeshift shield to protect me from the new vampires. Both of them saw our approach and they greeted Edward warmly, shaking his hand, smiling at him, just as associates would.

But when they saw me, their expressions changed. Their smiles disappeared and the look on both of their faces worried me a little, causing me to recoil further behind Edward. Laurent looked me up and down before he just turned his face away back to Jasper and Jacob. He seemed quite impassive, his emotions cold. James, however, could not have been more different. He too looked me up and down, yet instead of turning away, he made full eye contact with me and a large sinister grin formed on his lips. I swallowed. Hard.

"So this is her," James said, his comment clearly aimed at me. "Our little human prisoner."

"Yes," said Jasper. "Her name is Isabella."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you… Isabella," James said to me, all sickly sweet. I wanted to barf. Instead, I just nodded in acknowledgement, letting him know that I had heard his welcome. I did not like James. He was… unnerving.

"Well, if the introductions are complete, shall we proceed?" Laurent asked. He seemed in a rush to get out. Perhaps I was needed in Italy sooner than I thought.

"Indeed," Jasper replied.

All those seated stood up and began making their way out of the diner. I stayed huddled behind Edward and was quite relieved when Jake came to stand at my side, obviously noticing my nervous stance. I was glad of his company.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to him as we stepped outside.

"Airport," he replied as soon as we were outside.

Airport… that meant France…

We soon approached a car and I assumed it was James's and Laurent's car since we didn't have one of our own. It was silver and new and a family carrier, easily able to hold the six of us. We all climbed in, James driving, Laurent seated next to him in the passenger seat. Jacob and Edward sat behind them and finally Jasper and myself behind them. I was hoping for Jake or Edward to be next to me, but I supposed that Jasper was better than one of the new guys... at least I knew him.

"Seatbelts," James chuckled and I was not amused by his attempts at light-heartedness. They just made my nerves even edgier. The comment was clearly aimed at me; after all, why would indestructible vampires need seat belts?

_Oh, how thoughtful of him to think about me like that…!_

Soon enough, the car pulled away from the diner and began heading down the highway towards the airport. The ride was predominantly silent, the only noise being the roaring of the engine and the sound of other cars whizzing by. I reclined into my seat and closed my eyes, willing everything to go away and just be normal again.

I daydreamed as I sat there, my mind taking me to a happier time and a happier place. Me and Charlie having diner, me and Charlie watching a baseball game on the flat screen… The game had never interested me, but just being with my dad did. My daydream changed and I was with my friends, Jessica and Angela, enjoying a shopping trip. I say enjoying, it seemed more like a chore to me, but once again, it was the fact that I was with my friends that helped.

The car suddenly jolted to a halt and I opened my eyes, realizing we had already made it to the airport. Time had flown by whilst I had been sitting there and I hadn't even noticed.

All of the car doors opened and I got out, following everyone else. Edward thankfully kept vigilant by my side, however the person who kept vigilant at my other side... was Jasper. I didn't get it, he hated me. Perhaps he had a bad feeling about the two new vampires as well. I certainly refused to trust them, so perhaps Jasper didn't either. Staying protective at my side was probably the nicest thing he had done for me since I had met him, so I let him carry on.

We entered the busy airport and I was automatically pulled to Edward's side.

"Stay by me," he whispered.

"Alright," I whispered back and James, Laurent and Jasper approached the check-in desk. I had no idea how they did it, whether it was a trick, one of their abilities or just plain charm, but they managed to get us all on a flight to Paris without passports! The lady behind the desk seemed quite flustered, so I had a feeling that charm and a little flirting was used.

_Gullible cow… does she not know what they are doing to me? She should be fired!_

My subconscious felt let down. The one time where they could be stopped and I could be allowed freedom had slipped from my grasp just because some stupid blond woman wearing far too much fake tan had to succumb to a bunch of pretty vampires.

We walked through the airport, avoiding attention at all costs and made it to the waiting area, ready for our plane. I stayed close to Edward just as I had promised and I kept my distance from James. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was wrong with him, but I just didn't feel safe around him, like he might do something at any given moment to hurt me or upset me. He just gave off a 'bad guy' vibe and I didn't like it.

Before long, our plane was called and we all boarded, ready to go to Paris. I was seated next to Jasper again whilst James thankfully sat a few seats down. I buckled up my seatbelt and before long the whirring engines could be heard. We began to move and soon enough the plane was up high in the sky, Seattle way down below us.

I looked out of the window and was suddenly overcome by a great amount of sadness and grief at what was actually happening. I'd never set foot in America again. Never. I was officially lost now. My father would have no idea where to look for me and I'd never be seen again. This really was the end and I could not help but let out a tiny sob and I watched my home disappear below the clouds.

Then something strange happened. I went very calm and relaxed, not feeling the need to be sad anymore.

"Stay calm," Jasper said softly to me and I realized that he was making me feel like this… but how?

He must have sensed my confusion or something because he soon began talking.

"When you feel sad, I feel sad. Emotions have an effect on me. Not only can I sense them, but I can manipulate them too."

Oh, this was new!… and it sort of helped everything make sense. "You mean, like how Edward can read minds?" I questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "It's a vampiric ability I have. You should not feel sad."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks, Jasper."

Boy, I never thought I would ever say those words in my life! He was just tying to help me. He did not want me sad or depressed, he was just trying to make me feel better. I was beginning to see Jasper's sensitive side and, just like Edward, it was a side that I wanted to stay.

Many hours later, in the horrible darkness of the French night, our plane touched down successfully. I shivered as we entered the night, walking to our hotel which was thankfully close by. The sooner we got away from the darkness, the better. We all quickly rushed into the building, avoiding attention once again.

The hotel was massive when we walked inside. It was very rich in creams and gold's and I had to wonder how the vampires could afford to stay in such a place, but then I thought back to how they charmed the woman at the airport and it suddenly didn't seem so unbelievable. Our room was rather high up and when we got to it, I found it was very similar to the rest of the hotel - very elegant and rich.

It had an open kitchen with a small dining table, an open living room with a sofa, a chair and a TV, a small bathroom, and 2 bedrooms - one for me and one for Jacob. At least if I was staying here, I was staying somewhere rather warm and friendly.

"What time is it?" I asked Jake once we had all settled in, not sure of the time difference between America and France.

"11pm," he replied. "And I'm not sure about you but I'm going to hit the sack."

I agreed and after grabbing some nightclothes from my bag, bid myself goodnight, glad to be away from the vampires for a while. The bedroom was very simple, with a double bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table and a large window complete with a balcony. It was odd for the vampires to allow me the room with a clear escape route, but when I looked out from the balcony at the city down below, I realized how high up the room was. I'd never make it out the window alive.

With a sigh, I put on the night clothes and curled up under my covers, willing sleep to come to me. Yet thoughts swirling round my head prevented it from arriving. I mean, I was in France for Christ's sake, French France! And Paris of all places, one of the most famous cities in the world…! I'd always dreamt of going to Paris, it was such a beautiful place, but never in a million years did I think I'd be here by the means that I was.

Sleep must have come to me, because at some point that night, a dream hit me, sending me to another world altogether…

I was back in America, Forks to be more precise The pouring rain told me of my destination and I was in a house, curled up by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. I had never seen the house in my life, but it felt strangely familiar, almost like it belonged to me. The fire, although helping, was not enough to warm me fully of the cold temperature that surrounded me. I shivered a little and continued sipping n my drink.

Suddenly, a blanket was draped around my shoulders, keeping me warm and protected in my house. I was not sure where it had come from or why I suddenly had it, but I wrapped it around myself that little bit more, covering all of my exposed skin. I felt warmer already and was grateful for its appearance.

That's when I felt someone behind me, a presence that I had suddenly sensed. The person, who I assumed gave me the blanket, sat down on the floor behind me and pulled me back until I was resting against their chest, my head laying across their shoulder. The person was surprisingly comfy and their arms trapped me in a warm and protective cage, a cage that I felt no need to escape from. A wonderful scent filled my nose, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon whirling through the air around me. A musky scent was also added into the mix and I could tell from it that the person was male.

From what I could make from the dream, I had my own house which apparently I shared with a man. Strange, but true…

All of a sudden, the man carefully brushed my hair to the side and began to ghost his lips over the back of my neck, causing a delicious shiver to run all over my body before he kissed behind my ear and finally my cheek. My blush appeared full force at the feel of his lips on my skin and I had to admit that as I closed my eyes in contentment, I was pretty comfy where I was, enjoying the caresses that this man was giving me.

"Bella…" the man whispered into my ear and my eyes suddenly shot open in shock and I suddenly woke up, panting heavily, clutching my chest where my thundering heart lay. The dream… the man… the caresses. It was… Edward. I had been dreaming of Edward, I would know his voice anywhere.

_What the hell does that mean?_

I had absolutely no idea, but I didn't like it. Edward and I were together and it felt… good. It shouldn't feel good, it shouldn't. He was an evil kidnapping murdering vampire for Christ sake, not someone who I set up home with and live a happily ever after with.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream, _I chanted as I lay back down and fell back asleep again. After all, what were dreams? They meant nothing…

xXx

I awoke groggily the next morning, just wishing that the sleep would come back as a way to escape reality. The sun was high in the Parisian sky and I could hear a sizzling noise coming from the kitchen. I assumed Jacob was merely cooking breakfast or something, so I hopped out of bed, got myself dressed and decided to investigate further.

I exited my bedroom and soon found out that my assumption was correct - the bacon was in the frying pan, sizzling away. The beautiful aroma of the food filled the air and made my mouth water. I could not wait for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Isabella," Jasper called from the sofa. His new warmth was welcoming and I was happy that his greeting had been positive and kind rather than negative and aggressive. I liked new Jasper!

I gave him a half hearted smile and wished him good morning as well. Edward and James were seated either side of him, deeply engorged in some French TV programme and Laurent was seated on a chair. Annoyingly, I had no place to sit, so I went to the table, awaiting my breakfast.

The food was absolutely delicious and Jacob had outdone himself once again. He truly was a fantastic cook and I could happily eat his food all day long if I were able to. 10 minutes later, we were quickly washing up our plates and putting everything away, busying ourselves with something to do. Being trapped in the hotel room would be pretty much like being trapped in the cottage, only here, I couldn't watch the TV as nothing was in English. I had to entertain myself some way and so housework would have to suffice.

That was when I heard James snigger at something, an amused snigger, most likely at something that was only amusing to him.

_Oh god, what's he doing now? _My subconscious rolled her eyes in aggravation. I think she despised James more than I did.

I looked over to see what was going on and my eyes widened.

James had been rummaging through my bag and currently had my _Jane Eyre _book in his dirty hands, flicking through the pages and creasing them on the way. I had used the book at university and so it had been in my bag on the night that I was taken. It was my most favorite book in the whole world and the fact that he was laughing at it and creasing the pages got me rather furious.

As per usual, I did not think before I acted and so went stomping over to him, hands on my hips, my face fixed into an angry frown.

"What on earth do you think you are doing to my book?!" I asked once I was standing in front of him. I did my best to tower over him and make him look insignificant.

_Whoa… What are you doing, Bella? He's a vampire! Stand up to him and he'll probably eat you!_

I ignored my subconscious. I was far too angry to back down now. He was just plain rude. The first rule of manners is never to go through a lady's purse, yet he had blatantly been rummaging through it without a care in the world. He had not asked permission, and now he was flicking through my book and damaging my property. He thought that just because I was some weak little human he had only just met meant that he could do whatever he wanted. Well he couldn't! I just wouldn't have it.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He stopped flicking through the book and threw it to the floor. It hit the ground with a thump, the room suddenly silent after my outburst. All eyes were on me and James.

"That's my book and I would like you to stop ruining the pages please."

"Oh, would you now?" James said, standing up. All of a sudden, the roles were reversed. Now he was towering over me and I was the insignificant one. I swallowed, wondering if I had done the right thing my standing up to the crazy vampire.

I gradually backed away, a little intimidated by his apparent anger at my shouting.

"James," Laurent said in a warning tone. He did not listen and his face got even angrier.

"Yes," I said. "It's rude to damage someone's property."

"Ha!" he said, throwing his head back. "Like I care about some pathetic human's property."

With that, he turned his back to me, clearly amused by me and got ready to walk away.

"Hey!" I said in an annoyed tone. I tapped the back of his head to get his attention. "I was speaking to you."

Yet as soon as my hand made contact with the back of his head, I instantly regretted the motion. James froze on the spot and I could see his body tense up. My eyes widened a little knowing that this would not end well and I could feel my body beginning to shake a little in fear.

_Well done, Bella. You've done it now…_

I had made the angry vampire even angrier. I had done a bad thing… a stupid thing… a dangerous thing. Why couldn't I have just stayed as the timid little human who keeps her mouth shut and just hides in a corner, reading? Why did I have to choose now to become brave and stand up for myself? And why did I choose James of all vampires to do this to? I knew that I was getting a bad vibe from him, and now I had probably made everything worse…

He turned around slowly and faced me, his breathing heavy, his face like thunder. I gulped. I'd done it now.

"Why you little bitch!" he screamed at me and raised his hand, ready to hit me. _Oh lord! _He would kill me if he hit me! He was a vampire; his strength was far superior to mine. I knew I was going to die, but was it really going to be this soon? I gasped and prayed for something… anything… a miracle. I was poised, ready for James's deadly blow.

Only it never came…

No sooner had he lifted his hand did a blur whiz past me, pushing me back and pushing James away from me. I fell to the floor and landed on my butt. When I looked back over at James, I could see what had really just happened.

Edward had leapt in front of James as he prepared to hit me. He had pushed James against the wall on the opposite side of the room and was holding him there by the throat, his grasp tight. Edward's breathing was heavy, his teeth were bared, his eyes were on fire. James looked sort of scared, clearly not expecting Edward's reaction. If were honest, I don't think any of us were. Jacob quickly rushed to my side, kneeling down by me. His expression was much the same as mine - shocked.

It was strange, but it was like the soother and the monster had merged together. Edward looked deeply frightening, the true vampire appearing… yet it was all to protect me.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!!!" Edward seethed. He looked truly menacing and rather dangerous and I would not want to be in James's position right now. His grip tightened on the neck he was holding and his eyes grew darker. "You don't lay one finger on her, do you hear me? You hurt one hair on her head and you'll have to answer to me."

"I- I'm sorry," James stuttered, but Edward didn't seem to care. He pulled James away from the wall and smashed him back into it again, a growl rising from his chest. The sound of the impact made me jump and I whimpered a little in fear. Jacob put an arm around me in comfort.

And then, for one reason or another, be it the sudden realization of what he was doing, or the fact that my whimper had broken a tense silence, but Edward seemed to snap out of it. He wasn't so tense and he quickly let go of James and recoiled his arm, seemingly shocked by his own actions.

"I... I... I didn't... I'm sorry... I..." Edward stuttered.

James stood there coughing and getting his breath back whilst Edward, confused by his actions, looked to Jasper, his friend, for help. Jasper was just as shocked as the rest of us and did not know what to do or say. Next he looked to Jacob, pleading with his eyes for help and finally he looked to me.

My breathing hitched as I took in the pitiful expression upon his angel's face. He seemed terrified, not knowing what had come over him, not knowing why he had done what he did. He was scared… vulnerable… human.

_Bella, _he mouthed to me, begging for help and he took one step towards my sitting position on the floor. Jacob, not knowing how stable Edward was, tightened his grip on my shoulder. I looked deep into Edward's red eyes and I knew that I was not in danger. Edward would not hurt me, he just needed some reassurance and someone to tell him that it was ok. He was in a vulnerable, confused and frightened state and nobody seemed to be helping him when he needed it the most.

So _I _chose to help him.

I offered him the most kindest smile that I could muster, letting him know that everything was ok and that I was here for him. Edward was scared right now and the thing he was scared of was himself. My smile was warm and I tried to convey through it my gratefulness and friendship. Everything was ok, he did not have to fear anymore.

He took one more step towards me and paused before his eyes moved to Jasper, his face contorting into something much more calm and collected.

"I… I have to go. I'll be back later."

He took one more look at me before he walked to the door and left the apartment, disappearing into Paris.


	9. Undisclosed desires

_Helloooo_

_Thanks to teamedwardtwilightfan, VainVamp, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Genevieveforfun, lionlambnatz, -KiwiCullen-, gaby47, StormRain0904, Dragz1991, secretobsession7, tinker03, PMD, xiloveedwardcullenx and sprinter1 for their reviews. Thank you all so much._

_We finally made it past 100 reviews! *throws hands up in air and rejoices* I was so excited when we finally did it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and here's to another hundred!_

_Right, I have a feeling that most of you are going to like this chapter. I was quite pleased with myself when I wrote it, so I hope you all like it. I think some of you will be pleasantly surprised. Enjoy…_

_This chapter is named after "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse, the second best band in the world (the first being Foo Fighters of course!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Darn it!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

As I sat there, gazing upon the door which Edward had just left through, his face horrified and his eyes empty, I had to admit that I felt slightly shaken over what had just happened. Un-fallen tears prickled my eyes as I found myself frozen to the spot, unable to move.

He'd gone... He'd left, and even though I knew he would be back, it hurt that he felt he had to leave in that moment. I wanted to run to him, I wanted to hug him and hold him, I wanted to tell him that everything was alright and that he didn't have to be scared anymore.

Yet he had left here a broken man, fearful and scared of his own actions… and all I was able to offer him was a small and pathetic smile.

Granted, it was more than anyone else offered, but it was still feeble and useless to him. As frozen as I was to the ground upon which I sat, I should have found the strength to go to him, I should have found the strength to fully reassure him. Hell, I should have found the strength to even speak to him, but my voice was nowhere to be found, my mouth silent.

Edward had fought for me, he had stood up to a friend and a fellow vampire over something that was my fault in the first place. If I had not provoked James or started an argument, none of this would have happened and all would have been as it was. Yet even though it all, through my stupidity and James reaction, he had saved me. He was on my side. He had risked his life, his friendship, and most likely his job, just to protect some pathetic human kidnap victim who had been too stupid to let things lie.

I felt disgusted with myself.

Edward had done all of that for me and the one time when he wanted… no, _needed_ something in return, all I could do was smile…

"Bella, are you alright?" I was asked. I turned my head away from the door and saw Jacob's face full of concern. _It isn't me he should be concerned about…_

"I'm fine," I told him. "I'm fine."

I looked around the room to see how everybody else was reacting to what had just passed. James was still rubbing his throat, gasping for breath. I did not realize how hard Edward had grabbed him. Laurent was at his side, being the friend, attempting to aid him in anyway possible. Finally, I looked to Jasper. He had been doing exactly as I had been; his eyes were fixed on the door.

"Are you hurt?" Jacob asked me, the caring friend as usual.

"No, I just fell. Nothing serious," I replied to him.

He rubbed my back, soothing me anyway, even though I didn't need it or deserve it.

I wondered where Edward had gone… or when he would return. He would not leave forever. He had a job to do and he would not just leave his friends like that. He had gone to calm down and probably to hunt. He would return soon… I hoped.

"Bella," Jasper spoke as his eyes landed on me. It looked as if he felt just as lost as I was over the whole incident, his eyebrows furrowed in constant confusion. "I think you should go to your room, at least until I can see to James and figure all of this out. Jacob, go with her."

I got up then, with the help of Jacob, and we both slowly headed into my room, closing the door behind us, blocking myself off from the cruel world of the vampires. I walked over to my bed and perched myself at the foot of it, my hands placed neatly in my lap. Jacob did not join me, instead he began pacing back and forth, finding it rather difficult to stay still. His eyes were lost to the world and I could tell that he was deep in thought.

It seemed Paris was just as dangerous and lively as the cottage had been.

I linked my fingers together nervously, praying for the uncomfortable silence to end. I knew that it was very selfish of me, but _I_ wanted a friend right now, someone to tell _me_ that everything was ok. I did not want to be alone and in the dark to everything. I did not want to suffer alone anymore.

I wanted Edward back.

I let out a deep breath and continued basking in the silence that surrounded me. I heard no noise from the living room, so I assumed that they were talking in hushed whispers, avoiding my ears picking anything up. I couldn't blame them, I'd caused enough trouble as it was. It was probably best that I was left unaware of their plans… I'd probably find a way to screw everything up anyway.

"Do… do you know where Edward had gone?" I finally spoke, unable to sit in silence anymore.

Jacob stopped his pacing, sighed, and came to sit down on the bed at my side. "Not sure, but if I know Edward, he's gone to hunt and just calm down. I've never seen him like that. James must have really set him off."

"It's all my fault," I said to him, my shoulders slumping a little. I hid my face in my hands.

"Don't say that," Jacob said softly, pulling my hands away and placing them back in my lap again. "You were just standing up for yourself. James was asking for it and anyone of us would have done the same in your position. I just don't think he expected Edward to perk up."

"None of us did," I said, saying out loud what everybody had been thinking.

Jacob chuckled to himself. "You're getting quite the reactions out of him, Bella. I don't know what it is, but he acts like a totally different person around you. Jasper's noticed it too."

"Really?" I said, becoming very alert all of a sudden.

Did I cause Edward to act differently? I wasn't sure because I hadn't known him previous to all of this, but I didn't purposely do things to make him act the way he does. But if Jacob had noticed it, and Jasper had as well, perhaps something was wrong with him.

"Uh, huh," Jacob smiled. "But don't worry, it's not a bad change. It's good to see him smile."

"Well," I said. "As long as it's not bad."

"Trust me," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, his hot temperature giving out a relieving effect. "It's not."

"Will Edward be ok?" I could not resist asking. He was not himself when he left. I could not deny that I feared for him whilst he was out there, somewhere in Paris, all alone.

"He'll be fine," Jacob smiled. "It's Edward after all. He's usually able to take care of himself. But if I were you, I'd stay quiet and discreet for a while. James is still seething and everybody seems on edge. I think it would be best to stay in here for the rest of the day. At least until everything has settled down anyway."

I agreed with Jacob, not only because I wanted everyone to calm down, but I felt it best for my safety if I stayed away from the angry vampire. I had seen James's bad side and had no instant want to see it again. Only this time if James got upset with me again, Edward would not be here to protect me.

So I did just as I had been instructed and I made myself scarce. I did not leave the room for the entire day, apart from the one time when I needed the bathroom. I had all of my meals brought to me and I was kept occupied by the few books that Jacob had managed to gather from the reception desk downstairs. He brought me whatever texts that he could find in English and I found myself reading them all rather quickly... I did have a lot of time to pass!

Edward did not return back to the hotel. Not through lunch, not through the afternoon and not through diner. He stayed away and none of us had the vaguest idea of where he was or how he was doing. I didn't like it, I wanted him back. Sure I had Jacob, and now I seemed to have Jasper on my side, but it was Edward that I felt the safest around and without him here, I felt in constant danger, almost as if something could happen at any moment. Without his protection, I felt vulnerable.

The night eventually greeted Paris, the stars twinkling like far away diamonds in the sky, and as it grew dark I found my eyes drooping in sleep. Knowing that he would not return now till morning, I decided to give up on waiting for Edward for the night and decided to just go to bed knowing sleep would be more beneficial to me than forcing myself to remain awake. I changed quickly and quietly and got myself under the covers, snuggling deep into the pillows, allowing my mind to drift away.

I slept rather soundly considering how stressed and nervous I was. The day hadn't been a great one for my nerves, yet sleep came to me rather easily. It allowed me escape and it allowed me happiness…

A cold draft suddenly blew through the room and my eyes fluttered open at the abruptness of it. I pulled the quilt further over my body in an attempt to shield myself from the harsh wind. The door to the balcony clicked shut and I quietly gasped, feeling very awake.

I was not alone in the room.

With my back to the balcony, I was unable to see who my nightly visitor was. I shivered a little more, pulling the quilt over my body even further, and just waited for my visitor to make his presence known to me. I swallowed hard, not knowing who it was, or even what it was. I felt the bed dip behind me and I knew that my visitor was seated upon it. I stayed perfectly still, fearful of whom it was.

Slowly but surely, a hand came down to my head and gently began stroking my hair. The touch was so light and the strokes were so soothing, that I had to wonder if they were real or just a figment of my over-active imagination. The cold temperature of the skin automatically told me who my visitor was… and I could not have been more relieved.

"Edward?" I whispered. The hand quickly recoiled at the sound of my voice. He had not known that I was awake… he had been caught out…!

"Bella," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, my voice laced with concern. That's all I needed to know. I had to know if he was alright. He had been so scared… fearful… vulnerable when he left, that I would hate myself forever for not helping him more.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I just… needed some space. How about you?"

"I'm alright," I smiled. "Just worried about you, that's all."

"You were worried about me?" he asked incredulously, almost as if he could not believe what he was hearing. _Little human girl worries about big mean vampire? Yeah, I'd sound incredulous too!_

"Yeah… a little," I said, and nothing could stop the profuse blush that covered my face. I didn't know why it was embarrassing to admit that I was worried, but it just was. I think it was embarrassing because of the fact that I shouldn't feel worried. He was my kidnapper after all. Yet I had spent the whole day awaiting his return, constantly on the edge of my seat. The combinations of feelings that were in my mind felt strange. Hatred and worry, annoyance and concern, friendship and rivalry. What was this damn vampire doing to me…!

"Wow… uh… thanks," he replied, and I had a funny feeling that if he were human, a blush would have been upon his face right then.

We were silent for a while, me lying there and Edward sitting comfortably at my side behind me, neither of us knowing what to say. It was strange; even though there was clearly plenty to discuss, neither of us could find the words to speak. Whether it was awkwardness, bashfulness, or join plain fear, neither of us spoke up. Our slow and steady breathing was the only noise that filled the room, and the silence was beginning to grate on my nerves again.

"How's everyone been?" he asked me, thankfully speaking up.

"I'm not sure. Jasper told me to stay in my room for the day until everything calmed down."

"Probably a good idea," Edward said. "James can be a stubborn ass sometimes."

"I'm sorry," I quickly blurted out at the mention of the blond vampire's immortal name. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to upset him… it's just that he stole my book… I was so stupid… I'm so so sorry… I-"

"Bella, it's fine," Edward said softly. "Like I said, he was being an ass. He had no right to go through your bag like he did."

"I know, but it was foolish of me to provoke him. I mean he hates me more than ever now, and I've probably wrecked your friendship."

"Of course you haven't. Things like this happen all the time with vampires. It's a pride thing. One minute you fight, and then the next it's completely forgotten."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, and then his voice suddenly went gentle and sweet. "I'm just glad that I got to you in time before he hurt you."

Another silence passed between us as my mind began working overtime once again. Even through everything, he was still standing his ground, he was still sticking up for me, the weak pathetic human. But why? What was so special about me? What was so meaningful about me? I just didn't get it…

"Thank you, by the way, for saving me," I quickly perked up, almost forgetting to tell him. I truly was thankful. He had saved my life and he would never know how grateful I was for that.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied.

And then he did something that I never expected he would do in a thousand years. He kicked his shoes off, allowing them to hit the floor with a thump, and moved to lie down beside me, getting himself comfy on top of the quilt. Edward, the murderous vampire, my kidnapper, my supposed enemy had lay down next to me, my back practically touching his chest, spooning almost… and I did nothing to stop him. Nothing at all.

I just lay there, still as a stone, and allowed him to rest at my side. He took a piece of my long brown hair and began playing with it. I allowed him to do this too. For some weird reason, the whole scenario felt somewhat right and I wanted nothing more than to turn over so that I could get a proper look at his face. But I didn't, I stayed perfectly still, leaving the ball in Edward's court.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped James," I said shyly, desperate to say something. I wasn't sure what it was about our silence, but it felt… heated.

"I certainly do," he said and I felt him tense up at my side. "And if he'd have killed you, he would have followed straight after."

Edward's voice was threatening and dangerous, clearly angry and upset over what could have been. Thankfully, nothing like that had happened and hopefully nothing would… at least I hoped so anyway. Yet, his words had made me think. Could you kill a vampire? Jacob had mentioned something about destroying them when we were in the cottage, and I had to admit, my curiosity on the subject seemed to be peaking.

"I didn't think that you could kill vampires," I started.

"Its difficult to do, but it can be done," Edward said, his soft and quiet voice ghosting in my ear, causing goose bumps to appear on my arms and the hairs to stand up on the back of my neck. "It's something that not many people know, especially humans, and that's the way that vampires want it to remain."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," I said in earnest. I just needed to know… well my curiosity needed to anyway…

_Bella's being nosey!_

"I know you wouldn't," he smiled. "It's quite a simple process, it's just the execution of it that's difficult."

"How do you do it?"

"You tare the vampire apart, limb from limb, and then burn the pieces," he explained.

"That doesn't sound so hard," I said.

"Sounds easy, but you try keeping a vampire still in order to rip him apart," Edward chuckled, and then I realized how stupid I had been. Vampires were fast, probably the fastest creatures on earth. They were the strongest too. It was easy to see why destroying one would cause some problems!

"Ok, fair enough," I smiled and suddenly the feeling between us became light-hearted and fun. I could not stop smiling and I didn't know why.

"Anyway, its late and you should be asleep," Edward said.

"Yes, dad!" I joked and I felt the bed shake a little as Edward chuckled. "What time is it?"

"2am."

"Can't I just stay awake?"

"No, you need your rest. You've had a full enough day as it is."

"But I can't sleep," I replied and he didn't realize how true my statement was. After everything that had happened today, after he had told me the story of destroying vampires and with Edward lying so close to me, there was no way that sleep was going to come to me now.

"Why not?" he asked eagerly.

"Trust me, there's so much going through my head that I probably won't sleep for a week."

"And I can't hear a single one of those thoughts," he smiled.

"How's that working for you?"

"It's still taking some getting used to, but believe me, I'm enjoying the silence a lot."

"Glad I could be of help," I grinned. It really must have been strange though, to suddenly lose a mind reading ability the way that Edward had. It really would be like losing one of your senses and that must be difficult to deal with.

"The only problem with the silence is that it's allowed _me_ to think," he said, only his voice had turned rather serious.

_Oh…_

"When I'm around you, I hear nothing, so my mind starts working overtime and a lot of things file through my head," he began, his hands playing with even more of my hair. "Some things just come and go, but I tend to focus on some of the more important and serious thoughts that I have."

He went quiet then and his ice cold hand moved to my arm. He gently wrapped his fingers around it. I shivered at both his cold touch and the feeling his skin upon mine created.

"There is this one thing that's been on my mind for a while now…" he sounded nervous, shy almost. "… and I was wondering if, you know, would you be able to help me?"

"Of course," I replied without thought. I had been unable to help Edward earlier when he needed it, so I would help him now. It was the least that I could do, and I would feel a much better person for it. I had no idea what the soother wanted, but I would help him in any way that I could.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Can I… kiss you," he whispered. "Just your cheek I mean. I just want to try something."

_Kiss... me...?_

"… Yes," I breathed, allowing him anything he wanted. Did I want him to kiss me? _Damn right you do!… but what about Tanya? Doesn't he have a fiancée?_

I ignored my subconscious and her rational thoughts and just let Edward carry on. Ever so gently, almost as if I were some helpless and naïve baby, he rose a little until he was hovering over my horizontal form and he gently lowered his head until his lips came into contact with my cheek.

His kiss was soft, ghost-like and sweet. He held his lips to my skin, a tingling sensation coming from where he touched me and I had to close my eyes in contentment. Edward Cullen was kissing me… Sure, it was only my cheek and it was only a chaste kiss, but it was a kiss all the same and I was not prepared for the butterflies in my stomach or the tightness of my lungs or the loud drumming of my heart.

He was just so gentle, almost like he would break me if his lips applied anymore pressure. They were as cold as his skin and they felt just as good. With his body being this close, I was totally wrapped in his masculine scent. It was making me heady, his smell and his touch taking total control over all of my senses. It was crazy how a mere kiss on the cheek was causing me to react and I knew that my blush was there in full force.

Hovering his lips for just a second longer, prolonging this amazing feeling, he decided to pull away and lie back down at my side again. I had to fight to keep my breathing steady and to keep my heart rate down.

That really was amazing.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Pleasure," I whispered, still not believing that he had allowed himself to do that to me.

_But why did he allow himself to do that? I thought he was a taken man. Hmmm…_

"You really should sleep now," he said. "I'll stay with you till you do."

"Ok," I nodded, knowing that sleep really should take place now. "Goodnight," I breathed.

"Goodnight, Bella," he replied.

With how content I was in that moment, I knew that all my stress was gone and all the bad thoughts had left my mind. Sleep would come to me easily and true to my word, it did.

I was not sure if Edward did leave my side once I drifted off or if he remained there all night. All I knew was that I fell asleep with him by my side that night, a smile on my face and a tingling cold feeling on my cheek…


	10. Gold

_Hi everybody!_

_A huge thanks to PurpleMadDragon, lionlambnatz, VainVamp, teamedwardtwilightfan, holtethus, -KiwiCullen-, Dragz1991, gaby47, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Blue Brat24, allybrookecullen, violet ski, ???, brittany86, Cina's, Genevieveforfun, violet shuyler and sprinter1 for their reviews. Thank you all so much._

_So sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but the uploader was all out of whack! Managed to get it up in the end though ;)_

_Its my birthday on Wednesday, so lets see if we can some more reviews, hey? Call it my birthday present!_

_The reaction to the last chapter was awesome. I'm really glad that you all liked it. If you liked the last one, then you should love this one…_

_This chapter is named after "Gold" by Spandau Ballet. Can't beat the 80's!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but if I do own it, I haven't seen any of the money!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

_Thump, thump, thump…_

That was all that was going through my delicate head as I woke up the next morning.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

It seemed that stress was not the best thing for a person who felt that she was going clinically insane! But I suppose that's what happens to you when you are taken by vampires to be led to death, almost get beaten up by one of the vampires, then find out you are having a real chick-flick, butterflies in the stomach, goose bumps all over your body moment with the soothing vampire.

The thumping wasn't some irritating person banging on the door and it wasn't the loud noise of music from the next room. It was the horrible migraine that had worked its way into my head overnight. The migraine that I couldn't seem to shift. The migraine that I needed to be rid of as soon as possible.

Instead of a dream or a nightmare, everything that had happened yesterday had filtered through my mind whilst I slept peacefully, and it had finally caught up with me. The whole problem with James, the thing going on between Edward and I, the fact that any moment now, I will be going to the Volturi to meet my 'destiny'. I couldn't take it anymore, and from the looks of it, neither could my head.

It killed.

As I opened my eyes, allowing them to focus after hours of sleep, I grabbed my forehead in some stupid attempt to ease the throbbing. But my hands weren't magic and the pain didn't stop. The morning sun shone brightly through my window, and as I looked directly at it, my migraine hurt even more.

_Well that was clever, wasn't it?!_

I turned my head to look at he other side of the bed and let out a sigh, my happy mood from the previous night deflated. I was alone in my bed, no one was with me, so I knew that Edward must have left at some point in the night.

I was not sure what had transpired between me and the vampire last night, if anything at all, but I felt that we had sort of turned a corner in our… relationship. There was no hatred there anymore. Anything bad that had passed between us in the past seemed to have disappeared and was now forgotten. We were friends now, that much I was sure of… but how close was that friendship? I did not know.

His concern over my well being and my concern over his showed that we seemed to care, but how strong and deep was that care? He had been so delicate last night, so soft and so gentle that I had to wonder if a vampire's strength was truly real or just a myth. He had lain down at my side, he had stroked my hair, he had whispered softly to me and allowed me to get to know him a little, he had… kissed my cheek… What did it all mean, what was transpiring between us, why did I want it to happen again?

And this was one of the few things that were causing the migraine to thump through my head the way that it was. I was scared… I was confused… I was annoyed… I was downright lost!

I wanted the thumping to stop. Now.

I sat up slowly, trying to move my head as little as possible, closing my eyes in an aching pain. I hated migraines. They were so painful and really difficult to get rid of. I'd rather have a headache or a stomachache rather than a migraine. It was hurting my eyes and making my movements and thoughts really groggy and slow.

I felt like I had no motivation and did not want to move, but I knew I had to. I had to get out of this bed and go into the living room. I had to go and sort out what had happened yesterday. I had to see if James had calmed down. But most of all, I had to get some pain relief for this damn migraine. Doing my very best, I got out of bed and reached for some clothes, quickly getting dressed.

Once ready, I moved to the bedroom door and placed my hand on the doorknob.

"No!" I heard a voice from the other side of the door, causing me to halt my movements. It was James. "Why should I apologize? She provoked me! I did nothing."

"James, be reasonable," came Jasper's voice.

"Reasonable? Are you forgetting what she is? She's some dumb human who we were sent to fetch for Aro. You speak of her as if she is a friend or something."

"I'm just saying, if you apologize it will keep the peace and make this whole thing a lot easier."

"Well, I'm sorry, but she can apologize to me instead."

And with that, I heard the front door open and slam closed.

"James, wait," I heard Jasper shout before the door open and closed again.

_Yeah, everything is fine and dandy. No problems here, Bella!_

It seemed my subconscious was not very sympathetic over my migraine, otherwise she would restrain from talking to me and hurting my head even more. But no, she'd rather prove me wrong... as usual. It really did seem that nothing had calmed down since yesterday. James was being just as stubborn as ever and I had a feeling that making peace was going to be difficult. This was just making my stress and my head even worse.

"He can be so stubborn at times," came Laurent's voice.

"Tell me about it," said Edward.

I was not totally sure where Jacob was, probably asleep knowing the werewolf, but I was still not alone in the hotel room. Edward and Laurent were still here keeping watchful guard over their human prisoner. For now though, my problems with the vampires had to wait. Something for my head was what I needed now, anything to stop this god damn awful pain.

Everybody was still on edge, so I felt it best to avoid all detection. I had caused all of this tension, so it was probably best to remain out of the way and unseen. I was sure that a first aid kit would be in one of the many cupboards in the kitchen area, so I would sneak over to it and search through them without annoying the vampires. Simple, right? I sure hoped so…

Opening the door a little, a got onto my hands and knees and began, slowly but surely, entering the main area of the hotel room. Edward and Laurent were both seated upon the sofa, their backs to me and I knew therefore that it would be much easier to get through if they couldn't see me. As quickly but as quietly as possible, I managed to crawl to the kitchen, getting there in one piece. When I got there, I sat down and leaned my back on one of the many cupboards, totally out of sight. My head was absolutely killing me now and I could not wait to get some medicine.

I felt my temperature getting higher as I sat there, taking deep breathes. I felt like I was on some spy mission with my hiding and my crawling, like James Bond or Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. Maybe I really was going clinically insane... I wouldn't be surprised if I was…! I closed my eyes and began rubbing my temples in an attempt at pain relief. Seriously, why me? I brought my knees up to my chest and waited a few minutes, just to give my head a bit of a rest.

Just at that moment, I heard someone cough, causing my eyes to shoot open. I looked and spotted Edward looking down at my sitting form, confusion apparent upon his angel's face. He must have heard a noise from the kitchen and was probably wondering what I was doing there, sitting on the kitchen floor considering I had not long been asleep in my bed.

I just looked up at him before closing my eyes again, pushing my face into my knees. I let out a small groan as my head moved too fast for my migraine. Pain shot everywhere and I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry.

Almost suddenly, he was crouching at my side, a cold hand upon my shoulder, his voice laced with concern. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Migraine," I answered, my voice muffled by my knees.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Laurent suddenly called, and I tensed up. Edward wouldn't be so upset about my sneaking around, but Laurent might. If James was anything to go by, I did not want to see Laurent's reaction.

"Fine," Edward replied. "Just… picking up a fork. Jacob must have let it drop."

_Thank god the vampire can think on his feet!_

"Alright, well I'm going to see where James and Jasper have gotten to, see if we can sort all of this out."

"Well, let me know if you find them," Edward replied, covering my body and keeping it hidden whilst Laurent walked past us and straight out of the front door. I let out a small sigh of relief and Edward quickly turned back to me, the soother making his welcome appearance.

"How bad is it?" he asked, not having to keep his voice low now that practically everyone had gone. Only Jacob was here, I could tell from the sound of the echoing snores coming straight from his room!

"It kills. It hurts to even move my head," I replied, rubbing my temples a little more.

"Alright, well let's get you seated on something a little more… comfortable, and then we'll see what we can do."

I stood up slowly and with the help of Edward, began walking over to the sofa. He kept his arm around my shoulder, even though I didn't really need it, and walked me over to it. I collapsed into the sofa when I reached it, reclining back into the soft and comfortable seat. As soon as he knew that I was ok, he went back over to the kitchen and began searching through the cupboards for the first aid kit. He quickly found it and walked back over to the sofa, seating himself next to me.

He opened it up and found a cooling pad in it, quickly tearing it from its packet. As soon as it was free, he carefully placed it on my forehead, gently pressing it down, making sure I was getting its full effect. It began working immediately and I could really feel its influence.

"You should keep that on for a while before you take any tablets," he told me.

I did as he said and lay back, allowing the cooling pad to work its magic. Meanwhile, Edward began searching through the first aid kit for some aspirin. I watched as he did this, curious over his movements.

"You know, this is the second time you've helped me when I've been ill," I told him. "I mean, you knew how to bandage an arm and now you're helping my migraine."

"Well, if a lady needs help, I'll gladly give it."

"How do you know how to do all of this?"

He hesitated. "My maker is a doctor. A good one too. I learnt it all from him," he said, and as he spoke those words, he smiled. It was a happy smile, almost as if he was thinking back to another time. It was the same smile I gave when I thought about my old life and Charlie.

"Your maker?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"The vampire who turned me and made me what I am."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's fine. It's not a bad thing, I mean Carlisle is a wonderful man, probably the most wonderful man I know. He was like a father to me."

His use of the past tense confused me. "What do you mean, _was_?" I asked and when I saw his face contort into something painful, I knew that I had gone too far with my questioning. He looked as if he was hurting inside, like the mention of this other vampire was causing him pain. It wasn't a bad pain in the sense that this man had done something terrible to Edward, it was almost like a pain of longing.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't mean to pry... I've done it again, haven't I? I'm too nosey for my own good, I-"

"Bella, don't worry. Its nothing, seriously," Edward said, smiling, yet I knew it was forced. I could see in his deep red eyes that the smile was not a true one… Hang on…

_Those eyes… they aren't red._

"Edward… your eyes…"

He stopped breathing, our previous conversation forgotten and he stopped looking through the first aid kit, turning to look at me, looking like deer caught in the headlights. As much as my head hurt, I could not help but look at his eyes. I leaned forward, the cooling pad slipping from my forehead and I grabbed his marble chin in one hand, moving his head from left to right, getting a better look at his eyes. No, they were not red, they were not red at all. There was a hint of red… that was clear to see, but another color was mixed with it… a color that I had never seen on a vampire before.

"Your eyes, like look… golden."

"I know," he said, turning his head away, essentially releasing it from my weak human grip. He carried on searching through the first aid kit. "You should put the cooling pad back on."

"But why are they gold?" I asked, following his instructions and reclining on the sofa again.

"New diet," he answered simply and avoidingly, pulling out some aspirin.

"Of what?" I asked. New diet? Vampires can only drink blood. What the hell can he possibly be eating or drinking in a new diet that he would be able to survive on?

Edward ignored me, choosing to get up and fetch me some water instead.

_Touchy subject much!_

His secrets were annoying and were only working to help my migraine feel worse. So he didn't want to tell me, what was so bad about that? Nothing, but my curiosity was getting the better of me again and causing me to stress even more… therefore the migraine got worse. It was stupid really, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was too nosey for my own good at times.

The initial shock of Edward's eyes had caused me to momentarily forget the pain, but his secrets made me remember it all over again and I wanted nothing more than a couple of aspirin. I closed my eyes again, willing the pain gone.

"Here," Edward said, ripping me from my musings. He was sitting beside me again, handing me the water and the aspirin. I took them without hesitation and swallowed them down, hoping that they worked quickly.

"Thank you," I said, sitting up.

"No problem," he smiled, this time the smile being genuine. He clearly wasn't going to tell me about his eyes, but this wasn't over. I was determined to find out about them someday. "You should rest though and let the tablets take effect."

"Alright," I nodded, standing up from my seat.

I took a step forward, ready to go back to room to rest... somehow managing to find something to trip over. How I managed it, I don't know, but Bella Swan, no matter how ill, can always find a way to fall flat on her face! I let out a tiny squeal at my stupidness and closed my eyes as I fell and braced myself for impact…

Only it never came.

Instead of the floor hitting me, a pair of hard marble arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me from colliding with the carpet. I opened my eyes in bewilderment as soon as I realized that the floor was never coming and was quickly pulled back by the arms until I was on Edward's lap, safe from any injury.

I did not move as Edward held me and rested his head upon my back, his cold temperature seeping through my clothes and reaching my skin. He held me tight, almost as if he never wanted to let me go, but not so tight that he would hurt me. Now the thumping was coming from my heart rather than my head and my migraine was suddenly forgotten in the midst of everything that was happening.

He was… holding me… in _that _way…

But this shouldn't be happening. He should not have me sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. He should not be resting his head against my back, almost showing me affection. He should not be holding me the way that he was... like a lover would. None of this should be happening. None of it.

It's insane. He's a vampire and I'm a human. I'm a kidnapee and he's my kidnapper. I'm single, but he has a fiancée. Everything about us was wrong, so wrong, so very wrong… but… why did it all feel so right?

"Edward," I tried, trying to get his attention. Instead, his arms held me tighter, his face nuzzling my back.

"Let me go," I said firmly, if reluctantly, attempting to push his arms away with my weak human strength.

"So soft and warm," I heard him mumble into my back, causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

"Edward!" I said, a little louder this time, knowing that this was going too far. This seemed to snap him out of it and he quickly let go, allowing me room to stand up.

"Oh god. I'm sorry," he said, seemingly flustered, running his hand through his hair. "Are... are you alright?"

"Fine," I replied. "Uh... thank you... for catching me." And with that, knowing that my blush was covering my face, I quickly ran to my room, diving under the covers in the hope of getting a few hours sleep and trying to forget how good his arms felt wrapped around me.

xXx

My nap was short, but useful and I found that a combination of aspirin and sleep had almost gotten rid of my migraine. The pain was practically gone and I felt a lot better.

It was 2 in the afternoon when I woke up, and I knew that now was a better time than any to set everything straight. It was no good constantly putting off the inevitable. I would have to face James at some point and there was no better time than the present. So with a new found confidence and a migraine-free head, I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room, my head held high.

James wasn't there.

He was nowhere to be found and I was rather disappointed. All it meant was that I'd have to wait even longer to sort all of this out. Laurent was still gone too, probably keeping his friend company, but Jasper had returned. He, Edward and Jacob were all seated around the TV, watching the only show that seemed to be on in English. Jacob turned his head to see me when I entered the room, and a grin appeared on his face.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty! It's about time you woke up!"

"Good morning, Jake," I smiled as I headed on over to them. Jasper greeted me with a nod and Edward smiled at me… bashfully.

_Wow, the vampire's embarrassed. Never thought I'd see that!_

"Did you sleep well?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, very well thanks," I smiled. I noticed my _Jane Eyre _book placed on the coffee table, the catalyst that had started the whole argument and suddenly felt the urge to read. It was an urge that I felt quite often in my life and right now, I felt no need to fight it. I quickly picked up the book and, realizing that I had no interest in the TV show that they were watching, began to read.

Time passed rather quickly during the day. My migraine finally disappeared completely and I was happy when Jacob made me a sandwich for my lunch. James and Laurent did not return, but I knew they would be back soon enough and I would have to say sorry when they finally did return. There was a lot of tension between everyone since the argument, and the only way to get rid of it would be to apologize and set everything right again.

I spent my day curled up on the chair in the living room, reading away, totally content in what I was doing. Reading was my one escape, the one thing I could do that I could consider normal. My books were my only way out of this nightmare, even if they allowed me escape for just a few hours.

"What are you reading?" Jacob asked me, breaking me from the story.

"Jane Eyre," I replied. "It's one of my favorites."

"What's it about?" he asked, genuinely curious, probably just trying to make conversation.

"It's the story of a young woman and her life under the watchful eye of her employer," Edward answered for me, all eyes turning to him. _Never thought Edward would be a big Jane Eyre fan, huh. _"It's a story of class, misery, secrets, betrayal, but most of all… love."

"A love story?" Jake enquired.

"Yes," Edward answered. "Jane Eyre. The story of a monster falling in love with a young innocent girl." He chuckled to himself then and looked at me, boring his now golden eyes into my brown ones. "How… appropriate."

My eyebrows furrowed at his words as he looked away and watched the TV again, almost as if nothing had happened. What did that all mean? Why did he speak in such earnest? Why did he look at me like he did? Why did he focus on that particular characteristic of the story?

I swallowed. Hard.

What could he possibly mean?


	11. Confessions

_Hello everybody_

_A huge thanks to 16TwilightMyLife, t-shirt n pants, lionlambnatz, tinker03, Genevieveforfun, teamedwardtwilightfan, catwoman8940, Cina's, TaylorLautnerLover, Dragz1991, FOREVERBOOKWORM322, violet shuyler, secretobsession7, ???, twilighterfan2424, jess icah, StormRain0904, -KiwiCullen-, Blue Brat24, sprinter1, holtethus, lanie-bear, gaby47 and tiffyboocullenjonas for their reviews. Thank you!_

_I had a fantastic birthday and I want to say thank you for all the birthday messages I received. I had a great day. _

_Ok, I have a suspicious feeling that you are all going to like this chapter. Its my favorite one by far and I think you will all enjoy it too. Lets see shall we…_

_I've also put a poll on my profile, which I'm very interested to see the results for. If you have a second, please do go vote (:_

_This chapter is named after "Confessions" by Usher. I loved this song when they did it in the mash-up in Glee… I love Glee… especially Mr. Shuster!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but I love Glee!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

After eating my dinner with Jacob that night, and after reading some more of my book, I irritatingly found that I was bored.

It was strange. I knew that this whole kidnapping thing wasn't going to be an easy ride and I knew that this wasn't some vacation where the vampires would have to do something to amuse me or entertain me, but I still could not fight my bored feeling away. I loved reading, I really did, but I had read so much that the words on the page seemed to be blurring into one.

If I was honest, I wanted to get out. I had been cooped up in the cottage for so long and now I was stuck in this stuffy hotel room with very little to do. I wanted some fresh air, I wanted a bit of freedom, I wanted to feel the wind on my face and in my hair. I wanted out… even if for just a few hours.

But there was fat chance of any of that happening. I'm sure the vampires would love it if I asked them for some freedom for a while. I'm sure they would let me go out on my own and do what I wanted as long as I came home for 12. Yeah, they were vampires, not my father!

It was never going to happen, but my mind could not help but wish. Just a few hours out would be wonderful. I was in Paris for Christ's sake! It's one of the most famous and beautiful cities in the world, and instead of sight-seeing and visiting some of the world's most famous landmarks, all I get to look at is the four walls of the hotel room in all of their cream-colored glory. I wanted to explore, I wanted to visit this amazing place, I didn't want to sit down and do nothing anymore.

I was tired of it! I was bored of being bored!

I let out a sigh and continued flicking through my book. _Yeah, keep dreaming, Bella!_

At that moment, the front door of the hotel room suddenly clicked open, breaking me from my musings, and in walked none other than James and Laurent. All eyes in the room shot to them as they entered, but mine shot away and I quickly felt panicked. I swallowed knowing that the apology was about to happen. Sure, I had been prepared for it all day, but now the time had actually come, I felt nervous. What if James laughed in my face?… What if he rejected my apology?… What if he said sorry first?… Y_eah, that's going to happen!_

Either way, one of us was about to set this whole problem right, once and for all.

"Welcome back," Jasper smiled when they closed the door behind them. I heard it click and their footsteps approach.

"Indeed," Laurent replied as James walked forward and collapsed on the sofa in between Edward and Jasper. For this I was glad. At least if the apology didn't go well, Edward and Jasper would be there ready to protect me… not that I thought that was going to happen, but it was just a precaution. I felt a lot better with them being there. 2 against 1, right?

He did not look at me as he sat there and proceeded to watch the TV, almost as if I wasn't there, almost as if I was just part of the furniture. I thought it was quite rude in all honesty, but I supposed that he was still mad from earlier. Either way, my courage was slowly building. I put my book down on the floor and leaned forward a little in my seat, getting ready to speak. I laced my fingers together nervously and lifted my head, looking right at the blond vampire.

"Uh… James?" I began in a soft voice.

His eyes shifted to me before moving back to the TV. "What?"

I shuffled forward on my seat a little more, breathing steadily. _He has to accept my apology, right? Why wouldn't he? Do vampires hold grudges?_

"I just… uh… wanted… to say… sorry," I managed to stutter out. I began to curl my toes and link my fingers nervously again, awaiting his reaction to my words. His eyes moved to me again, only this time they didn't go away. He seemed to assessing the truth of my statement. "I shouldn't have provoked you… it was wrong… it was my fault, I know that… and … I'm sorry."

"You're right," he said, folding his arms. "You shouldn't have."

"I know, and for that I really truly am sorry. I just want to forget about all this and put it behind us."

He paused, lingering his eyes on me for a few brief seconds. His face was void of all emotion, making it difficult for me to gauge his true reaction. He sat there a little longer, his jaw set, and I could feel the tension in the room, all of us on tender hooks over what James would say back to me. Finally his eyes moved back to the TV and he spoke.

"Fine, whatever. I accept." He said no more.

A relieved sigh burst out of me, emptying my lungs and body of any fear that I had previously held. Everything was ok, it was all alright. I could not hide the elation I felt and a huge grin placed itself upon my lips. Not wanting to seem too smug or too joyous, I toned my grin down to a half smile and spoke.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

And with that, I stood up, grabbing my book on the way, and hurried away to my room, knowing that I would be free to show any emotion there. I tossed my book onto my bed before lying on it myself, letting out a content sigh. It was strange, but knowing that James was no longer angry at me made me feel… happy. I felt easy now, almost on top of the world. Perhaps being cooped up for so long without any other company or with no where to go had made me over react to things. Simple little things were totally blown out of proportion for me, but I could not hide my joy.

I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, a toothy smile upon my face. Everything would be easier now… well, as easy as it could get considering my situation. James frightened me, there was no doubt about that, so having him angry with me totally messed up my mind and had me fearing for my life. But now that everything was alright, now that he held no grudge, I felt more happy than I could ever imagine.

I did not feel sleepy after my nap earlier in the day, and so when all my positive emotions were out of my system, I was once again bored. Looking around the room and looking for something to do proved to be fruitless, so I decided to go help Jake with the diner. We were having a simple meal of burgers and fries, so there wasn't exactly much that I could do. I chose to wash up instead, knowing that I had to put myself to good use in some way. I avoided sharp knives after the incident in the cottage and took the job slowly.

After an hour, we were both fed and watered and all the washing up had been put away. I sat down at the kitchen table, stared at the chipped wood, and found myself back at square one…

I was fed up!

I found myself just sitting there, playing with my hair, twirling it around my fingers in an uninterested fashion. It was 8pm and there was still nothing to do. I let out a sigh and continued to play with my hair.

"Somebody's bored," I heard Jasper chuckle behind me. I had almost forgotten Jasper's ability as I turned around and gave him a look of confusion. Of course he would know how I'm feeling, he was an empath.

"A little, I guess," I said, biting my lip.

With that, Edward stood up without warning or explanation and walked over to the closet. Jasper and I watched in bewilderment as he began pulling out 2 coats: his and mine, and handed it to me, reaching his arm out. As I took it, he began putting his own on. It was clear that Jasper was just as lost as myself.

"Well, we had better sort that boredom out then, huh?" Edward said, encouraging me to put the coat on. I did as he asked, my eyebrows furrowed, and fastened it up quickly. He was… taking me out? I wasn't going to question it! I was getting my wish of a few hours out of the hotel room, I was going to grab the chance with two hands! I didn't quite understand why they were allowing me to go out though.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt or lost," Jasper smiled, surprisingly ok with the idea. "And don't be out too late."

"We won't," said Edward as he moved over to the balcony and opened the doors. He motioned me to come over, so I did.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Leaving. You wanted to leave, right?"

"Sure… but the balcony?"

"Yes. It's the quickest way."

"What?!" I squeaked out, my eyes wide. "Out there?… We are so high up… I'm just human… I'll be killed!"

Edward grinned at my apparently funny flustered speech. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh… yes, I guess," I replied, not totally sure of my answer.

Suddenly he grabbed me and swung me round until I was on his back, my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Then hold on tight, Spider Monkey."

And with that, he leapt from the balcony window into the night air. I could not help but scream as he did so, and I hid my face in his back as we slowly fell. He landed softly, almost like a feather, upon the hard ground below us. His landing was so perfect that I did not even feel it. He stood up straight before setting off at a fast run though the never-ending maze that was the Parisian back-streets. This speed I was used to. I had run at it a few times and the adrenaline began to pump through my body almost immediately.

"Where… are we… going?" I managed to breath.

"You'll see," he answered and I could hear his fun side through his voice. It was a surprise… Edward was surprising me. I felt excited all of a sudden.

We continued running, the wind blowing through my hair, just as I had wanted it to. I felt so free as we ran, finally out of that stuffy hotel room and out in the open. No more 4 walls, no more James keeping me on tender hooks, no more French TV! It was just myself and Edward with the whole world at our feet. The air was so fresh and it set my lungs alight. I never knew that something as simple as being outside could feel so wonderful to me. I could not help but let out a little giggle as we ran, and as Edward began going faster, I held on tighter.

After a few minutes of the world flying by, Edward spoke. "Close your eyes, we're almost there."

I did as I was told, smiling in excitement as I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to let him run. Just as he had said, we finally came to a halt and I knew we were at our destination.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said as he set me down on my feet. Taking my arm and keeping me steady, he began to walk me forward until he stopped me. "Ok, open them."

I did as he said… and gasped.

There in front of me, lit up in all it's glory, was the Eiffel Tower. It was positively stunning and I could not help but look at it in absolute awe. I had always dreamed of setting eyes on it in real life, to come to Paris and see it for myself… and I was finally here. It was in front of me and I was not disappointed. It was lit up beautifully like a Christmas tree as it was surrounded by the night sky and I smiled so happily. For once, I was glad of the darkness. It helped to show the tower's tue beauty. This was a dream… surely.

"Wow," was all that I could say.

"Amazing, huh?" Edward asked me from my side.

"Sure is," I replied.

The two of us walked over to some nearby stone steps and took a seat upon them, basking in the presence of the tower.

"This is so much better than being cooped up in that hotel room."

"I agree," Edward said. "I read Jasper's mind and sensed your boredom. I guessed it was time for you to go sight seeing."

"Thank you," I smiled. We looked for a few more minutes before I spoke again. "I've always wanted to come here you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's been sort of a dream of mine."

"Glad that I could be of help," Edward chuckled.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is," I said. You really cannot judge its true beauty and magnificence until you see it in the flesh.

"I know, it gets even more beautiful every time I see it," Edward told me, leaning back a little in his seat, resting his elbows on the step behind him.

My eyebrows furrowed. "How many times have you seen it?" I asked curiously.

"This is my third time. The first was in the 1920's and the second was in the 70's, but this is the first time I've seen it lit up."

_Woah! When?_

If Edward had seen it in the 20's… that must have meant that he was almost 100 years old. How was that possible? When had he actually become a vampire? With this new information suddenly in my grasp, I became very interested in Edward's past. Sure, I knew he was a vampire, but I had never really asked how or why he became one. Curiosity was getting the best of me again and suddenly I wanted to know everything there was to know about Edward Cullen.

"How old are you?" I asked him out of the blue.

He hesitated before he spoke, probably guessing where this conversation was heading. "17."

"How long have you been 17?"

"… A while," he replied.

I pursed my lips then continued with my questions. "When were you born?"

He let out a breath and stared at the tower. "I was born in Chicago in 1901."

"How did you become... you know?"

"Just as the war finished in 1918, I contracted Spanish Influenza. The flu killed both my parents within days, but I was spared. Carlisle, he saved me. He bit me and made me what I am."

That must have been so strange, to not have a say in whether you became immortal or not. Edward had been… dying, and he had been saved in a certain way. What if he had not wanted to be saved in that way? What if he had rather died?

"Do you ever regret it? You know, becoming a vampire? Do you ever wish that Carlisle had just left you?"

He paused. "I have at times in my life. I've just wanted it all to end and to just die. But sometimes I'm grateful for this path, it's not all bad. It's led me to some good things too."

"Like what? The Volturi?"

His face dropped and his voice turned cold. "No, not the Volturi."

"Why are you with them?" I asked gently, knowing that I was probably pushing it now.

"I… I'm not there by choice. I don't want to be part of the Volturi. If I could, I would walk away from them right now and return to my family. I'd go to Carlisle and Esme without a second's hesitation and I'd never look back."

"Then why don't you?"

He looked at me then, sorrow and sadness in his golden eyes. "Because I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. Once you enter the Volturi, you're there for life. Aro… he chose me. Carlisle is an old friend of his, and about 20 years ago we went to Italy for a visit… I never got to leave. He saw my ability, he saw what I was capable of and he wanted it for his coven."

"But he can't just take you," I said in a high pitched voice. "Surely not."

"Of course he can, he's head of the Volturi, Bella. Whatever he says, goes. He told Carlisle that I wasn't going home, that I was remaining in the Volturi… and I had no choice. Aro beckoned and I had to answer his call."

"That's terrible," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. What had happened to me, taken from my family and my life on Aro's orders… it had happened to him too.

"He took Alice as well," he continued to explain. "Alice, Jasper and I, we were all part of Carlisle's coven. He took Alice as well as me. He saw her ability as somewhat beneficial to him."

"But what about Jasper?"

"He came voluntarily. He refused to live without Alice, so if the only way to stay with her was to join Aro, then so be it."

I let out a soft whimper. That was so sad. He joined the Volturi and gave up his freedom for his wife, for the woman he loved. All three of them taken from their home and their family… all because Aro wanted their ability. It was wrong, so wrong. If they were human, it would be against their rights, it would most likely be seen as slavery. Surely the humans could do something about ill treated vampires, surely something could be done to help them. But then again, what could us humans do against something as powerful as a vampire? I certainly wouldn't fancy standing up to Aro. No one would.

"That's awful. It must suck, huh?"

"Sure does," he sighed. "Its just one of the cons of being a vampire."

We were silent after that, and I let all the information I had just heard swirl around my head and sink in. I had once hated Edward for taking me. He had kidnapped me and ripped me from my family and my life. He had ruined everything and was leading me to my death. But now I had heard his story and his circumstances, I felt guilty for how I had once felt. He was just as much a victim as I was.

He had been taken from his family and held against his will. He had no choice but to conform to what the Volturi wanted. He had no choice but to leave his old life and live a new one. He must have been so frightened… so scared… so utterly terrified at the path set out before him. My heart began to swell for this angel of darkness in front of me and I felt nothing but sympathy and compassion for him. I now understood why he could not always be the soother. Sometimes the monster had a valid reason to show itself. It wasn't just me who had been affected by Aro and his ways, Edward had too.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" I asked in an attempt to move away from talking about Aro.

"Honestly?" he asked, surprised by my question and the change of direction I had taken the subject.

"Yes."

"It's very lonely," he replied.

_Is it me, or this happy and exciting trip out getting depressing?_

"How so?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my knees and drawing them closer to my body. Surely it couldn't be that bad.

"Because everyone around you disappears. Over the years, every family member or friend that you know and have cared for will die, and you will just keep on going with no way out. They will age whilst you remain permanently as you are, almost as if not a single day has passed. You can't make relations with anyone and in the end, you always wind up on your own."

"But you have Tanya, right?" I asked, speaking the name of his immortal fiancée with slight distaste, I must admit.

"I suppose," he pondered. "But I haven't had her all my life."

"Still, it must be nice having that permanent friend and soul mate at your side. You aren't alone anymore."

"Tanya isn't my soul mate," he said in earnest, and I had to rethink over what he just said to me. She _wasn't _his soul mate?

"But… she's your fiancée?"

"I know, but she isn't my soul mate. For vampire's, a soul mate means something different than humans. They become our earthly companion, the one thing we really cannot live without. They become our lives and we will die for them. We truly know our soul mates. It hits us like a tone of bricks, almost like how werewolves imprint. You just… know. And what I feel for Tanya is love, but not the love of a soul mate."

"Then why are you marrying her? What if you marry her, then find your soul mate? There won't be anything you can do." I was raising my voice.

"I'm marrying her because I'm lonely," he explained. "Imagine wondering this earth for over 100 years, Bella, all alone without someone to call your own. I have to marry her, or else I'll spend another 100 years without a companion and I can't take that anymore."

"But what if you _do_ find your soul mate?"

"Well… then I'll just have to live with the decision I've made."

I let out a breath. His excuse was stupid. He did not want Tanya, so why was he engaged to her? He was obviously waiting for someone else, he shouldn't just give up. He should wait it out for his soul mate to finally show her face and make him truly happy like he deserves to be. It just made me a little angry that he would settle for second best rather than wait for 'the one'.

But it was not my decision and it was not my right to pry. This was Edward's choice, and I supposed that if I had led the lonely life that he had, I would settle for second best too. It was his only way to companionship and out of this miserable life of loneliness. If he needed her, then I supposed he should have her.

"Do you think you will ever find your soul mate?" I asked him, my voice calmer now.

He smiled to himself then and looked at me deeply. "Yes. I _know_ I will."

"Me too," I sighed, looking back at the tower, resting my head atop my knees.

After what seemed like hours, the vampire let out a breath. "We should go," Edward finally said, standing up. "Its almost midnight."

"Have we really been out that long?" I asked incredulously, following his lead and getting up to my feet.

"Sure has," he smiled. "Come, lets get you home."

I jumped on his back again, taking one last look at the breath-taking tower in front of me, and he took off at a fast run, winding through the dark Parisian streets faster than the speed of light.

The soother had given me a lot to think about. His vampiric life, his old life, his love life… He was such a complex character, someone who I could hate and care for all at the same time. He had been through so much during his long immortal life, so much that my life lacked in comparison. His mind confused me as much as my own confused him. I wanted to get to know him more, I wanted to ask him more questions about the past and about his motives for what he had done. I wanted to know Edward Cullen.

We finally made it back to the hotel in one piece and we entered through the balcony door of my bedroom. The lights were all off, so as soon as Edward set me on my feet again and I regained my balance, I switched on my bedside lamp. He closed the balcony doors, stopping the cold night draft blowing through my room. I ran back over to him, smiling. He looked back at me with a smile of his own.

"I… I just want to say thanks. I've had so much fun tonight and I've got to see something that I've always dreamed of seeing."

"Well, no problem, Bella. Happy to help."

"Thank you," I said. I moved forward, stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek as thanks. He had kissed me on the cheek, so I wanted to kiss him back. It was only fair. My lips tingled from the coldness of his skin as they made contact. It was a pleasant feeling and a weird one at the same time. I moved away and gave him a smile… but something about him was different.

His eyes were no longer golden… they were black.

"Edward?" I tried.

Almost suddenly, before I even had time to blink, Edward had pushed me up against the wall, his smooth lean body pressing into mine, getting as close as it could. One of his hands went to my waist whilst the other went to my thigh, hitching it up to his hip, causing me to flush. His breathing was heavy and his face was mere millimeters from mine. His face suddenly went down to my neck and began nuzzling it, causing my eyes to flutter closed and my heart to skip a beat before it began to thump in my chest. My subconscious just stood there, the biggest, smuggest, goofiest grin in the world plastered on her happy face. I was not sure what was happening, but she was loving it!

The hand which was placed on my waist slowly ghosted up my back until it was threaded into my hair. He raised his face so that it was in front of mine again. Slowly and sensually, he began running his nose across my face, leaving a trail of goose bumps as it went.

_Oh god, what is he doing? He has a fiancée!_

"Seriously, what are you doing to me, Bella?" he whispered, almost too quietly for my human ears to hear. "What are you doing to me, Love?"

This had to stop. It had to. I was not going to be _that_ girl. He was engaged. Sure, she wasn't his soul mate, but she was in Italy, eagerly awaiting his return, the doting fiancée no doubt. I could not let this go on.

"Edward, stop," I whispered as his nose dragged along my cheek, his lips getting closer to my own. His sweet breath fanned across my face and I didn't want him to stop… but he had to. He ignored me and carried on, so I took matters into my own hands. I placed my hands on his chest and managed to push him away.

"Edward, please," I said, breathing heavily. I knew that my blush was on my face, but I would not let it stop me.

He instantly snapped out of it as his body left mine, his eyes going gold once again. "Oh god… Bella… I'm sorry… I… forgive me… I-" He took one last look at me and muttered goodnight before quickly running out of my bedroom door, leaving me all alone.

Dragging my back down the wall, I slowly sat on the floor, my mind totally reeling, my breathing slowing down back to its normal pace.

What the hell just happened?! He was so close… so dear… so intimate. I wasn't expecting it at all, yet when it happened… The way he touched me and _where _he touched me. That was not the intimacy of a friend; it was the intimacy of a lover. He was so affectionate… caring… loving. I did not understand, it was all so wrong, but by god it felt so right. I really did not want him to stop.

And then I gasped.

_Oh lord!_

Realization hit me, turning my world upside down. All my thoughts came together to form one solid truth…

I was falling for Edward Cullen.


	12. Last request

_Hi everyone!_

_A massive thanks to twilighterfan2424, -KiwiCullen-, Blue Brat24, sprinter1, holtethus, lanie-bear, tiffyboocullenjonas, secretobsession7, lionlambnatz, ???, t-shirt n pants, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, TaylorLautnerLuver, catwoman8940, rosaliehalle1994, Dragz1991, Kelster Smelster, violet shuyler and teamedwardtwilightfan for their reviews. Thank you all. _

_Oh my god! I saw the new Eclipse trailer today... it looks AMAZING! I cannot wait till June. And more topless Taylor Lautner, cant complain there!_

_I wasn't sure if this chapter would be out today. I've been really ill this week with a headache and a cold and I feel like total crap, but I worked hard and managed to get it out. So I hope you all enjoy my hard and weary efforts!_

_Also, if you have a spare few seconds, please vote in the poll on my profile. I'm eager to know the results._

_Oh, by the way, I am planning on posting an out-take of this story in Edward's point of view as a few people have been asking for it. I'm not sure which chapter to do it from, so I figured why not ask my readers. If you get the chance, please message me with your suggestions of which chapter the out-take should take place. The one with the most votes, wins!_

_This chapter is named after "Last Request" by Paolo Nutini. The guy is freakin' HOT!! I saw him in concert 2 years ago and he was amazing. He's Scottish and I really recommend his music. I like his new album. The music on it is very happy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but I hate being ill!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I liked the front desk of the hotel.

Something about it was very appealing and very welcoming. It was very beautiful and large, covered in gold and draped in velvety reds... it was beautiful in a regal sort of way. It must have cost a fortune to make and a fortune to keep in such wonderful condition. The top of it was covered in grey marble and I would dream of owning something so rich and so beautiful...

Shame I'd never see it again.

Laurent and Jasper were currently paying off the man behind the desk, most likely keeping his silence on our presence at the hotel, essentially ending our stay in the hotel and France. I had my coat on my back and my bag gripped tightly in my hands, getting ready to leave the country for the last leg of our journey. Next stop: airport, and then finally Italy.

James, Edward and Jacob remained silently at my side until Jasper and Laurent had finally finished their business. Jacob was listening to his Ipod and tapping his foot along with the beat, Edward was flicking through the countless leaflets that the hotel supplied and James was just on general lookout, his eys watchful. Things had been much better with him since yesterdays apology. He didn't bother me now and he did not raise his voice towards me. Life had now become much easier and I was beyond relieved about this.

Once everything had been sorted out and Jasper and Laurent had returned to us, I took one last look at the hotel before we went outside and jumped in the rental car that James had organized. It seated all 6 of us comfortably and in no time at all, we were on our way to the airport.

The drive was fairly short considering the airport was a mere 5 minutes away from the hotel, and I had to wonder why we bothered with a car at all… but the pouring rain told me everything I needed to know. It was coming down by the bucket load and was tapping of the car window like a waterfall. Perhaps it was a bad omen, perhaps it was telling me how depressing everything would be from now on. Who knew, but it made me feel a little uneasy.

We got our bags checked in quickly and we did not have to wait long to board our plane. I was seated by Jasper once again, a little easier about sitting near him now that I knew he wasn't all that bad. I felt a huge sympathy for him after the story Edward had told me last night. He sacrificed his freedom and his free life to be with his wife and to stay y her side. Not only did I feel sympathy, but I also felt respect for the blond vampire. He was brave, so brave to do what he did, but I supposed that if his wife was being taken, he would do anything to remain with her. For this, I would always look up to him.

As the plane took off and finally reached the air, leaving France behind, I rested back in my seat, closed my eyes, and allowed my mind to wonder over what had happened last night. It had been both frightening and amazing all at the same time and the corners of my lips turned up at the mere thought of it, my subconscious giggling her little head off in joy.

I could not get Edward out of my head and I had dreamt of him once again last night. It was not the dream where he drained me, but the dream where we shared a house and he held me warmly in his marble arms. I was falling for him, of that there was no doubt. If only he didn't have a fiancée, if only he was not engaged, if only he wasn't a taken man… I would have let him carry on last night. I enjoyed it more thn I should have and I did not want him to stop. I wanted to see where it would all go, to see what could have happened between us. But my rational side had to step in and tell me that we shouldn't be doing what we were. My subconscious had not been pleased!

But the way he touched me and held me… the way I felt… the way my body felt as he touched me… My skin was alight and on fire… goose bumps left an everlasting trail along my body… my heart beat like a drum… butterflies filled my stomach to the brim, dying to burst out. I felt my face flushing at the just the thought of last night and I knew that Jasper would spot it if I wasn't careful. He could probably feel my emotions over the subject anyway, so I didn't want to give him anymore reason to ask me questions.

Still… if Edward had been single… and I had let him carry on…

_Stop blushing! He will start asking questions!_

My subconscious was right. I needed to stop, so I allowed my mind to wonder elsewhere, as far away from my Edward predicament as possible. I let it wonder instead to our set destination. So, I was going to Italy. Home of Da Vinci, home of the Roman Coliseums… home of Spaghetti Bolognese! It was another place that I knew would be amazing to visit. There was so much history there, so much wonderful art and so many wonderful buildings.

It was just a shame that I wouldn't be able to see any of this. I would be trapped in Volturi Headquarters, surrounded by thirsty murderous vampires. They would not be as easy going as Edward and Jasper had been. They would not allow me a few hours of freedom to go see the sights of Italy. I would be locked up all day with no freedom. Misery and loneliness would be my only companion until they decided to just be rid of me.

And then it hit me…

_Oh… god…_

This was it… this was the end. I was on the last leg of my journey. Now I really was going to my death. I would _die_ in Italy. Unless my father got to me in time, then I would meet my end at the hands of the Volturi. What could my dad do against the most powerful vampires in the world? Nothing, that's what. I was truly going to die now and it had all finally hit me, fast and hard.

My breathing began picking up as I gripped the arms of my seat with my fingers and I felt as if I was about to have a panic attack. I wanted to cry, I wanted to sob… I wanted to scream. _I was on my way to my death!_

Jasper quickly looked over at me as I undid my seatbelt and abruptly stood up, my face slowly going pale. "Bella?" he enquired.

"I… need the bathroom," I said as I brushed past him in a hurry and ran down the aisle as quickly as I could, almost knocking the stewardess off of her feet. Thankfully, the bathroom was free and I immediately entered it and bolted the door shut. No sooner did I lock the door did the tears fall from my eyes with no sign of stopping. I let out a single sob before I closed my eyes, sat down on the floor and hid my face in my knees, weeping away.

I was going to die… and there was no way out of it. My body began to shake and I reached for some tissue to dry my eyes. It was pointless really as the tears refused to stop or slow down. I actually had a death sentence and it was the most terrifying thing in the world. I didn't want to die, I had my whole life ahead of me. It frightened me that I'd never get to do the things that I wanted to with my life... Grow up, get married, have a family, get my dream job, live happily ever after… None of that would happen now. Instead, I'd be 6 feet under… pushing daisies… a mere memory that would eventually fade from people's minds.

The one thing I feared the most, however, was _how_ I was going to die. It was quite obvious that they would drain me, they were vampires after all, they would not waste the blood. But would they do it quickly, or would they drain me slowly, savoring both the taste and the pain? I prayed for a quick death, but I knew it wouldn't be. Aro, no doubt, would be the one to do it, but I hoped for someone a little… gentler.

I was scared and my body could not help but show it as it shook with all its might.

By the time there was a knock at the door, I was full on crying, not caring who could hear my blubbering. I was about to die, I had every right to cry.

"The… b-bathroom is… o-occupied," I managed to get out through sobs. But it seemed that the person did not want to listen and continued to knock. _Rude much! I'm here, sobbing my heart out, and some idiot won't leave me alone, even though I've told them it's occupied! _The knocking continued, so I stood up in order for my voice to be heard more loudly. "T-There's someone in h-here."

In the blink of an eye, the lock on the door was broken apart, causing me to gasp, and the door was pulled open. There in the doorway stood Edward in all his beautiful glory. _It should be illegal to be that good looking... _One look at my red, tear stained face automatically caused his expression to contort in to a concerned one. He looked pained, almost as pained as I was.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Almost suddenly, he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and took me into his arms, hugging me, holding me and comforting me with everything that he had. He wrapped me in his warm and protective cage... and I felt safe. I was a little taken aback by his caring attitude; it was so strange to see such a thing on a vampire, but I allowed him to continue. He held me tight and continued to calm me down.

"Shhh…," he whispered. "What's wrong, Bella? What's happened?"

His concern for me just made me cry even more, so I hid my face in his shoulder and continued to cry away, not caring anymore. I was going to die anyway…

He rubbed my back as I cried, calming me down in a way that only Edward could. I sometimes wondered if he had the same calming ability that Jasper had, but then I realized it was just Edward. He had a calming affect to him. "Calm down, Bella. It's alright. What's wrong?" he continued questioning in a soft voice.

"Everything," I whimpered into his shoulder, my voice muffled by his coat.

Gently, he pulled away from the hug and began drying the tears from my eyes with his thumb. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to die, Edward," I cried. "This is it for me. End of the line. No way back."

He closed his eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath as I said this. "You don't know that yet. What if your father puts up his half of the deal?"

"How?" I said, whipping my own eyes. "What can he do against vampires? It's all over. This is it."

"You shouldn't think like that," he said. "You can't predict the future."

"Maybe not, but I can predict_ my _future, and I predict there won't be one."

He suddenly grabbed me again, holding me carefully against his hard chest. "Stop talking like that. Please, Bella."

"I'm only stating the truth," I said, my tears slowing down almost to a halt, my body gaining a little courage.. "…Which is why I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" he asked, pulling me away again in order to look at my face, brushing my hair away from my forehead.

It was something that I had been considering on and off for a while now, and I was not sure how Edward would take my request. I begged that he would accept it and allow me this one last wish. Either that or he would flat out deny it, telling me that he would never do such a thing. But over the past few days, we had grown close, so close that feelings were beginning to develop. So I really wanted him to do this for me.

I took a deep breath, holding my head up high… and told him. "I want _you_ to be the one to do it."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not following."

"I... I want you to be the one who kills me."

Edward froze in his movements and tensed up, his eyes widening in shock. His mouth opened a little before it closed again, clearly lost for words, so I decided to continue, grateful for the opportunity to get everything out.

"I know how this ends, Edward… and I just want it to be on my terms. I'm going to be drained, there's no doubt about that, but I don't want my death to hurt. I don't know those other vampires, and they don't know me. They won't care if they cause me pain or not. But if you do it… well, you won't make it hurt as much. You'll be gentle… and caring. You won't allow me to suffer. So… I want you to be the one to do it."

I was silent after that, allowing my words to register in his mind and sink in. He picked a spot on the wall behind my head and just stared at it, his face sad and his breathing heavy. I knew this would not be easy on him and I knew it wasn't the best thing to ask him, but it was what I wanted. It was my final wish… my last request.

"Bella… I-" he started, not quite being able to find the words.

"Please," I begged as I grasped his fore-arms tightly with my hands. I could feel even more tears building up in my eyes.

"I want to help you, I really do… but I don't know if I can do something like that," he said softly, finally making eye contact with me.

"But you're a vampire, you've killed before," I said, trying to see what the problem was. It wasn't like his slate was clean. He had murdered humans before. It's how he lived until this new diet of his.

"I know that… but I didn't know those people, they were strangers to me. I don't know if I could kill _you_, I don't know if I'd have the strength," he said, and his tone surprised me. It was so gentle and soft, almost pleading at me to not make him do it.

My shoulders slumped, my eyes dropped and I let out a sigh. He had rejected my request, he would not be the one to do it. Now I had no idea how I would die. It would most likely be at Aro's harsh hands, draining me drop by drop.

"… But I'll do it," he said suddenly, surprising me.

I gasped as I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded, even if it looked reluctant. "I can see how much it means to you, and I agree, I don't anyone else doing it either."

_Yes?!_

"Really? You'll do it?" I asked, smiling from ear to ear.

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Oh, thank you, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and hugging him. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

"No problem," he said, wrapping his arms around me and returning the hug. In this moment, it was ok to be this close to him. We weren't acting in any romantic or lustful way, we were two friends hugging because we had come to an agreement with each other... and that was ok. There was no guilt, just elation. This was a big thing for Edward to do after all, so just the fact that he had even considered doing such a thing was amazing, but to actually accept my request and promise to go through with it, well, that was purely wonderful.

Sure, I was not looking forward to my death, who would?! But I felt a little easier about it. Edward would avoid my suffering at all costs and that was what mattered.

Death wasn't so frightening anymore.

Just at that moment, an announcement was called over the plane for passengers to take their seats ready for landing. I had not realized how quickly the journey had been, so with one last smile at each other, Edward and I hurried out of the bathroom and into our seats, buckling up once we got there.

"You ok?" Jasper asked me once I was seated.

"Fine," I smiled, letting him know that, after what just happened in the bathroom, all was well.

xXx

Volterra, for what is was worth, was a positively beautiful and lush town, filled with the most wonderful scenery. The town was busy with the hustle and bustle of people, and our group of vampires, werewolves and humans breezed through the streets almost undetected. We hid mainly in the shadows and side streets, and we came to a halt once we reached a gorgeous large stone clock tower in the middle of the town square. With one push of the large wooden door situated at the front of it, we entered the ancient building without suspicion or detection.

I was surprised by how modern the interior of the building was and I knew now that I had truly stepped foot into vampire territory. I was handed a red robe made of the finest material by Laurent, which I quickly put on along with everyone else, and the 6 of us slowly made our way down a corridor.

Sensing my slight fear, Jacob thankfully held my hand as we walked, offering me well needed moral support. I knew that in life, if I didn't have anyone else, I would always have Jake. That was when I heard footsteps approach from the other side of the corridor. I tensed up and soon caught sight of a girl walking towards us. She had blond hair and could not have been any older than 14 or so. Her bright red eyes told me exactly what she was.

"Jane," said James in greeting, giving her a firm nod.

As soon as she reached us, she blatantly looked me up and down, assessing me. _How rude! How about I look her up and down! _"So this is the Swan girl, huh?" she said in a light and feminine voice, getting straight to the point.

"This is Isabella," replied Jasper. Jacob tightened his grip on my hand.

"Very well. This way," she said, turning around and leading us down the long and cold corridor. It was very narrow, but very well finished. It was clear that the Volturi lived a life of luxury and richness. It was all wooden and shiny, not a single mark or speck of dust on anything. They were a very well kept and clean coven of vampires.

"Nice eyes, Edward," Jane suddenly said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Aro shall enjoy hearing the story about those."

Edward merely let out a sigh at her words as we headed to an unusually placed elevator. I was not expecting it and stood close to Jake as it took us down to who knows where. The light elevator music was quite ironically placed really considering where I was going. It was a nice touch. Finally leaving the elevator, we walked down a second corridor until we reached a set of large and heavy-looking wooden double doors. Jane opened them as easily as ripping a piece of paper, not even breaking a sweat.

The room we entered was a work of magnificence and I could not help but look around it in total awe. Marble floors and walls, large stone pillars, the finest carpets and rugs, and everything was finished in the finest jewels or gold. _These vampires are loaded!_

But why did a place so terrible have to look so beautiful?

We began to walk forward, Jacob sadly letting go of my hand now that we were in the main hall, and we began heading over to three tall and luscious thrones. Seated upon them were three vampires, all of them reeking of authority, and I swallowed knowing exactly who the middle one was. His hair was long and his face annoyingly beautiful. Just like the other vampires, his eyes were bright red and his hands were clasped together under his chin, his face smiling sweetly at me.

We stopped in front of Aro and the other two vampires and everybody walked away to the side of the room, leaving me on my own to face the head vamp. _No, don't leave me!_

Aro stood up from his throne, his sickly sweet smile still on his lips, and he began to glide over to me. I stayed perfectly still and kept my breathing steady as he stood in front of me._ I will not show fear!_ I could see Edward's bronze hair out of the corner of my eyes, and I prayed that if something were to happen to me now, he would step in as my protector.

"Ah, Isabella," the head vampire said, happily. "My name is Aro. So wonderful to meet you, my dear."

_Huh?!_

He was so… nice! His voice was ridiculously polite and welcoming and I felt oddly at ease. I was expecting growling and shouting. I expected an evil vampire who attacks me, not a polite vampire who looks as if he was about to offer me a cup of tea! But this was Aro, head of the Volturi. He wouldn't have been given that position for no reason. He was dangerous and bad. I put a guard up and refused to let him tare it down. Sure, he acted nice on the outside, but it would not let me trust what was on the inside.

He held his hand out for me to take. To avoid confrontation, I just took it without question, his skin as cold as Edward's and just as hard. He closed his eyes and relaxed his face as he held my shaking hand and he was perfectly silent, not uttering a single word. I kept as still as I possibly could and waited for him to finish… not quite sure what he was doing in the first place.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me in bewilderment. "How very interesting," he said.

"Aro?" asked one of the vampires at the thrones. He looked the elder of the two.

"I cannot hear a single thought in her head, not one. How very interesting." And with this he smiled. This whole mind reading thing was no news to me, after all Edward had been trying to read my mind since we had met. I was not aware that Aro held such abilities and I feared what he would do with me now that he knew his power was useless.

"How can that be?" asked the other throned vampire. This one had long blond hair and looked rather young.

"I am not sure, but I am very curious over it," Aro answered, tapping his chin with his long and slender fingers. "Very curious indeed." He turned to look at Edward. "Do you hear her?"

"No, Master," Edward answered in a respectve tone.

"This is very interesting indeed," Aro smiled, clearly amused by the whole thing. I certainly wasn't, but he looked like a child in a candy shop, not knowing what to do first. It looked wrong on a vampire. His happy face was not what it seemed.

"It would appear that she is completely silent to us. Our abilities, they somehow do not work. How curious… yet, I wonder…"

He turned to Jane then, who stepped forward without any need for a request. "Master?"

"My young Jane, I wonder if perhaps _your _ability works on Isabella."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward step forward before Jasper pulled him back into line, struggling somewhat to hold him back. _Huh? _Now I was confused. What was wrong with Edward and what could Jane's ability possibly be?

Jane took another step forward and turned to look at me. I blinked as a smile slowly spread on her lips. It was sinister and smug. "This may hurt just a little."

_What?!_

What does she mean, hurt?… Was there going to be pain?… What was she going to do?… Why wasn't anyone stopping her?… What was going to happen?… Pain?

I braced myself for whatever was about to happen, wrapping my arms around my body in some feeble attempt at protection… only no pain actually hit me. She stared and stared and stared, but I felt no different. She seemed to be straining her eyes, using all her energy to do something that just didn't seem to be happening. After seconds or minutes of trying, she looked back to Aro in confusion and shock, giving up. I heard a few whispers between everybody in the great room and Aro suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Amazing!" he grinned. "Purely amazing! It seems that Chief Swan's daughter is very surprising. She may be more beneficial to us than I first thought."

I just swallowed and remained quiet. It seemed that Jane's ability had no effect on me either. Not only was Aro interested in this whole thing, but I was now. Why me? What was so special about me? I didn't know how I was blocking their abilities, in fact I wasn't even trying to do it, but I was. Nothing could work on me… but Jasper could. Why did his power work, but nobody else's did? Was my body selective on the powers it allowed to work on me? Could other vampires use their abilities on me with no problem too?

"I do apologize for your being here, my dear," Aro said to me once his laughter had clamed down enough for him to talk coherently. "But this little discovery shall make your stay much more… eventful and interesting to me."

For the first time since I arrived, I found my voice, and attempted to put it to good use. "Why am I here?"

"Because, Isabella, your father cannot seem to keep to the terms of our agreement. I do not wish for you to be here, it isn't your fault… and quite frankly I don't want to have to tend to the needs of a human, but if your father breaks our deal, then he must pay."

He took a step towards me and in turn I took a step back. This seemed to amuse him and he grinned. "Don't you find it fair, Isabella, that if your species takes away one of ours, it is only fair to take one of yours? Your father killed a vampire, despite our agreement, so I only find it fair to take a human in return. Don't you agree?"

_No, not if that human is me!_

"I… I suppose," I replied in a meek voice.

"Then by taking you, I am doing nothing wrong. Your father is free to get you at anytime. All I ask is my money and an apology and a promise to never break our contract again. If he can't comply with that, well, that's his fault."

At that moment, the double doors I had entered through opened again and in walked… well, more like skipped, a short and petite girl. She had short dark hair and the most beautiful face. A childish smile graced her lips and she bowed in front of her master.

"Ah, Alice," Aro said. "I was expecting you."

_Alice?… Alice… Jasper's wife!!_

So this was her. The wonderful Alice that Edward and Jacob had told me about. The Alice who was married to Jasper. She didn't seem like a vampire, almost like a fairy really, or a pixie. She was very light on her feet and her small frame made her look almost breakable.

"Is this Isabella?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Indeed," Aro replied. He turned to look at me and his tone turned surprisingly harsh, all his pevious happiness gone. The head of the Volturi had arrived. "Alice will show you your room where you shall remain till morning. I expect all requests adhered to and bad behavior will not be tolerated. You are no longer at home anymore, Isabella. You abide by _my_ rules… and I expect them to be followed. Am I understood?"

I rapidly nodded at him, much more scared of this vampire than I had been of all the other ones I had met before put together. I knew his polite and happy exterior had to be balanced by a bad personality. Aro was not to be messed with, that much I could tell. This would not be like the cottage or the hotel room. If I was told to stay in my room, I would have to. If I wanted to go out, tough. If I wanted to do anything at all, it would all be on their terms. I was truly in hell now.

"Yes, sir," I whispered.

"Very good," Aro smiled, going back to his happy self again. "Let's just pray that your father hurries up, hey?"

I nodded again, not just praying for it, but begging and wishing for it. Charlie had to come through for me, he had too. Otherwise…

"Hi!" somebody squeaked in my ear. I looked to my side and found Alice beaming up at me. I had not seen her approach me and she made me jump. She could not have been above 5 feet tall! "You must be Isabella. I'm Alice. Come, let me show you your room. I designed it myself!"

_Happy much?!_

She was definitely… enthusiastic. No sooner did Alice finish her sentence did Aro dismiss the room, causing everybody to leave. Edward followed Jasper and Jacob out of the room via the far door, giving me a quick smile on the way to let me know that everything was alright. I turned to Alice.

"Aren't you going to see Jasper?"

"He's lived without me for the past few weeks, I'm sure one more hour won't hurt," she chimed. With that, she grabbed my hand and hurried me out of the room and up a grand set of stairs. I was careful as I climbed them, scared that I would tread on my long red robe and trip over. I wouldn't put it past myself. I was surprised I hadn't already fallen over!

As soon as we reached the top of the stairs in one piece, we carried on down another corridor, this one much lighter and softer. The floor was covered in thick red carpet and the walls were a light cream color. Paintings hung here and there and doors covered both sides of the corridor.

"Jasper has told me all about you," Alice said as we walked.

"Oh?" I said, feeling much more comfortable in the pixie's company than in Aro's.

"Yes. He's told me about how flustered you've had Edward. Sure made me laugh!" She began to chuckle but I just blushed. I flustered Edward? The idea, although embarrassing, did make me smile in triumph.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to know you better," Alice grinned. "I've seen the future, we are going to be the best of friends… and I'm going to give you a makeover… you have lovely hair, I'll have to style it… and your skin is wonderful… we will have to raid my wardrobe… or just go shopping!"

"Ok," I said, a little scared by her over-the-top attitude. She sure was excitable! Though I was interested over the fact that her ability seemed to work on me. I just didn't understand it. But she did seem nice, and I was looking forward to getting to know Alice myself. It would be nice to finally have another girl to talk to. Being locked up with the male species for this long had turned my brain to mush!

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she said with a huge grin.

"I agree," I said, offering her a smile of my own. Her constant happy attitude was very infectious.

"ALICE! ALICE! Where is Edward? Is he back yet?" came a whiny voice from behind us. We both turned around and came face to face with a woman… and I knew exactly who she was, my smile dropping at the mere sight of her.

Long strawberry blond hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She was tall and slim, her cheekbones very refined and her smile lovable. Her red eyes were bright and her beauty shone through like nothing else. I had a suspicious feeling that her personality was probably as wonderful and as rich as her face was beautiful. It was clear to see why Edward had chosen her for his fiancée… and why he would not bother waiting for any other. _Why would he ever want me when he already has someone like her?_

"Hi, Tanya," Alice said sweetly, though I could sense her heart wasn't in the greeting_. Odd. _"Yes, he is. He just left the Great Hall."

"Thank you!" she said. Her eyes then turned to me, looking me up and down, almost interrigating me. It was very uncomfortable to say the least and I shifted slightly under her gaze. "Is this the human?" she asked, her voice rather cold and distant.

"Yes, this is Isabella!" Alice said, cheery again.

"Hmm," Tanya said before sticking her nose in the air, turning on her heel, and hurrying down to find Edward. _How rude! Well, the feeling is more than mutual!_

Alice, sensing the uncomfortable tension that had formed, rubbed my back and gave me a smile. "Don't worry about Little Miss Prissy. She doesn't like anyone, and if I'm honest, nobody likes her either."

"Really?" I asked. Why did no-one like her? Though, with how I had just been treated, I totally understood why. I hadn't done anything, yet it seemed she had an automatic hatred for me. Edward surely couldn't be with her for her personality.

"Yes. She's so miserable and will only talk to Edward. He can do so much better than _her_." Alice took my hand again and carried on leading me to my room.

So that was Tanya, Edward's fiancée, and from the looks of it, a major bitch! She was rather rude to me and I hadn't even said a word! I agreed with Alice, I didn't like her. She hadn't given me a chance so I wouldn't give her one. Her personality was not like her face, it was the total opposite. She was horrid and I really didn't want to know her at all.

If Edward had settled to spend the rest of his life with her, how lonely must he have been?!


	13. Beautiful dirty rich

_Hello all!_

_A massive thanks to secretobsession7, VainVamp, brittany86, TwilightMindBodyAndSoul, Cina's, lionlambnatz, FOREVERBOOKWORM332, -19-twilight-fan-93-, tiffyboocullenjonas, t-shirt n pants, catwoman8940, teamedwardtwilightfan (my groupie lol!), KatenHaanrath, Fatal. Attractions, gaby47, violey schuyler, keekee, AnimeVampires, lanie-bear, ???, LyndsBaby, Dragz1991, littlepixie and jaantjj for their reviews. Thank you all so much._

_I'm finally better! I hated being ill. It made me feel so sluggish and I just didn't want to do anything. A small word of warning. The next few chapters may not be up as quickly as normal as I have university assignments to do, and obviously they are my priority. Hopefully, update times won't be affected, but I'm just warning you incase they are._

_Oh, by the way, I am planning on posting an outtake of this story in Edward's point of view as a few people have been asking for it. I'm not sure which chapter to do it from, so I figured why not ask my readers. If you get the chance, please message me with your suggestions of which chapter the out-take should take place. The one with the most votes, wins!_

_Enjoy…_

_This chapter is named after "Beautiful Dirty Rich" by Lady Gaga, who I absolutely love. I think she's amazing... if a little crazy. Lol._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but do vote for your chapter of choice for the outtake, and vote on the poll on my profile too!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

It was a bright sunny day in Volterra. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping their morning song… and I was waking up to my first full day in Hell.

I was rather surprised by the cushiony and well kept room they had given me for my stay. It was like I was in a 5 star hotel, complete with a free mini bar and a mint on the pillow! I was expecting a cold hard floor with a rag to sleep on. I was expecting to be shackled up in chains with only stale bread and stagnant water to eat and drink. Instead I got a king sized bed with a silk covered duvet. I got soft and warm pillows with a matching mattress. I got night clothes of the finest material and some of the best food that I had ever eaten.

If Hell was this good, what would Heaven be like?!

I woke up with a yawn and had myself a good stretch, relaxing back into the silk once I was done. I let out a sigh and looked around the huge room I had been given. It had to be bigger than mine and Charlie's whole house! These vampires sure knew how to look after their prisoners! Plasma screen TV, ensuite bathroom, wardrobe full of clothes, balcony with a beautiful view of the city.

Was this really a prison, because it sure didn't feel like one?!

I sat up in my bed, running my hands through my hair.

I had no idea what to expect from now on, everything had suddenly become a mystery. I had been brought here to Volturi Headquarters… but I knew that was going to happen. I had met Aro, head of all vampires… but I knew that was going to happen too. I was also going to die… but I wasn't sure when that would happen. It was going to though, whether I liked it or not. My life would end at the Volturi's hands and I would cease to exist. Question was, what would happen till then?

Torture, torment, cruelty?

I wasn't sure, but I certainly wasn't looking forward to finding out.

My watch indicated that it was 8.30am. _Time to get out of bed and see what the day has to offer! _I sluggishly got out of bed, still tired and stressed from yesterday's journey and events, and made my way over to the wardrobe in order to find some clothes for the day. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice white vest top. The Italian heat was so strange. I had been used to the rain and the cold of Forks all my life, so a sudden change in weather was confusing for my body. The warm was nice though. It was soothing in an odd sort of way.

I brushed my hair and made my bed and before I suddenly heard a soft knock at the door. I didn't really have time to answer it as in the blink of an eye, the little pixie opened it and came skipping in, a huge grin on her perfect pretty lips.

"Good morning, Bella," she chimed, far too happy considering how early it was.

"Good morning, Alice," I replied, fluffing my pillows before putting them down again.

"How are you this morning?" she asked, idly picking up my Jane Eyre book, flicking through the pages and putting it back down again.

"Very well, thank you."

"Good, because Master Aro has said I'm allowed to give you a tour of the building and its grounds today."

"Oh," I said, quite shocked by this new information. A tour? Seriously? Was I on holiday? Because this did not feel like prison.

_Hey, don't complain! Would you rather be suffering or enjoying yourself?_

My subconscious was right. I would rather be enjoying myself, but this still didn't feel right. Something would happen eventually. I could feel it. You can't trust vampires, especially a group like the Volturi. They probably had soething up their sleeves and I knew that everything could not be as it seemed. I had to keep in mind where I really was. Hell.

"Yes. He says that since you will be here for a while, he doesn't see why you can't get to know the place. Are you ready to go now? That way, I can have you done ready for your lunch."

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's go."

"Yay!" she said, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands. "This is going to be fun."

_Seriously, is the pixie on happy pills or something?!_

Grabbing my warm hand in her cold one, we hurried out of my room and out into the main building of the Volturi Headquarters. If I didn't have Alice as my guide, I would have undoubtedly gotten lost in the vast building. To say it was huge was an understatement, it was gigantic! There were so many rooms, so many corridors, and so many different ways to get lost. It would probably take a lifetime to even remotely get to know the building… but I supposed that if you were a vampire, a lifetime is exactly what you had.

Every room was as big as the last, a few even bigger. Some looked very much the same and contained pretty much the same furniture, but it all looked so rich and antique. I was scared to touch anything, but I could not get enough of its exquisiteness. Hell sure was a beautiful place. If it wasn't for all the vampires, I really wouldn't mind living in it.

We reached the third or fourth floor, looking at all the different rooms and places, gazing at all the beauties this place held, before heading down to the first floor, coming across a room which I knew I would be spending most of my time in.

"And this is the library," Alice said, waving her arms around like some woman off the TV who advertises things. She was really getting into her role.

Books completely covered the walls, almost like wallpaper. An upstairs partition led to even more books and I knew that I was home here. Aro must have owned every book that had ever been written. Austen… Bronte… Wilde… Dickens… Keats… everything was here. A huge grin spread across my lips as I ghosted my hand across the spines of the books, thinking of all the time I could spend here and all the books I could read.

"This place is amazing," I smiled.

"Sure is. You are free to come here anytime you want," Alice told me.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Alice replied. "Just as long as you keep it in order and obey Aro's rules."

Well, I was sure that I could easily manage that. Anything to get my books. At least now that I had free run of the library, my stay would be much easier. I wouldn't be bored, I could tell you that! If I had nobody to talk to or nothing to do, then I would just take a trip to the library and read a book. It was like having a little piece of heaven in a place called Hell.

I turned around, ready to exit the room for the next part of our tour when I suddenly spotted a piano in the middle of the library floor. It was so shiny and black and magnificent. It was one of those grand pianos where you could lift the lid and see everything inside. It must have cost a fortune, but it looked striking and stunning.

"Edward's?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "He sometimes comes in here to play. The library is rarely used, so it's a quiet place for him to practice."

I smiled gently as I gazed at Edward's piano. It was so typically him to have a grand piano that looked so amazing. I had only ever heard him play once in my life, back in the cottage, and the song had been so sad and melancholy. I hoped that one day I would be able to hear him play again and to hear something much more cheerful coming from him. I didn't like to see him so sad.

With that, we left the library, continuing on with the rest of our tour of the Headquarters. It really was a place of magnificence. It was all so rich and lush, only the best was there. It was like a huge English manor house with all its riches and antiques. The Volturi certainly lived a life of luxury.

"So, now we've seen the house, let's go see its grounds!" Alice grinned.

The outside was just as brilliant as inside. Perfectly cut green grass, beautiful flower beds of some of the best smelling and looking flowers I'd ever seen, tall stone fountains sprouting water. They must have cost a bomb to buy, but they looked amazing. This place was seriously like one of those posh houses that you had to go and pay to look in. It was easy to see why they were the royal family of the vampire world. They would never be short of cash!

_Wish I owned a place like this!_

That's vampires for you. Beautiful and rich…

"And these are the grounds," Alice said, putting on her best tour guide's voice. "They were built in…"

Alice was still talking but I wasn't listening. Instead I had found something else to grab my attention, spotting the movement from the corner of my eye. I was just staring across the grounds at the far wall. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little in shock, all my attention aimed at the sight before me.

Two tall and vicious wolves were going at each other like cat and dog. Biting, scratching, nipping… I had never seen anything like it before. Surely they would hurt each other if someone didn't stop them. I didn't know why they were going at each other, but they both seemed extremely angry. I didn't like how dangerous they looked, their fight really hotting up, and I panicked that they would turn on us before long.

"Bella," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. "What's wrong? You look as pale as, well… me!"

"It's those wolves," I replied, pointing at the animals in question, my voice a little uneven. "They're going to hurt someone if we don't stop them."

"Oh that? It's just Jacob and Seth. They fight all the time. It's a werewolf thing, there's nothing to worry about."

_Oh…_

So, that was Jacob in his wolf form. It was strange; I knew that he was a werewolf and I'd heard Edward and Jasper refer to him as a werewolf many times, but I had never actually seen him in that form. Oddly, I seemed to know which wolf he was out of the two. His hair was brown and he was the tallest one, towering over Seth like a tiger. His paws were huge and his teeth looked immensely sharp. I wondered if he'd recognize me whilst he was a wolf…

Yet, with how he looked at the minute, his teeth snapping and his claws poised, I didn't want to hang around to find out. Sensing my insecurity of being near him whilst he was so aggressive, Alice decided to move on with our tour and led us around to another garden, out of the way of the fighting werewolves. This one was much smaller, but much more intimate and homely. I preferred it to the bigger gardens if I was honest. Flowers surrounded it again and little stone benches were dotted here and there, adding charm to the setting...

I gasped when I quickly saw a couple seated on one of the benches, talking away with each other, enjoying each others company.

They just… looked so perfect together, like it was meant to be or something. Two beautiful people together and in love... His bronze hair and her strawberry blond hair… Their perfect faces together, talking and smiling… Her slim body leaning into his lean one… Their pale and icy cold skin working wonderfully together…

I now knew that he would never go for someone as boring and as plain as me… and it hurt.

What did he see in her apart from looks? I could not deny her beauty. She could be a supermodel with a face and body like she had. She probably had men falling at her feet in every instance and she would never be alone in life because of that. Yet, her personality was cold, it was distant, it was reserved. I had never met a person as vile as her in all my 19 years, not even James was that bad. At least when he was horrible towards me, I had given him reason to be so. But Tanya? She was horrible to me because she wanted to be… and Edward didn't deserve a person like that in his life.

So what could he possibly see in her?

_She's probably a good lay._

I rolled my eyes at my subconscious, even though she was probably right. I just wanted to go. I wanted to go back into the house, I didn't want to see them together. There really is nothing worse than seeing the man you have feelings for sitting happily with his fiancée. Not really a boost for your confidence!

Only that didn't happen…!

"Edward!" Alice called and waved before she grabbed my hand and ran us over to the happy couple.

_Kill. Me. Now!_

Edward looked up from Tanya when he heard Alice's call and he smiled at the sight of us, happy to see us, his face beaming. Tanya's face, on the other hand, just dropped, clearly not wanting to be in our presence. I didn't get it, why was she such a bitch?! I hadn't even been the one to call Edward. If we had my way, we would have walked right past them to another part of the grounds, so I didn't understand her glaring eyes, boring into my head.

"Hey, Alice," Edward said with joy. "Long time, no see." He stood up from the bench he was seated upon and gave the pixie an overdue hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Edward," Alice said. "It's fun to tease Emmett, but after a while, he starts teasing back."

_Emmett?_

It was clear to see the close relationship between Edward and Alice. From what Edward had told me about her, she had been a part of Carlisle's coven too, just as he had, so they must have been long time friends. Their platonic relationship was refreshing and it was good to see in this Hell. Even if they had been torn from their family, at least they, along with Jasper, still had each other. At least they had their friendship to hold on to.

"Well, nobody has missed him more than I have," said Tanya, sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and pulled him down to sit on the bench again, doing it deliberately no doubt. Edward, a bit startled by her pulling, soon composed himself.

"Hey, Bella." His voice was soft. "How you settling in?" he asked me with a breathtaking smile.

"Fine," I said, praying that my blush would not make an appearance right now. Sitting there, the sun shining down onto his face, creating the diamond effect, the wind blowing lazily through his bronze hair, he looked good enough to eat.

_Why does he have to be engaged!? ARGH!_

My subconscious had her arms folded and was sulking in a corner. If I could, I think I would have joined her. Annoyingly, Tanya's arms did not leave his waist the whole time, and this just made the whole thing worse, almost like rubbing salt into an already painful wound.

"She's settling in really well," Alice smiled. "I'm so glad you brought her to me, Edward. Bella and I are going to be best friends, I've seen it. We are going to have so much fun together! We are going to do makeovers and she even said I could do her hair."

Edward smiled at this before his face quickly looked at Tanya, seemingly annoyed. "Tanya! There's no need for that!"

_Huh? What did she just say?_

Edward had heard it, but neither Alice nor I had, which only meant one thing. She had mentally made a remark about me and Edward had read her mind. It was the only explanation for Edward's hearing of it… but what had she said? It couldn't have been something nice because Edward did not seem happy by it. _What is her problem?! _She was beginning to get on my nerves now with her constant rudeness, but I couldn't do anything about it. Doing anything to one of the vampires could land me in even bigger trouble, and insulting his fiancée could jeopardize my friendship with Edward… and I really didn't want that to happen.

"What?" Tanya said in a sickly sweet innocent tone. "I'm just stating the truth… and she couldn't hear me." She batted her eyelashes, acting as if nothing was wrong. Now I knew the remark was about me.

"That was mean, whether she heard you or not. Leave Bella alone, she hasn't done anything."

_Oh, I like Edward when he gets all defensive of me…!_

"What did she say?" asked Alice, digging around for answers.

"Nothing," said Edward, gazing across at me sorrowfully. "It doesn't matter."

"All I said was that Bella was in dire need of a makeover," Tanya giggled, sitting there like butter wouldn't melt.

Her words hit me. Hard.

I let out a sigh and my shoulders dropped. Even Tanya could see it. I was plain… I was boring… I was… human, and I would never be as beautiful as she was. Her luscious hair, her bright eyes, her slim figure. I had boring brown eyes and hair, and my figure would never be as good as hers. I knew it was the truth, but sometimes the truth hurt to hear, no matter who it came from.

"Tanya, stop it," Edward growled. _Wow, he actually growled!_

"How rude!" said Alice loudly, her hands on her hips. "Bella looks perfect just as she is, Tanya. There is no need to bring her down like that!"

"I'm just saying," said Tanya, leaning more into Edward. _Just let me at her! _My subconscious had her claws out, ready for a cat fight…

"It doesn't matter," I told Alice. "She can say what she wants. It doesn't bother me."

"Well, _I'm _not going to stand around whilst she insults you. Come on Bella, let's leave the Old Hag alone."

"Hey!" said Tanya angrily as Alice grabbed my hand, leading me away from the happy couple. I was happy to see her angry. Now she could get some of the insults instead of me. She was getting a taste of her own medicine and it was good to see. At least I had friends like Alice on my side to stick up for me. I wasn't totally on my own in my hatred of Tanya.

"Bella," said Edward, standing up when he saw me being led away. I could see sorrow in his eyes and his face looked a little sad. "She didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine, Edward," I smiled before we turned a corner, out of their sight. I didn't understand why he was the one apologizing, but I liked the fact that Edward was still supporting me, even standing up to his fiancée for me. I felt oddly warm inside.

"How rude!… She is such a horrible person… How dare she say that to you… She gets me so mad!… She needs to look in a mirror herself… It's not like she's anything special..."

"Alice, don't worry about it. I'm not," I lied.

"Still, if Edward hadn't been there, I'd have taught her a lesson!"

I began getting mental pictures of Alice with her boxing gloves on, teaching Tanya a thing or two. It was very funny, but heartwarming all at the same time.

Alice's ranting continued until Jasper called her to have a word with Aro. With a quick kiss on the cheek and a loving hug, she bid me farewell, not wanting to keep the boss waiting, and I was left alone on the Volturi grounds with only my sad and depressing thoughts for company. I found a small and out of the way corner of grass which looked appealing, so I hurried over to it, sat down and closed my eyes, allowing my thoughts to wonder…

He would never fall for me the way I had done him. Whether he had a fiancée or not, Tanya had put everything in perspective. Too ugly, too boring, too… human. I knew I could never be with him because he already had Tanya, but it was still nice to dream sometimes. The dream of me and Edward in our own house sprung to mind and I knew that would never be.

Why would he ever want me when he has her on his arm?

Thing was though, I desperately wanted him. He was everything I could ever want. Kind heart, loving personality, tall dark and handsome, passionate and caring… but he would always be that little bit out of reach…

"You ok, Bella?" came a voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob standing over me, a friendly smile on his face. He was wearing torn jean shorts and no top, so I knew he must have just transformed back into his human form. I was not afraid of this Jake, I liked this Jake.

"I've been better," I chuckled as he came to sit next to me on the grass.

"I'm willing to listen if you're willing to tell," he said sweetly, the ever-caring friend as always.

"Are you really sure you want to listen to my problems?" I smiled to him.

"Like I said, I'm willing to listen. You can trust me, Bells." He drew a cross over his heart which made me giggle.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head atop of my knees, debating what to do. I was sure that Jake wasn't interested in my stupid worries, and that he was only being there for me as my friend. But I was also sure that getting everything off my chest and into the open would be a big help to me. There was no way I could tell him of my feelings towards Edward, but I could tell him about the whole Tanya incident.

"I've finally met Tanya," I told him.

"Ah," he smiled. "The infamous Tanya. Was she mean to you too?"

"How… how did you know that?" I asked him. It was like he read my mind or something.

"It's difficult to find someone who Tanya _isn't_ horrible to," he laughed.

So it wasn't just me who blondy was vile to, it seemed she had a problem with pretty much everyone who crossed her path… apart from Edward of course. I didn't understand it. Was she not a people person? Did she not like new people invading her life? Or was she just generally horrible and mentally insane?! Either way, it seemed that I wasn't on my own when it came to Tanya's bad attitude.

"What did she say to you?" I asked curiously, tightening my grip on my legs.

"She hates the fact I'm a werewolf… but most of the vampires around here do, so it doesn't bother me that much," he said letting out a deep breath. It seemed that I wasn't the only outcast in this bizarre place.

"But Edward, Jasper and Alice don't hate you, and I certainly don't," I said in an attempt to help his deflated attitude.

"Your right, they don't," he smiled. "Rosalie and Emmett like me too, but most of the others don't."

_Rosalie? Who? _New vampires, huh? I would no doubt meet them soon.

"But your friends are what matter, right? Not some stupid Old Hag's opinion," I said, making good use of Alice's previous insult.

Jacob began to laugh. "You have been hanging around Alice far too much."

I joined in with the laughter, knowing that the pixie's mannerisms and characteristics were probably rubbing off on me. It was easy to see why. Alice was just a huge ball of energy that could put a smile on the saddest of faces.

"So, what did Tanya say to you to make you seem so sad?" Jacob asked once our laughter died down.

"It's stupid really," I said.

"Nothing is too stupid in this place, Bells. They're vampires, they don't do stupid."

"Well… in not so many words, she… she called me ugly."

"What?!" Jacob said, clearly offended. "How dare she! She can talk."

"She said I was in dire need of a makeover," I chuckled, purely to stop myself from crying. _Fragile mind plus on-edge Bella equals over the top reactions to silly insults._

"Well she can go to hell," Jacob said softly, putting an arm around my back. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder, grateful for the comfort. "And if its any consolation, you don't need a makeover. I think you look beautiful just as you are."

I smiled, blushing a little at the complement. "Thanks, Jacob."

"No problem, Bells," he said, rubbing my back.

If all else failed, if everyone turned against me, if Edward decided to ignore me on his fiancée's command, or Alice was unable to see me on Aro's orders, I always knew that Jacob would be my friend and stay at my side.

In an odd sort of way, it was like he was the only ally I had...


	14. The great escape

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to iloveveronicamars, ???, blackwolf2dragoon, t-shirt n pants, Keekee, TaylorLautnerLuver, teamedwardtwilightfan, Sunshine72, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, mixmatched9, BookwormStrawberry, catwoman8940, StormRain0904, tiffyboocullenjonas, -KiwiCullen-, gaby47, Blue Brat24, AnimeVampires, teamedward4evr, lanie-bear, holtethus, secretobsession7, Sapphira Majoram, lionlambnatz and Vickytoria Paisleypants for their reviews. Thanks guys!_

_Well, the Uni assignments are about 75% done, so I figured I could spend some time writing. You guys got lucky! I like this chapter, it kind of puts into place what is going to happen next chapter, which I'm VERY excited for._

_Please also vote on the poll on my profile and message me with chapter suggestions for the Edward POV outtake. Unless you vote, you might not get the chapter written that you want!_

_As ever, let me know what you think. Enjoy it!_

_This chapter is named after "The Great Escape" by We Are Scientists. The singer, Keith Murray is just HOT! Very yummy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but I hate assignments!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

A long and steady week passed by. The sun rose and fell, indicating the start of a brand new day, and time dragged along, making my stay longer at the Volturi Headquarters more and more tiresome.

Nothing changed. My day was just a repeat of the last and the constant routine was just another way to clarify me of my current position. A prisoner in Hell.

Sure I would go to the library each day, and sure I would sit in there for hours with my wonderful books as company, but after a while, I wanted something different, I wanted change. I didn't want to be stuck in this vicious cycle of: get up, read, eat, read, eat, sleep. This really was prison, this really was Hell. Something as simple as a constant repetitive day was enough to play with anyone's mind and send them totally insane.

I did not see Edward at all in that week, apart from in passing where he would just wave or offer me a smile, and oddly I was glad for this lack of contact. As much as it hurt me not to see him, I'd rather not be in his presence for days than see him with _her _again, all lovey-dovey, all romantic and happy together. It just made me want to puke. It was the ultimate torture and so I did not want to subject myself to it. The only problem with this theory was that I missed him. I missed his company, I missed his laughter, I missed his beautiful golden eyes, I missed the little face of annoyance he pulled whenever he couldn't read what I was thinking. I just missed everything about him, but as long as Tanya was comfortably at his side, I'd just have to live without him.

_Life sucks!_

I had not seen Aro since that first day either, and this actually surprised me. I was expecting to be checked on every ten minutes by one of his guards, or for him to send someone to see if I hadn't run away or somehow killed myself. _Depressing, but true. _Yet nobody had come to see me and Aro had not asked about me at all. Surely he didn't trust me that much, so perhaps he was biding his time, or maybe he was doing all of this without my knowing. I was not sure, but I found the whole thing a little strange and a little unnerving.

Personally, I thought that either Jacob or Alice was giving him feedback on how I was. They were the only two people I saw these days after all, so it was the only way he could know about my time and my state. I saw Jasper once or twice whenever he was with Alice, but that was all. It was like I was diseased or something. No one wanted to come near me. If I saw any of the other vampires, such as Jane or Aro's right-hand men Demetri and Felix, they kept their distance and avoided all contact. Felix would stare weirdly at me, his eyes boring into me, but that was about it.

I was a total outcast…

I put the book down that I was reading in the library, and sighed. It was like the hotel room all over again. Nothing to do and no where to go. There are only so many laps of the gardens you can do before you've seen it all. Every room in the house was the same and I had very little else to do but read.

I was pining for freedom again. I wanted to go out and explore this wonderful country. I was not born for a prisoner's life! I did not want to be confined to the restraints of the 4 walls surrounding the gardens anymore. I wanted to see Italy, I wanted to go out and just be free again. Problem was I had no Edward this time to take me out and show me the sights. Not only would he be with Tanya, but Aro would not allow it anyway_. _

_I'm sure the leader of the Volturi allows his prisoners to go for a stroll through town all the time. Yeah, right!_

I placed my book back on the shelf and decided to go in search of food, my rumbling stomach telling me it was dinner time. It was late and I wanted my dinner urgently. Since none of the vampires would feed me, I had been left to fend for myself on the food front. I tended to eat with Jacob, but since he was no where in sight, I decided to go down to the kitchen on my own.

I ate pretty quickly, simply choosing a sandwich for my dinner. It was quick and easy and made very little mess. Once I had washed up and put my plate away, I went back to my room in search of something else to do, anything to occupy my impatient mind. I'd had a pretty lonely day considering. I hadn't seen anyone, Edward, Jacob, Alice, no one. It was just little old me all alone for the day. I collapsed on my bed, lying back and staring at my ceiling.

I'd read, I'd showered, I'd eaten. There was officially nothing else to do and there was no way I was going to bed at 8pm. I rolled off my bed, got up, and went to my balcony, closing the curtains and cutting the night sky off from my room, before heading back to my bed, hiding my face in my soft white pillow.

I hated Hell. I thought it was great at first with its many rooms, lush gardens and brilliant company. But after seeing everything ten times over, and after realizing that I would be spending all my time there alone, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Well no more! I was sick of being bored and alone all the time. I was sick of staring at the same 4 walls with nothing to do. I was done with it all… so I was going out. Even if Edward wasn't here to accompany me, there was no stopping me going out by myself. I wouldn't run away or escape, the vampires would find and catch me too easily for that, but I could at least get out for a few hours and be back before anyone had noticed I'd even gone.

_Simple… right?_

With a bright and confident smile on my face and a roughly formed plan in my head, I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed a light coat. Sure Italy was hot, but the nights were pretty chilly. I put some money in my pocket and brushed through my hair in preparation. Knowing that the door wouldn't be an option for escape in this instance, I decided to do the typical high school thing and climb out through the window. I shimmied down the drain pipe with more grace than I'd ever had in all my life, and I landed softly on the grass below me.

_Part one complete…!_

Feeling quite brave after succeeding in the first part of my plan, as quietly as possible, and with as much precision as my clumsy body could manage, I ran across the grounds of the house in the quiet darkness, once in my life grateful for its shadowy presence._ Still hate it though! _Seemingly undetected, I managed to squeeze through the large iron gates at the front of the house and I got out onto the deserted road.

_I've done it!_

Not wanting to be caught before I'd even begun, I ran as fast as I possibly could down the road and into town, not stopping for breath or rest. For this plan to work, I could not be found. Everything had to be secret and so standing there celebrating would not be the best way to go! For once my legs didn't get tired, and I made it into the busy town in record time, entering near the clock tower, losing myself amongst the large crowds of people.

If I thought the town was beautiful in the day, then it was magnificent at night. Everything was lit up and the aroma of beautiful foods wafted throughout the streets, making my mouth water. I instantly regretted having dinner before I left!

Knowing I wouldn't have long until the vampires at the house realized I was missing, I ran into the main shopping area and began my look around, taking in all the sights that I possibly could. The town was full of people, all happy and lively, seemingly having fun. Shop after shop lined the streets, all of them filled with gorgeous cloths, beautiful jewellery and amazing souvenirs. Shame I couldn't get one. If someone caught it in my room, Aro would know that I'd have left.

Rummaging through my pocket for some money, I managed to buy some food, finding room in my stomach so that I could eat it. Italian food was good back in America, but real Italian food from Italy? It made my mouth water.

I couldn't get enough of it!

xXx

I looked to my watch and it indicated that it was 10.30pm, so I knew that home time was drawing ever nearer, ready to spoil my fun and send me straight back to Hell. I'd enjoyed my time out, Italy was amazing and I would loved to have visited it again.

Paris and Italy... This whole kidnapping trip wasn't so bad in the sense of location!

Fastening my jacket up, I began to head back to the house, praying that no one had noticed my lack of presence. I didn't even want to think about what would happen to me if I was caught out. They were vampires, they could do anything. This whole nice and relaxed approach to my visit at the house could just be a cover up for something much more sinister. I knew the Volturi, the punishment would be harsh.

Fighting my way through the crowds and leaving the town the same way I had come, I headed back up the deserted road, the wall of the house on one side and the large dense woods on the other. The iron gates were in sight and I knew that I would be back before getting caught.

_Hang on… how will you climb back up the drain pipe?_

Damn!

All of a sudden, I heard a whining noise coming from the woods. It sounded like some sort of animal, crying in pain, whimpering in discomfort. It sounded in despair and I froze in my tracks at the sad sound, searching automatically with my eyes for its source. I crossed the road, investigating further. Staying crouched so as not to be seen, I snuck up on the noise, searching for what it was.

That was when I saw a dark figure amongst the trees, so I stopped moving, keeping my breathing low and quiet. Someone was there… but who?

_What are you doing, Bella? Just go back to the house…_

The figure was tall, but I could not see much more due to the darkness. It was where the sound of the crying animal ended, so it had to be the figure that was doing something to the poor creature. Were they hurting it… torturing it… killing it? I did not know, but the animal needed help either way. Perhaps if I could get it back to the house, Alice or Jacob could help me tend to it…

I heard the roaring noise of an engine in the distance and a car drove past me along the road. I turned back to the figure to see if the lights from the car could help me make out his features more clearly.

I gasped…

The person… the figure… I knew him, and a lump lodged itself in my throat at the sight of him. The light reflections on his bronze hair told me everything I needed to know. He stood there, a limp cat in his hands, blood covering his lips and the fur of the lifeless corpse. He was feeding from the cat; he was taking its blood. The animal must have been his 'new diet'.

At the sound of my gasp, Edward dropped the cat, allowing it to the hit the ground with an echoing thud and his face looked my way, startled by the interruption.

_Oh… god._

He was as still as a statue, his mouth covered in blood, trickles of it dripping down the sides of his mouth like a messy child. I swallowed as I stood there, just as still, taking in his appearance. This was what he really was. A murderous, bloodsucker… a predator taking his prey… a danger to any living creature that crossed his path… a killer doing only what he was created to do. This was his true form and his true purpose. This was Edward, the vampire.

Yet standing there, even after what he had just done, he still looked beautiful. His hair was still its dishevelled mess, his face was still as stunning as it had ever been, and the shape of his strong body could be seen through his dark clothes. His jaw was set and his back was straight, poised and ready to move at any moment. Almost suddenly, his black eyes narrowed at me and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

This Edward did not look like normal Edward. He was too tense, too alert. In that moment he truly was the predator… and I was his prey.

Letting out a breath of fear, knowing that I was staring danger in the face, I attempted escape... only I did not get to move a single foot as he was in front of me in an instant, pinning me against a nearby tree, a growl rising from his chest. Oh lord, he was going to kill me! He was too far gone in the bloodlust to notice who I was. All he saw and smelt was the blood flowing rapidly through my body, all of it his for the taking despite my internal protest. He wasn't going to stop and it was like a saw my life flash before my eyes in an instant. His eyes were wide and fierce as he brought his face down to my neck, his mouth wide, ready to bite.

This was it. Death. The end of my time on this lonely earth. Why didn't I listen to my subconscious and just go back to the house? Why did I even go out in the first place? I should have just stayed in and stared at the walls. This was the exact reason why I hated the darkness - you did not know what dangers lurked in it. I let out a whimper and closed my eyes, saying my last goodbyes…

_Bye, Charlie. Bye, Jacob. Bye, Angela and Jessica. Bye, Alice and Jasper…_

The bite never came.

At the sound of my terrified whimper, Edward froze, stopping in his tracks, slowly lessening his grip on me. I felt his body beginning to shake and I had to wonder what was wrong. Why was I still alive? Why hadn't the vampire taken what was his?

"Bella?" he whispered, fear in his voice.

"Yes," I breathed, shedding tears that I didn't even know had built up.

"Is… is that you?" he asked.

"Yes," I repeated, nodding my head rapidly.

Almost suddenly his head dropped, his forehead resting on my shoulder, his arms braced on the tree, trapping me. His breathing picked up, deafening my ears and causing my own heart rate to build and thump. I had literally been one second from death, one mere second... one mere bite. My subconscious just stood there, wide eyed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Are... are you alright?" he asked, his voice heavy, laced with concern and fright.

"Yes," I said for the third time, still unable to see his face. It was hidden in my shoulder.

"Thank god… You should be in the house. What are you doing out here?" he asked me then, his voice a little stronger.

"I heard a noise..." I told him, unable to stop the tears. I finally let out a sob and became undone. It had all happened so fast, I thought I was going to die, yet I was still here, lungs breathing and heart beating, not a single drop of blood lost. My head was delicate enough, I couldn't take in anymore. I needed all this fear and distress to stop.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me in comfort. He held me so tightly as cried into his chest. I just needed him right now. I was emotionally unbalanced and even though Edward has caused it, he was the only one who could help it. Moving his arm to wipe the blood from his face, he wrapped me up even tighter in his chest and began peppering kisses upon the top of my head.

"I… didn't mean… t-to get in the way… E-Edward," I sobbed, feeling rather sorry for myself, my fear only just dying down. How stupid could I have been? You do not startle a vampire whilst it's feeding.

"It does not matter," he spoke into my hair, rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so so sorry. I did not know it was you. If I'd have hurt you, I'd… god; I don't know what I'd have done."

I cried even more into his chest, allowing the material of his coat to dry up my tears. He stroked my hair, the Soother beating the Monster and coming through for me, right when I needed him. "It's ok," I murmured, sniffing my nose. "I'm ok."

"No it's not," he told me. "I could have killed you, Bella, don't you understand that? I could have destroyed your life because of my stupid thirst. I could never have lived with myself if I had."

I shook my head against his hard chest. "No, you'd never do that. It would not have been on purpose."

"Even so, I can't risk being like that around you." He buried his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry."

And then I heard it, the one line that made my heart skip a beat. He said it so quietly and so quickly that I was surprised my human ears even managed to hear it. I was not sure if he said it so quietly on purpose, but I heard it all the same.

"I can't live without you, Love. You are my life, I need you…"

My subconscious swooned and I had to wonder if I was about to follow. His words… their meaning… the passionate tone he used… What was he thinking? Did he… feel for me too? But how, he couldn't… He was with Tanya… As annoying as she seemed, she was his fiancée and he loved her… She was beautiful… She was stunning… She was vampire and not a human… Why would he love me, breakable, boring Bella?…

As much as I enjoyed hearing them, I did not understand his words, they did not make any logical sense, and my head began to hurt again, throbbing and pounding, making me tired.

"I forgive you, Edward," I told him, needing to let him hear those words. He had frightened me, but he had to know that I didn't care, I wanted him all the same. What was done, was done. Nothing could change what he was almost about to do, but he had to know that I was not offended. Everything was alright between us. I forgave him and always would.

"I know you do, Bella," he whispered, kissing my head again. "And that's all I can ask for. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again."

"I know," I said, pulling back from his embrace and offering him a warm smile. I felt relieved when he smiled back, everything back to normal.

If Edward had killed me in that moment, I knew he wouldn't have done it intentionally. He would just have been a vampire seeking out the nearest source of blood - which would have been me. But I would have forgiven him. We made a promise on the plane after all. If I was going to die, he would be the one to do it. So I would have died happily knowing that Edward was the one who took the final bite... even if he didn't mean to.

"We should get you back to the house," he told me, brushing my hair away from my forehead. "I want to get you checked out to see if I hurt you."

"You didn't," I told him, knowing that he was going to check me over anyway, regardless of what I said to him.

Giving me a lop sided grin, he put me comfortably on his back and took off towards the house at vampiric speed. This was what I wanted, the wind in my hair, adrenaline in my veins… and Edward at my side throughout the whole thing, keeping me company. This was what I wanted forever, just me and him… Shame Tanya had to be in the picture.

Once Edward had climbed over the large iron gates and had run swiftly across the grounds to the house, he set me back on my feet again, opening the door for me like a true gentleman...

Felix greeted us upon arrival.

"So, this is where you have gotten to," he said deeply, looking me up and down, making me a little uncomfortable. Edward growled quietly as he did this. _He's reading his thoughts._ "We've been looking all over for you, Isabella."

_Shit!_

I'd been caught out… They knew I was gone… _Oh God_!… They knew. What would happen now?… Panic flooded my body and I swallowed. _No_… This wasn't happening. I thought I'd gotten away with it, I thought I wouldn't be caught, but obviously I was wrong... This would not end well.

"Master Aro wishes to see you," Felix continued. "Please follow me… you too, Edward."

_Busted!_

Giving Edward a worried look, the two of us followed Felix down the corridors of the house, getting ever closer to Aro… and no doubt my punishment.

_Bella, you should have stayed in your room. This cannot end well. This is the Volturi, they aren't going to let you get away with this._

My subconscious was not helping right now, she was just making me feel worse than I already was. I had been so stupid. Aro would never believe me if I told him it wasn't an escape, it would probably just make the whole situation worse. I was the world's worst liar anyway, so what was the point? I was a complete and utter idiot for even leaving in the first place. The closer to the main hall we got, the more my body began to shake. Punishment, that was what was coming my way. I hoped that all Aro was going to do was ban me from the library for a few days, yet I knew that wasn't going to happen. It wouldn't be that easy.

We reached those familiar double doors and Felix swung them open, revealing the beautiful main hall in all its breathtaking glory. Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated upon their thrones, reeking of authority and scaring the heck out of me. I kept my breathing steady as Edward and I approached the three of them.

"Ah, there you are, Isabella. You've caused us a bit of bother. I assume you enjoyed your time away from the house?" Aro smiled as he stood up from his throne, taking gentle steps towards me. The fake façade was back.

I did not answer him, I merely stared down at the floor, avoiding all eye contact. His red eyes would be daunting and full of accusation. One look and I would fall apart, so I did not want to see them. I soon felt a slender finger on my chin, lifting my face up. He was staring right at me.

"Your heart is beating very fast, my dear. Are you frightened?"

I nodded discreetly, knowing fully well that he would see it.

"Well, that serves you right for escaping, Isabella. You only have yourself to blame for your fear."

"But... but I didn't escape," I quickly interjected once I found my voice, wanting to defend myself in anyway possible.

"You were I town, yes?" he asked me, pacing from left to right infront of me.

"Yes."

"And you were not in the house nor its grounds?"

"No, but-"

"Were you alone?"

"Yes, but-"

He stopped his pacing and looked my way. "Therefore you were escaping."

He was twisting my words, he was making my little trip seem like an escape attempt. I would never do that. The vampires would catch me too easily, I'd be an absolute fool to go up against the Volturi on my own. It was easy to see why he was head of the Volturi. He was a leader well chosen.

"It was a good job Edward here found you," Aro smiled, pointing to the Soother. "If he had not brought you back, we would have had a search on our hands. A fun search, I'm sure, but an inconvenience all the same."

No! I wasn't escaping, and Edward was merely finishing my journey home for me. He was not bringing me back from a failed escape attempt, he was merely accompanying me back to the house after my short trip into town. Why was Aro doing this? He was horrible… he was vile… he was a liar!

"And so I must punish you for your disobedience." His grin was triumphant.

"No!" I whispered, my eyes going wide and my fingers shaking as I held them to my chest.

"I'm afraid so, Isabella," he said. "I warned you that bad behavior will not be tolerated and that is exactly what you have done. My orders have been disobeyed. A punishment must be called for. But what to do with you…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, my whole future resting on this one decision. _Oh, please be gentle. Please. _"Yes. A good draining should suffice I think. Not enough to kill or to turn you, just enough to make you think again."

… _NO!_

Oh lord, no. He couldn't, he can't… No… My worst nightmare… The one thing I didn't want to happen… No… Oh God.

"Please, no," I begged. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but a lesson must be learnt here. Disobey, and you shall be punished."

I dropped to my knees, whimpering just like the cat from earlier. When I thought I was going to be drained, I assumed death would follow. I assumed that the draining would be the end and I'd leave this world forever. But no. He was going to let me live afterwards. The pain… the horror… the terror. It would be absolute torture and I would live with the memories until the day I finally did die.

Not this, anything but this…

"Edward shall do the honors I think," Aro grinned. "He was the one who retrieved you after all."

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath from behind me and I knew that he was probably as frightened as I was right now. _No_. The one thing he had almost just done, the one thing he had stopped himself from doing… he was about to do it anyway. I felt light headed, I felt faint, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Is that alright with you, Edward?" Aro asked calmly.

Edward was hesitant before he answered. "Y… Yes, Master," he whispered, having no other choice.

"Wonderful. You may take your reward whenever you want her."

With that, Aro approached me and brought me to my feet again. "This will be a well deserved lesson, Isabella. You will not get away. We will _always _find you and we will _always_ bring you back, you cannot escape us."

This was really happening. I was going to be drained and then lef to live… and Edward would be the one to do it. There would be no death and no final moments, just the taking of my blood and the memories of it that would live with me forever. I felt as if I'd had the air knocked right out of me, as if someone had punched me in the stomach and left me there to suffer. I was scared and startled, not quite knowing what to do. All I could do was panic and attempt to hold back the tears.

I did not look at Edward as Aro excused us, I couldn't. I did not have the strength to do anything but walk away in that moment. I just wanted to go to my room. I wanted to lock myself away and never leave it. I wanted to be alone and I wanted only myself for company.

Hell really was a place on earth… and it lay with the Volturi.


	15. Feeling good

_Hello, all._

_A massive thanks to EverlastingMuse, -KiwiCullen-, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Blue Brat24, teamedward4evr, BookwormStrawberry, catwoman8940, ???, gabby871, teamedwardtwilightfan, Dragz1991, StormRain0904, tiderider, julyprize, secretobsession7, lionlambnatz, Springclaw, holtethus, t-shirt n pants, Sapphira Majoram, tiffyboocullenjonas, SophiaLouise, Anastasia. VA, Violet Schuyler and WeirdAboutDreams for their lovely reviews. Thank you!_

_New Moon came out on DVD over here in the UK today, so I bought my copy! Three guesses at what I'm going to watch tonight. Topless Robert and Taylor? Sounds like a good night to me!_

_Right, this chapter should be good. It's the one I've been most looking forward to writing from the start and I have a funny feeling that a few of you are going to like this one. Lets see what happens shall we? I think you might all be pleasantly surprised…_

_Remember to vote on my poll, and vote for your Edward outtake chapter choice._

_As ever, let me know what you think._

_This chapter is named after "Feeling Good" by Muse. I freakin love this band._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… I don't own a car either… or a cat… but I do own a dog… and New Moon on DVD!... I'll stop rambling now…_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

Thursday. 9pm. My bedroom.

The time and the place had been set, all parties involved had been fully warned, and the time for my punishment was drawing ever nearer. My lesson was about to be learned and I would always regret the day that I left Volturi Headquarters.

The truth of it was that I only had myself to blame. It was my stupidity that had placed me in this terrible position. My stupidity and my total lack of common sense. My boredom plus my inability to just settle for what I already had, combined with all these aspects made me a dead cert for punishment. I could not blame Aro. If I were in his place, I would have no doubt done exactly the same thing.

I was an idiot for leaving, and an even bigger idiot for thinking that I could get away with it.

I was not to be killed, nor was I to be turned. Instead I would be given the worst punishment of all - the continuation of my human life after my awful punishment. I would not be able to forget the pain in death, and I would not lose the hazy human memories of torment during a vampiric transformation. Instead I would be branded with the scars and the recollection of the night for as long as I lived, all of it following me around, reminding me of what a fool I had been to go against something as powerful as the Volturi.

The final knife in the back had been Edward's order to do this terrible deed to me. He would be the one to bite me, he would be the one to consume my blood, he would be the one to bring me to the brink of death, only to stop before the final drop left me, allowing me to carry on living this torment.

Aro would not kill me and get rid of me, this much I knew. I was an important pawn in his big game against not only my father, but humans in general. Without me, he would have nothing to bribe Charlie with… without me, his attack on the humans would not be justified, not that that would stop him anyway. He was a vampire, nothing could stand in his way.

The point was though, I was too important to waste. He needed me and so he would make sure I remained intact and alive, ready for his use at any time. This punishment would therefore just hurt more, and believe me, it would definitely make me think again.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, by hands behind my head, awaiting what was to come. 1 hour to go until the big moment… and I could not have been more terrified. I had not eaten, my appetite lost, and my body had not stopped shaking since the moment Aro spoke those immortal words to me, _A good draining should suffice I think. Not enough to kill or to turn you, just enough to make you think again. _As soon as those words left his mouth, that was it. It had been set in stone… I was to be drained and my terror had not left me since.

What concerned me the most, however, was Edward stopping the feeding. I could not be certain of the final outcome of this whole thing. What if he carried on drinking till I was dry? What if he couldn't stop and ended up killing me in his bloodlust? These unanswerable questions circulated my head time and time again until I finally gave up and let them lie. Still, I supposed death would be a quick way out of this Hell. Maybe him not stopping wouldn't be too bad…

A knock on my door caused me to jump and snap out of my pessimistic thoughts. I sat bolt upright and stared at the door with widening eyes, wondering who it was. It couldn't be Edward, it was far too early.

"C- Come in," I called wearily.

The door knob turned and in walked Alice, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Hi," she said, her usual cheerful tone hidden beneath her worrying voice.

"Hi," I replied, visibly relaxing when I realized it was merely the pixie. _See? Nothing to worry about_.

She shut my door and walked over to my bed, perching herself next to me softly.

"I came to see how you are. How are you holding out?" she asked me once she was comfy, her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'm about to be drained of most of my blood, so yeah, I'm fine," I chuckled, surprised that I was able to make jokes considering my situation.

"I'm really sorry," she said, rubbing my back. "I really can't imagine what you're going through. I don't remember anything about my transformation or my being bitten, so I can't really relate."

"I'm scared," I admitted, knotting my fingers together nervously. "I mean, I know it's going to hurt, but how much?"

"I couldn't say," Alice said thoughtfully. "I'm no help, am I?"

"And I know that the one doing it is Edward and all… but I'm still panicking. What if he doesn't stop, Alice? What if he keeps going until there's no blood left."

"He stopped before, didn't he?" she told me. "When you caught him feeding, he stopped then."

"But what if that was a fluke? He hadn't tasted my blood then, so he didn't know what he was missing."

"That does not matter," Alice said, shifting in her seat, crossing her legs. "You see, when a vampire tastes blood, a sort of frenzy begins. We lose ourselves in the bloodlust, we totally give over to our senses and we are not ourselves anymore. The only way to get out of it is to be fully satisfied with the blood we have consumed. Once we are full, we stop and we are ourselves again. Edward was not satisfied, yet you brought him back. You snapped him out of it and you made him Edward again."

"I suppose," I said.

"It's more than supposing, Bella," Alice said, her brow creasing in thought. "In all my years, I've never known a vampire snap out of it like that. Even the most wisest, oldest and strongest vampires struggle to come out of the bloodlust. Yet with one little noise, you brought Edward back. That has to count for something."

I had never thought of it like that before. I'd never heard of a vampire stop drinking half way through a feed either. They usually finished the job and killed their meal, leaving nothing behind. No one ever lives to tell the tale. But Edward had stopped. He had wanted my blood so much, I had seen it in his eyes, but he had stopped when he realized who I was…

"What you and Edward did was amazing," the pixie continued. "To be able to stop feeding like that, it takes a lot of strength and will power."

"So you think he'll stop if I tell him to?"

"I know he will. It's been proven, Bella. He won't hurt you."

I smiled. "I think you're right. Thank you for helping, Alice," I said, leaning forward and giving her a hug.

She had given me a lot to think about. Perhaps Edward would stop after all. There was nothing that could be done about the pain and the memories, but at least I knew he would avoid my death at all costs.

"I better go," Alice said to me as she pulled away from the hug. "Jasper and I are going hunting."

"Alright," I smiled as we both stood up from the bed, making our way casually to the door. "Thanks for settling some of my nerves."

"Anytime. Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"I hope so."

"I will, don't worry."

And with that, she left my room, leaving me alone once again with my thoughts and 45 minutes till D-Day. I walked back over to my bed and just sat there, staring into space, not quite knowing what to do with myself.

Alice's words and thoughts had helped to relax some of my anxieties, her speech had been a great comfort to me, but it still didn't completely cure me of my fears. Nothing ever would do that. Blood loss… biting… draining… pain. The fear would never leave my body, nor could I make it.

_25 minutes to go…_

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed. What would happen afterwards, I mean for Edward and I? Would anything change between us? This was a big thing to do in our 'relationship'. This wasn't merely stopping James from attacking me or him breaking my arm to frighten Charlie, this was taking my blood from my body for both pleasure and pain - his reward and my punishment. Would things be different from now on? Would things be weird? Life certainly wouldn't be the same. We would change, our friendship would change. I feared I would resent him for taking my blood from me, I feared he would think me disgusting for giving my blood up to him. I just didn't know and I didn't want to know. I was scared for the present, but terrified for the future.

_5 minutes to go…_

Would Aro be fully satisfied with the punishment? I panicked that he would not think it enough and would therefore expose me to something else. I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to stand it if something else happened to me. This was killing me enough without adding more salt to the wound. I prayed that this was it, I prayed he would be satisfied with this punishment. I couldn't take anymore. I just couldn't.

There came a knock from my door…

_Oh… god…_

My chest rose and fell quickly, my breathing becoming laboured and tears beginning to form in my eyes. This was it, the time for my nightmares to be realized had finally come. I began to feel sick as I sat there, my body shaking like a leaf, totally immobile. I could not move for the life of me. The knock came again, and again, slightly louder this time, and I did not move an inch. I was a statue, frozen to the spot with no way of shifting.

"Bella, it's me," came Edward's voice from behind the door. It was monotone and void of all emotion, his usually lively and happy tone now gone.

"Come in," I breathed, knowing that he could hear me, my heartbeat deafening my ears more than my voice did.

Agonisingly slowly, the door knob turned and Edward entered, his face just as emotional as mine. This was hurting him too, probably as much as it was hurting me. He was not himself. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes dead of joy and his face not its usual happy self. If I could have found the strength, I would have ran to him, I would have comforted him, I would have told him that none of this was his fault. _Oh, my poor Soother_… This was not a reward for him, it was a penalty. He seemed just as broken as myself and I knew that tonight would not be easy for either of us.

He closed the door behind him, but did not move. He did not approach me and he refused to look at me. My heart clenched for my Soother and I desperately wanted the strength to go to him. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and tell him that everything was alright. But as it appeared, this could not be so.

Seconds of silence felt like hours, each one hanging heavier than the last, until he finally lifted his golden eyes to my brown ones. Pain and anguish is what filled them.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm am so so sorry, Bella."

I nodded to him, my lips clenched shut, my voice gone. My subconscious appeared to have followed it as she was nowhere to be found. I was on my own for this, I had to face this as just myself.

He took careful and gentle steps towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. In turn, I stood up, managing to balance on my feet, standing still to keep myself steady. My fingers shook at my sides and my lungs were working over time. Edward walked past me and sat on the foot of the bed where I had just stood up from. I turned on the spot and stood to face him.

His hands rested in his lap, his eyes looking directly at them. I could tell from his stance that his mind was elsewhere, avoiding any thoughts over what was about to happen no doubt. His breathing was surprisingly steady, putting my breathing to shame. Worried about his well being, I brought my hand underneath his chin and lifted his face until he looked at me. I saw the venom pooling in his eyes, creating tears that would never be shed.

Internally, I cried for him. He does not deserve this. It was my punishment, not his. He should not be here to do Aro's dirty work.

"We don't have to do this you know," I tried. Anything to lighten the mood. "We could just... tell Aro you fed from me."

He blinked and shook his head. "It will not work. Aro will look for the bite marks upon your neck as proof. Not just that, but all he has to do is touch my skin and he will see everything." His voice was heavy and my shoulders dropped in defeat.

So that was it. It had to be done. There was no escape. The feeding had to take place, regardless of what either of us wanted.

"I understand," I whispered.

"Come here," he said, holding his hand out to me. I took it and approached him more closely, seating myself on his lap until I was straddling him. The intimacy of this position did not cross my mind once. All I could think about was the impending action. My heart thumped and I knew Edward could hear it loud and clear. He wrapped his arms around me and brought my neck closer and closer to his face, his jaw and mouth ready.

_Oh, god… This is it…_

He just held me there, hesitating before he finally spoke. "Forgive me, Bella," he pleaded. "Please forgive me."

"I do," I promised, tears falling from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks. "I do."

And with that, he bit, his teeth sinking easily into my soft flesh.

"Ahhh…" I cried as my skin was pierced, Edward's grip on my body tightening.

The pain… the torture… the sting of his teeth as it broke the skin… It killed… It burnt… It was utter agony. I squirmed in his lap, my body's natural reaction for escaping the pain, yet Edward kept his grip tight and hard, allowing me no way out. My back straightened then curved as I cried and sobbed, my flesh aching like nothing before. I was not prepared for this pain. This was nothing like when I broke my arm… this was nothing like when he injected his venom into my body in order to heal it… This was pure and agonising torment.

I could feel the blood leaving my body, I could feel myself losing it to him drop by drop and there was nothing I could do. I grasped tightly onto his forearms, anything to take my pain and anger out on. Edward would not feel it. He let me take it all out on his body.

I cried, I screamed, I moaned, I prayed for a way out of this… It hurt… It hurt so damn much.

Edward held me closer as he drank, our chests pressed together, his arms trapping me in his cage, holding me to him. I could not stop the endless sobbing as he drank from me, gulp by endless gulp, drop by endless drop. I actually wanted death, I begged for it. It was my only route out of this… I wanted it to stop, I wanted the torture gone. Yet despite my constant crying protests, Edward did not stop. He couldn't stop, he had his orders from his master and he had to obey them.

Slowly, I felt myself getting weaker, the world around me blurring as I got dizzy… and I found that I did not protest as much. My grip on his forearms loosened considerably and my crying died down to mere whimpers. My head, no longer able to support itself, dropped until it rested on Edward's shoulder. I was losing blood fast and my body was struggling to cope with that.

My whole body slumped in fatigue until I was supported only by Edward's strong arms, holding me to him, afraid to let me go. He continued to drink and I continued to get weaker, no longer able to move my limbs.

Aro had his wish, he had made his point. I would never leave the Volturi headquarters again. I would never disobey him for as long as I lived. I had learnt my lesson and I had learnt it well. I was no longer in control of my body, I could not move it at all. I was so weak that all I could do was blink and breath. Aro had me exactly where he wanted me, a pathetic weakling of a human unable to do a single thing but exist. I had given up, I would do as he said. Anything so long as I never had to go through this again.

Finally, as my eyes closed, Edward pulled away from my neck, the drinking finished, his breathing fast. I felt his tongue sweep across the two firm bite marks, healing the wounds and stopping the blood flow. All I could do now was feel. I could not open my eyes to see and I could not move my mouth to speak. Feeling was all I had left…

And then I felt something strange, something odd, something I had felt only once in my life upon my cheek. It was something that confused me, shocked me and surprised me all at the same time. I continued to breath in short heavy bursts, trying to get as much oxygen into my body as I could, just feeling what was happening to me.

No sooner did his tongue leave my neck did his cold lips replace it, senders shivers all over my faint body. He began peppering soft and gentle kisses all over my pale skin and my eyes opened slowly, widening in confusion.

"Edward," I breathed, finding I had no voice. "Edward, what-"

"Shhh... Love," he told me tenderly as he kissed my neck again. "Please, let me do this. You are in so much pain, I don't need to read you mind to know that - _kiss - _I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want to kiss you, Bella, and make you feel good - _kiss_ - Let me make you feel good."

_Holy crow…!_

My subconscious was suddenly back and alert, rubbing her eyes in disbelief!

What was he doing? He was… kissing me… to help me… because he wanted to. His lips were connected to my skin because he wanted them there, and by God it did feel good! I closed my eyes again and smiled, allowing him to do to me as he wanted. I kept my head upon his shoulder as his kisses moved up higher, each as wonderful as the last. He was so soft, so caring, so… sensual, that I never wanted it to stop. His hand threaded into my hair whilst the other one went to my lower back, keeping me close.

"Bella…" he constantly whispered whenever his lips left my skin. "Bella..." He left an everlasting trail of goose bumps wherever he went and the butterflies were flapping like crazy in my stomach. We were so close and so intimate that the idea of Tanya totally left my mind. She did not cross it once, not even in passing. All I could think about was Edward Cullen and what he was doing to me.

His lips got higher until they were kissing my cheek, caressing the skin in a way that only Edward could. He was getting closer and closer to the place where I truly wanted him to be, the place I had wanted him to be for so long now, and if he wanted to go to that place, I would gladly allow him.

Slowly lifting my head from his shoulder with his hand, he pressed his forehead onto mine, his sweet breath fanning my face, making me want him all the more. I did not care that I could barely move my body, I did not care that I felt weak and tired, I did not care that I was in a vulnerable position. He had me, I was his and I would do whatever he wanted.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he whispered to me, making me feel warm inside.

I did as I was told and came face to face with his gorgeous and breathtaking golden eyes, a slight hint of red to them after drinking from me. I could get lost in those eyes, so lost that I would never find my way out. We were so close… our foreheads touching… our noses touching… his scent capturing all of my working senses. I could bask in Edward Cullen forever.

"Feel good, my little lamb," he said to me before he leant forward… and finally pressed his lips to mine.

I was not prepared for how this would feel... It was like everything suddenly fell into place and for once in my life, I felt whole… My heart thumped in my chest, my body suddenly not feeling so weak anymore... All of my bones were alight and burning brightly, an electric sensation covering every inch of my skin... His cold lips and my warm ones created the most beautiful temperature and I had to wonder if I was dreaming.

He was kissing me. The beautiful Soother, perfect in every way, was kissing the boring and plain human as if she were his lover, as if she were his everything. This kiss was not what I expected it to be… it was so much better. His kiss was so passionate, so loving, so adoring that I wanted to remain in it for as long as I lived. The idea of never being like this with him again physically hurt, he was my everything, so I knew that I would treasure this moment forever. The memories of the feeding were not the ones that would stick with me from now on. The only memory I would take from this night was the sensation this man was causing within me whilst his lips were placed tenderly on mine.

His lips moved and fitted perfectly with my own, like the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, together always. Our tongues fought for dominance in a battle where neither of us cared who won. His hand went to my thigh, bringing me closer to him, causing me to groan into the kiss, allowing it to last longer. He wanted me to feel good and he had definitely done that!

_God, this guy is amazing!_

My subconscious had her pom-poms out, dancing in celebration and victory, the biggest grin on her face. She wasn't the only happy one…

Edward finally pulled away from me, giving me a quick chaste kiss once… twice… three times, before pressing his forehead to mine once again, a huge smile gracing his slightly swollen lips. He kept his arms tightly round me, not wanting me to go. He did not need to bother - I would never go.

"Isabella," he whispered against my skin. "My sweet sweet Isabella."

"Edward," I breathed back, breathless from the kiss now rather than the draining.

"That was… amazing."

"It was," I replied, slightly flustered by the whole thing, not quite believing it had just happened.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me in regards to the drinking, his voice rather needy.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," I lied. The truth was it bloody killed! I had never experienced pain like that ever before. But the kiss at the end of it made the whole ordeal worth while. I would go through anything for him to kiss me like that again.

"You don't have to lie to me, Love. I know that it hurt you, I heard your cries."

_Oh…_

"Well, it did hurt a little," I smiled. "But I'm fine now." _Damn right I'm fine now!_

"Good," he smiled, running the back of his hand against my neck. "That is all I ask. Your well being is what matters to me."

I sat there in his arms, calming my body down a little, Edward seemingly doing the same. It would appear that I was not the only one effected by the kiss. Question was, what did it mean?

He had a fiancée, he was a taken man, he was engaged to Tanya Denali, and this fact pained me now more than ever. He kissed me but he did not belong to me. He was hers, the small diamond band on her finger indicated this. I had no right to him and never would because of that.

Yet he had kissed me with such love and passion that you would not think she was probably in their room waiting for him. The way he kissed me, it was not the kiss of a man comforting a woman in a time of pain. It was the kiss of a man kissing a woman because he loved her and he felt for her. I did not understand. Was he with Tanya or me? Did he love me or not?… Because I certainly loved him. _I love him_… My heart belonged to him and it always would. It was his to do with as he pleased and it would never belong to anyone else.

I just did not understand what was going on and I feared I never would.

"Come," Edward finally said to me. "You need rest. I took a lot of blood. You should sleep."

"Alright," I replied.

Giving me a lingering kiss again, he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to my bed, pulling back the covers and laying me down carefully upon it. He smoothed my hair down as he covered me with the quilt, wrapping me up warmly and tightly. He was right, I had lost a lot of blood and I did need to rest. My body had been weakened considerably and it needed time to recuperate. Only then would my brain be fully functioning and could I figure out all that was going on.

Once he knew that I was comfortably wrapped up in the bed, he climbed upon it too and came to lie at my side. We lay there, just looking at each other, allowing my eyes to take him in. He held me with his steady golden gaze and love gripped my heart, holding it prisoner to Edward Cullen. He would never know what he meant to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with an amused look.

"Nothing," I smiled. "I'm just surprisingly happy, that's all."

He smiled. "Sleep, my Bella," he said as he ghosted his fingers across my cheek and down my neck where my new scars lay. "I'll stay with you till morning. I promise."

All I could do was nod, too tired and weak to do much more. On their own accord, my eyes closed, falling into sleep, enjoying the Soother's soft touches as they caressed my skin, making it tingle in the mos delicious way.

"Goodnight, Edward," I yawned, unconsciously curling up to him.

"Sleep well, Love," he said to me, wrapping his arms around my weak form. "Till morning."

Yes, Edward… Till morning…


	16. You're a wolf

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to holtethus, WeirdAboutDreams, blackwolf2dragoon, mcrfan78, lionlambnatz, gabby871, StormRain0904, Kradam is kick awesome, ???, teamedwardtwilightfan, teamedward4evr, SophiaLouise, TaylorLautnerLuver, EdwardsBrunetteGirl, Sapphira Majoram, DarcyCullenShields, catwoman8940, twilighterfan2424, gaby47, tiderider, KatenHaanrath, distract me, heavenly distraction, t-shirt n pants, lanie-bear, tiffyboocullenjonas, marsh35, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, secretobsession7, ErinCullen, MacNNcheese95, -19-twilight-fan-93-, Blue Brat24, Dragz1991 and xxRezxx for their reviews. I was overwhelmed by them all! Thank you!_

_Pleased to see so many people who enjoyed the last chapter. I thought you might! This one is a bit longer than normal, a sort of reward for all the reviews, but a few of you may not like the ending. Just give it time, it will all come together..._

_Also, I recommend buying and reading the Twilight graphic novel that's just been released. It is amazing and the art work is so beautiful. Buy it now!_

_As ever, let me know what you think._

_This chapter is named after "You're a wolf" by Sea Wolf. I love this band. They were on the New Moon soundtrack and I think they are awesome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… or do I?… No, I don't._

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

Is it possible to be happy in Hell?

The definition of Hell is a state or place of extreme pain or misery, or something or somebody that causes extreme pain or misery. This was what Hell was supposed to be, a dark place, a frightening place, a place full of danger and torment. It is supposed to be the worst possible place that you can imagine… yet I wasn't seeing it.

It was true that a great amount of pain and misery had been exposed to me under the control of the Volturi, and a certain someone, through no fault of his own, had exposed me to this too… but that certain someone had also done the exact opposite too and had made it all better. He had helped me and reassured me, he had comforted me in a time of great need, my Soother had made me feel good when I needed it the most.

In this great and vast place called Hell, Edward had proved himself as my little piece of heaven.

My question was, however, how long would this little piece of heaven last?

Tanya had not escaped my mind and her pretty face had been there all through my dreams during the night. Nothing had truly changed really, things were still the same. Sure, Edward had kissed me and let me in on what could be his feelings towards me, but Tanya still had that little engagement ring perched neatly upon her finger, the one indication that Edward was forbidden to everyone around him... including me. Whilst that was there, nothing could happen between us. Whilst Tanya was still in the picture, Edward and I could never be.

But could we ever be? Who was I to come along to ruin the party? That kiss had been single handedly the greatest moment of my short human life, a moment so ingrained into my memory that I would never forget it for as long as I lived, but what could it all possibly mean in the long run? Tanya and Edward had been together for so long, long before I was even born! They had gone though thick and thin together, happily living as the loved up couple that they were. He had only known me a few short months, so what was my appeal? What could I possibly mean to him?

Who was I to come and ruin and engagement? I was not that kind of girl. I refused to be the 'other woman'. _I've seen Jerry Springer, there is no way I'm going down that path! _Sure, I wasn't Tanya's biggest fan, and I never would be, but I could never destroy a long and lasting relationship as strong as the one that they had forged. It wasn't who I was and I would never do anything so cruel. So where did this leave Edward and I? I truly did not know.

I loved him with all my heart, with every ounce of passion I had. He was my world, my life and my heart was his forever, but I had to do what was best for him... and myself.

Aro would not allow it, never in a million years. I would not be the only one punished if he found out about us, Edward would be caught up in at all too. Nothing could be hidden from Aro. Nothing. One single touch and he would know it all. A relationship like mine and Edward's wasn't something that could be hidden, not in this environment. It would never work so long as we were in Hell... and I had a feeling that after my punishment, I wasn't leaving here any time soon.

Plus, who was to say he felt the same for me? He wanted me to feel good, but was that it? Were there any feelings involved or was he really just offering me comfort when I needed it? He had Tanya after all, he wouldn't want me. The kiss may have been a way to pacify me, to make me feel better when I was in such a dark and depressing place. Who was to say he had feelings too?

Everything was against us, not one factor in our favor. I did not know what to do for the best.

_Why us? Why?_

Suddenly, I felt an arm around my body, slipping delicately around my waist, holding me tightly against what felt like a hard and marble body, and all of my pessimistic thoughts just floated away, almost by magic. Slowly, my eyes began to open, focusing on the room around me. It was my room, definitely. It had the same wardrobe, the same walls, the same carpet… but I was not alone. I turned on my side and moved my head to get a better view of my visitor. I smiled when my eyes met a pair of golden ones, his perfect form lying soundly next to me. I could quite believe it… he was still here.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied, shuffling a little in the bed, stretching out my aching body where I could.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me, his lopsided grin refusing to leave his lips.

"Yes… thank you, but… you're still here," I stated, my eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

"Of course I am," he said. "I promised I would be, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, I just didn't believe it would actually happen," I smiled. He had stayed. He had kept his promise and stayed by my side all night. That had to count for something, right?

"Oh ye of little faith," he chuckled, causing the bed to bounce a little. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, placing his palm on my forehead to check my temperature.

"Tired, but the pain has gone," I answered.

I did feel better, a lot better, the sleep had really worked wonders. My blood was able to be replenished during my rest and I did not feel weak anymore, just tired and weary. I felt no pain now, but as I subconsciously moved my hand up to my neck and ran my fingers lightly across my new scars, I knew that I would have a personal reminder of last night forever. Edward's kiss would always be a mental reminder, but the scars were physical. Memories fade, but the bite marks never would.

With a creased brow and a firm jaw, Edward took my hand, pulling it away from my scars, anguish in his eyes. "You will have those forever now… all because of me." His voice had taken on a more depressed and melancholy tone.

My heart clenched for my Soother. Even after my solemn vow of forgiveness last night, he was still beating himself up about what had happened. It was not his fault, he didn't choose to do it, he was ordered. He had to see that this was not his fault, nor would it ever be.

"No," I said. "It wasn't your fault, Edward. You have to understand that."

"Nobody else put those marks there, Bella," he said.

"Aro put them there," I said in earnest. "He was the one who ordered them and it's his fault that they are there, not yours." I placed my hand on his cheek, cupping it tenderly. "Edward. I still meant what I said before. I forgive you… and I always will. You can keep beating yourself up about it, but know that I will never blame you."

He creased his brow in thought. "Is that truly how you feel?"

"Always," I said to him. "I'll never think badly of you for doing this to me. I promise."

He finally smiled then, relief flooding through my veins at his change of mood. "Thank you, Bella."

I gazed at my Soother, melting into his golden orbs, memorizing them forever. I would always forgive him. It was not his fault. It was an order he had to follow, an order which he himself would have been punished for if he had not gone through with it. I would always forgive him, he could do no wrong in my eyes. It was just one of the many curses of being in love.

_At least you got a pretty hot kiss at the end of it, eh?_

My subconscious was right. It wasn't the draining that my mind had remembered from last night, it was what followed. Every touch, every caress, all of it was committed to memory, not a single moment forgotten. I felt like a giddy school girl, excited after her first crush decided to jus bite the bullet and just give her the affection she wanted. I had never felt so in love before! With all of this fresh in my mind, I proceeded to talk to Edward about what was really important - us.

Only, in true Bella Swan fashion, that wasn't going to happen too soon…

Edward suddenly perked up, interrupting me and saying something which sent my blood cold. His eyes were blank as he spoke. "Aro wishes to see us. He wants to know how last night's proceedings went."

"You read his mind?" I asked curiously.

His adorable and attractive lopsided grin answered my question for me.

He got up off the bed, my body automatically missing his closeness and he held his hand out for me to take. I pulled back the quilt, took his hand and allowed him to help me to my feet.

"Are you steady?" he asked whilst holding both of my hands, the ever caring Soother as usual.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, standing still on my feet to regain some form of balance. Ok, so maybe I was tired _and_ a little dizzy. _Hey, I lost a lot of blood! _Still, what happened last night was still weighing heavy on my mind, and I needed to talk to Edward about it. "Edward," I started, a blush slowly spreading across my cheeks. "About what happened last night…"

"I know," he said, running a hand through his hair, rather bashful all of a sudden. "I wish to discuss it too. But first we must go to Aro, he wishes our presence… and then I promise, Love, all will be discussed."

"Alright," I sighed, knowing that that was the best deal I was going to get right now. He was right. I supposed seeing Aro did come first. At least with that out of the way, we could discuss the more important things going on.

Edward left my room for a brief moment so as to allow me time and space to change. Once I was ready, I left my room, finding him leaning mindlessly on the wall in the hallway. Seeing that I was ready to go, he gave me a quick wink before we headed down to the Great Hall, taking things slow due to my dizzy spells.

Nerves suddenly took hold of my body at the prospect of seeing Aro again. A slight shiver began to creep up my back and I suddenly wanted to go back to my room to hide. When I was a child and something scared me, I usually hid under the bed, out of the way. It was my best form of protection and I would not come out until the coast was clear. The underneath of my bed sounded rather tempting right now, anything to avoid Aro! Finally, he would see the results of his punishment and hopefully would be satisfied with them. I could not manage another punishment, I just couldn't. My head, my body and my heart just wouldn't be able to handle anything else. My mind was already on its way out, Hell breaking me down bit by bit. If he wanted anything else, perhaps I could beg for death instead. I couldn't take anymore, and the thought of anything else frightened me.

When we reached them, Edward opened the double wooden doors that were so familiar to me and we entered the Great Hall. I was surprised to find everybody there. Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Laurent, James, all of them standing at the sides, their eyes following my every movement. They were probably just as curious as their master was over how last night went. I could not blame their presence, as embarrassing as it was. I took a few steps into the room and my eyes automatically landed on Aro who was seated on his throne, a smile gracing his lips, unnerving me rather than comforting me.

"Isabella," he said in greeting, clasping his hands, standing up from his seat. "I trust you slept well?"

I stopped in the middle of the floor and Aro finally reached me. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

As soon as he was directly in front of me, he brushed my hair over my shoulder and began to inspect my bite marks carefully ad silently. I swallowed as he traced them with his cold and slender fingers, making sure that they were real. He spent a long time agonizing over them, determining their authenticity.

_Believe me, Buddy. They're real!_

"I am sure she was delicious, Edward?" Aro asked in an amused tone.

All Edward could do was nod. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, his fingers flexing at his sides.

"Very good," Aro said, finally leaving my scars alone. "And I assume you learnt your lesson, my dear?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. Damn right I'd learnt my lesson! Never again would I betray Aro like I had. I'd rather spend a lifetime living with an angry James than go through that again! He wasn't kidding when he said bad behavior would not be tolerated. I had never experienced a punishment like it before and I prayed that I never would again. Once was enough for me. My lesson had been well and truly learnt.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "As I have some news that may be of interest to you."

Oh?

"It would appear that your father had decided to make his first move."

"My dad?" I asked incredulously, my body and mind quickly becoming very alert. Charlie! He was on his way, he was helping me, he had a plan!… but how?

"Your father has taken the initiative to get a local wolf pack involved, the Quileute tribe I believe."

The Quileutes? I knew of the tribe, they lived in the neighboring town of La Push back in Washington, Charlie was even friends with a few of the older guys, but I had no idea they were a wolf pack. Even under my very nose supernatural creatures were living so close to me. It confused me and shocked me all at the same time.

At the sound of these words, my body also felt a great amount of relief. At least my dad wasn't going this alone, at least he had something powerful on his side, something that may be a threat to the Volturi and could possibly help us in this fight. This not only felt empowering, but it helped to boost my confidence a little too.

Yet all thoughts about this left my mind when I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the side. I turned my head to look and saw Jacob, wide eyed and slightly shaking. His breathing suddenly became quick as he clenched his fists at his side.

_Jake?_

Almost suddenly he turned on his heal and bolted from the room without looking back. He did not peak a word.

_O-Kay?_

What the hell was all that about? Jake had just stormed out, not a single word or explanation, and he seemed pretty pissed. I was confused and it appeared that everyone else in the room felt the same, some of them looking bewildered and some of them whispering beween themselves. Had someone done something to him, had someone said something to upset him? There had to be a reason for Jacob's sudden personality change.

And then it hit me…

Charlie… The wolf pack… La Push… Did he know them? Could they be his friends or his family? Were they his pack? I didn't understand, but I seriously wanted to. Something must have been said for him to leave like he had and I wanted to know what it was. He seemed angry, yet pained at the same time, like this news was shocking to him. The mention of the wolf pack had obviously hit a nerve and I knew that I needed to go to him, I had to. He did not look well and I knew he would need a friend. He was alone and he shouldn't be. When this meeting was over, I would find Jacob.

"Werewolves?" I asked Aro once the room had somewhat calmed down.

"Yes, a very interesting choice, I must admit. I admire your father for his choice." He tapped his finger on his chin. "But what do they think they can do against us? A small native wolf pack against the likes of us? Let them come, let them try to find you. They will never succeed…" His tone suddenly became light hearted and he began to chuckle. "I'm in the mood for a little light exercise anyway." The sound of his unreasonable amusement made my blood boil. Once he had calmed a little, he continued. "You are excused, child. Leave now and let those scars be your reminder of who is really in charge here. I have a fight to prepare for."

I nodded, glad to be let free and, without a moment's hesitation, practically ran to the double doors on my search for Jacob. I knew that I had problems of my own, I needed to talk to Edward desperately… more than desperately… urgently! Our relationship needed to be sorted out as soon as possible, if not for his benefit than for the benefit of my delicate mind. But it had to wait. We could talk at any time, we had forever after all, but Jake needed me now.

The look on his face, the tight set of his jaw, the lost look in his eyes. Something was troubling Jacob and I had to be there as his friend, just as he had been there for me whenever I needed him. It was only right.

I searched the house high and low, looking in every single room and running the length of every corridor. When the house came up empty, I turned my attentions outside, looking in all the gardens. I finally found him outside on the grounds, sitting on the exact same patch of grass we had been sitting on not a few days previous. His knees were pressed up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His face was hidden in his knees, cutting himself off from the world and my heart panged with sadness and sorrow. He looked so pitiful, curled up as he was. He looked so broken and so hurt…

Carefully, I walked over to him, taking a seat on the grass at his side. I did not say a word and I had to wonder if he knew I was even there. Slowly testing the waters, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently and offering him the comfort I knew he craved. No sooner did my skin touch his did his head shoot up to look at me, allowing me to easily see the tears trickling down his cheeks. I gasped at how he looked and immediately, without thought, moved my hand to wrap my arms around his shoulders, embracing him in my hug. Thankfully accepting my hug, Jacob rested his head upon my shoulder and silently allowed the tears to continue falling, marking his face with such a sadness, ruining my shirt with the salt water.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," I assured him, rubbing his back. "You can tell me anything."

"It's stupid really, I mean I haven't thought about it for years," he said between sobs.

"Nothing his stupid here, Jake," I said, repeating the words he had said to me when I told him about Tanya's bitchyness.

This caused him to chuckle and I felt a little easier. "You've got me there, Bells."

"Was it what Aro said about the Quileute tribe?" I asked him as I stroked his hair.

"You could say that," he sighed, the tears slowing down now that he had begun to open up to me. "The Quileute's… they were my tribe, my wolf pack. Back in La Push, we were like a family, just as a real wolf pack is. They were my brothers and I loved them all."

Wow, Jake was from La Push. It surprised me that at some point in our lives, we had lived so close to each other, but had not known.

"Then what?"

"Then Aro came along."

"How so?" I asked him, curiosity in my tone.

"Aro is the kind of guy who likes to be covered on all sides. He has everything, but werewolves were something he didn't have, yet something that he wanted greatly. A few years ago… he heard news of our newly evovled pack and was immediately interested in us. After secretly observing what we were capable of, he picked out a chosen few, myself and Seth included, and ordered our entrance into the Volturi, threatening us if we didn't."

"What?!" I asked in anger. "But how? How could he do that? You're werewolves, Jake. You are built to destroy vampires, why didn't you fight back?"

"You can't fight against the Volturi, it's impossible. They would destroy us all in one foul swoop, leaving none of us alive. He threatened my family, my dad and my sisters… I couldn't have that, so I surrendered, I came to him and left my pack behind to save them. I had to protect those I loved and this was the only way how."

"Surely there was something you could have done," I tried.

"We tried. There was nothing. You know how Aro can be, Bella. Those scars on your neck are a clear indication of what he is capable of doing. And now my pack is on their way here with no chance of victory. They will never survive."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because they're out numbered. The likelihood of winning is practically none existent. They don't have a chance."

I let out a sigh and allowed my shoulders to slump.

"You have to have faith, Jacob. My dad, he is trying everything to get to me, everything. And even though I know he is just one little human, he would never stop till I was safe. He will do everything in his power to get me back and he won't stop until I'm home again. I have faith in him, Jacob, even though the odds are placed against him. You have to have faith in your pack too."

He blinked a few times, picking at the grass below him, allowing my thoughts and words to sink in. He had to believe, he had to. I believed in the Quileute's, just as I believed in Charlie. They would bring me home, and Jacob had to have faith in that too. Even the smallest and weakest of creatures can win at some things. As long as people had faith and trust in them, they could overcome any obstacle in their way.

"I believe in the Quileutes, Jacob, and I know you do too."

After a long and lonely wait, Jacob nodded his head and looked at me. "I do believe in them. They would never go down without a fight. I trust in my pack and I trust in them to win."

"See? As long as you have faith in them, they can't lose."

"You're right," he said, a smile finally appearing upon his once sad face. The old Jacob was finally back.

"Now come on," I said, standing up and holding my hand out for him to take. "I plan to keep that smile on your face for the rest of the day."

"You're spending the day with me?" he asked as he took my hand and stood up.

"Of course I am," I grinned. "You were always there for me, Jake, so I'm going to be here for you, and I promise we can do whatever you want."

"We can do _anything_ I like?" he asked like a child in a candy store.

"Anything you like," I confirmed.

"Fine. All I want to do today is watch movies and stuff my face with junk food with my best friend," he smiled.

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll race you to my room, Swan," he said, his eyes suddenly full of excitement.

"Game on, Black," I said as we both took off for the house as fast as our legs would carry us.

xXx

"So, what shall we watch?" I asked as I flicked through Jacob's film collection. There wasn't very much here that appealed to me. Jacob seemed to be a car chase, fight em up, James Bond kind of movie lover. It wasn't really me, but he wanted my company, so he would have it… no matter how bad the films were!

"Hmmm…" he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "We could watch a comedy. I really think I need a laugh right now."

"Good idea!" I grinned pulling out one of my favorite films, Stepbrothers. It never failed to make me laugh. Quickly as I could, I put it into the DVD player and joined Jacob on the bed. We both curled up into the pillows, the two of us surrounded by chips, chocolate, candy, coke, every type of junk food you could possibly imagine. I knew I was going to feel sick in the morning, but that didn't matter right now.

Jacob did.

We both curled up into fits of laughter at the film, tears of joy pouring from Jacob's eyes. It was good to see him happy. It was the total opposite of how he looked earlier. I didn't like Jacob being sad. To me, he was like the sunshine, always happy and joyful, lighting a dark room with just his presence. So to see him depressed was weird and unnerving. Seeing him like this was what was normal. I wanted normal Jake around me, not sad Jake.

Three bags of chips, two bags of popcorn and one bottle of coke later, and as the night began hang heavy in the sky, we decided to put on our forth film of the day. We settled down once again into the pillows, enjoying both the film and the company.

It was good to just have a lazy day with a friend, it felt like years ago since I had done something like this. Angela, Jessica and I used to have days like this all the time. 'Girly Days' we called them, a day where we could just be slobs and watch TV and eat junk food in our pajamas. I used to love those days, I missed them almost as much as my family and friends. Then again, it felt like years since I'd done anything that could be considered ordinary. My life wasn't like that any more… it was far from it…

About a quarter of the way through the film, just as I was beginning to yawn, I felt Jacob's eyes on me, boring holes into the side of me. I turned my head to look at him, raising one eyebrow, silently asking what was wrong.

"Do they hurt?" he asked.

"Do what hurt?" I replied.

"The bite marks," he said, pointing to my scars. "They look painful."

"Oh. No," I said nervously, turning back to the TV. "They did at first, but not anymore."

"Sorry," he said, noticing my tense form. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's ok," I smiled, rubbing his arm before placing my hand back in my lap. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder, relaxing more into the pillows. "You kind of grow used to them."

"How did Edward take it?" he asked me.

"Hard," I replied. "He just seemed so lost, like it was his punishment too."

"He was very brave for doing it you know," Jacob told me.

"I know he was," I smiled, proud of what my Soother had achieved. Jake was right, it would have been hard for Edward to do what he did. Not only did he have to stop half way through a feed, but he had to drink from someone he knew… a friend. It must have been so difficult for him.

"I don't think I could have gone through with it," Jacob said thoughtfully.

"Me neither," I replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it quickly.

"I mean, biting someone is bad enough, but feeding from someone you happen to know? That had to be tough… especially since it's you."

"I suppose, but he had to do it, he had his orders. He had no choice in the matter."

"Even so, I know I could never to that to you, Bella. I'd never do anything that would hurt you."

His kind words touched me and I smiled, turning to look up at his face. Only when I saw it, my smile quickly faded.

His eyes looked down at me and my heart missed a beat as I stared into them. They were deep and brown, the feeling within them immediately recognizable. He was looking at me in exactly the same way as I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with such love and adoration… such warmth and kindness... Why was he looking at me in that way? Why? Did he… did he have the same feelings for me that I had for Edward?

_No! He can't, he's… just Jacob… _

I loved Jacob, of course I did, he was my best friend and he had done so much for me… but it was not the same kind of love that I held for Edward. No love I held for anyone could compare with my love of the Soother. My heart was his, no one else's, and if Jacob did feel like that for me, I could never give that feeling back. I loved him, but I was not _in_ love with him.

"W-What's wrong? I stuttered, my mind still so confused.

"Nothing," he replied, running the back of his hand across my cheek. I swallowed. "I've just had a really great day, that's all."

"You're welcome," I smiled, turning my head back to the TV, effectively removing his hand from my skin. I kept my eyes squarely on the screen in front of me, ignoring what Jacob was doing at all costs. This was so strange, so bizarre. Jacob doesn't feel for me… he can't!

_What? Isn't he allowed or something?_

Well… sure… he was allowed, but it wasn't right to love me because I could never love him back. He would never get the full me because a part of me - my heart - would always belong to the Soother. He was its owner, he was its master. It did not obey me anymore, it obeyed him and always would. It would not be fair to Jacob to love me, because I could never give him what he wanted.

_Hmmm… fair point…_

Finally, the film finished, the credits rolling up the screen in the usual fashion, and I took that moment to sit up and stretch, ready to make my quick getaway.

"I should go," I told Jake, running my hand through my hair. "It's late and my body still needs its rest."

"Cool," he smiled. "Thank you for a great day though. I've really had a lot of fun."

"Me too," I grinned as we both stood up and headed to the door, the tension slightly uncomfortable since I'd seen what was in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date!" Jacob grinned, the meaning of his words not quite lost on me. They just oozed of irony.

With a quick wave and hug, I left Jake's room and began heading down the long corridor back to my own. I reached it quickly, putting my pajamas on as soon as I entered it, closing the curtains and jumping into my big warm double bed. I pulled the quilt over my body and snuggled my head into the pillows...

Today had been… well… strange! It was definitely a day that I had not planned on coming, but it was also a day where I had learned a lot too...

First of all there was Charlie's action of bringing the wolves into all of this. Finally, my dad had made his move, he was coming to get me, strong allies on his side, ready to fight till the end. I was greatly relieved by this and it made me feel a whole lot easier. Knowing that my dad wasn't alone was relief enough, but knowing that he had something as strong as a wolf pack on his side was very reassuring. Perhaps I had a chance for freedom now after all…

Then I had discovered Jacob's story, the reason why he was here and the real reason why he had stormed out of the Great Hall. The wolf pack… it was his pack… his friends… his brothers. His family were coming to save me, none of us knowing whether they would survive or not. He was just like the rest of us, like me, like Edward, like Alice… he had been taken too. It seemed that Aro had a bit of a habit for ruining people's lives.

And the final discovery I made was that look in Jacob's eyes, the same one that I give Edward. It worried me to no end. If Jacob did love me, then he was seriously going to get hurt. I could not love him like that. Edward was the only one I carried that sort of love for, and breaking Jacob's heart was not on my to-do list! I just prayed that it was either a school boy crush or just something that would pass and didn't really mean anything. I didn't want him to get hurt…

All of a sudden, the bed dipped behind me, breaking me from my thoughts, and an arm came to wrap around my waist. I breathed steadily, knowing exactly who my visitor was… and it led me to think about the one discovery that I had not made today - what was going on between Edward and I?

Once he was comfortably lying next to me, his chest pressing into my back and his arm securely round me, he spoke.

"I missed you today, Love." His face was nuzzled into my neck.

"I missed you too," I admitted, blushing at my own words.

"I hated not seeing you," he told me and I smiled. He missed me like I missed him. Perhaps he had feelings for me after all.

"I know, but Jacob needed me today. I had to keep him company."

Edward suddenly went tense at my side and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _What now? _I had a funny feeling that our good mood was ruined.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running my fingers along his arm.

"I don't… I don't like how he thinks about you."

How he thinks about me? I didn't quite understand where he was going with this, and the thing I wanted to discuss now was us, not Jacob.

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks about you in the same way I do, and I don't like it. He should not think about you that way."

His tone was dark, almost like he was angry at Jacob and I immediately went to the werewolf's defense, knowing that Edward was not being very fair here.

"So? Does it matter if he thinks like that. He's a 17 boy, Edward. He's bound to have those thoughts about girls."

"Still, I don't want him thinking about you in that way."

"So you can but he can't?" I asked. Sure, I wasn't comfortable with Jacob thinking about me in any romantic sense, but Edward wasn't exactly in the position for telling Jacob off about it. He was forgetting about a tiny little factor here called Tanya. I turned over in the bed so that I was facing him, my eyes level with his. His beautiful face caught me off guard for a moment and I briefly forgot why I was angry at him. _He may be drop dead gorgeous, Bella, but he's being unreasonable. _My subconscious hadn't forgotten, however, and she got me back on track.

"Yes," he said firmly. "As a matter of fact, yes. I can and he can't. That's the truth."

I saw red and my voice was immediately raised. "Leave him alone, Edward. If anything, he has more right than you to think of me like that." His face seemed confused and slightly shocked, so I continued. "At least he doesn't have a fiancée! You have Tanya sitting down the hall in your room, waiting for you just like a puppy, yet it's _my _room you come to at night. Mine. If anything, _you_ don't have any right at all to think about me like that!"

I was getting irate and I knew it wasn't good for my still weak body. But my little rant had not only opened his eyes, but it had opened mine too. He still had a fiancée, a beautiful and immortal fiancee, he was a taken man, a man frobidden t everyone but her... yet he kept coming to me, he kept kissing me, he kept spending time with me. All of it was wrong and I couldn't have that. No matter how much I loved him, no matter how much I craved or desired him, as long as Tanya was still around, I would not have him.

I refused to be _that _girl. I wasn't some mistress for him to come to when he was bored of Tanya. I wasn't his bit on the side whom he could have a sneaky liaison with. It was either one or the other, but he could not have both. I had my principles and I refused to be his bit on the side.

"Bella…" he tried, his tone soft and… scared?

"I want you to leave," I stated, my words hurting more than I thought they would. My heart constricted and a sharp pang hit me.

"What?" he asked, wide eyed, his tone thick with worry. "Bella, please." He grabbed my warm hands in his icey cold ones.

"I want to be alone, Edward. I... I need to think."

"Please don't send me away," he said… and he was actually pleading. "I want to stay here with you tonight." He pulled me closer but I pushed against his chest, keeping his tempting body away.

"Please, let me be alone," I told him, looking into his eyes. "I can't have you in my room, sharing my bed and kissing my body when Tanya is probably in your room waiting for you. It's not who I am and I'll never be the _other woman_. I'm sorry Edward, but I can't be with you like this right now. Not with how things are at the moment anyway."

Realizing the inevitable and knowing that he would have to go, his head and eyes dropped, sadness and fear flickering through those beautiful golden orbs. I swallowed and immediately felt guilty when I saw how depressed he looked, his body slumped, his spirit deflated. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I didn't mean it. I didn't like seeing him like this and I wanted him to feel better again.

_No, Bella! He has to learn. You aren't a third wheel! If he loves you like you love him, he will understand that._

My subconscious was right and I had to thank her for keeping me on track.

"Alright," Edward nodded. "I'll... I'll leave." He sat up and got up from the bed, finding his feet.

"Thank you," I whispered, regretting my decision a little, yet staying firm.

He let out a sigh and turned to look at me, a forced half-smile on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded.

He bent down and kissed the top of my head, lingering his lips there for a lifetime before he left my room, closing the door behind him.

Tears automatically began silently falling down my cheeks. I had wanted him to stay, I really had, more then anything… but not with the current situation. Edward could not have his cake and eat it. He could not have both Tanya _and _myself. It was one or the other, no second choice. It wasn't fair on Tanya and it wasn't fair on me. As long as he was with her, he could never have me… and he had to see that.

Slowly, through a combination of exhaustion, my falling tears and my weak body, I began to fall into a deep sleep, all of today's events still swirling around my head, refusing to budge.

I woke up today wondering what was going to happen between myself and Edward… and it seemed I had my answer…


	17. Savior

_Hello all!_

_A massive thanks to SophiaLouise, luvinJazz, PurpleMadDragon, blackwolf2dragoon, cina, teamedward4evr, StormRain0904, Bellarella, -KiwiCullen-, MacNNcheese95, -19-twilight-fan-93-, Blue Brat24, tiderider, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, beautiful ink, Kradam is kick awesome, ???, catwoman8940, Sapphira Majoram, DarcyCullenShields, twilighterfan2424, vampsrulewolvesdont, Dragz1991, KatenHaanrath, t-shirt n pants, Genevieveforfun, MidnightTulip, teamedwardtwilightfan, tiffyboocullenjonas, xxRezxx, lionlambnatz, clare78, mixmatched9 and secretobsession7 for their reviews. Thank you all._

_A good mixed reaction from the last chapter… I love it! I've received some really nice messages about the story too, so thanks to whoever wrote to me. The support is lovely to have._

_Well, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. What will happen between Edward and Bella? Will they? Won't they? Will he stay with Tanya? Won't he? Will Bella settle for Jacob? So many queations! So, lets see shall we…_

_As ever, let me know what you all think._

_This chapter is named after "Savior" by 30 Seconds to Mars. I love this band, and the singer, Jared Leto, is sort of my dream vampire :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Now there's a surprise!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I awoke with a start the next morning, a loud scream and a lot of shouting coming from somewhere in the house.

I shot upright in my bed, my pleasant sleep annoyingly ruined by someone with a clearly big mouth! I rubbed my eyes and willed myself to keep awake. A quick glance at the clock told me it was only 8am, and after the way I had slept last night, or more accurately, hadn't slept, I had wanted to get all the sleep that I could get.

It was surprisingly lonely in my bed considering Edward had slept in it only once previously. It was like in the mere space of one night, my body had become accustomed to his and so I missed it when it was gone. The bed had never seemed so big before… or so lonesome. It was just me myself and I, and I really wished Edward had been there with me to keep me company.

But this was the way it had to be. I just couldn't do it anymore - I refused to be Edward's bit on the side. I respected myself far too much to be that kind of person. I was not someone who he could come to when he was bored or Tanya wasn't putting out. It was not me, it wasn't who I was, and I would never reduce myself to that level. So if Edward wanted to continue being with Tanya, I would not be a part of it.

The only set back about this theory was that I seriously missed him. Several times I woke up in the night, thinking if I should reconsider what I said to Edward and to just call him back and let him stay in my room to continue as we were. But a part of me - the more rational and sensible part - knew that I was doing the right thing in the long run. There was less chance of me getting hurt this way.

The screaming and shouting sounded again, breaking me from my thoughts, so deciding to investigate further, I got out of my bed and approached my door. I slowly opened it, peeking my head out from behind it, yet found the corridor to be totally empty. That could only mean the shouting was coming from a different part of the house.

_Jeez, how loud are they screaming?!_

I ran back in my room to quickly get dressed for the day and proceeded with my investigation. Someone had woke me up… and I wanted to know who!

I searched the house frantically, wanting to know the source of the noise, when I came across Jacob, seemingly doing exactly the same thing. I blushed when I saw him, memories of yesterday's… discovery… fresh in my mind. His silent confession of what could be love totally threw me out and gave my head yet another problem to contend with... as if it didn't need anything else! What ever happened to just being really good friends with someone? Why did things always have to complicate themselves?

"Hi," he said when he saw me, waving rather bashfully. "Do you hear it too?"

"Yes," I replied, coming to stand at his side. "It sounds like a dying cat!"

Jacob laughed, amused by my comment. It was true though, whoever was making that noise sounded very over the top and in desperate need of attention. It sounded as if they were upset, but it also sounded very forced and dramatic too. I looked up and down the corridor again, scanning it carefully, still finding no other presence than Jacob and myself.

"Want to go check it out?" he asked me with a grin.

I nodded and we both made our way through the house in search of the noise.

Most of the corridors and rooms came up empty and silent, the vampires in them being quiet and hushed, getting on with their own lives. We bumped into a view other vampires on our journey, many of them doing much the same as we were, all of us wanting to know who the noise belonged to. Jasper and Alice knew nothing of it when we saw them, and neither did Jacob's friend, Seth. It seemed we were never going to find out what was going on…

That was until we reached the back door to the grounds.

The door burst open, hitting off the wall and making a crashing noise, making me jump. Through it entered Tanya, her fists clenched and her face as angry as hell. Her sisters, Irina and Kate, were following her, offering comfort and kind words.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Tanya wailed, her arms flailing and her feet stomping as she walked.

"You don't need him," Irina said.

"He's not worth it," was Kate's advice.

Jacob and I just stood there, a little confused by Tanya's crazy reaction.

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed as she brushed past the two of us, giving neither I nor Jacob the time of day. "I POSITIVELY HATE HIM!" She was throwing a hissy fit and she was throwing it bad. I didn't know what her problem was, but she certainly wasn't pleased about something.

"Tanya, Tanya!" her sisters cried as they followed behind her like little sheep. Tanya left the room and I could hear her stomping up the stairs in a rage.

"Wow, someone's pissed," chuckled Jacob as he ran his hands through his short dark hair.

"No kidding," I said as my brain tried to make sense of what was going on.

What on earth was wrong with her now? What had happened for her to react in such a way that the whole house could hear her annoying and dramatic screaming? Tanya was pissed, no doubt about that. Something had wound her up and she certainly wasn't pleased with this 'him'.

_Hang on… it's not Edward, is it?_

No… it couldn't be… of course it couldn't be… could it?

"Right, well now all of that… fun is over," Jacob smiled, "I'm going to make some breakfast. Want some?"

"Uh, no thanks, Jake. I'm going to go for a walk. I think I need some fresh air. Catch you later?"

"Sure. See you later, Bells."

And with that, I left him to go through the back door and out into the grounds. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating all the gardens. Birds chirped in the trees and it was a warm day with a slight breeze. It all looked rather beautiful to me and I smiled at the sight of the beautiful garden before me. Finding that small patch of grass that I had become so accustomed to over the past few days, I sat down, crossed my legs, and allowed my mind to wander…

This place was seriously messing me up!

So much had happened to me, so much was going to happen to me, that I was struggling to keep up. I was a trapped prisoner… I was surrounded by vampires… I was surrounded by werewolves… Nobody spoke to me… I had my blood taken from me… People march around the house, screaming for some unknown reason... I could be killed at any given moment...

I hated Hell.

I let out a sigh and cast my eyes around the lush gardens of the Volturi Headquarters, taking it all in. It was all so serene and peaceful, the bright sun putting me in a much more calmer and easier mood. Flower beds were everywhere, trees, fountains, benches, walls. It was the garden of a rich guy and I was the little lamb stuck in it with no escape.

The screaming sounded again, ruining the peaceful tranquility that I had begun to enjoy, and I saw Tanya now stomping across the gardens, her two sisters still following behind her. Tanya had clearly seen red and I wanted to know what was wrong with her. I could not shake off the feeling that it had something to do with Edward, no matter how hard I tried. Who else could she be speaking of when she said 'he'?

I let my eyes follow her, watching her have her fit when I heard slight rustling in the trees behind me. I turned my body around quickly and searched the area tentatively, eager to see what made the noise. I saw Edward up a tree, his eyes following Tanya as much as mine were. He was crouched and hidden, the shadow of the leaves covering him up. I bit my lip as I looked at him, wondering why I even sent him away last night. He just looked so… perfect.

But his being up a tree confused me greatly.

_What is he doing?_

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered up to him, knowing full well that he would hear me.

His eyes cast down and a full blown grin appeared upon his lips when he saw me. "Bella! Just the person I wanted to speak to." He jumped down from the tree, landing upon the ground with such poise and grace, and came to sit behind me, seemingly using my body as a shield. His eyes remained fixed on Tanya, watching wherever she was going. "Promise not to laugh if I tell you what I'm doing?"

"Uh, sure?" I said, though it was more of a question.

"I'm sort of hiding," he said, visibly relaxing when he saw that Tanya was out of sight. He moved to sit at my side, his smile still apparent, but my eyebrows were furrowed.

"Hiding? From who?"

"Tanya."

"Why?"

His whole stance suddenly changed. He shuffled in his seat and he instantly became nervous, avoiding my eyes and running his hands through his gorgeous bronze hair. He licked his lips and let out a deep breath, hesitant to speak. "I broke up with her this morning."

"You did what?!" I screamed, shocked by this confession.

_Oh god… He didn't… Not because of me, please not because of me…_

Deep down I knew the answer, but I was too scared to accept it.

"Bella, you know why," he said, his eyes going soft as they looked into mine. He took my hands in his and his tone was gentle. "I don't want to be with her, not if it means I lose you. I can't lose you, I refuse to lose you. You mean so much to me, Love, and I won't let you go." I just stared at him, my mouth open slightly. He continued. "What you said to me last night, sending me away, it made me think. It made me realize that if I didn't finish it with Tanya, you would be lost to me, and I can't have that."

"So you broke up with her?"

"Yes. I want to be with _you_, Love, not her."

Was this his confession of love? He breaks up with his fiancée, allows me to see her sulking around the house, and then tells me it's all because of me? My head was reeling, my hands shaking and sweating in his. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. I couldn't believe it was true.

"How could you break up with her? You have been with her for so long, through so many years, yet you've broken up with her for a human you have known for a few mere weeks?" My voice was higher than I expected, and I was surprisingly angry at the whole situation.

_Jeez, Bella. Are you bi-polar or something? You want him to break up with Tanya, and when he does, you get mad!_

"Because it is not her I love," he said to me in earnest, cupping my cheek with his hand, and my breath caught in my throat. I suddenly became light headed at his words and at his touch and I really needed some space. This was too much to handle and my delicate mind could not accept it. It was a dream come true... it was more than that, but my mind could not quite process what he had just admitted to me. It was all too impossible. He wanted me… the human… the weak pathetic boring human.

And instead of welcoming this with open arms, I pushed him away.

I stood up and swallowed, trying my hardest to keep my balance on my now unsteady feet.

"Love?" Edward asked in concern, standing up with me.

"I… I have to go," I said. I did not wait for his answer to this as in the next moment I was bolting for the house, running as fast as my legs could carry me. This was fruitless really, Edward caught up with me in an instant, my speed no match for his. He stopped in front of me, causing me to stop in return.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asked me, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes shone with worry.

"This is all too much," I told him, tears prickling my eyes. "Please, Edward, just give me some room to think. Please."

His shoulders slumped. "Of course," he sighed. "Have all the room you need."

"Thank you," I replied, touched by his concern. I ran for the house again, Edward not following me this time, and I headed straight to the library once I got there.

I collapsed on the sofa in the library, happy to be alone in a place of quiet, and just sat there, my mind and body slightly numb. I kept my breathing surprisingly steady as I began to think.

He… he loved me. He had just outright admitted it to me. For some unknown and bizarre reason, he loved me. He had broken up with his fiancée of god knows how long, all to be with me, a human. I just didn't get it. Tanya was tall, she was beautiful, she was immortal, yet he had chosen _me_. What was so special about a human? What was my appeal? I couldn't see the sense of leaving her for me.

It was all too surreal, and perhaps that is why my mind could not accept the idea. Perhaps that is why I pushed him away like I did. I could not honestly believe it.

I sat there for hours, my mind replaying the moment over and over again. The way he spoke to me, the way he held my hands, the earnest tone of his voice. He was not lying, his words were truthful, yet I could not quite believe that he had chosen me over Tanya.

_He loved me… he loved me… he loved me…_

My feelings were returned. The irrevocable love and pure devotion that I felt towards him, he felt the same about me…

_He loved me…_

"Isabella, are you alright?" a voice asked me. I blinked, looked up, and saw Felix standing in front of me, his tall form shadowing over me. I snapped out of my daydream-like state and greeted him.

"Oh, Felix," I smiled. "I'm fine thank you."

I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. I did not like Felix, I never had. There was something strange about him, something eerie that was very off putting. It wasn't like the way I did not like James, it was different. James was just annoying and irritating, but Felix was creepy. He would constantly look at me, his eyes never leaving me, almost as if I was something to eat, and he would always give me a weird smile whenever he saw me. That same smile was now on his lips. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Very good. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh?" I said, praying that he would just leave me alone. I had a lot to think about and Felix was just getting in the way.

"I have noticed you are in the library a lot and I was wondering if you could recommend some reading to me. I do get bored and I would like to occupy my time with a good book."

_He knows I'm in the library a lot? Creepy!_

"Uh, sure," I smiled politely, standing up from the sofa. I did not know that Felix like to read. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I would like to read some of the classics, a love story perhaps."

"Ok," I said, a little puzzled by his choice of genre. I had never had vampires down as romance lovers. Alarm bells started ringing in my head then. Something wasn't right here, I could feel it. The whole thing just felt off. Yet, I bit the bullet and I continued as I was, but remaining very alert. I walked over to a shelf and began scanning the spines of all the books. "Well, if it's your typical love story you want, then Jane Eyre is a good choice. Pride and Prejudice is a pretty witty love story. And Tess of the D'Urbervilles is a tragic love story if that's what you're in to."

"Whatever you recommend," he said from behind me, his voice heavy.

I pulled out 9 or 10 books and placed them on the floor to sort through. I sat on the sofa, Felix next to me, and I began to tell him about the books.

"Pride and Prejudice is about the growing love between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Even though at first they hate each other, it grows into something so much more."

"Sounds good," Felix smiled, and I put it on the 'yes' pile along with some other books. Felix shuffled a little closer to me as I picked up the next book, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Ah, I like this book," I smiled. "Jane Eyre is about a monster falling in love with a young girl-" I began before I suddenly froze, memories flashing through my head at such a speed. Those words… the story… the characters. My mind shot back to my time in the hotel room in Paris, when Edward told Jacob about the book. They were the exact words he used, calling them appropriate at the time.

_Surely he could not have loved me since then, surely…_

"Bella?" Felix asked.

"Sorry," I said, snapping myself out of my thoughts, knowing I would definitely come back to them later. They needed assessing… immediately!

We went through a few more books, me telling the basics of the story and Felix accepting them or not, until we had four books in the 'yes' pile. Why Felix wanted to read the classics, I did not know. But I had helped him, so perhaps I could finally get back to my musings and he would finally leave me alone.

"There you go," I smiled, handing him his pile of books. He put them down at his side.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, Bella," he smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled back. He shuffled closer to me, but this time I did take notice. His leg was touching mine and I didn't like how close he was to me. My heart began to beat hard as he began to lean into me a little.

_Something is wrong here, Bella._

"You have been most… helpful," he said with that creepy smile, and his hand went to my thigh squeezing it hard. I gasped.

_That's it. Enough of this. I'm outta here!_

But I did not have time to move. Sensing my impending action, and knowing that I knew something was amiss, Felix grabbed me and tossed me onto the sofa with ease, his huge form hovering over me, trapping me. His hands grabbed my wrists, pinning me down hard and I had no hope of escape_. Oh lord, what is he doing?! _His hard body pressed down into mine and I could not move, the pressure stopping all my limbs from shifting. My breathing picked up as I began to panic.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled underneath him, kicking my legs as hard as I could.

"I think not, Bella," he growled. "I've wanted you for too long to pass up this opportunity."

Wanted me? What the hell?! And then it hit me. That was why he always stared at me… That was why his eyes followed my every movement… That was why he always gave me that smile… It was all so clear to me now… But what was he going to do?

_What do you think he's going to do? Think about it!_

No! Oh god, no. Not that, anything but that. He couldn't… he can't. I don't love him… I won't do that with him… No!

"Let me go!" I cried again before his hand clamped down on my mouth, effectively keeping me quiet.

"Shut the fuck up," he exclaimed. I felt his leg go between mine as he grinded his hips into my own. I let out a panicked scream, only to have it muffled by his hand. Tears fell from my eyes as his face went to my neck, his vile wet kisses covering it, making me feel used. I kicked some more, but it did not work.

"This will work a lot easier if you stop struggling, Bella," he breathed against my neck. "In fact, it can be quite pleasurable if you do."

I wanted to be sick… I could feel the bile rising in my throat and I was dying to scream out for help. I gasped as I felt his tongue dart out and touch my skin, and my whole body shook like crazy in fear. His grip on me tightened as he pressed into me even more and moved his kisses higher. He kissed across my collar bone, one of his hands going to my hair.

"You smell… so delicious. I think I'm going to enjoy this," he grinned as one of his hands went to my shirt, ripping it open, the buttons flying everywhere. I let out a squeal, my eyes going wide in fear. He had me exactly where he wanted me. I was lying there for him to see, my bra being the only thing that was allowing me to keep my dignity. I was his for the taking and I could do nothing to stop him. If he wanted me, he was able to have me… and from the frightening look in his eyes, he was going to take me.

Only he never did.

Suddenly, the pressure of his body was gone and Felix was nowhere in sight. I breathed quickly, getting as much oxygen into my lungs as possible, when I turned my head to see what had happened. I saw Felix lying on the floor over on the other side of the room, rubbing his head. I looked up and saw someone in front of me. Their back was to me, their body facing Felix. Their body was crouched in front of me protectively and a growl emitted from my savior's chest.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," shouted a velvety voice and I knew who my savior was immediately. Even though I had pushed him away, even though I had abandoned him at such an important time, even though I had wanted some space from him, he had still come to my rescue.

My Soother had come to save me.

"Get lost, Cullen," Felix grinned, getting up from the floor, straightening himself out. "This had nothing to do with you. Leave Bella and I alone. We were only just getting started."

"SHE IS MINE!" Edward growled, getting angrier by the minute, his possessiveness of me making my heart skip a beat. _Oh, I like overprotective Edward! _"She is mine and you do not EVER touch her!" And with this, his leapt at Felix, his teeth bared.

Fearing for my life in front of two very angry vampires, I wrapped my shirt around me as best as I could and ran for the door, straight out of the library, leaving he fight behind. I sped to my room as fast as I could possibly go, not stopping once, and I finally reached my destination. Shaking like a leaf, I threw my shirt off, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing that I could find and put that on instead. I then crawled onto the floor and hid under my bed, away from the world and away from the vampires.

All I could do was sob, not caring in the slightest who heard me. Tears streamed from my eyes and I struggled to catch my breath through my cries. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, hiding in a small ball, out of sight. I sniffed my nose and continued to weep.

What had just happened? A small trip to the library had almost led to me being raped! Felix… Why did he do what he did? Why did he do it despite my cries of protest? If Edward had not come to my rescue, who knows how far Felix would have gotten. I felt so sick and scared that I just could not move. Was everybody like this? Were they all out to get me? First of all, there was draining, then rape... perhaps death would follow. Perhaps they would be getting rid of me soon.

I hated this place, I hated Hell. If I wasn't being drained, then I was being raped. If I wasn't left alone, then I was being teased by Aro or Tanya. Where was my dad? Why couldn't he just hurry up and save me? I just didn't know how much longer I could last here…

I lay there for ages, not wanting to see anyone or do anything, fearing for my life now more than ever.

I suddenly heard my door creak open and I tensed up, panic flooding my entire body. I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming and my body began to shake even more than it already was. What if it was Felix? What if he was back to finish the job?

"Love?" came my Soother's voice, the most amazing sound I could have heard at that moment, and I immediately relaxed. I heard his footsteps enter my room and I could see his feet from my place under the bed. My voice was gone, along with my petrified subconscious, neither of them anywhere to be found. Next I saw his knees, and then I saw his whole form, lying on the carpet next to me. He offered me a smile and held his hand out to me. Without a second's hesitation, I took his hand and came out from under the bed.

He sat on the floor and gathered me into his lap, cradling me against his chest whilst he rocked me and allowed me to cry my heart out. I hid my face in his neck and wept. I was crying now not only out of fear, but out of pure and utter relief. I was not alone anymore and I had been saved. Edward had come to my rescue, being my hero and helping me when I really needed it. I owed him everything.

"Shhh…" he hushed me gently. "I'm here, you don't have to be scared anymore."

I continued to cry as he continued to hold me, comforting me and soothing me, kissing my head and my cheek. Finally, my tears eventually died down enough so that I could speak.

"You… you saved me," I said with a broken voice.

"Of course I did," he said as he stroked my cheek. "I could never leave you and I'll never let that happen again. I promise."

"W-Where's Felix?"

His jaw tightened and his eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the other vampire's name. "Aro has him. Demetri and Alec came to see what the commotion was and took him off to Aro once I explained. You're safe now. He won't hurt you again, Love."

"Thank god," I replied, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist and holding him to me.

He continued rocking me. "I don't know what I would have done if he'd have done anything to you."

I smiled at his concern and held him tighter. "Just saving me was enough."

"I love you too much no to save you, Love. I would save you for a thousand lifetimes if I had to," he chuckled.

At this, I pulled away from his neck and moved to look at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. He looked so perfect as he sat there, his golden eyes, his perfect jaw, his beautiful nose, that mesmerizing bronze hair. It should be illegal to look so beautiful. Could someone like him seriously love someone like me?

"Is that true, Edward? Do you really love me?"

He smiled as he held my face in his hands. "Bella, I love you more than words could ever explain. You are everything to me and you always have been. My heart, my soul, my mind, my body, it all belongs to you, Love. You are my life now, and I plan to make you my life forever. I'm a vampire, I don't know how to love… all I know is that I do, and the person I love is you."

_Holy crow! He's serious!_

He caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch closing my eyes.

"But what about Tanya?" I asked.

"Bella, I do not love her and never have. I told you that in Paris. I have found my soul mate now. I waited for her to come along, just like you told me, and she has. I have found it in you."

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes, my brown orbs meeting with his golden ones. I was glad that I was sitting in his lap. If I had been standing, my legs would have turned to jelly by now, his words making me feel warm inside.

"All my life, I have done what others have wanted me to do," he began. "I became a vampire because Carlisle made me, I joined the Volturi because Aro made me, I got engaged to Tanya because loneliness made me. I want to do something for myself for once, and what I want to do is love you and be with you. The heart asks pleasure first, Love, and I want that pleasure to be you… forever and ever."

His words made my heart swell with joy and love and my stomach fluttered like crazy with butterflies. This creature in front of me, this beautiful and perfect creature wanted me. Not because he was told to, not because he was forced to and not because he was made to, but because he _wanted_ to. He loved me, he actually loved me… and I loved him to.

Not able to hold it in any longer, I crashed my lips onto his, telling him with my kiss how much he truly meant to me. Moving so that I was straddling him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and threaded his hand into my hair, welcoming my kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love in my heart.

This kiss was unlike the first one we had shared. That kiss had been about comfort and making me feel good during a rough time. That had been a kiss from the Soother. But this one was about our love and our feelings for each other. This one was about telling him that I felt that same, I wanted him too and I always would. This was a kiss from Edward and Edward alone.

His lips moved with mine as he pulled me closer to him, groaning at our contact. God, I would never get enough of this man! He set me alight, he made me come alive and I knew that after his declaration, I could never push him away again. I loved him and I would always let him know that. He was mine and I planned to keep him. I loved him and I planned to be with him forever. His tongue pushed past my lips and I gladly welcomed him entry, fighting with him for dominance. He won… I let him win.

We eventually pulled away so that I could breath and he held me in his protective cage, keeping me close to him, pressing his chest to mine. I had never seen him smile as much as he was now.

"I love you too, Edward," I said between breathes. "I love you so much and I need you to know that. Please know that."

"Are you serious?" he whispered, brushing my hair from my face. "I have to know if you are serious, because I don't think I can live knowing that you aren't."

"I have never been so serious in all my life," I told him, pressing my forehead against his. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Forever and always."

"Then that's all I need to know, Love," he said, softly pressing his lips to mine again. "Because I love you too."

This was a much softer kiss, his lips caressing mine gently and carefully. This was a mixture of both Edward _and _the Soother, the two of them loving me in equal measure, making me smile against the vampire's lips. Pulling away from the kiss, I could not stop grinning… and neither could he.

"Is this a dream?" he asked me, running his fingers up and down my back. "This cannot be a dream. It is too wonderful and too perfect to be a dream."

"It's not a dream," I chuckled. "It's real."

"Then you love me, Bella? You truly love me?"

"As much as you love me," I smiled to him, settling into his arms.

He rested his head on top of mine. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he told me as he held me tight, never letting me go.

Yes, the lion fell in love with the lamb… and the human fell in love with the Soother…


	18. Pure morning

_Hello all!_

_Thanks to SophiaLouise, gaby47, EdwardLover11, EverlastingMuse, blackwolf2dragoon, MacNNcheese95, catwoman8940, lionlambnatz, Sapphira Majoram, Cina's, -KiwiCullen-, KatenHaanrath, Kradam is kick awesome, tiderider, FOREVERBOOKWORM322, mixmatched9, tiffyboocullenjonas, teamedward4evr, olives09, teamedwardtwilightfan, -19-twilight-fan-93-, Brittbb, vampsrulewolvesdont, Vickytoria Paisleypants, t-shirt n pants, Dragz1991, Blue Brat24, Mz-Star, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, WeirdAboutDreams, louisianagirl900, secretobsession7, xxRezxx, mudpuddledemon, Snow Angel5466, phantomessangel, Karilyn123 and GottaLoveFanfiction for their reviews. Thank you all!_

_I'm very sorry for the late update, but real life kind of got in the way this week. I've had Uni assignments to do, some family have come to visit from Ireland, and I've been ill, so writing had to take a back seat. But I'm up to date now, and all is back to normal. My family don't go home till Sunday, but updates will be as normal._

_This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but is necessary to the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think…_

_This chapter is named after "Pure Morning" by Placebo. Its an awesome tune._

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

The sun flittered through a gap in the curtains the next morning causing beautiful rays of light to spread themselves across my bedroom. They cast over the floor, over the ceiling and over the bed, which currently held two rather happy occupants.

I wanted to wake up, I really did, but I was far too content to even consider opening my eyes to greet the world. I just lay there, my head rested deeply into my pillow and my body was held by a pair of cold, hard and protective arms, and I felt the happiest that I had in a long long time.

Edward did not sleep, nor could he ever. It was just part of being a vampire, but he had insisted on staying with me last night whilst I slept myself. No matter how many times I said that he would be bored or fed up with just lying there whilst I slept for 8 hours, he remained firm on his decision to rest at my side, telling me that merely watching me would be enough entertainment for him.

That had certainly made me blush!

Sleep was not coming my way, my eyes refusing to stay closed. Realizing that the sunlight was going to keep me awake anyway, I finally decided to just get up ready for the day. I was pleasantly greeted with a pair of golden orbs when I opened my own and I had never felt so much love in my heart. I smiled at him and he smiled back, the happy mood infectious.

Yesterday had been memorable to say the least. So much had happened and so many emotions went through my mind that I had struggled to keep up. Yet it was the final emotion of the day that remained in my mind. Of all the emotions that I had felt, it had been the most strongest of all, making all of my other emotions seem inferior. That was the memory of yesterday that I truly wanted to keep forever.

He loved me! He actually and honestly loved me. This beautiful creature, this dangerous and deadly vampire adored and felt for me. He didn't care that I was human, he didn't care that I was weak and breakable… he loved me all the same. He did not believe I was boring nor did he believe I was plain. He had found something in me to love, something in me to which he dedicated himself to and I loved him back just as much… if not, then more!

It had single handedly been the most amazing discovery of my entire life… and also the one discovery that would change my life. To find out that the person you love loves you back is the most unbelievable thing ever! This did not happen in real life. It's completely fairytale. This kind of things only ever happen in stories or Disney movies! But never in real life.

Yet the stunning creature lying next to me, the beautiful creature holding me in his arms, his eyes looking at me with such love and adoration, it proved to me that it can happen in real life and for me, it had.

"Hi," he smirked.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Perfectly," I answered, feeling as high as a kite. Love really did do amazing things to you.

"Me too," he said happily.

"But you don't sleep."

"No, but what I did was even better."

"And what was that?"

He lifted his hand and began running his fingers across my cheek. "I just got to look at you. I was able to just lie there by you, surrounded by your warmth and your scent. I was just able to_ be _with you and I have to admit, it's the best night I've ever had."

_Oh… wow!_

I think my subconscious swooned! My blush spread right across my face, going from one cheek to the other and I could not keep the bashful grin from my face.

"By god how I love that blush," he said to me, running his nose across my bright red cheeks. "The things you do to me, Love."

My subconscious let out a rather girly and bashful giggle, clearly enjoying Edward's loving words. She wasn't the only one!

"It was nice to have you by me last night too," I muttered once I found my voice.

"Oh?" he said, moving his face to look at me.

"Yeah, I missed you last night," I admitted. "A part of me wished I hadn't sent you away. The bed felt so lonely and huge and vast. I wanted you there."

"Well I'm here now," he smiled.

"I know," I said, resting my head on his chest and holding him to me. "That's all that matters."

He kissed the top of my head, wrapped his arms around my waist and let out a sigh of contentment.

I liked this, just him and I together. No interruptions and no one to bother us. It was just the two of us in our own little bubble and to me, it was perfect.

This was what I wanted forever, the two of us and no one else. It made me wonder if a human and vampire could truly live together in harmony. It had never been done before as far as I was aware, and I had to wonder if it ever could be done. But with the love and devotion Edward and I felt for each other, I knew that it was possible, it had to be. Everybody would be against us, no doubt about it. After all, we weren't exactly two creatures that most people would put together, but I knew that if two lovers could prove anyone wrong, it would be Edward and I.

Suddenly, his chest began to rise and fall quickly, quiet chuckles escaping his lips. I lifted my head up to look at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just… did you really miss me last night?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" My blush got brighter.

He let out a cheerful breath. "I missed you too. It killed me when you sent me away, especially since you spent the day with Jacob."

"Edward," I whined. "Lets not talk about him. I just stayed with him whilst he needed me, that's it. It's not Jacob I love, it's you. He is my friend, that's it."

His lopsided grin appeared. "I love you too."

He bent his head down and gently pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly and tenderly. I closed my eyes and melted into that kiss. I could never get bored of his kisses, each one more different than the last. Yet each and every one was always perfect in its own special way. I would have them forever if it were possible, so I planned to receive them for as long as I humanly could, never taking one for granted.

Reluctantly pulling away, I managed to catch my breath, waiting to ask him a question that had been bothering me for a while, well not _bother_ per say, more like… kept me curious.

"How did Tanya take the whole breakup?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his glorious bronze hair, nervous all of a sudden. "Not well."

"What did she do?"

"Well, she threw things at me from the other side of the room, screamed at me, threw a tantrum. You know, the usual things a person would do if they were being broken up with… only it was made ten times worse because of her strength!"

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I told her that I did not love her and that I couldn't be with her."

"Did you say it was me you loved?" I asked, linking my fingers together nervously, a little scared of his answer.

"No," he replied. "Tanya was pretty pissed and she was on the war path. I wouldn't want you brought into it all."

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly.

"There is no need to thank me," he smiled back. "I'll do anything to protect you. You know that."

"I do. And I have to thank you for saving me in the library yesterday too."

His smile faded quickly and his body suddenly went tense next to me, his whole demeanor changing and I knew I'd hit a sore spot. His jaw became set and his grip on me subconsciously tightened, drawing me ever nearer to him. A lump lodged in my throat when I saw his change and I wondered if I'd ruined our good mood with just one single sentence.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. "He didn't get his hands on you and you're safe now, that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry," I told him, ducking my head hiding it in his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He looked down at me with soft golden eyes, lifting my chin up, and happy Edward returned. "Do not apologize, you did nothing wrong, Love."

"Still," I said. "It was stupid of me to bring it up. It upsets me as much as it upsets you."

He suddenly grabbed me tighter and lifted my body up so that my face was level with his. His eyes were soft and shining and my heart beat with joy. "Bella. What he did was terrible and unforgivable, but believe me, he will never do that again. I let him try once, but that was the last time. You have to understand that not all men are like him, trust me."

And with this, his lips pressed to mine, caressing them gently and lovingly, causing my whole body to tingle. It was if he was almost showing me how men could really be. He turned our bodies so that I was underneath him whilst he continued his assault on my lips and I closed my eyes. I threaded my fingers into that beautiful bronze hair, tugging on it and causing my vampire to groan. He held my hips and drew me nearer, making me flush and my heart thump loudly.

His lips moved from my lips down to my chin, then to my neck, thankfully allowing me room to breathe. He literally took my breath away in more ways than one! His lips kissed my neck, slowly and sensually, moving from one side to the other, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, making no movement what so ever. My eyes shot open and I looked down at him to see what was wrong.

His face told me everything.

His eyes were scanning carefully across my scars, taking them in, memorizing them forever. I sighed and stroked his hair, allowing my fingers to make their way through his soft and warm strands. "Edward, don't look at them," I told him softly, knowing how much they hurt him.

He lifted his fingers and ran them carefully across each bite mark, his face scrunching a little in pain as each one was grazed. "I know, but I can't help it."

"They aren't your fault," I told him, re-enforcing how much I forgave him. No matter how much I told him, he would still take the blame for putting those bite marks there. It was like he was purposely beating himself up over it, no matter what I told him. He had to stop.

"I know they aren't, and I know that you have forgiven me," he said sadly. "But they will always be a constant reminder of a way in which I've damaged you. And I'm sorry for that."

I let out a breath and smiled, thinking of a way to lighten up the room and Edward's seemingly depressed mood. "Just… think of them as love bites," I giggled. I heard him suddenly laugh at my words, his tense body relaxing, and I knew that he was ok again. He lifted his head back up so that it was level with mine again and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You never fail to make me smile, Isabella Swan," he told me.

"You don't do so bad yourself, Edward Cullen," I grinned.

"I just wish I could show you off to everybody, to shout from the rooftops that I love you and you alone. That would be absolute heaven… but some people will not take news of us pleasantly."

"By some people I assume you mean Aro and Tanya," I stated, knowing the answer already. He merely nodded.

I knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be easy. Essentially, it was not just a human falling in love with a vampire, it was also a kidnap victim falling in love with her kidnapper. Most people would send me to therapy for what I was doing, and I had to wonder if I was fully sane for falling for Edward. Yet, when I stared into his eyes and lay in his arms knowing that he feels for me in exactly the same way that I feel for him, I knew that it was the right thing to do.

"If they ever found out about us… I'm not sure what would happen," Edward began. "Tanya would just run to Aro and tell him everything. And if Aro found out… well… all I know is that it wouldn't end well for either of us."

"So what you're saying is that we have to stay quiet, right?" I asked as I ran my fingers up and down his arm.

"I'm afraid so. You don't mind, do you, Love?"

"Of course not," I smiled. "I'll do anything to keep us together."

"I'm glad," he said, just as a knock came from my door, echoing throughout my room. My head shot to it and I tensed up.

_Oh god, who could that be?_

If someone came in here now, they would definitely see me with Edward… and we had only just said that we couldn't be found out. No! This was terrible! We had only just gotten together, surely something couldn't rip us apart this early... This was it, we were over. We would be found, no doubt about it. Oh, why me?!

"Relax, Love," Edward said to me. "It's just Alice."

"Alice?" I asked, somewhat shocked by the visitor.

"Yes, her thoughts are happy. You don't have to worry."

Feeling a little more relaxed now, I got up from my bed and cautiously made my way to the door to open it. No sooner had I opened it an inch did Alice burst into the room, a huge grin on her face, and crash into me in a hug.

"Oh my god, Bella… Did it happen?… Is he in here?… Have you told him?… Has he told you?"

"Calm down, Alice," I told her, trying to pry her tight arms from around my waist. For a little thing, she certainly had a tight grip! "I can't understand what you're saying."

Releasing me from her death hold, she looked past me and saw Edward sitting rather comfortably on my bed, his hands rested neatly behind his head. Her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"Ha! I knew it! When did it happen?" she questioned again.

_Shit! She knows! Damn it!_

So much for keeping it secret from everyone! This was not going well.

"When did what happen?" I said, trying to feign ignorance. This plan was perfect… apart from the fact that I was the world's worst liar and could not lie to save my life. Alice's eyes narrowed accusingly and she knew perfectly well that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play silly with me, Bella," she said. "I had a vision of you and Edward together days ago. I probably knew that it was going to happen before you two did."

Oh.

"That's why you kept playing Debussy in your head," Edward suddenly piped up. "Your mind has been distracted for days." Alice just giggled at his words. "But if you knew it was gong to happen, why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because if I told you, then you would have forced yourselves to be together. I had to let the whole thing run its course naturally and not interfere. If I had told you, it would have all been ruined… and I'm assuming from your reaction that it did happen?"

I smiled with a blush, Alice clearly taking that as my answer. She suddenly screamed with joy, jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands. "I knew it… Oh my god, oh my god… This is so exciting… When is the wedding?!"

_Wedding?!!!!_

"Alice, you are getting way too ahead of yourself," Edward chuckled as he came to stand at my side, placing his arm around my waist. "We've been together less than 24 hours."

"I know, but I can still dream," she smiled, Edward just rolled his eyes. The pixie could be a little overbearing at times.

"You do know that you have to keep this quiet, right?" Edward quickly interjected.

"Sure I do," Alice said, waving Edward's words off dismissively. "I've only told Jasper."

Edward just sighed and shook his head. Why did the pixie have to have such a big mouth, why?

"Well just make sure nobody else finds out," my Soother said sternly.

"Yes, dad!" Alice joked, causing me to smile. "Your secret love is safe with me." She did that thing where she pretended to zip up her lips. This time it was I who rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said.

"No problem," she replied. "I have to go anyway, Jasper will be waiting for me in the gardens. Catch you later, lovebirds!"

"Alice!" Edward shouted in an annoyed tone as she skipped away out of my room.

"Oh, hi, Jacob," I heard her say as she entered my doorway and skipped down the corridor.

_Jacob?!_

What was he doing outside my door? How long had he been there?… Oh lord… No… Surely he couldn't have heard our conversation. Please no. I ran to my door and peaked out of it cautiously, quickly spotting Jacob leaning on the wall. He looked up at me with glistening eyes, unshed tears lying in them, causing a lump to lodge itself in my throat.

"Morning, Bells," he said with a broken voice, sadness pouring from him.

He'd heard it all, he'd heard Alice's crazy screams, he knew Edward and I were together… and he looked a heartbroken man. My body suddenly flooded itself with guilt.

Now I'd done it…


	19. Secret garden

_Hi!_

_A huge thanks to Cina, holtethus, -19-twilight-fan-93-, MacNNcheese95, EverlastingMuse, lionlambnatz, -KiwiCullen-, SophiaLouise, mixmatched9, Kradam is kick awesome, vampsrulewolvesdont, Katen Haanrath, t-shirt n pants, brittany86, Haylzi, teamedwardtwilightfan, Mz-Star, Blue Brat24, teamedward4evr, InkblotTheDarking, StormRain0904, bordering on insanity, secretobsession7, gaby47, tiffyboocullenjonas, xxRezxx, catwoman8940, wearefanpires, twilight-girl545 and BellaCullenMad for their reviews. Thanks guys! _

_My cousin has gone back to Ireland now. I'm sad about it, but she'll be back in the summer… so updates will now be as normal. So here is the next chapter. I like this chapter, its got a bit of everything in it lol._

_Has anyone seen the new Doctor Who yet? I'm not sure when they show it over in America, but the UK has had it for about 2 weeks now. I have to say, Matt Smith as the eleventh doctor is amazing! I love him!_

_Enjoy and as ever, let me know what you think._

_This chapter is named after "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springstein. Sweet track._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but I absolutely love the new Doctor in Doctor Who. If you have not seen it, I recommend it. Matt Smith is amazing!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

"Oh, good morning, Jacob," I said sweetly in my feeble attempt at pleasantries.

It was pointless really; he was clearly standing in front of me a broken man, tears in his eyes, his shoulders slumped, and hurt in his heart. My guilty feeling refused to leave my brain... annoyingy. But I had to say something, anything, even if was just to make myself feel better. I knew it was selfish, but I had to try.

He wiped the tears from his eyes quickly, trying to calm himself down and put himself right. Once they were all gone, he let out a breath and looked up at me with a smile, the old Jacob I knew and loved finally returning. I could tell it was all fake… it was too over the top.

"I just came to see if you wanted to go down for breakfast," he told me in a cheery tone. _But he looks so hurt..._

Breakfast did sound good, my rumbling stomach told me that, but bigger things were on my mind… things like Jacob knowing about Edward and I. This was a pretty big thing to discover and I feared what the werewolf would do with such information. That was when the vampire in question decided to make himself known. He came to stand at my side, poking his head out of the door, his golden eyes landing on Jacob.

"Jacob," Edward said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Edward," Jacob replied in much the same way.

The tension in the air was hanging heavy, each of them knowing something about the other - their apparent love for me. Great! Why me? Two friends now hostile towards each other… all because of me.

_Why don't I just go dig a hole in the garden and bury myself in it for the rest of my life?!_

My eyes flickered between the two of them, their stances strong and tall, neither of them backing down. I sighed. This just wasn't going well. My two closest friends in this place seemed to dislike each other and I couldn't have that. I didn't want to be the catalyst that set them off. I had to sort this out once and for all; it was my fault they were like this.

I had to know Jacob's feelings on my relationship with Edward. That was the first thing on my list. It could go either one of two ways - either he will be happy for us and accept us, keeping our relationship a secret… or he will be angry, hating us for what we have done and running to Aro straight away. I hoped that we had forged a friendship strong enough for the former to be Jake's decision, but after seeing the look on his face, I would not be totally surprised if he went for the latter.

Breakfast sounded like the best idea so far, and I knew it would be the perfect opportunity to speak to Jacob about what he had heard. I knew Edward would not like it and would not approve of me being alone with Jake, but that was tough. He said himself that we needed to stay secret, so asking Jacob would be making sure we were doing just that.

"Breakfast sounds good, Jake. Let me just go get dressed. Wait here."

I saw Edward's eyes widen a little in shock as I pushed him back into my room, closing my door behind me. He just stood there in the middle of the room, staring at me as I found some clothes to wear for the day.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Looking for clothes," I replied as I opened my wardrobe.

"I don't mean that, I mean with Jacob."

"Going for breakfast." I pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe and closed it.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"Bella, you know what I mean." His tone was getting a little irrate.

"Edward," I sighed. "I know you don't like his… thoughts, but he is still my friend. I cant just cut him out of my life."

He walked over to me, standing in front of me. He lifted his hand and placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, his irrate attitude gone. "I know that, Love. I wouldn't want you to stop your friendship. All I'm saying is bare his thoughts in mind."

"I will," I breathed, his touch very appealing to the senses. _God, even with a simple touch he can totally own me!_ "He knows about us though, I have to know what he's going to do. You said yourself we have to remain hidden, so I'm going to make sure that we will be."

"You're trying to keep us hidden?" His voice sounded smug and pleased.

"Of course I am," I replied. "You said yourself that Aro cannot know about us… well I'm just making sure that he doesn't."

He smiled a huge and content smile. "You really don't realize how much I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I have a vague idea," I smiled back, going over to him and kissing him quickly. "Now get out, I have to get changed."

His eyes quickly lit up at the sound of this, but soon died down when I raised my eyebrow at him. _Typical man!_

He spoke. "Alright, but I will meet you in here when you have finished breakfast. There is something I want to show you today." This certainly peaked my curiosity, so after giving me a leg-weakening wink, he left my room, allowing me time and room to change.

I was not sure how I was going to approach Jacob upon the subject of my relationship with Edward. Really it should be the most simplest thing in the world, nothing to it. It's just a boy and girl in love and the girl telling her best friend all about it. All I needed was chocolate, chick-flicks and a girly night in to do this. Shame I didn't have all that! But approaching the subject about the guy you love to a guy who loves you makes it that little bit more complicated! I just hoped Jacob wasn't too hurt by it all. That was the last thing I needed…

Finally dressed and ready for the day, I left my room, finding Jacob in the same place where I had left him. He stood up straight from his slouched position on the wall. His fake smile was still plastered on his face, but I was easily able to see through it. I could tell he was upset, I didn't know why he just didn't show it. He offered me his arm, which I gladly took, and we walked down the corridors of the house down to the kitchen.

"I was thinking eggs and bacon for breakfast," he chimed. "How about you? We could have toast, or cereal..."

"You don't have to put on this façade, Jake," I told him softly, wanting him to just give it up. "I understand if you're upset and I want to put that right in anyway that I can."

"Upset about what?"

"Me and Edward of course. I know you know about us."

He looked at me for a few brief seconds - a few brief seconds that seemed to last a lifetime - before deciding to just give up. His shoulders slumped and he let out a deep breath, his true feelings shining through. They hurt me to see, this poor broken man in front of me, standing this way because my heart belonged to another man. Whatever happened to just being good friends? Why did things have to complicate themselves?

"Yeah, I know about you." My shoulders dropped a little too and I suddenly felt deflated. I wanted to be happy again. I wanted back that joyful attitude that I had basked in this morning. I didn't like being hurt or depressed... And I hated seeing Jacob that way too.

"I understand if you hate me right now and never want to see me again," I told him, a little fear running through me. Jacob was my best friend in the whole world. To lose him would be just as bad as losing Edward.

"Why would I do that?" he asked me incredulously. I looked up at him with lost eyes, so he continued. "Bella, you can't help who you fall in love with. It's something that cannot be decided by a choice. It just… happens. I can't hate you for following your heart."

"Oh."

"Sure, it's not the outcome I would have wanted, but if Edward makes you happy, then who am I to complain about it? You are what matters here and if the vampire is what you want, then I'm happy for you to have him."

I could have cried right there and then. His kind words, his gentle thoughts, his warm concerns. I felt so relieved. That was why I loved Jacob… he was always there when I needed him to pick me up when I was down. My own little ball of sunshine. I collided with him, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Thank you, Jake," I told him in earnest. "Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me to have your blessing."

"It's no secret about my feelings for you, Bells… but I love you enough to let you go. Be with Edward. I know he will look after you, love you, and make you happy."

I smiled as I buried my face into his shoulder. "And do you promise not to tell Aro?"

"Of course I promise, Bells. I'd never get you into trouble, you know that."

I pulled away and looked into my best friend's face, his smile more genuine this time. He truly was happy for me. Even though I had ripped his heart apart and had left him a broken man, he was still there for me, ready to keep my secret and protect me if needs be. He really was my Jacob and I would always love him for that.

"Now, how about those bacon and eggs," he said to me, my stomach agreeing with him whole heartedly.

xXx

Edward was perched neatly on the end of my bed when I returned from breakfast. I had to admit, it was rather a pleasant greeting!

He just sat there, his hands placed neatly in his lap, his face happy and a vision of pure perfection. I gazed at him from my doorway and had to wonder how someone like me had ended up with someone like him. I did not know how I had become so lucky, but I had… and I would be forever grateful to the person who allowed Edward to enter my otherwise dull life. In a very strange yet sad way, I did not feel worthy of Edward. He was so perfect, and I… wasn't.

"How was breakfast?" he asked me when I closed my door.

"Delicious," I replied as I walked over to him. He took my hands in his.

"And… how was Jacob?" he asked, his jaw tightening a little.

I smiled. "He's fine… oh, and he promised to keep quiet about us." I moved to sit comfortably in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in place, securing me to him.

"Really?" he said incredulously. "He's going to keep our secret?" I nodded my head. "Wow, I underestimated the werewolf."

"See, I told you he wouldn't mind." I felt somewhat smug, but mostly relieved. Having someone else on our side really was a blessing. I knew our relationship was safe with Jake.

"Yes, you did," he grinned, placing his lips on mine and giving me a soft kiss, my knees going weak at his touch. I was grateful that I was sitting down! The kiss was quick, yet sweet, and my Soother placed his head on my shoulder once he was done. I just held him to me, stroking his soft bronze hair.

"This is getting harder and harder to keep a secret," I told him with a sigh.

"I know," he replied. "But I'm determined to keep this all up. I'll do anything to be with you." His grip on me subconsciously tightened.

Joy filled my heart. "Me too. I'l do anything." I felt his smile against my shoulder as we sat there in a comfortable silence, the only noise being the blowing breeze outside. An idea suddenly hit me. "Now, how about this thing you wanted to show me today."

"Oh yeah!" he suddenly said, lifting his head from my shoulder. He placed me on the bed and stood up, very alert, startling me a little. Where this energy had come from, I did not know. "Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet, and we left me room, running through the corridors of the house until we reached the gardens.

Edward's eyes were alight with excitement, his cheery attitude clearly showing through. He was acting like a child in a candy shop, his eagerness bright and fierce. I liked to see him like this, just free and happy. He was always so tied down by Aro or the Volturi that he never really got to be himself. He never let the true Edward shine through, so to watch him acting the way he was was something that made me feel on top of the world.

He thankfully ran at my pace so that I could keep up with him but I still struggled to keep up. The wind blew through my hair and whizzed past my face as we seemed to leave the gardens of the house and enter into a forest, thick with trees, ripe with plants. It was so crowded and vast that I feared we would easily be lost in it with no hope of any way out. Realizing that my pace was too slow, Edward swung me onto his back mid-run, taking my breath away and causing my heart to pound in my chest. The adrenaline that flooded through my veins was phenomenal and I could not keep my excitable grin from my face.

He ran and he ran and he ran, never slowing once, never letting me go. He dodged trees, leapt over fallen logs and ducked under low branches. His vampiric abilities really were a sight to see... and something incredible to experience. For someone to be able to do what he was doing was enough to make anyone gasp in anticipation. I would never get enough of doing this.

We eventually slowed down to a walking pace, Edward finally setting me down on my feet again, my head coming down from its high. We continued on our journey through the forest until Edward stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Wait," he smiled. "Close your eyes and I'll lead you."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked wearily. I had never really been one for surprises.

"Just trust me, Love," he chuckled lightly.

I did as I was told, hesitantly closing my eyes and allowing Edward to lead the way. He held my hands in his, guiding me along until I was told to stop. Nervously, I took the final step forward. When he was ready, my Soother spoke.

"Ok, open your eyes," Edward said, and I could sense the glee in his voice.

I did as I was told… but I was not prepared for what I would see. I gasped at the sight before me and could not tare my eyes from it.

A meadow was set out before me, the most gorgeous meadow that my eyes had ever seen in all my life. Tall and green trees surrounded in, fencing us in and keeping us safe. The ground was carpeted with soft grass and the most beautiful wild flowers. A light breeze flew by us, rustling my hair and waking me up from the trance the meadow had put me in. The whole scene was like something from a fairytale, a vision of perfection, of delight, of pure and utter beauty.

"What is this place?" I whispered, my eyes taking in every last inch.

"It's my meadow," replied Edward, coming to stand at my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Your meadow?" I pondered.

"Yes. Back when I was first brought here by Aro, I stumbled across it one afternoon whilst I was hunting. I just loved how secretive and hidden it was, a place I could come to when I needed to be alone or I needed to think. This meadow was perfect… and nobody else knows it's here… so I've been coming to it ever since. It's my own little haven."

"It's… it's… wow," I managed to get out.

I could sense the grin on Edward's face, the joy radiating from him. "Well, it's yours now too."

I looked up at him. "Really?! Mine too? Are you sure? I mean, this is your special place, I wouldn't want to intrude."

He looked down at me, amused. "Love, what's mine is yours, you should realize that. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want to share everything with you. This meadow is yours now too."

_Oh my…_

I grinned… a wide and toothy grin… a wide and toothy grin that seemed to be permanently tattooed to my face. This was unreal. He wanted to share this place with me, this special place that meant so much to him, this place that he had shared with no other person… not even Tanya. Yet… he wanted to share it with me…

Sensing my blissful attitude, Edward took my hand and led me further into the meadow, beyond the trees and deep into the wild flowers. They smelt wonderful, my mood getting better by the second. We reached the middle of the meadow and sat down upon the soft grass. I let it run through my fingers, remembering how it felt upon my skin. We lay back until we were lying down amongst the flowers, my grin still strong. He kept hold of my hand as I stared at him and he stared at me, the two of us wrapped up in our own exultant bubble.

_Perfection… pure perfection…_

The sun shone brightly in the sky, its warm and shining rays blasting down into the meadow, covering every inch of our skin. My skin just remained bright… but Edward's sparkled, millions of diamonds covering him from head to toe… he could not have been anymore beautiful in my eyes. Adonis had nothing on him… If I looked in the dictionary for the word _beautiful_ or the word _perfection_, a picture of Edward would be printed there, something amazing for the whole world to feast their eyes on.

How did I get so lucky?

He smiled at me, a smile that could take anybody's breath away. I sighed… content… happy… joyful. I could stay in this meadow forever if it were possible… just me and him... if I knew that Aro would not come looking for us. For this reason I knew we would have to leave the meadow soon and return to the house, so I enjoyed it for as long as I could, committing it all to memory.

This meadow… _our_ meadow… I loved it because it was a part of Edward. It was something that he had discovered himself, it was something that he loved, that he treasured, and it was something that he wished to share with me, and so for that reason I loved it as much as I loved him. Life was surprisingly good...

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Anything," I replied.

"Promise me you won't get mad... because I know how much you hate being asked this."

"What is it?" My eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and curiosity.

"What are you thinking?"

I could not help the small chuckle that left my mouth. Yes, that question had annoyed me once, back before I knew Edward, back before I knew what he truly meant to me and my life. But now? Well… he could ask me all he wanted now.

"I was just thinking how amazing all of this is. The meadow… me… you… both of us together. I don't know when I got so lucky."

"Me neither," he said, shuffling closer to me until our shoulders were touching. He moved onto his side, me following suit, until I was able to get the best view of him.

"I love you," I whispered, unable to hold the words in any longer, running my fingertips across the diamonds on his face.

I could never hold the words in really, they were too wonderful to keep locked up. He should be told how loved he was every minute of every day. This stunning creature in front of me, this angel of darkness who had had such a tough and frightening life, unable to do what he wanted, a constant prisoner, trapped by something or someone… he deserved all the love in the world. I had only been kidnapped for a few months, Edward had had this all his life. If someone was worthy of love in this world, it was him... and he should know that.

My favorite lopsided grin appeared. "I love you too. Always." He moved forward and gently pressed his lips to mine, capturing my breath and my heart in one swift movement.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, deepening the kiss. Realizing what I was doing, Edward rolled over onto his back until I was on top of him, our lips still connected. I blushed as he pressed me closer to him, and in turn i pulled him closer to me. His tongue broke through my lips and I groaned into our kiss, never able to get enough of my Soother... I would never get enough of him.

"Stop blushing, Bella," he said as his lips moved down to my neck, ghosting across my skin, allowing me room to finally breathe. "You know what it does to me."

I giggled at his words, ironically making my blush even brighter than before. It was his fault the blush was there, I couldn't do anything about it! I threaded my hands into his hair as he kissed across my neck and back up to my lips again, kissing me gently. He held me tightly in his arms, always the protector.

In this moment, I did not care about who he was. He could be the Soother… he could be the Monster… he could be the sadistic vampire for all I cared. All I knew was that he was Edward Cullen… and he was mine...

That was when his lips stopped movingagainst mine. His body went tense underneath me, his whole attitude shifting. Something was majorly wrong with him, something had happened in literally a split second and Edward was no longer himself. I pulled my lips from his.

"What's wrong," I begged, looking down at his blank face.

"It's Alice," he said, his eyes blank. "Her thoughts… they're jumbled, confused. Her thoughts have never been like that before. Something is wrong."

Picking me up in his arms, he stood up and immediately swung me onto his back, barely giving me a moment to think. No sooner was I on his back did he take off at a fast pace, the fastest I had ever known him run. The meadow was gone in a blink, the little piece of heaven now totally disappeared within the forest. I sighed, saddened by the fact we could not have stayed there longer. That place, that one place where Edward and I did not have to pretend, we didn't have to act like kidnapper and kidnappee… vampire and human… capturer and prisoner. We could just be ourselves - Edward and Bella…

My vampire finally set me down on my feet once we had reached the house again. We had arrived quicker than I thought we would. I barely had time to regain my balance before he took my hand and ran me through the corridors in search of the pixie.

"Something is definitely wrong," he said as we ran past door after door. "Jasper's thoughts appear to be the same, and Jacob's. Everybody's are."

Wow, something was definitely going on here. Everybody has the same thoughts… something major had happened, but what?

"Edward!" I heard Alice call. She exited one of the doors in the corridor and bolted towards us as quickly as she could. "Edward!"

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked. He let go of my hand and approached the petite vampire, holding her shoulders and making her look at him.

"The werewolves… it's the werewolves."

The werewolves?

"What about them?" Edward said.

"They're on their way, they are almost here."

The werewolves! The ones my father had sent, they were coming for me. It was all nearly over. It had to be tem, it had to be... but why was Alice scared by that. She was one of the view vampires who wanted me free. Why was she so frightened?

"We know they are, Alice," Edward explained. "Aren't we prepared or something? Does Aro know?"

"It's not that. Aro… he sent guards out to try to stop them…"

"And…" Edward pressed.

"They've… they've destroyed them."

"Who?"

"James and Laurent…"

_Oh… Lord_. James and Laurent? They've done what?

"Destroyed?" Edward said with a breath. I could see the shock flittering through his eyes… the shock and the fear.

"They have totally destroyed them, ripped apart and left them to die. Demetri and Alec found their remains this morning…" she took a deep breath, "and we are next."

Edward gasped… I gasped… we all gasped. My eyes widened and a heavy silence fell between us. I swallowed. I wanted to be saved, I wanted my rescuers to hurry to me… but not like this.

Destroy Edward? Destroy my Soother? The concept could not even exist in my mind. He could never be destroyed, never… and I would make sure he never would…


	20. In for the kill

_Hello all!_

_A huge thanks to EverlastingMuse, blackwolf2dragoon, lionlambnatz, EdwardLover11, holtethus, mixmatched9, BookwormStrawberry, vampsrulewolvesdont, Blue Brat24, teamedwardtwilightfan, MacNNcheese95, t-shirt n pants, StormRain0904, catwoman8940, tiffyboocullenjonas, Mz-Star, gaby47, tinker03, xxRezxx, BellaCullenMad, bordering on insanity, Cina, Aos Si, secretobsession7, WeirdAboutDreams, twilight-girl545 and haleyscott305 for your reviews. Thanks guys!_

_Don't you just hate Uni assignments?! I bloody well do! I'm sick of them! Well, Uni finishes for the year soon, so they will all be done - that means more time for writing… finally!_

_This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it felt a good place to leave it. I hope you all enjoy it and as ever, let me know what you think…_

_Don't forget that you can still vote in my poll and also vote for your Edward outtake chapter. It will be posted soon._

_This chapter is named after "In for the kill" by La Roux. I love her, she is awesome. Go check out her music… now!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… boy am I sick of saying this!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

Edward was nervous… very nervous... perhaps a little too nervous.

It wasn't the kind of nervous you get when you're anticipating something or awaiting something. It was a sort of scared nervous, like he was worried, like he feared something.

It had been days since the attacks on James and Laurent, and the news about the approaching werewolves had shook everybody, not least of all Edward. He was too fidgety, too shaky, too anxious. He wasn't himself at all… and I didn't like it one tiny bit. Edward was never like this, ever. He was always cool, calm and collected, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He was usually the most relaxed of us all, but now he was the exact opposite, the werewolves' ever nearing approach really playing on his conscious.

He was acting strangely too, not something that Edward usually did. The time he spent with me remained the same as always. He lay by me every night and greeted me every morning, spending as much of the day with me as possible... That part of our lives remained normal... or as normal as normal could get for me. The only difference seemed to be the whispered conversations he would constantly be involved in. He would talk non-stop to Alice or Jasper or Jacob, their words hushed and their meeting places hidden. I wasn't sure what they were discussing, but I didn't like it.

I didn't like it at all.

A part of me, a somewhat large part, guessed that they were discussing the upcoming fight with the werewolves - something that had me on edge as much as it seemed to have everybody else. It was selfish of me, I knew, but I did not want Edward involved in the fight. He was mine, my own, the one good thing that I had in my life, and I could not bare for that to be taken away from me. Not now.

But it did not matter what I wanted, did it? The werewolves only had one objective in mind: find me and destroy whatever stands in their way… even if that meant my Soother.

Aro, too busy preparing for the fight himself, paid little attention to me now. He never asked where I was or what I was doing, nor did he question who I was with. He left me to my own accord, something strange to do if the person you are ignoring happens to be your prisoner… a prisoner that you did not trust in the slightest.

Why was he ignoring me? Why did he no longer care? Was he too wrapped up in battle preparations? I kept telling myself that, but I had a funny feeling that it was something else… something much deeper.

All these unanswered questions - Edward's secrets, the werewolves, Aro. My mind was about to collapse into mush! I couldn't take it anymore.

I lay on my bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling, wondering what all of this would mean to me. Fighting… kidnapping… death… losing _him_. I closed my eyes and sighed. No matter which way I looked at it, I was in a lose-lose situation. It seemed I had two options...

I could stay here happily with Edward, living just as we are, staying at Volturi Headquarters, but I'd have the constant worry of Aro hanging over my head. When would he kill me? When would he tare us apart? When would it all inevitably end?

My other option was to let the wolves come and take me home to Charlie and just be done with the vampires, but then I'd never see Edward again. I'd have to spend the rest of my life without him… always alone. This was the option that I did not want to consider… ever.

A life without Edward as just as bad as death... infact, it was probably worse.

Which ever option I chose, it would mean something bad for me in the long run. One thing I did know was that I could not let Edward get hurt… ever. We had to stick together through all of this, no matter what chose to come our way. Either I'd live here forever with him in constant fear of Aro, or I'd go home and somehow convince Charlie that Edward is the good guy here.

_Yeah, that's going to happen!_

I gave my subconscious an angry look; she seriously was not helping now.

A knock sounded from my door, brining me from my musings.

"Come in," I called, not shifting from my place on the bed, far too relaxed to move.

The door opened with an echoing creak and my Soother walked in, looking as glorious as ever. He seriously didn't have a bad feature about him. His eyes… his hair… his slim body… his chiseled jaw… By god how I loved this man... I smiled at him as he entered, always pleased to be in his presence, always happy whenever he was near me. I could never get enough of him. He was perfection… pure perfection.

He walked in briskly, never stopping in his lengthy stride. I sat up to greet him, my smile still strong upon my now happy face. He approached me forcefully, his stride strong, took a seat next to me, grabbed me in his marble arms, and hugged me to him, holding me tightly and peppering constant kisses all over the top of my head.

_Eh?_

This… this was strange... This was unexpected... This was odd... This was not Edward.

His posture was too tense, his hug to fearful, his heavy breathing too worrying. He hugged me to him almost as if I'd disappear if he were to let go... Almost like he would never see or hold me again. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him back, I felt I could not relax into his body, tis sudden appearance and action of his bewildering me. Still, I decided to just sit there and wait for him to finish before I made my concerns known. I did not like this, it was too out of character.

For ten long minutes we sat there, wrapped up in each other, our hug never breaking. My concerns did not lessen… and neither did Edward's grip. I feared I would be bruised if he didn't let go soon and I knew that I would not be able to breathe if he held on any longer. This was all too much to handle, so I placed my hands flat out on his chest and tried with all my strength to pull away in order to ask him what was wrong. He would not let me, his vampiric might much more powerful than my human vigour. Instead he held me tighter, if it were even possible, and brought me closer to him, pushing his face into my hair.

"Edward," I tried, my voice muffled my his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Just let me have this moment, Love," he replied before going silent again, ignoring my question.

_Well this isn't getting us anywhere!_

No, it wasn't, but I let him have the moment all the same. Edward was troubled and this seemed to be his comfort. I did not ruin it for him. He had his moment.

Another long ten minutes passed us by, the silence in the room hanging heavy, his tense body bewildering me more and more as each second passed. This was not the hug of someone loving another. This was a worried hug, a frightened hug… almost like a final hug. I didn't get it.

"Edward," I tried again, begging for him to give me some answers.

"Shhh…" he said, kissing my forehead and my hair. He held me tighter.

"Edward," I said, putting an end to it all. "I… I can't breathe. You're holding me too tight."

"Oh," he said, quickly loosening his grip. His arms remained around me. I smiled internally at his protective nature. "Sorry."

"Thank you. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?" My voice was a little stern, but it seemed to be the only way to get anything out of my Soother.

He sighed and let his eyes drop to his lap. Slowly but surely, he let me go and stood up from the bed. My eyes followed him as he carefully paced my room, taking careful and soft steps. I remained quiet, giving him some time to think. What was it? Was it something to do with the werewolves? Were they here? What was wrong with him?

_Argh! _

He stopped pacing a few times, turning to look at me. He would open his mouth, almost as if to speak before shutting it again, carrying on with his pacing. I let out a slightly annoyed breath whilst I watched him. I did not understand… but I wanted to more than anything.

"Edward," I pressed. "Please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried."

He stopped abruptly, facing me with a serious face. "We have to leave… as soon as possible."

_Leave? _

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He walked back over to me, sitting next to me once again, the cold temperature of his skin hitting me. The feeling was rather pleasant, the combination of our hot and cold temperatures mixing wonderfully. He took my hands in his, running his thumbs across my knuckles. "We have to leave the Volturi Headquarters, we need to leave Italy."

Leave? How could we leave? I wasn't exactly on holiday here! This wasn't the kind of place where I could just come and go as I pleased. I was a prisoner here, a prisoner. That generally meant I was not allowed to freely walk out of the door whenever I wanted.

His face was serious, his voice in earnest. It all made me shiver… and not in a good way.

"Are the werewolves coming or something?" I pondered. Perhaps he had a plan, a way for us to be together without the wolves or Aro getting in the way… Perhaps…

"Yes, they are coming, but it's not that," he continued. "It's Aro."

"Aro?" I swallowed.

"He… he's been thinking a lot recently. Terrible thoughts, dark thoughts." His eyes left mine, focusing on a spot on the wall behind me.

"About what?" I asked, though I wasn't too sure that I wanted to know the answer. Aro thinking dark and terrible thoughts would not be a good thing. He's head of the Volturi - his thoughts were bound to be dangerous… especially if they were making Edward act in such a fashion.

"… You."

I gasped, my eyes widening. Me?

_Oh, this cannot be good._

"What about me?" I pressed.

He looked up into my worried eyes, his grip on my hand tightening like never before. Something was swimming in his eyes... Worry? Fear? Dread?

"He's considering…" he swallowed, "…getting rid of you, to just get it all over and done with. He wants to destroy you as soon as possible so that the wolves have nothing to fight for… He wants to kill you now to save his own back."

A quiet growl rumbled through his chest… as I stopped breathing altogether.

_Oh… Lord... No._

Not now… please not now…

"Oh god… he can't… no… Edward… no!" I cried, my heart pounding and an irremovable lump lodging itself in my throat. I knew my death was coming, and I supposed that over the weeks and months I had prepared myself for it. But now that it was actually about to happen, I soon realized how unprepared I was. I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready in the slightest.

Why now, why did Aro have to wait until now? Right when I was finally satisfied with how my life was. Sure, I had been taken from my home and my father, and my life was not what it once was, but I had gained new friends along the way, lifelong friends who meant everything to me. Not only that, but I had met _him_, I had met my Edward. My lifeline, my soul mate, the one person I truly loved in this lonely world.

My life was finally back on track… and now Aro wanted to take all that from me.

My body shook with tears as Edward hushed me, the Soother appearing in full force right when I needed him. He held me to him, stroking my hair and calming me in a way that only he knew how. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him with every ounce of energy I had. Aro planned to kill me soon, so I did not know how much time I would have left with my Edward. Minutes… hours… days… I was unsure. So I treasured this moment that I had with him, not knowing whether it would be my last.

"Breathe, Love, breathe. It's alright."

_Alright? Did he seriously just say it's alright? Is he mad?!_

"How can it be alright?" I asked him incredulously, pulling away from his grasp and looking at him, my eyes blurred from crying. I wiped my tears on the back of my hand. "He's going to _kill_ me, Edward. This is far from alright!" My voice was so high that only dogs could hear me, my mind going frantic, trying its very hardest to think all of this over.

He gazed at me, a calm and relaxed feeling washing over him.

"It's alright because I'm getting us out of here. I'm getting us to safety, Bella."

My eyebrows furrowed and he ghosted his fingers across my cheek in reassurance. "H-How?"

"A plan, I have a plan, a way to get the two of us out of here to safety. We will leave this place and go far away, somewhere where Aro or the Volturi cannot find us."

"Is there such a place?" I asked, though it was more rhetoric. Edward was living in a fantasy world. Aro would find us no matter where we went. He always did.

_You're a bit pessimistic!_

"I'm taking you back to America, we're going to stay with some old friends of mine. We will be safe there."

"What old friends?"

"Do you remember Carlisle?"

I tilted my head.

"Your maker?"

"Yes. I have been in contact with him over the past few days. He and his wife, Esme, they will keep us hidden in their home for the time being."

I blinked at him, thinking this over. We were escaping… and we were going to stay with Carlisle - Edward's maker, the man he had once called father. Sure, it was a safe place to stay for the time being… but how would Edward feel meeting his maker again, the father he was taken from, the family he was never allowed to see again? This would be as emotional for him as it was for me… if not, then more. Would both of us be able to handle all of this?

"Will it work?" I asked him.

He let out a breath. "It has to work. It's either that, or stay here and die."

I sighed and nodded, trusting in my vampire. "If you think it will work, then I'm willing to try."

He smiled at me, leaning forward ad kissing my forehead. "That's my girl."

I flushed at his close contact, my body never being able to be bored with it. Each time it felt different and more amazing. It was as if everyday were our first… and now our last.

"When do we leave?" I asked him, resting back into his arms again, leaning my head on his chest. His arms snaked around me.

"Tonight," he answered. "I don't want to wait around this place any longer. Jacob, Alice and Jasper will assure that we get out undetected."

Jacob, Alice and Jasper. Well, I now knew why they had been having hushed conversations all week. All of this, the planning, the whispering, the secrets... All for me, all to get me to safety and out of this hell. I shed a tear, allowing it to fall freely down my face. They really were my friends, each and every one of them.

"Do they know where we are going?" I asked him, raising my head a little to look at him.

He shook his head. "No. All they know is that we are leaving. They don't know where we will be heading."

"Why not?" I asked in confusion. If they didn't know where we were going, how could they protect us safely?

"Because one touch from Aro and he will know everything. If I say anything about going to Carlisle, Aro would be right on our trail. I can't risk that, not when it comes to your safety. All they know is that we will be hidden and protected."

I nodded against his chest, seeing his reasoning, and closed my eyes. All of this, for little old me…

"You should pack a bag," Edward suddenly started, letting me go and standing up abruptly, startling me a little. "We will leave when you are ready."

I got right to it, grabbing clothes and toiletries, filling my rucksack with every item I would need. Edward stayed with me, helping me pack and getting me ready to go. I packed a large coat on my Soother's instructions, and when I was finally ready, I looked to him to see what to do next.

His head quickly shot to the door. "Alice is on her way. They all are." He looked back to me, his face soft. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I nodded, my heart drumming with anxiety. I had no idea whether any of this would work. Either we would get to Carlisle's and safety, or Aro would stop us before we even left the room. It did not matter to me though. As long as I was with my Edward, I knew I would be alright.

Almost on cue, a knock sounded from my door. Alice skipped in, closely followed by Jasper and Jacob.

"Ready when you are," Alice said to us as I hoisted my backpack up onto my back.

This was it, my great escape…


	21. Home

_Hi guys._

_A huge thanks to blackwolf2dragoon, lionlambnatz, EverlastingMuse, EdwardLver11, MacNNcheese95, vampsrulewolvesdont, StormRain0904, mommywanda, Aos Si, mixmatched9, t-shirt n pants, GeniusTallii, teamedwardtwilightfan, catwoman8940, ColfaxBella, tiffyboocullenjonas, snusa, Kradam is kick awesome, cherrymonkey27, holtethus, tinker03, The all mighty and powerfulM, Cina's, cb, DodgerMcClure, twilight-girl545, trs1, secretobsession7, WeirdAboutDreams and RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs for their reviews. Thank you!_

_Argh, these assignments are annoying. They mean I can only update once a week instead of the usual two times. But not long now till they are finished and all can return to normal._

_Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think…_

_This chapter is named after "Home" by the Foo Fighters, the greatest band EVER!!!! No question about it, end of conversation!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… as if you didn't know!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

Engines whirred to life below us as I reclined into my plane seat, closed my eyes and allowed the plane I was on to take to the air. The plane was dark, people were silent, the engines roared, and Edward's cold hand remained tightly around my own.

I was pulled back into my seat as the plane gained speed and flew up into the night air, reaching the stars and taking me to the one place I wanted to be more than ever - home. Well… it wasn't home per say, I wouldn't be seeing my father or friends, but I was returning to America, and that was home enough for me. We eventually hit the air, the plane leveling out, and the lights came on, the seatbelt light going off, passengers free to walk around the plane.

This was it now, no turning back. Italy was gone.

_America, here we come!_

"Do you want anything to eat?" Edward suddenly interjected. "The stewardess is coming round in a while."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

He smiled at me, squeezed my hand, leaned forward, and kissed my temple before he looked forward again, resting back into his own seat and closing his eyes in contentment. Following suit, I let out a sigh and allowed my mind to wonder…

We had made it, we had actually made it! The Volturi… their headquarters… Aro… We had left them all behind, hopefully never to be seen again. We had got to the airport in one piece, we had escaped from the Volturi without detection, and now we were on our way to America, going to Carlisle and going to safety.

How we had escaped without being seen, I did not know, but with the help of Alice, Jasper and Jacob, we had made it to fredom and now Edward and I were on our way to Washington.

As soon as Alice, Jacob and Jasper had arrived in my room that night, we had left the headquarters almost immediately, finding our way through the corridors of the house without being spotted. No sooner did we reach the grounds did we put our plan into action. The problem wasn't getting Edward out, it was me. Edward was always free to leave in order to hunt, but I wasn't.

Curling up into a ball, Jasper carried me against his chest, running across the grounds as fast as his feet would carry him. Vampiric speed allowed him a lot of momentum, so he managed to leap over the wall with me with such ease that I did not think it possible. Alice, Edward and Jacob followed close behind until all of us were clear and out onto the road.

Setting me back onto my feet, Jasper and Alice wished us a reluctant farewell, their part in our plan over. Alice collided with me in a hug, grasping me so tightly that I feared she would break my ribs!

"Oh please be careful," she cried as she buried her head into my chest. "Stay safe, please stay safe."

"I will, Alice, I promise," I told her, the tears building up a little in my eyes.

It was strange. I thought I would be happy to leave that terrible place, and in all honesty I was, but it was the people who I would miss, my new found friends. They meant everything to me and it pained me to think that I might never see them again. I hugged Alice back, holding her tightly and telling her with my actions how much I loved her and valued her friendship. I'd always miss the pixie, not knowing when our next meeting would be.

After hugging Jasper and saying my sad goodbyes to him as well, we were ready for stage two of the plan - get the hell as far from this place as we humanly could! _Wow, cool code name! How long did it take you to come up with that?!_ Moving away to give himself some space, Jacob quickly phased, his wolf form much taller than I remembered. He really was something to look at, a beautiful specimen of what a werewolf should be. It was easy to see why Aro wanted him in the Volturi.

As Edward was unable to carry me due to being ladled with bags, I climbed onto Jacob's back with my vampire's help, and the three of us set off into the night, through the deep dark forest and to the airport, leaving the house far behind. I did not see Edward running due to the darkness, but I gripped onto Jake's brown fur as tightly as I could. I didn't like not seeing Edward, his body lost in the dark forest. _I hate the darkness_. I knew he was fine, but I just wanted the reassurance that he was still with us.

We continued running into the blackness of night, no sign of my Soother anywhere. It seemed that for now it was merely Jake and I… and I had to admit it was nice. Jacob was my best friend. Deep down, I knew that if I could not have Edward, then I would want him. It wasn't a romantic love; it was like the love of someone close to me, almost like my brother. So being alone with Jacob was enjoyable as I didn't know when I would be able to do it again. I closed my eyes, ducked down as much as I could on his back, grabbed his fur even more, and just let him run to our destination, enjoying his warmth and his company.

Minutes passed before his run slowed down to a trot, eventually stopping and coming to a complete halt. Edward was at my side almost instantly, his hand in mine. He helped me down from the tall werewolf's back and set me on my feet. I did not know where he had come from, but I was pleased that he was here now. Running behind a tree, Jacob phased back to his human form, wearing only a pair of shorts.

This was when a lump lodged itself in my throat, my mind suddenly realizing that we would now have to leave Jake too. The lights of the airport were in sight, so the werewolf was no longer needed in our plan.

I knew this was going to be hard, but I had to admit that this goodbye would be the hardest.

Jake was everything to me. He had always picked me up when I was down, kept me company when I was alone, made me smile when I was sad. Of all the creatures I had met through this, even when it came to Edward, Jake had been the one to welcome me first. Back on that lonely morning in the cottage, it was Jake who made me breakfast, it was he who smiled and made me feel at home. I loved Jacob so much… and now I would have to leave him.

So sooner did he come out from behind the tree did I run to him and wrap him in a hug. I held him to me, letting him know how much I'd miss him. He wrapped his arms around my body, hugging me with just as much intensity, the moment really affecting the two of us. Tears fell from my eyes, my heart sad and my mind knowing how much I would miss him. I buried my face in his shoulder and just wept.

"Don't cry, Bells," Jake told me. "This isn't goodbye, more like… see you later."

"But… but what if I don't see you later?" I sobbed, my voice muffled.

"Trust me, you will." He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek before reluctantly pulling away. I willed the tears away as I watched him standing there, his eyes as red and as puffy as mine. Why did it have to be like this, why couldn't we all stay together? Why did things have to be so hard?

So that left me where I now was, on a plane, going to America with my Soother seated safely at my side.

It was strange, but the escape had been both happy and sad all at the same time. Happy at the fact that I was finally out of there and on my way to freedom, yet sad over the fact I had left my friends behind. That was when I question sprang to mind.

"Edward?" I said. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. "What will happen to them all? Alice, Jasper and Jacob I mean. What if Aro finds out about what they have done, will they be alright?"

Edward sighed and avoided my eyes. "I don't know."

My eyebrows furrowed. "But they could get in trouble for this; Aro could do anything to them."

"I know, and I'll always be sorry for that, but we can't focus on that now. They will take care of themselves; we just have to concentrate on getting you to safety."

"How can I _not _focus on that?" My voice suddenly became quite high and angry. "They are my friends, Edward, I can't forget about them when they could be in so much danger."

"Love, they knew what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to help us. We have to trust them on this one. They will be fine, they're doing all this for us, remember?"

My eyes dropped and looked down to my lap, my mood suddenly very melancholy. What if they were hurt? What if Aro did find out they had helped us? I couldn't even begin to think of the consequences. My friends… my best friends… hurt because of me...

Almost suddenly I was wrapped in a pair of marble arms, their cold temperature very welcoming. "Do not worry, Bella," Edward said to me. "Believe in them, trust them. They will be fine."

I nodded my head and I leaned into his body, enjoying his touch, wrapping myself up in his scent. I did not wholly believe Edward, but I trusted him for now. They would be alright, they had to be…

xXx

The taxi drive from the airport was quiet, Edward and I finding that there was no need for words. The silence was enough to keep us both happy and content. His hand stayed firmly in mine as I watched the houses pass by us, the rain of Washington a welcoming sight as it ran down the windows of the car like a waterfall.

Washington was just as I remembered it - it was still as wet and as cold as ever, the bad weather never letting up. That was the one thing I missed about Italy - the sun.

"How long till we get to Carlisle's house?" I asked Edward as we drove. It was after midday and I had to admit, I was getting a little hungry.

"Not long now, Love," Edward smiled. "About 5 minutes or so."

I nodded and turned back to look out of my window. It was odd being in Washington and not being able to go home or see Charlie. They were only a few mere minutes away, yet they could not know I was here. Aro would pounce on them for sure, no questions asked. Thank god Charlie had the wolves for protection… I wouldn't know what to do if he got hurt. It didnot even bare thinking about.

Eventually the houses began to get bigger and posher as we drove on, the main housing estates leaving us and the more private homes approaching.

_Jeez, where do Carlisle and Esme live?_

I didn't know, but from the looks of the area, I was going to be impressed.

"They won't eat me, will they?" I suddenly burst out. I had no idea where the question had come from, and I felt a little stupid for asking it.

Edward chuckled. "Of course not. They're on the same diet as me. Only animals, Bella."

I let out a relieved sigh at this, but still felt like an idiot. Of course they wouldn't eat me! Edward would never take me there if I was in any danger. I really needed my head testing at times!

Eventually, we turned off the road and began heading up a large drive, trees surrounding it on both sides. They were fresh and green, droplets of water covering them from the rain. It was all very fairytale… that was until I saw the house…

_Woah!_

It was… stunning. I could not think of any other words to describe it. It was tall and white with an old fashioned look about it. It must have been 3 stories tall, not to mention the beautiful forest that surrounded it. Carlisle and Esme clearly had some cash up their sleeves! I looked to Edward and I could see he was anxious.

"Nervous?" I asked Edward as the car eventually came to a stop.

"Very," he smiled, squeezing my hand. "I haven't seen Carlisle or Esme in decades. It's been far too long." I could see how tense his body was and I knew that he was frightened… and he every reason to be. These were his parents, the same parents he was taken from by Aro. He had not seen them in years, so whilst he was excited, he was scared too. In an attempt to ease him a little, I unbuckled my seatbelt, leaned over to him, held his fae his my hands and placed my lips lightly upon his own.

"You don't have to worry," I told him softly, running my thumbs across his marbl cheeks. "I'm here, just remember that. I know it's nerve racking, but you will be fine."

He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. "Thank you," he whispered.

Slowly but surely, we got out of the taxi, collected our bags, and paid the driver before he drove away. Edward just stood there, staring at the front door, his chest rising and falling fast. I smiled softly as I took his hand and began walking him to the door. "Relax," I said. "I'm here if you need me."

I rang the doorbell and we both stood there, waiting. Butterflies crept their way into my stomach as I myself became a little anxious. I was in the dark here as much as my Soother was. I had no idea what to expect. I could only hope that this turned out well. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard and before I knew it, the door slowly opened.

In the door way stood a man, a blonde man, no older than 23 or 24. He, like Edward and like Alice and like Jasper, was extremely beautiful, almost like a supermodel or something. His pale white skin gave his identity away and I rubbed my thump across the back of Edward's hand. This, I assumed, was Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"Edward?" he spoke. I felt Edward shake a little.

"Carlisle," he smiled.

"Edward!" Carlisle cried once again before he took a step forward and embraced his son in a hug, Edward soon returning it. I just stood by and grinned, thankful that this had all worked out. This moment, it was special. This was Edward meeting his parents again after so long and after so much heartbreak. I knew that if he could, he would be crying right now, but they would be tears of pure and utter joy and elation. I didn't need Jasper's ability to feel the happiness pouring from these two vampires, it was clear for all to see.

"It's so good to see you," Carlisle smiled.

"You too," said Edward, his voice muffled by his father's shoulder. "You too."

"Is it him, is it him?" came a feminine voice. Next thing I knew, a woman appeared in the doorway, her face curious. Her hair was long and the color of caramel, the frame petit and her voice kind and caring. This must have been Esme.

"Yes, it's him," beamed Carlisle before he passed his son onto her. "He's finally home." She embraced him in a hug, the son finally returning to his mother.

I could not have been happier in that moment seeing Edward reunited with the family he had lost so long ago, with the family he loved so much. He held his mother tightly, almost afraid to let her go, and I shed a tear, thankful that they could all be together again.

We had to have been there a good 20 minutes before Edward finally pulled away to introduce me. I didn't mind, he just wanted to spend the time with his family, and I could understand that.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Isabella," he said to them proudly.

"Ah so this is the girl who has stolen Edward's heart," Carlisle chuckled as he shook my hand.

I laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"It's so lovely to meet you, dear," smiled Esme as she held me in a motherly hug.

"You too," I said, a little breathless after being held so tight. It didn't matter; it was good to feel welcome. I was technically meeting the parents after all!

After pleasantries were over, we all made our way into the house, carrying the bags with us. Well, if I was impressed with the outside, then the inside of the house was magnificent. It was full of creams and colors, everything so beautiful and old fashioned, yet complemented with more modern touches. The house was perfect.

"Your house is so beautiful," I said, gazing around.

"I designed it myself," Esme said.

"It's amazing."

"Why thank you."

Whilst Edward got to know his parents a little better, catching up with them and sharing stories, I thought it best to sort out our bags and unpack. Knowing I was a little lost about where to go, Esme was thankfully on hand to help me. "Edward's room is at the far end of the hall to the left."

Now knowing my destination, I set off for Edward's room, carrying our bags with me.

I could not resist giggling when I entered his room. It was just… so typically him. It just radiated of Edward, everything about it so wonderful. The large leather sofa by the far wall, the shelves upon shelves of CDs, covering the walls almost like wallpaper, the desk covered in papers, no doubt from his time at school before he was taken. Even the color of the walls, blue, reminded me of him. I instantly loved the room after knowing it was a part of who he was. The double bed on the right confused me a little as I knew vampires did not sleep, but I thought nothing of it as I put our bags down.

Slowly walking over to the bed, I just sat down and let out a breath, allowing everything to catch up with me…

So this was home for now, living here in this amazing house with Esme and Carlisle. This was where I would be hidden; this was where I would be kept safe… this was the only place that Edward and I could be happy together. No one would frown upon us here, no one would try and break us apart, and we would not have to remain a secret so long as we stayed here.

We could finally be ourselves…

Gazing around the room, I took it all in, committing it all to memory, the blue of the walls, the soft feel of the carpet, the many books that were scattered across his floor… All of it was him.

No sooner had my eyes begun their search did they hit something, stopping them in their tracks. A photo was standing neatly upon his bed side table in a frame, pride of place upon the piece of furniture. Leaning forward, I took it in my hands, wiping away the dust and I looked at it closely.

The picture was of a man and a woman, with a teenage boy in the middle of them. The photo was in black and white and looked extremely old and antique. But what shocked me the most was the teenage boy. I recognized him straight away… it was impossible not to.

Edward stood in the middle of the man and woman, a smile on his face, his body standing there tall and proud. He could not have looked older than 16. He looked so handsome, his hair slicked and his clothes neat. This must have been Edward when he was human, it had to have been. I brushed my fingers across the glass of the frame, letting my eyes take in every feature…

"You alright, Love?" came a voice. I turned around to see my vampire standing in the doorway, his eyes full of love, and his face full of care. God, how I loved him!

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just looking at an old photo."

He approached me before sitting next to me on the bed. He looked down at the photo with adoration. "That photo was taken in 1916, I was 15 years old."

_15. Well, I wasn't that far off!_

"Who are the people next to you?" I pondered.

He smiled a knowing smile then, almost as if he were remembering something. "My parents… my biological parents. Edward and Elizabeth Masen."

"Wow," I whispered, looking back down at the photo. So this was Edward's real mother and father. They people who had raised him, the people who had brought him into this world, and the people I would be grateful to forever. This was them, and I could not help but grin.

"I don't remember much about them," he continued. "Most of my human memories disappeared when I became a vampire, but I'll always love them and be grateful to them for what they did for me."

"Did you ever visit them after you were turned?"

"No. They died of Spanish influenza just before Carlisle found me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, rubbing his arm gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told me. "They were wonderful people and they lived wonderful lives. That all that matters."

"You're right," I said before leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek. I looked back to the photo. "I can't believe how handsome you look."

"Why, you saying I don't look handsome now?" Edward teased.

"Of course not," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Now you just look… perfect." And he did, there really was no other word to describe Edward Cullen. He was just… perfect.

"Perfect?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me to him. "I've never heard that one before."

"You are though," I said in earnest. "You really are perfect; you're everything I could wish for. I don't know how someone like you could seriously want someone like me. You're too good for me… for anyone. You deserve only the best, Edward. You-"

Almost suddenly his lips crashed onto mine, hungry and needy, pulling me in merely with their touch. I was a little uprised by it at first, but I soon, closed my eyes and got lost in it. I threaded my hand into his hair, pulling and grabbing as his hands went to my hips and my back. The photo was all but forgotten as he laid me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss once.

"You're right," he said as his lips left mine and carried on down my neck, kissing and caressing the skin. My face was flushed and my heart was thumping, my body relishing in his touch. "I do deserve only the best."

"You do deserve the best," I said between breaths. "You truly do."

His lips finally went to mine again, kissing me gently before he pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes, gold meeting brown. "And the best, Isabella Swan is _you_. Always remember that. You are what I need, what I will always need. You are pure perfection to me, the one person I can't live without. Never think that you don't deserve me, because in truth it is_ I_ who doesn't deserve _you_. You should be loved… worshipped… adored, and I can only hope you will continue to allow me to be the person who does that for you… because I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

_Oh… wow…_

"I love you," I whispered, letting my Soother know that it was him I wanted, and only him... and that's the way it would be forever.

He carefully brushed my hair from my face, cupping my head in his hands. "And I love you too, more than you will ever know," he answered, placing his lips upon mine once again…


	22. Telephone

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to EverlastingMuse, catwoman8940, lionlambnatz, bordering on insanity, EdwardLover11, t-shirt n pants, Cina's, MacNNcheese95, mixmatched9, tiffyboocullenjonas, teamedwardtwilightfan, tinker03, snusa, cb, GoofyXxGabby, holtethus, xxRezxx, DodgerMcClure, secretobsession7, Mz-Star, Drea85, eddi, GreenEyes555 and T713 the new Mrs. JasperW. Hale for their reviews. I love reading all of them, so thank you!_

_Finally, I'm seeing the light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel. One assignment left and then I'm done… I cannot wait!_

_As always, let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

_This chapter is named after "Telephone" by Lady Gaga. Awesome tune, even if the video was a little… weird!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hang on, let me just check… no, I don't._

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View 

I liked Edward's big double bed, the double bed that sat comfortably in his room at Carlisle and Esme's house. It was soft, warm, springy… It was new and it was comfy and until last night it had never been slept in.

I'd known there was something more to the bed when I saw it for the first time upon arrival to Carlisle and Esme's house. Vampires can't sleep, therefore have no real need for a bed… unless they have a mate of course, but I knew Edward didn't, nor had he during his time at this house. He did not meet Tanya until his time in the Volturi, so the presence of a bed in a vampire's bedroom did seem rather out of sorts and strange.

Edward failed to mention the fact that Esme had been shopping the day before we arrived in order to make me feel more at home. She brought me clothes, food, bedding, everything a human could need and want… and I automatically wanted her to take them all back. It was bad enough that Carlisle and Esme had to keep us hidden in their house without having to fork out on things for me too.

"At least let me pay for everything," I insisted.

"Don't be so silly, dear," Esme smiled. "It's the least we could do."

"But you're already letting me stay in your house; I can't let you pay for my things as well."

"Oh, Bella. I insist. After all, we will do anything for the person who has managed to put that joyful smile on Edward's face."

And at the sound of that, I kept my mouth shut, no longer arguing with the pretty vampire in front of me. The look in Esme's eyes when she said those words made my heart twist with happiness and delight. Edward was important to her; he was her son, the son that was taken away from her, the son she knew was never happy with his lonely existence. Now, after a life time of waiting, her son finally had a smile back on his face, a smile that was there because of me, so if she wanted to do all this for me, then so be it. Who was I to stop this woman when she seemed in such bliss?

So the double bed was brought kindly by Esme, a gesture that I would always be grateful to her for. In an odd sort of way, it was almost like she was my mother too!

It was in that same bed where I was sleeping soundly when I was pleasantly awoken the next morning.

I was in a deep sleep, the previous day's journey obviously taking its toll on me. My head was nestled deeply into my pillow and my duvet was wrapped snuggly around my body, keeping me nice and warm. My dreams had been kind to me, allowing me to continue to sleep the whole night through. No interruptions at all…

That was until I suddenly felt a slight pressure upon my ear lobe, a slight pressure that wasn't usually there. It wasn't an uncomfortable pressure, it was quite soft and enjoyable and sensual to the touch. It snapped me from my sleep, yet I did not open my eyes, too content in the bed to even bother moving. I then felt the pressure move from my ear to the edge of my jaw before it returned to my ear again. I internally smiled when I felt a familiar breath fan across the side of my face.

As usual, Edward had refused to leave my side again last night, lying by me the whole time. I had insisted again and again that he spend the night catching up with his parents rather than staying with me, but once again, he refused to leave me.

He continued to nibble on my ear, my breathing trying its very hardest to remain normal. My breathing would always pick up when Edward did these kinds of things to me. Even a smile from him was enough to make my legs go weak, so physical contact always had me acting like some sort of babbling mess with a blush as bright as a traffic light! He dazzled me… all the time.

He continued his movements as I struggled to remain calm, his arm slowly snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to his cold body. I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to keep up my sleeping stance.

"I know you're awake, Love," he gently whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver in the most delicious way.

_Damn him and his sexy smooth voice!_

My body had given me away, definitely telling him that I was awake now. It always let me down right when I didn't need it to. Whether it as via a blush or a shiver or goose bumps, I knew without fail that if I needed to keep calm and collected, my body would totally ignore that fact and just do what the hell it wanted.

_Damn my body!_

His mouth moved, kissing the side of my jaw, up over my nose and finally kissing each of my eyes lids. I had to suppress the giggle that was dying to escape my lips.

"Open you eyes, Bella," he said softly.

"I can't if you keep kissing my eyelids," I eventually replied.

I could feel his grin against my skin.

"Well then, where would you like me to kiss you?"

_Oh, I like where this is going!_

Keeping my eyes closed, and fumbling around like the clumsy idiot that I was, I reached for his face and cupped it in my hands, bringing his head lower until his lips lightly brushed against my own. They ghosted across each other, making me yearn for more. I wanted the connection… I wanted his lips on mine… I just wanted him.

"Here," I replied. "I want you to kiss me here."

"Your wish is my command," he said before pressing his lips to mine, our mouths moving together perfectly before his tongue pushed through my lips and intertwined with my own.

His kiss was hungry, needy, like he hadn't seen me in a long time. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as his hands moved up and down my sides, tickling my skin and causing a trail of goose bumps to take up residence where ever he touched. His lips trailed down to my neck, giving me the opportune moment to take my top off. Quickly, I slipped it over my head, leaving me in just my bra and pajama bottoms. His lips returned back to mine, ready as ever.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and I groaned as he rolled us over until I was lying on top of him, all my weight resting on his marble body. His arms wrapped around my waist, his slender fingers tracing delicate circles on my lower back as our kiss continued, his moans just pushing me on more, creating a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. We rolled again so that this time I was the one underneath him, surrounded by his heady scent and his delectable body.

Oh, how I loved his body. I loved every inch of it knowing that it belonged to me and only me, just as mine belonged to him in every way possible. I took my hands from around his neck and brought them to trail down his chest, my mind remembering every single contour of his body. It was perfect in every way possible, nothing comparing to it.

The more heated and passionate our kissing became the more I wanted to be closer to him. My fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly began opening them, taking their time, allowing me to savor the moment.

"Bella," he groaned as I slipped his shirt from his shoulders, his chest finally touching my material covered one, setting every inch of me on fire.

This was it; this was what love felt like. I felt whole… I felt happy… I felt complete… I felt loved.

I slowly let my hand wander down Edward's chest and his toned stomach until I came to that small zip on his jeans. Wanting this to go further, I undid the button and slowly began pulling the zip down. All was going well… until Edward froze in his movements, his lips lingering on mine, but not moving at all.

_Something's wrong…_

"Bella, stop," he said, pulling away from my mouth.

I ignored him and began nibbling at his ear, just like he had me, my hand continuing to undo his jeans.

"Bella," he warned me again. "We have to stop."

"I don't want to," I whispered against his ear, my tongue darting out, licking his skin. He let out a breathy moan and I prayed that he was caving and that he would allow this to continue. I had no idea where this new found confidence had come from, but I wasn't going to stop it now.

"Bella… if we go any further, I could hurt you."

"No you won't," I said, finally undoing his zip.

All of a sudden, his hand was wrapped around mine, pulling it away from his jeans. "Love, I won't just hurt you… I might kill you."

_Oh._

That certainly stopped me. I stopped kissing along his ear and neck and moved my face to look at his, bewilderment washing through my eyes. I knew he had spotted it as he suddenly sighed and rolled off of me, allowing me much needed room to breath. I turned on my side to look at him as he lay on his back, the early morning sunlight shining through the window, casting bright rays over his perfectly sculptured chest, covering it in diamonds.

"When you say kill me," I began.

"I mean kill you. No breathing, no life, dead," he told me, finally turning his head to look at me. He seemed… sad.

"But how? You would never kill me."

"Not intentionally," he said, turning fully on his side to face me. He let his arm fall loosely around my waist, always maintaining a physical connection. "It's just…" He stopped for breath before continuing. "You know how my species has incomparable strength?"

I nodded, hanging on his every word.

"Well, when we get lost in… the heat of the moment, we forget about our strength. We don't hold back, we just do what's comfortable for us. I'm just scared I'll... break you." He looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

I smiled at his concern, shuffling forward and placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"I trust you, Edward," I reassured him. "But if you aren't ready, I'm willing to wait."

"I am ready," he told me in earnest. "I want nothing more than to be with you physically. I want to show you how much I love you in every way possible. I'm just worried that I won't be able to hold myself back. I can never lose myself with you, Love. You mean too much to me to lose you over something as silly as my strength."

"Then we will wait until the time is right and you feel confident," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Thank you, Bella," he said before leaning forward and gently placing his lips on mine. This kiss was much calmer than before, showing me how much he cared for me and loved me.

I wanted nothing more than to be intimate with Edward. I loved him with every fiber of my being, so showing him my love physically would be the ultimate declaration. And because of that, I was willing to wait for him. He wasn't ready, he was scared and he was worried that his strength would betray him. So I would wait until he was ready and confident. I would do anything for my Soother, this really seemed like nothing.

We lay there for a while in absolute contentment, our eyes wandering over each other, taking each other in like we were looking at each other for the first time. The sunlight cast across our bodies, illuminating us beautifully and I could not keep the smile from my face. I liked being like this with Edward, just the two of us alone and together. No one would interrupt us and we were free to do as we wished without the fear of Aro or Tanya catching us. It was nice.

Suddenly realizing that I was still topless, I eventually tre my eyes from my angel, sat up, and reached for my t-shirt, slipping it back on. Edward sat up with me, seating himself behind me, pushing my hair across my shoulder and kissing softly across the back of my neck. Butterflies appeared as he did this, my body reacting once again.

"I much prefer you with it off," he told me in a husky voice, causing me to giggle.

"I'm sure you do, but you said yourself that you cant risk my life around you."

"Touché, Miss Swan. Touché." I smiled at his amused face before a imple thought flitered through my mind.

"Hey, I was wandering if I could ask you something," I suddenly interjected. I turned my head further around to look at him, my face serious rather than carefree as it had been only a moment before.

"Anything," he told me, stopping his kisses to give my words his full attention.

"I want to get in touch with my father."

He stilled, let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair. "Bella…"

"I don't need to visit him," I quickly added. "I know that isn't possible… but I just wanted to phone him, just to let him know I'm alright. I won't tell him where I am or who I'm with, I just want him to know I'm safe."

"I'm not sure, Bella."

"Please, Edward. Please."

Edward looked torn, his mind clearly debating what to do. I knew he didn't want my dad involved. Aro would know where we were if Charlie was to find out. I knew that the wolves were safely on his side, but I just couldn't risk it. My father meant too much to me to get him involved in this fight and Edward would not risk my life in order to tell Charlie.

But a phone call wouldn't hurt, right? I just wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice and let him know that I'm safe and sound. I wanted to tell him, if not for my piece of mind, then for his. I could imagine what my father had been going through these past few months, so just to hear me would be enough to calm both him and me.

Edward was silent for what felt like a lifetime before he finally spoke. His words pleased me greatly.

"Ok, you can phone your father."

"Oh thank you, Edward," I said, throwing my arms around his neck, embracing him and holding him to me.

"I'll ask Carlisle for the phone, but you have to promise me you won't say a word about where you are or who you're with."

"I promise," I said, drawing a cross over my heart with my finger.

Edward smiled at this before placing a loving kiss upon my forehead. "Get dressed and I'll fetch the phone for you." With that, he stood up, quickly slipped his shirt back on and left the room to get me what I required.

xXx

I sat nervously in Carlisle's office, the leather chair I sat in far too big for my small body. I played with the hem of my shirt nervously, twirling a loose piece of cotton around my shaking fingers. The office was very modern and polished, beautiful paintings hanging on the walls as well as pictures of family scattered all over. I smiled at the one' of Edward, especially of the one of him giving Alice a piggy back. I reclined further into the huge chair, waiting for Edward to appear with what I needed.

This was it, I was going to finally speak to my father.

Almost as if by magic, Edward entered the office at that moment, a cell phone in his hand and his eyes on mine. He approached me.

"I have the phone," he began. "Now, please remember, don't tell him where you are or who you're with. Don't be long and give me the phone when you're done so we can destroy the number."

"Destroy it?" I pondered.

"Cell phone numbers can be traced, Love," he told me. "We have to rid ourselves of it if we are to remain hidden."

"Alright," I nodded.

He stepped forward, handed me the phone and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, my subconscious grinning like crazy. Those three little words still made my heart flutter whenever they left his lips.

He exited the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone at last to do what I needed to do. Taking a deep breath, I immediately inputted the number I knew oh so well and waited for an answer from the other end.

I waited… and I waited… and I waited.

_Come on, Charlie! The tension is killing me here!_

Eventually someone picked up on the other end and my father's voice ran through the phone. I almost cried right there and then.

"Police Chief Swan, how can I help?"

It was him, it was his voice, his perfect fatherly voice. My father...

"Daddy?" I said, my voice breaking because of the held back tears.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Bella?" he whispered in an unsure tone, his voice alert.

"It's me, dad. It's Bella."

"Sweet heart! Oh my god, it's you! Oh, Bella. Where are you, are you alright, speak to me, Bella?" he said, his voice quick and flustered. I could hear the emotion pouring from it, the relief seeping through.

"I'm fine, dad," I told him as a tear escaped and rolled down my face. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not hurt and I'm safe."

"Where are you, Bells? I'm coming to get you; the wolves are on the way to Aro."

"I'm not in Italy."

"You're not? Then where are you, sweetheart?"

"I can't tell you, but I'm with good people and I'm safe," I said softly.

"Bells, you have to tell me where you are so I can come and get you," he insisted.

"No, just know that I'm safe. I know about the wolves but Aro does not know I'm gone… at least I don't think he does."

"The wolves will deal with him, Baby. Don't worry. Who are you with?"

"People," I answered, giving nothing away. "Good people, dad. You don't have to worry about me."

"Do I know them?" he asked.

"No, but they are some of the most wonderful people you could ever wish to meet. They are looking after me well."

He seemed happy with my answer before his toned turned into something deflated. "I wish you would tell me where you are."

"I can't. Just know that I'm safe, I'm unhurt and I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, when can I see you again?"

Oh... This was something that I had not thought about. When would I see my father again? A few days, a few weeks, a few years, never? I did not know, but I had a feeling it would all depend on the coven in Italy.

"When I know the Volturi won't come after me. That's when I can see you again," I replied, tears now fully cascading silently down my cheeks. Just hearing his gruff voice had made me realize how much I truly missed my father. I loved him with all my heart and I always would.

"Alright, Bella. Just stay safe."

"I will," I promised.

"When can I speak to you again?" he asked.

"Soon," I replied. "This number won't work anymore, so I'll phone you."

"Alright, Bells. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, daddy," I sobbed.

After finally saying our goodbyes, I hung up the phone, placed it onto Carlisle's desk and wiped my tears on the back of my hand.

"Edward, I'm finished," I said, knowing fully well that he would hear me from wherever he was in the house. He opened the door and was at my side almost instantly, wrapping me in his arms and allowing me to sob into his chest the tears that I could not hold in any longer.

I shook and I cried, the fact that I finally spoke to my father after all this time really hitting me. I missed him like crazy, wanting to be at his side right then, knowing that I couldn't… and I did not know when I could. It hurt and my heart constricted in pain and sadness over the fact that I wanted my daddy.

Edward picked me up, sat down on the chair himself and placed me carefully on his lap, rocking me gently and calming me merely with his presence.

"Shhh… Bella. I know it hurts, I know you miss him, but you will see him soon, I promise." He kissed the top of my head, holding me in his protective cage.

I nodded against his chest, allowing his scent to wash over me and sooth me, his promise fresh in my mind.

I would see my father again soon. I knew I would.


	23. All good things come to an end

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to snusa, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, EverlastingMuse, vampsrulewolvesdont, Mz-Star, mixmatched9, MacNNcheese95, tiffyboocullenjonas, catwoman8940, CClan, teamedwardtwilightfan, trs1, lionlambnatz, holtethus, EdwardLover11, DodgerMcClure, Reyn-on-a-sunny-day2, cina, secretobsession7, WeirdAboutDreams, StormRain0904, LOVE IS A GIFT, cb and Twilightluver2127 for their reviews. Thank you!!!_

_The assignments are finally done!!! I am so happy, no more work… which means more writing! You are all lucky!_

_Enjoy the chapter… it can only go down hill from here! As ever, let me know what you all think._

_This chapter is named after "All good things come to an end" by Nelly Furtado. I love this song, it's awesome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… damn it!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

It had been strange speaking to my father again… alien almost. I had thought that these many months of having absolutely no contact with him, apart from that dark night in the cottage when I had my arm bruised, would make my mind forget his voice completely. After being away from my father for as long as I had, I thought all memories would fade, leaving my mind, never to return.

But I hadn't forgotten. From the very second his deep voice had sounded down the phone line, it was almost as if I hadn't left. It was if I'd only seen him yesterday, no matter how much I knew that this was far from the truth. It had been months since I had seen my poor father and I wanted nothing more than to go home and sit with him again. I wanted to hug him, to hold him, to walk with him and share a dinner with him. I'd even be willing to watch baseball if it meant seeing Charlie again.

I had cried for the majority of the day after the phone call ended… and I was surprised Edward wasn't bored of it. From the second the call ended, the tears streamed down my face like a never ending waterfall with no sign of letting up. But Edward, as calm and as loving as ever, stayed with me for each and every moment of my sadness. He held me, he soothed me, he caressed me, he carried me up to our bed, and then he lay with me.

He never let go and he never left.

As much as I loved him being this close to me, taking care of me like only he knew how, I knew that this was not fair on him. He finally had the chance to be with his parents again after years apart, but instead he was staying with a sulking human who missed her daddy. I insisted on him leaving me, I even begged him at one point, saying that I was a teenage girl, we cried over things all the time, but as per usual, he refused.

"I'm not going, Bella," he said.

"B-But, this has t-to be annoying f-f-for you," I sobbed as I buried my head into his chest, letting his scent surround me.

"Of course it isn't. You are in pain, my love, and the last thing I am going to do is leave you."

"But what about c-catching up with y-your parents?"

"Bella, they understand the situation. They know you need me more than they do, so I'm staying with you until you are happy again."

"But-"

"No buts. I will not leave your side until I put that beautiful smile back upon your face. I miss it."

I sighed and kissed his chest where the top of his shirt lay open. "You're too good to me, Edward Cullen."

I felt his smile as he kissed the top of my head, burying his face in my hair and allowing my exhausted mind and body to wonder into the much needed realms of sleep.

When I awoke, it was dark, the sunlight that had greeted us that morning long gone as night appeared. My eyes fluttered open as my body stretched, my skin tingling in reaction to the cold body beside me. I relaxed back into the bed and turned my head to see Edward smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back, my previous sad mood disintegrating with one mere look at his beautiful face.

The effect he had on me truly was amazing. With a smile he could make me stop breathing, with one touch of his skin, he could cause goose bumps to appear all over my body and my heart to flutter like crazy. And with one kiss, with one small and chaste kiss, he could cause me to lose all usage of my limbs, my legs automatically going to jelly. I had to wonder if he truly knew the effect on me…

I wondered if he knew he dazzled me.

"Ah, now that's what I want to see," he said, lightly ghosting his fingers across my new smile.

I blushed as he touched me, loving the feel of his skin upon my own. It was electrifying.

"Thank you for putting it there," I said as leant forward to kiss him. It was short and it was sweet, but it was just what I needed in that moment. Slowly pulling away, my Soother pressed his forehead to mine.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"A little," I replied, my rumbling stomach in apparent agreement with me. Chuckling, Edward sat up and got off the bed. Offering me his hand, I took it and we both made our way down stairs, heading toward the kitchen in search of food. I was surprised to see Esme already in there, the smell of chicken coming from the oven and hanging in the air.

"Oh, you're awake, dear," she smiled when she saw us enter. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," I replied, watching as she cut up the vegetables in front of her.

"I was just cooking something for you, you must be starved."

"Oh," I said, a little surprised. "Thank you, Esme."

"It's almost done, sweetheart, so go take a seat at the table and I'll bring it right through."

I did as instructed and walked into the dining room, taking a seat at the large wooden dining table that stood strong in the middle of the room. This was another item of furniture that I knew Esme must have brought specially for my visit, after all, why would vampires need a dining table? There really was no real need for it though. It could easily seat ten people and I would have gladly eaten my dinner on a tray on my lap. But I still felt my heart swell gratefully as I took my seat.

Edward took his usual seat next to me, looking at me lovingly.

I shook my head, finding his clingy attitude amusing. "You don't have to sit with me whilst I eat," I told him. "I know how much food disgusts you."

"True," he agreed, subconciously scrunching his nose up a little. "But I said I would not leave your side."

"You said you wouldn't leave my side until I smiled and I have smiled… a lot."

He grinned at this fact, pleased with himself for succeeding in doing what he set out to do. "That I did."

"Exactly, so go to your father, Edward. Talk to him, catch up with him. I'll meet you when I've eaten."

"Are you sure, Love?" he said, taking my hand in his.

"Yes," I said. "I'll be 10 minutes, 15 maximum."

"Alright," he grinned. "And then we can do something. It's been a hard day for you, so we will do something happy together."

"I look forward to it," I answered. He leant forward, pressed his lips to my forehead in a kiss, then left the room for a good needed talk with his father.

Esme entered the dining room moments later, a steaming hot chicken dinner in her hand.

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled as she set the plate down in front of me. It looked and smelt delicious.

"No worries, dear. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you," I smiled.

"Alright, sweetheart."

With a motherly stroke of my hair, she left the room and allowed me to eat the meal that I had been waiting for all day. As I chewed on my first mouthful, I almost sighed in complete happiness. If I thought it looked delicious, then it tasted absolutely amazing. The chicken was perfect, the gravy was at a perfect consistency and the vegetables were melt in the mouth. I hadn't tasted food as good in my whole life.

_Wow, who knew vampires could cook! _

I finished it in a record time, clearing my plate completely, not a scrap of food left. I was full and I was pleased as I took my plate into the kitchen area and began washing everything up. This didn't take long to do, but it gave me the perfect opportunity to not only let Edward have some time with his parents, but it also let me a few moments to reflect on everything that had happened to me.

The main thing on my mind was Charlie and what his part in all of this would be now. Charlie was stubborn and I knew that even though I was safe, he would continue on to Italy anyway. Even though I wasn't there, he would attempt to destroy the Volturi as revenge for taking me in the first place. Just because I was away from Aro didn't mean that Charlie and the wolves would just fall back. He wanted payback and I knew my father would fight to get it.

In a way, the wolves had a vendetta against the vampires too. After all, the Volturi had taken members of the wolves' pack and that was not something to be taken lightly. It would seem that Charlie was not the only one who would be after revenge. And even though the Volturi were tough, angry werewolves were not a force to be reckoned with. They were pack creatures, always looking out for each other. If Jacob was involved, I knew that they would fight to the death for him. He had been theirs and he had been taken. The wolves would be ready and they would not back down.

Plus, there wasn't just Charlie and the wolves to worry about. There was my friends too... more importantly, my vampire ones. The wolves would not stop for anybody, attacking every vampire that came their way… and that meant Alice and Jasper too. I knew that Jasper and Alice were tough and would protect each other, but that still didn't mean I didn't worry for them. I knew Jacob would be on their side too, but three against a whole pack of wolves didn't look very good in my eyes. I just prayed that they would be alright. They had to find some way out of this, the just had to.

I was scared for Charlie, I was scared for the wolves and I was scared for my friends... and it was the most horrible feeling in the world.

Finally cleaning all of my dirty things, I proceed into the living room to search for my Soother, only to find him talking happily to his father. I leant against the door way and just watched him, content to see his smiling face.

I knew how much this whole escape plan had been laying heavily on Edward's shoulders. Not only did he have me to look after, but he also had to be reunited with his parents, and he also had to make sure Aro did not follow us. He had a lot to do, so seeing him relaxed and less tense was a pleasant sight to see. He sat there talking animatedly to his father, his grin broad and his voice joyful. I had not seen him this pleased since I told him I loved him back in Italy. It was one of the greatest sights to see. Delighted enough to leave him, I made my way upstairs, leaving him time to talk.

He needed this - time to be with his family. It was spiteful of me to keep him all to myself, especially considering how long it had been since he had seen them. So I left him to it, letting him spend as much time with his parents as he could. Deep down, he was still a little boy, ripped from his family without a choice, and now finally he was with them again, happy and somewhat free, so much time lost between them. I could easily pacify myself whilst he caught up.

Realizing that our bags were still standing in the middle of the room, totally untouched apart from getting a clean set of clothes out this morning, I decided that unpacking would be the best idea of the day. Finding some empty draws and some space in the wardrobe, I began unpacking, putting tops in the draws and pants in the wardrobe, finding the whole thing quite relaxing. Shoes I placed in the bottom of the wardrobe and underwear I kept in the bags, ready for us to take them when needed. I put all of my toiletries in Edward's en suite bathroom - the Cullen's were loaded after all and so could perfectly well afford en suite!

Just as I was zipping our bags closed, I felt a pair of cold arms wrapped around me from behind. I grinned from cheek to cheek as he kissed the side of my neck. His lips were cold, causing me to shiver.

"How was the talk with your parents?" I asked him. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him and rested my head against his chest.

"It was… great," I said and I could hear the pure joy and contentment in his voice.

"I'm glad," I said in earnest.

"How was your dinner?" he asked me.

"Delicious," I answered. "I didn't know Esme could cook."

"She's always been able to cook, a trait she brought with her from her human life."

"Well, my dinner was perfect."

"So does that mean I can now spend the rest of the night with my angel?"

I giggled at his name for me.

"Of course. What did you have planned?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"The back garden."

I pulled back a little to get a better look at his face. The back garden? I had to wonder if he was joking, but his face seemed seriousness enough. Most people took their girlfriend out on a date to a restaurant or the cinema… not their own back garden! But then again, this was Edward. He wouldn't take me out there for no reason, so I knew he must have had some secret plan up his sleeve.

"Alright," I answered apprehensively. "I'll get my coat."

Once I had it on, Edward surprisingly picked up a blanket from the bottom of his wardrobe and we quickly made our way down the stairs. Once outside, Edward lay the blanket on the floor as I gave him a confused look.

He chuckled.

"Trust me, Love," he said, obviously sensing my bewilderment. "Now, close your eyes."

I did as I was told and closed my eyes, leaving my fate in Edward's hands. I was unbalanced enough as it was, so with my eyes closed I was a magnet to danger. I knew that with one step forward, I would fall flat on my face with absolutely no grace about me. Being a clumsy human sucked sometimes!

Carefully taking my hands in his, my Soother led me a few steps forward before he carefully lowered me to the floor, telling me to lie on my back. The soft touch below me told me that I was lying on the blanket, but I had no idea what was going on. I was nervous, I was scared… and I was beyond excited! I had no idea what was coming, but if Edward had anything to do with it, it would be amazing.

Once I was comfortable and I felt his icy cold body beside mine, he spoke.

"Open your eyes, Love."

I did and I sighed in serenity at the sight before me. The sky, as dark and as vast as it was, was filled with bright and twinkling stars, all shining and all beautiful. I knew what was happening then. We were star gazing. I could not have been more pleased.

"Wow," I whispered, mesmerized by the view in the sky. I had never seen so many stars in my whole life.

"There hasn't been any rain today," Edward explained as his slid his hand into mine, linking our fingers. "So there hasn't been any clouds. The sky is clear, so you can see all the stars."

"It's so beautiful," I said. "And so bright."

"I thought you'd like it," he said with an amused tone.

I brushed my thumb against the back of his hand and turned my head to look at him. "Thank you, Edward."

"No problem," he grinned, looking at me lovingly.

"No I mean it," I said in earnest. "Not just for tonight, but for everything. For being my friend, for helping me, for saving me, for putting up with me, for loving me."

"I'll always stay with you," he whispered, shuffling closer so that our shoulders were touching. "I've finally found the one thing to give my life meaning. Before you, I just lived. I had no purpose, no feeling, nothing. Alice and Jasper were the only good things I had, not even Tanya could fill the hole in my life. But then I met you and I felt… complete. For once, I had someone to look after, someone to love… and someone to love me. Even though I did things to you at the beginning, terrible awful things which I will never forgive myself for, you still found it in you to give me, a vampire, all of your love. So there is no need to thank me, Bella. I would have helped you whether you wanted me to or not because I love you too much to let you go."

… _Oh… wow._

It was a good job that I was lying down at that moment, because my legs had totally turned to jelly, my heart pounding and my face no doubt blushing. A single tear fell down my cheek and Edward quickly caught it.

I loved him, I loved him so much. How is it that someone like me could end up with someone as perfect as Edward Cullen? My life had been absolute hell for the past few months… but someone had given me him and his love, and I would forever hold on to this little piece of hope he had given me. Edward loved me and I loved him. It did not matter that he was vampire and I was human. It did not matter that I was a prisoner and he was my kidnapper. All that mattered was him and I, together.

That's all that would ever matter.

I leaned forward, cupped his face in my hands and lightly brushed my lips against his.

"I love you," I whispered. "And thank you for loving me."

Closing the small gap between us, Edward pressed his lips to mine, pouring every ounce of emotion and love into that kiss, totally sweeping me off my feet and making my heart swell with more love and adoration than it could possibly manage. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him before wrapping his arms around me, drawing me as close to him as was physically possible.

I ran my hands through his hair, loving how the bronze strands fell through my fingers, making my body tingle. His tongue pushed past my lips, deepening the kiss and making me gasp. I felt his smile at my reaction as he continued to kiss me.

_Damn, he dazzles me!_

"And I love you, Bella. For ever and always," he finished before moving to kiss me again.

xXx

Life continued pretty much the same for the next few days, the blissful smile that Edward had caused always fresh on my face. We woke, I ate, we spent every moment of everyday together before we both curled up in bed at the end of it all, just so that I could sleep.

My life was far from perfect, but being with Edward like that made me believe that it could be so. I had been kidnapped, hurt, battered and bruised, I was on the run, hidden away with no hope of freedom, but I had him by my side, always reminding me that one day, I could perhaps lead a normal life again, just me and Edward, together always.

To me, he was like the bright light at the end of a very dark tunnel. This caused me to smile bigger and brighter than ever.

Only that morning, the smile decided to leave my face and I once again became the sulking teenager that I was.

"But I don't want you to go," I sighed as Edward put on his coat. I was being ridiculous and childish, but in that moment I did not care. I just wanted him stay.

"But I have to, Bella," he smiled. "I need to hunt. I haven't fed for days and the longer I leave it, the more dangerous I am to you."

"I like you being here," I said, sticking my bottom lip out for full effect. Edward just laughed, leaning forward to kiss the top of my head.

"I like being here too. I don't like leaving you anymore than you do, but I have to hunt. I will only be gone a few hours, I promise."

"You really promise?"

"Yes," he laughed.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leant forward and gently pressed his lips to mine in a sweet and warm kiss. And then, before I even knew it, he was gone. I let out a breath, knowing that he would not return for a while yet and I would have to find some other way to occupy my mind.

I wondered up to our room, flicking through Edward's DVD collection in order to find something to pass the time. None of the films would be as good as Edward. It was him I wanted, not some stupid film. But he had to hunt. He said himself that he could be a danger to me if he didn't do so, so letting him go was the best thing all round.

_Still doesn't mean I won't miss him!_

I picked out a film, stuck it in the DVD player and watched for as long as my eyes would stay open. It didn't take long and before I knew it, I was sound asleep on top of the bed, waiting for my Soother to come home.

My sleep was peaceful, my dreams were kind to me and I did not wake up once… until I heard a noise that sent shivers down my spine.

The scream I heard tore through the house and had me awake instantly, making me jump and causing my breathing to be heavy in panic. The scream came from Esme, her poor and sweet voice crying out for help. I ran to the door, swung it open and ran down to the living room to see what could possibly be wrong.

I froze.

The sight before me almost had me in tears and I wanted nothing more than to cry and run. My chest rose and fell quickly as my view caused my body to shake like crazy.

Carlisle was pushed up against the wall with no hope of escape, Alec holding him in place, pressing into him hard. Esme was down on her knees, Demetri behind her, her head in his hands, ready to snap her neck at any moment.

"Bella, stay back," Carlisle shouted to me in warning, his voice muffled by the wall, but I was so frozen to the spot, I wouldn't have been able to move even if I tried.

"So nice of you to join us, Isabella," came the vile voice of Felix. He stepped into view, a smug and twisted grin on his face. He looked just like the cat that had caught the canary… and I was the canary. A lump lodged itself in my throat, refusing to budge.

"Felix," I whispered, trying to keep as calm as I could, failing miserably. The tears were building in my eyes and I knew that this was it.

"Looks like your little game of hide and seek has failed," he said, taking a step closer. "We've found you."

Esme was trapped… Carlisle was trapped… I had no way of defense… and Edward was no where in sight.

Our run had been good, I was surprised that we had lasted as long as we had without getting caught, but all good things come to an end at some point.

And the end was right now…


	24. The cold, the dark, the silence

_Hi!_

_A huge thanks to KatenHaanrath, PurpleMadDragon, snusa, DodgerMcClure, GreenEyes555, secretobsession7, iluvec2, MacNNcheese95, mixmatched9, EverlastingMuse, holtethus, lionlambnatz, -19-twilight-fan-93-, Bellarella, Mz-Star, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Anastasia. VA, Warriorgirl11, blackbird1959, VolleyballPlayer14, tiffyboocullenjonas, catwoman8940, teamedwardtwilightfan, twilight-girl545, forbiddenluv, edwardrocksmysocks, t-shirt n pants, cb, edwardcullenlover22, brittbb and Blue Brat24 for the reviews. Thank you all!_

_Right, before you read this chapter I just want to say something… Please don't kill me! I'm curious over what the reaction to this one will be. I debated for ages over whether to write it as I did, but this is what I chose and I hope you enjoy. As ever, let me know what you think._

_This chapter is named after "The Cold, The Dark, The Silence" by Sea Wolf. Love this band, they're awesome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It isn't mine. I just borrow the characters and see what happens._

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

"How did you find me?" I asked the angry vampire before me, trying my very hardest to keep calm and collected which, considering my position, I felt I did rather well.

"Tut tut, Isabella," Felix sighed gruffly, shaking his head. "You were very easy to find."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words. I thought our escape had been undetected, surely. We had told nobody where we were going, not even Jacob. It had all been completely secret so that something like this did not happen. I guessed I knew we would be found some day, but not this soon. So how did they do it?

"I don't understand," I said.

Felix spoke. "You forget that Demetri here is one of the greatest trackers the vampire world has to offer. Did you really think that you could outrun us and remain hidden?"

I let out a sigh. No, I did not, but I refused to let him know that. His face was smug and pleased enough as it was after wathcing me squrm under his vengeful gaze and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to punch that smug look right from his shoulders. Pity I had to be the human and he had to be the vampire made of stone.

But I could not believe it, I seriously couldn't. Everything had been going so well for us. We were free, we had escaped undetected, Edward had been reunited with his parents and we had finally found a place where we could be together in peace. It had been a dream, a fairytale for us. But now, after everything had been going so well, we had finally been found out, the dream becoming a sad nightmare.

I just did not know that we would be found so quickly. I felt that Edward and I had more time than what we had shared, more time to be together, more time to be with his parents. more time to just be us… but no. Fate was not on my side; fate hated me and wanted me to suffer. That seemed to be the only reason I could come up with.

The end had come and it had come far too quickly.

My frightened eyes cast down to poor sweet Esme, stuck on her knees with Demetri ready to break her innocent neck at any given moment. I swallowed, my heart panging with hurt and guilt over the fact that this poor woman and her equally innocent husband were in their current position. They had done no wrong to the world. They had merely helped their son and his girlfriend in their time of need, and now they appeared to be the ones paying for it.

It was all my fault…

"Where is Edward?" Felix asked as he began pacing from left to right in front of me, his aim to intimidate me no doubt.

_Edward…_

Where was he?

Shame I didn't know the answer to that question... But I did know one thing for certain.

Even if Carlisle, Esme or I were hurt in all of this, even if none of us made it out and the Volturi succeeded in their aim of destruction, I knew the one thing I had to do was protect Edward. If I couldn't make a life for myself after all this, then surely he could. I wasn't the only one who was granted their freedom during our escape. He was now free of the Volturi too, his own man to do exactly as he wished. He had to go on living for the both of us. I could not let them find him; I had to give him time to run. I had to protect him just as he would protect me. So I lied, trying my very hardest to feign ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shrugged. "Edward isn't with me."

Felix was before me in the blink of an eye, causing me to jump and gasp. Vampiric speed was still a surprise to me even after all this time.

"Don't play dumb with me, Isabella. Where is he? You would not be at Carlisle Cullen's house for no reason."

"He-he's not here," I said, squaring my shoulders, his tall stature rather intimidating, just as he wanted.

He let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Where is he?"

I was quick to think on my shaking feet, putting up my best defense. "He's not here, I swear. He sent me to this house. He gave me directions and told me where to go. I travelled alone."

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, praying I had done enough to save my Soother.

"THEN WHY CAN I SMELL HIS SCENT ON EVERY FUCKING ITEM IN THIS ROOM?" Felix shouted, knocking the wind right out of me, causing me to take a slight step back.

"I… I," I tried, but I was purely lost for words, my plan totally back firing on me. There was nothing I could do now. Felix had backed me into a corner with no escape… and Felix knew this.

"You, what, Isabella?" he said quietly.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists together. "I… I won't tell you where he is."

He blinked and his jaw became set, his anger apparent. "Fine, have it your way."

Everything happened so fast after that that I had to wonder if I had imagined it all. It was like a dream sequence, like it all happened in slow motion and I had to wonder if it were a figment of my imagination or a sad and sickening reality.

A small click of Felix's fingers gave Demetri the signal he had been waiting for since he arrived at the house. No sooner had the noise sounded did Demetri, his body hunched and his hands tense, twist them round Esme's slender pale neck and rip her beautiful head from her body, the sickening crack and Carlisle's crying screams echoing through my ears.

I froze and automatically wanted to gag when the head rolled my way, the true evidence of what had just happened.

_Oh… God…_

My breathing came out in gasps, my heart pounded, trying to jump out of my chest. I wanted to cry, I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream… This was my punishment… This perfect woman was now dead… all because of me.

_Esme… I'm sorry…_

Everything suddenly went hazy, my vision dying and my body weakening, Felix catching me as I fainted, the shock of it all dawning on me. All I remembered was Carlisle's angry face, fighting off Alec and Demetri with every ounce of strength he had before my world turned frighteningly black…

xXx

It was cold, very cold, chills running through my body, causing it to shiver.

Blood pumped through my body, echoing through my ears and causing the silent place I was to be much louder. I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but I certainly wasn't in the Cullen home anymore. The place, it was cold and silent, and I lay on something hard, a floor I assumed. Either way, I knew I could be alone and if I wasn't, I wouldn't be with the people I wanted to be with.

I wanted more than anything to open my eyes and see where I was and who I was with, but I couldn't. I wanted to look around and assess the situation, I wanted to see for myself where I had been taken, but I couldn't. I merely couldn't find the strength or the confidence to gaze at my surroundings. My eyes remained perfectly shut, the tears streaming down my cheeks, pooling on the floor below me.

Yet the room and my location was the last thing on my mind... bigger things had happened.

My mind just could not grasp it, my brain automatically going into denial.

She was dead.

Completely and utterly dead.

Dear sweet Esme, Carlisle's wife… Edward's mother… Dead. Her head had been ripped from her body and cast aside like some food wrapper… like she didn't matter. Dear sweet Esme, the woman who had allowed me into her home, the woman who had looked after me, the woman who treated me as if I were her own daughter. She was dead… all because of me.

The cry, the pure and utter cry of despair from Carlisle as he watched his precious wife die right in front of him will be a sound that would be embedded into my mind forever. I had never in all my life heard something so sad, so angry, so completely broken. His wife, the love of his life, the one person he would die for, was murdered in his own home and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

She was gone and now so was I.

I wondered what had happened to Carlisle after I had fainted. I remembered him fighting Alec and Demetri off, but had he succeeded? Had he died in the process too? Had Edward returned and helped his father?

_Edward…_

I scrunched my eyes even more tightly closed and allowed more tears to fall.

Where was he, my poor and innocent Soother?

He could be anywhere, totally oblivious to the assassination and the horror that had occurred right before my very eyes, turning my blood cold and making me think about how destructible and vunerable I really was. Sure, I had made it this far whilst keeping my life, but if they could destroy a vampire like Esme with just the flick of a wrist, what chance did I really have? It was all completely hopeless from my side of the fence.

All I hoped was that no matter where Edward was, and no matter whether he knew what had happened or not, I just wanted him to remain safe and out of harm's way. It killed me enough that Esme had died because of my negligence, but if Edward did, then I would see no point in living anymore. If he died… if he was destroyed just like she had been, then I would want to follow after him. Life without him wasn't even an option. I couldn't go on living if he wasn't here to share it with me. I loved him too much to be without him.

Regardless of my pessimistic thoughts, I just prayed that he was safe… He just had to be.

A noise shot through wherever I was, causing me to jump, and I knew in that moment that I had to open my eyes. I had to do it to not only assess the situation, but to figure out how safe I seriously was. I had a funny feeling deep in the pit of my stomach however that safety wasn't something I had.

Although reluctantly at first, my eyes slowly opened to darkness, panic shooting through me. Eventually this darkness died as my eyes adjusted to the light and I found that I was in a very badly lit room. The floors were hard and grey, tall pillars scattered along the room. The ceiling was high and the walls were covered in tall mirrors, making the room appear bigger than it really was.

_Hang on… I know this place._

Yes, I knew this place very well. In fact, I'd spent some of my childhood in this very room. It was my old childhood ballet studio.

_Huh?_

I didn't get it. Why was I here? What on earth had possessed Felix, wherever he was, to bring me to the old ballet studio I went to as a child? It wasn't exactly a busy place or a significant place. I had only come here for a few years before quitting at the age of eight due to the fact that I just couldn't dance. I was clumsy and not very elegant, so my reason for quitting was rather obvious!

But still, if they had brought me here because of my link to it, I was sure that there were other places to take me to, more significant places which would cause a bigger uproar.

Or perhaps that was the exact reason I was here. This place had been a passing in my life, it wasn't that big a part. So who would think to look for me here? That had to be the reason I was here… Nobody would think to find me at my childhood ballet studio.

_Hmmm…. The Volturi are clever, very clever._

I closed my eyes again, no longer wanting to look at the room before me, and I just wept. The tears fell as I curled up into a small ball. This just wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Esme killed… Edward no where in sight… My prison of the ballet studio where nobody would find me… I wanted to scream and I wanted to run.

Yet, what was the point? I was not here of my own accord. Someone had brought me here and they must be mad to leave me here alone. I could not see whoever was with me, but I knew they were here somewhere.

I could not run because I was not alone.

My sobs echoed throughout the large dance studio, making me cry more and making me sob louder. My body shook as I lay there waiting and waiting, scared to see what was to come next. A small part of me just wanted it over with, the wait was killing me. But another part of me didn't want to be hurt. The longer I could stay safe, the more chance there was of someone finding me.

A second noise was heard and I automatically froze up. The sound of an opening lock and door fell on my ears and I knew that someone was here with me. The door shut and footsteps sounded throughout the room.

_Oh lord…_

I stayed perfectly still, not moving a single inch of my terrified body in the hope that the person would still think me unconscious. This theory was positively stupid really. I mean, they are vampires! Their hearing is impeccable. They would know that I was awake from a mile away. Just because I was lying still did not mean that they would think me still asleep.

The footsteps got louder, each one causing the lump in my throat to grow bigger. My eyes remained closed, the fear of what was about to happen biting deep into my heart. This was different from all the other trouble I had been in. Back when my arm had been bruised, back when James attacked me at the hotel in Paris, back when I had to be punished for my so called escape… Someone had always been there to save me. Whether it was Jacob, Jasper or my very own Soother, I had always had a hero on hand to save the poor human damsel in distress. But now I was alone in this dark and cold ballet studio…

Completely alone.

The noise stopped, silence falling around me once again and I could sense the body standing behind me. I did not look, for if I did I knew I would scream with no hope of stopping. Instead I stayed still, just as I had planned.

The shuffling of clothing indicated that the person behind me had crouched down, no doubt to be more on my level. The whispering voice of my visitor caused the most terrible chills to run down my spine. That voice... I hated that voice.

"I know you're awake, Isabella," cooed Aro.

His hand lowered and touched my shoulder, causing me to jump. I whimpered as his hands squeezed around the top of my arm and dragged me up to my feet with ease. I had no choice but to stand now and look the vampire in the eye. They were red, bright red, evil and terror swimming through them strong and fierce. His long hair was tied behind his back and his elegant black suit made him appear to be a perfect gentlemen.

I knew better.

"So good to see you, Isabella," he continued with that oh so fake smile plastered on his face, a facade that I had seen time and time again . "I don't believe we have seen each other for a while. Any particular reason for that?"

I stayed silent and swallowed, making sure to never let him out of my sight. He was no longer in Italy, he was here with me, back in Forks. Things had to be serious if Aro had come to see to me himself. I shook with fear. His question rang through my head, causing me to think. These mind games seemed fun to him. He knew exactly why he hadn't seen me for so long, but I refused to back down and talk to him.

"I asked you a question, my dear," he said, tilting his head a little.

I said nothing, keeping my calm.

Aro then let out a sigh, clearly not getting what he wanted. Next thing I knew, his hand collided with my cheek, slapping my face to the side. I gasped. The pain was indescribable, the sting of the impact lingering for as long as possible. This was only half his strength, this much I knew. If he had been going full out, the impact what have probably crushed my skull... or worse. He did not want me to die straight away… he wanted me to suffer first.

"I asked a question and I intend to be answered. Why have I not seen you in so long?"

I sighed, knowing that I had no strength or fight left in me. "Because I ran away," I whispered, finally succumbing to his demands. The attack on me had caused a complete shock to my system and I knew the next hit would be worse. I was a coward, I chickened out, I finally gave him what he wanted.

"You ran away?" he asked, feigning confusion.

I nodded, my cheek aching from the hit, I lifted my hand up to rub the wound.

"I can't hear you," he mocked.

"Yes," I said. "I ran away."

"Now, why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because I didn't want to be trapped anymore," I told him. "I wanted my freedom."

"Hmmm… seems a good enough reason for escape I suppose. Just a shame I won't accept it," he smiled.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and allowed him to continue. He began to pace from left to right in front of me.

"You weren't alone during this escape, were you? I am aware that you had an accomplice, am I right?"

I paused. "Yes," I said, thoughts of my precious Edward entering my mind.

"I am told that it was Edward, right?"

I hesitated with my answer before finally breathing out that one word. "Yes."

He stopped his pacing and stood in front of me, inches from my face. "Now, why would he do a thing like that?"

"I… I…" My speech stuttered. Surely I could not tell Aro that particular truth. It was our secret, our love had to remain hidden for our own sakes. Aro could not know.

"You stutter, Isabella," he observed. "No worries. I know the answer anyway." He began chuckling to himself. How did he know?

_Sick and twisted bastard…_

"It would seem that Edward has a bit of a soft spot for you, eh?"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. The truth was out… He knew, he knew it all. My shoulders slumped.

He began full out laughing then. "Did you seriously think that love between a vampire and human could work? Did you seriously think that you could escape without being found? Did you really expect to run from _me_?"

"I'm sorry," I blurted as fresh tears fell from my face, blurring my vision.

"Sorry for what? For running, for falling in love, for being the cause of death to Esme Cullen?"

My eyes widened at the sound of this sentence, bringing on a fresh sense of guilt. Poor Esme, dead because I wouldn't answer a stupid question. His words were weakening me, causing me to succumb to whatever he wanted… and Aro knew this perfectly well.

"Still, the fact is that you disobeyed me. This isn't the first time you have done this, yet it will definitely be the last."

His sinister words drove through my body and mind and I knew then what the outcome of this would be. He meant to kill me, of that there was no doubt. Right in this very ballet studio, Aro, leader of the Volturi would kill me, and he would not stop until he had.

"Please, no," I begged, shaking my head in denial.

"I gave you one punishment before, but I intend for this one to be your last. No longer will you disobey me, Isabella Swan. It does not matter to me what your father does now. As we speak my guards are fighting off his werewolf army… just as I will fight off and kill you."

Oh god… This was it… This was the end… Aro had laid down my punishment… The time had finally come.

I was about to die…


	25. Death

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to tiffyboocullenjonas, Claire78, Mz-Star, -19-twilight-fan-93-, GreenEyes555, VolleyballPlayer14, catwoman8940, holtethus, EverlastingMuse, Warriorgirl11, Cina's, snusa, Catie Jane, stupidlamb2010, bordering on insanity, Bellarella, StormRain0904, t-shirt n pants, teamedwardtwilightfan, KatenHaanrath, mixmatched9, xxRezxx, vampireadtic, rosaliehalle1994, secretobsession7, forbiddenluv, lionlambnatz, kool kat132, Katherine. Cullenxx, Credo, MacNNcheese95, cb, jansails, DodgerMcClure, Anastasia. VA, marlijn, WeirdAboutDreams and Blue Brat24 for their reviews. Thank you!_

_I got ridiculously depressed the other day because I realized that this story would be ending soon! D: I was so sad! Still we have just a few chapters left yet, so it isn't quite the end. Let's keep going, shall we?_

_Enjoy and let me know what you think…_

_This chapter is named after "Death" by White Lies. A great band, I recommend them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I've looked on eBay, Amazon and Play. com and it seems Stephenie Meyer hasn't chosen to sell it yet!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

It was strange...

Ever since my infamous kidnap all those months ago, I had replayed in my mind again and again just how I thought my death would play out. I'd imagined all the scenarios, all the theories, all the different ways in which death could come knocking on my door and take me away forever, leaving life far behind. I knew how mad it sounded to think about such depressing and negative things, but when you know that death is coming soon, there is very little else that a person's mind will think about.

The first and most obvious theory I had was, of course, draining me of my blood until there was nothing left. It was the most common way for a vampire to kill and not only does their victim die painfully and slowly, but they get a mighty tasty snack out of it too. It was two for the price of one really; what kind of sane vampire would turn down that form of murder? It seemed the most obvious to me.

My second theory was a bit more out there with the idea of a simple dagger to the heart, and the third theory was poison in the wine, that old chestnut. The likelihood of these theories was quite low really since the poison would taint the blood and the dagger would be a pretty boring weapon of choice considering the vampires could just kill with their own mouths. These theories quickly left my mind. They were too simple, where was the fun in them?

After that, my theories became pretty crazy and ridiculous, theories that would never be carried out. Burning me, drowning me, getting someone else to carry it all out. Granted, I didn't like the Volturi, but I knew for certain that they weren't that stupid. They would want to kill me themselves, why give the job to somebody else?

My final theory was the most ridiculous of them all; a theory that, if it came true, I knew I would be dreaming or completely drunk. Yet, it was the theory that I wanted and prayed to come true the most. My final theory was freedom. They would just let me go… They would scare my father a little, scare me a little, build up all this suspense and worry, and then just let me be on my way as soon as they had done enough.

Freedom… Fat chance of that happening!

So, just as I and the rest of the world suspected, theory one would be the chosen death for me.

_No surprises there then!_

No, there weren't any surprises. In fact, I would have been more surprised if they had chosen to go down a different route! Still, even though I knew theory one was coming, I was still a little peeved about it. Sure, I was peeved anyway, I was going to die after all… but Edward wasn't the one doing the killing. Aro was instead.

Aro wasn't supposed to be my killer; Edward was supposed to do it. We had made a promise to each other in the plane bathroom on the way to Italy… If I was to die, he would be the one to do it. Edward would take my life as gently as he could. He promised me… and now he wasn't coming through that promise.

I knew that I would make sure to come back as a ghost and haunt my vampire for the rest of eternity for breaking that particular wish!

It still hurt though. All it meant was that he wouldn't be there during my final moments. I'd be alone as I died with only Aro for company. He wouldn't comfort me and make my death as easy and as gentle as possible. I would suffer and cry… and he would enjoy each and every moment of it, draining me into nothingness. The Volturi leader would be the last thing I'd ever see and I hated that fact.

What I wouldn't have given to see Edward one last time. Even if I couldn't speak to him or hold him or touch him, I would have given the whole world just to see him one last time. It killed me that we hadn't even said a proper goodbye to each other. He had left me to hunt, perfectly assuming that I would be waiting for him upon his return. But no, the Volturi chose that exact moment to come and find me and take me. Figures!

I just wanted my Soother here. I wanted to tell him I loved him and always would. I wanted to tell him that he could and should carry on without me. He needed to know that I was alright and that I'd accepted my death. He had to continue on in this life for the both of us. He had to know that no matter what he did, I wanted him to be happy. He had to stay safe and alive.

I just wanted to tell him goodbye.

But no. That was just too much to ask for in my case. Instead, he would never know where I was and he would probably never find me again.

I doubted very much that Aro would leave my body in the ballet studio - he wasn't that stupid. The fact was that as a vampire, he killed all the time and so was probably an expert at hiding dead bodies. This was nothing to him. Just another day, another meal, and another body to dispose of. I did wonder where he would end up taking my corpse though. I hoped that he would do the proper and decent thing and bury me in a place where people could visit. Regardless of whether they had been there to help me, I knew that Edward and Charlie would appreciate it if I was somewhere that they could easy visit me. They would want a place to show their respects and lay their flowers. I wanted a grave stone, I wanted soft green grass surrounding it, I wanted a nice verse written by my deathbed…

I knew it wouldn't happen.

Aro was not kind enough to provide something as simple as a dignified grave. No, he would probably burn me or throw my body in the ocean or bury me in an unknown hole in the middle of nowhere so that no one could find me and realize how I'd died.

It appeared that sympathy and compassion was a little bit too much to ask for in my case.

My death would be spiteful and cruel, the exact opposite of what I wanted.

Still, dead at 19. I did suppose now was a good time to go really, now was better than ever. I'd be like all those other cool dead young people… James Dean, Buddy Holly, Kurt Cobain. Die young and be remembered forever. Ok, so I wasn't exactly in the same league as those guys, but nobody forgot them, did they? Perhaps no one would forget me - the Chief of Police's daughter who was kidnapped by the vampiric royal family and bowed out in a blaze of glory…

_Yeah, if you call being drained in a ballet studio a blaze of glory!_

But dying at such a young age… it really made me think about how much I'd miss in life. From the big things to the little things, I'd never be able to do any of it. Instead I would be six feet under and pushing up daisies.

It hurt that I'd never be able to finish university. I'd never graduate and I'd never learn again. I'd never move out of Charlie's house by the forest and get my own place. I'd never get a job or earn money of my own. I'd never get married and Charlie would never walk me down that isle whilst I wore the big white dress. Though, I suppose that wouldn't have happened anyway. Vampires and humans cannot marry by law yet.

Yes, Edward would have been the one waiting for me at the other end of the church. How could I have married anyone other than my Soother? He was my soul mate, my whole world, my one true love. I would have stayed with him until my dying day if it were possible. But I supposed that was true. I had stayed with him till my dying day; I just didn't expect that day to be here quite so soon.

But now the End was here, Death by its side, ready and waiting for Isabella Swan to join them.

All of these thoughts flashed through my mind in mere seconds as Aro approached me, his eyes hard and his body intimidating. I could tell from his stance that all he had in mind was the kill. He looked the true predator as he walked towards me, sizing up his prey before an attack. He looked truly terrifying in that moment, his eyes bright red and his body tall, and I could feel every inch of my body shake in fear over what was about to come.

My natural instincts suddenly kicked in and I did the only thing I felt I could in that moment. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. For once in my life, my body chose not to be its clumsy self and I ran without tripping once. I headed for the wooden double doors on the other side of the room. They would be my only form of escape.

Shame it had to be a vampire chasing me!

No sooner had my legs begun to run did Aro suddenly appear in front of me, his vampiric speed definitely playing to his advantage. His eyes were angry and his jaw was set. I gasped as he appeared and he wrapped his hand around my throat tightly. I could not breathe and my body went into panic mode. My hands flew up to my neck, almost as if to pry the vampire's hands away.

This did not work and in one quick movement, Aro lifted me from the floor so that my shaking legs were dangling, and threw me across the room at amazing speed. I hit one of the many mirrors that covered the room with a loud crash and fell to the ground below, bits of broken mirror following my lead, scattering around me. I let out a scream as I hit the floor, sharp pains running through my head and arms where the broken shards had pierced me and cut me.

I did not have to look at my body to see the blood. I could feel its warmth pouring from my wounds and pooling on the ground. My head thumped as Aro approached me once again, his march steady. I tried to get to my feet in order to run again, but my legs just weren't listening. They were frozen to the spot. I lay on the ground, groaning from the pain, my breath heavy as I forced it from my lungs.

He licked his lips when he saw the blood flowing from my body and I knew that this was it. I screamed loudly as he crouched at my side and took me in his arms. I struggled and wriggled as best as I could in order to escape his grasp, but it was no use.

He had me just where he wanted me. He was hungry and it was my blood that he wanted.

"Farewell, Isabella," he said as he lowered his head to my neck and bit the skin. I whimpered as his sharp teeth pierced my body and I let out a cry of pain as he began to drink the warm red liquid that flowed within. This was different from when Edward did this. He was gentle, he was kind, he tried his very hardest not to hurt me throughout the whole ordeal…

Aro was different, the exact opposite. He was rough, he was strong and he did not care about my pain one bit. All he wanted was his fill of blood… and, like a ravenous animal, he took just that. From the moment his mouth touched my neck, he began sucking and draining with all his might. The blood left my body as he swallowed it, drop by drop… and my struggles, once brave and fierce, suddenly didn't seem as strong.

The more blood that left my body, the weaker I became and the less I could fight. My arms fell limp at my sides when I realized that I just could not hit him or fight him anymore. I had no energy left and I had never felt so weak in all my life. Suddenly death didn't seem so bad anymore, especially if it meant leaving this pain and this torment. He drank and he drank and he drank, and there was very little I could do about it.

My body no longer protested. It just surrendered and allowed Aro to take what he wanted.

My breathing became heavy as I struggled for air. The breaths came out in gasps and, finding that I could no longer keep it up, I allowed my head to fall softly against Aro's arm, my whole body limp. The world became hazy, my sight leaving me and becoming blurry. Aro continued to drink and I continued to let him.

I just lay there in his arms and took the pain, not wanting to fight anymore. I just lay there, waiting for my life to flash before my eyes, just like they say happens… not that there would be much of a life to look back on.

My sight became darker as my eyes started to close, my heart slowing every second, the immense pain on my neck somewhat numbing, when I heard a loud crash and my body strangely fell to the floor with a bump, my killer's arms no longer around me.

Aro was gone, he was no longer with me.

But how?

I had barely any energy left, but I used what I did have to open my eyes as much as I could to see where he had gone. I scanned the room as quickly as I could, frantically searching for my killer's whereabouts. My brown orbs soon found two figures standing on the opposite end of the room, their bodies hitting into each other, crashing loudly, growling wildly, fighting with all their might.

My brain, starved of strength, could not figure out what was going on. Was one of the figures Aro? And if so, who was the other? I did not know and it hurt my mind to figure out the answer. I just lay there, breathing, trying my very hardest to get as much oxygen into my body as possible.

Not that it mattered though. I could feel the life leaving me. I did not know how much blood Aro had taken, but he had clearly taken enough. The process was slow and it was painful, but I knew in that moment what was really happening…

I was dying.

The crashing and fighting continued to sound, thumping in my head, creating an even worse pain than before. It killed and I just wanted it to stop…

And then I saw it.

I saw it. The one thing that I had wanted to see from the very beginning, the one thing I craved to see more than anything else in the world, the lifeline that I would have to hang on to if I was to get out of this. It was only shown for a split second, but my eyes, no matter how weak, would pick it up anywhere.

A shine of bronze came from one of the two fighting figures, shining brightly, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared.

_Edward…_

Oh thank the lord, he was here… but how? How did he find me? Where had he been? What was going on? I did not understand and it hurt my mind even more to figure all this out.

Happiness flooded through my weak and broken body and I could not have been more relieved. He was here, my Soother, fighting to protect me, fighting to save me. I had no idea how he had managed it, but he had found me and now he was in battle with Aro for my life.

_My precious Soother…_

He was here for me.

The fight continued and my world became more hazy the longer I lay there. I knew I did not have much longer left even though my body was fighting for life with all its might. My death was near, ready to take me, but I knew I could die happy now. I had seen him. My wish had been granted and even though I did not get to speak to him or touch him, I had still managed to see him before death engulfed me once and for all.

"Bella!" rang a feminine voice through my ears. I could not see the person who spoke, but I felt them crouch next to me and hover over my weak state.

That voice… It was Alice! I would recognize her voice anywhere… She was here too and I could not believe it. What was going on? Wasn't she in Italy? Hadn't the werewolves fought her? I had no voice and so could not reply to her, but I squeezed her hand in acknowledgment when she took my own in hers.

"Jasper, start the fire. Now!" she cried. _Jasper's here too? _It seemed the whole gang had arrived! But how?

I whimpered a little as Alice began tracing her fingers over my wounds. "Hold on, Bella," she began. "Edward's coming."

I didn't hold out much hope for that, despite how much I wanted to. I had a feeling that I would be long gone by the time he fought Aro and reached me. I felt another figure crouch next to me and they began assessing my wounds just as Alice had. I groaned at the painful contact, wishing they would just leave my broken body alone.

"A lot of blood loss, fractured ribs, and a broken arm from what I can see," came Carlisle's calm and soft voice. "We don't have long."

No, I didn't have long. My heart was growing slower by each second, the breath leaving my body fast, my mind becoming dizzy. My head lolled onto Alice's delicate arm as my eyes drooped closed again.

"Bella, you have to open your eyes," Alice called. "Please."

I did and managed to open them just a little as she pushed my hair away from my face. My sight was blurry but I could just about make out her outline.

"Alice! I need your help," shouted Jasper.

Alice was hesitant before she left, placing me gently next to Carlisle and heading towards a burning fire that I had not noticed until that very moment. It's brightness filled most of my vision as I watched Alice and Jasper throw pieces of something into it. It was almost like looking into the light of death. They tell you never to walk into the light, but it seemed like I didn't have much of a choice now.

_It's coming…_

I heard soft and gentle footsteps approach Carlisle and I as I gazed into the blurry fire. They were slow and heavy, almost uncertain. The person crouched at my side and I heard his gasp as he looked at me.

"Love?" called my Soother's voice as he quickly replaced Alice at my side. He quickly pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly, wrapping me in his arms, back where I belonged. The anguish and fear in his voice weighed heavy on my heart. I was just as scared as he was. "Oh god, Love."

"Edward?" I croaked, finding my voice for just this one moment. I had to speak to him. I finally had my chance to say goodbye and I refused to waste it.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here," he said, gently caressing my cheek, afraid to let me go. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"You took your time coming," I joked, the tears falling from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry." He pressed his forehead to mine, closed his eyes, and wept tears that would never fall.

"Don't be sad," I whispered. "At least we got to see each other one last time."

He froze and his eyes opened wide at this, my statement shocking him and frightening him more than ever. He pulled back a little and his head shook in denial. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be ok."

I shook my head, my body going into meltdown, everything in it shutting down, one by one. "I can't do it any longer, Edward."

"No!" he cried. "No, you can't leave me, I can't lose you."

"I… I love you," I sighed.

"Bella, please don't," he cried, holding me tighter against his chest, rocking me back and forth. "I need you, please don't give up. I can't live without you, you're my everything. Don't leave me, Love. Please."

"Bye, Edward," I whispered.

"Bella…? No!" I heard him cry one last time before I closed my eyes softly and everything faded to a never ending black…


	26. Aftermath

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to jaantjj, DodgerMcClure, blackwolf2dragoon, lionlambnatz, blackbird 1959, EverlastingMuse, snusa, mixmatched9, WeirdAboutDreams, KatenHaanrath, phantomessangel, -19-twilight-fan-93-, Warriorgirl11, chanahope, stupidlamb2010, StormRain0904, VolleyballPlayer14, 1BrownEyedgirl1, Twigaloo, teamedwardtwilightfan, catwoman8940, vampsrulewolvesdont, t-shirt n pants, MacNNcheese95, vampireadtic, Mz-Star, Cina's, holtethus, bella202roza101, Claire78, rosaliehale1994, tiffyboocullenjonas, Make Life Your Own, kool kat132, Blue Brat24, twilight-girl545, Genevieveforfun and parkesy23 for the reviews. Thank you!_

_I loved the reaction to the last chapter. You guys really make me smile and laugh. I'm just glad that people are so passionate about this story and enjoy it so much that I get those sorts of reactions. I love my readers!_

_So we're getting nearer to the end now. Won't be long till this story is wrapped up and finished. But we have to get to the end first, so lets press on…_

_This chapter is named after "Aftermath" by Adam Lambert. Now, I absolutely, positively LOVE Adam Lambert. He is amazing and he definitely should have won American Idol last year. I adore the man… perhaps a little too much! Oh I love him!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but I wish I owned Adam Lambert!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Death seemed pretty comfy to me. It was quite soft, quite warm, quite relaxed. It wasn't as bad a first thought really, not that I knew what to expect. I mean, you don't know what death is like till you get there, do you? And it's not like you can come back after you've died and tell people!

_Wow, it seems that death makes you think ridiculously too!_

Yes, it did really. Still, death seemed nice enough in my opinion, it wasn't all that bad. Though the constant beeping was a tad annoying. It was fine at first but after a while, I got a bit bored of it. It was constant, sometimes fast and sometimes slow, but the beeping would always be there to deafen me out.

Never in a thousand years would I have guessed that you heard constant beeping during death!

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

There it went again! Always with the beeping, deafening out my otherwise silent and peaceful death. Why was there beeping, where was it coming from? It had to have a source, surely. But where was that source?

"Bella…" came a very quiet voice. Well it wasn't quiet, it just sounded very far away. Who the hell was it? Was it other dead people? Perhaps I could talk to them now, like it's a dead person thing. Or maybe there's some sort of séance going on and somebody is trying to get in touch with me. It did not know, but the calling of my name combined with the beeping kept me curious.

"Bella…" they called again, only this time it was a little louder and much easier to define. I was a little surprised by the owner of the voice. I was not expecting it, but it made me beyond happy to hear. It was… Charlie. He was calling to me. Was he dead too? I did not understand, but I could hear him. His deep gruff voice, although quiet, rang as clear as day. But I was dead… so how?

Surely something that sounded so clear to me could not be a figment of my imagination. It had to be real, it had to be. I strained my hearing as much as I could in the hope of picking up a louder sound and I began following the calling.

He called again… and again… and again, my name coming even louder each time. I had to be nearing him, yet I did not know how I was doing it. It was like I was running on air as I strove to reach my father, following his voice and praying to reach him soon. I fought hard to get to him, using all my strength and pushing past all the boundaries…

… Until I opened my eyes.

The world was blurry to start with, a mere outline of what was standing before me. It was more a mish-mash of colors than an actual view. There was a lot of white from what I could tell, but there were mentions of black and blue as well, all the colors blurring together, confusing me more.

"Bella, baby, are you alright?" said Charlie's voice softly, sounding the clearest that I had heard it. A new outline formed in my vision, causing my eyes and heart to soften. I could make out the moustache and the fear filled brown eyes that were my father's. I could make out his blue police uniform and his receding brown hair. It was him… it was my father.

"Daddy?" I called, my throat very dry, causing my voice to break. It must have been a while since I'd last spoken.

My vision cleared more and I saw his relieved smile. He held my hand tightly and brushed his thumb across the back of it, telling me that he was here and everything was alrght. "I'm here, sweetheart and I'm not going anywhere."

I blinked at him, my stare blank. I did not understand… What the hell was going on?

I was dead… wasn't I? Aro had killed me, I'd been drained of all my blood and I had died in Edward's arms. I remembered it all. The dizziness… the slowing heart rate… the struggle to breathe… the world turning black. I had died! So why the hell was I here in what looked like a hospital room with Charlie?

_Still, at least the hospital explains the beeping. You're connected to a heart monitor!_

"What happened?" I whispered as my vision began to recover itself, my eyes focusing a little more.

My dad took a deep breath. "You were dying, honey. We almost lost you there for a second. It all happened so fast. I was discussing tactics with Sam Uley back at the station when I suddenly got a phone call from the hospital saying you had been brought in and admitted. I was here in an instant."

My eyebrows furrowed at my dad's words.

Edward. He must have brought me here. It was the only explanation I had. Carlisle must have helped him.

_Speaking of Edward, where is he?_

"Did they say who brought me?" I asked hopefully, dying for some answers.

"No. All the nurse said was that a young man brought you in then took off as soon as you were settled. I don't know who he was, but I'll be forever grateful to him."

I let out a breath. Yes, it had to have been Edward. Only he would do that. Even if he had left, at least he had made sure I was safe first. But… where had he actually gone?

I looked at my father as my rubbed my hand soothingly and tears began to form swiftly in my eyes. Even if I didn't know where Edward was, Charlie was here… and it had been months since I had seen my dear father. It was like all my emotions caught up with my at once and I could not stop the tears.

"I missed you, dad," I said.

I was surprised when I saw a tear fall down my father's face. Charlie had never been one to show his feelings and I had never seen him cry before. I was a lot like him in that respect. We usually kept everything bottled up and discreet. I supposed that the moment had caught both of us.

"I missed you too, Bells."

The next thing I knew, Charlie had leaned over the bed and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him instantly and hugged him back, needing to be close to him.

I had never had a moment like this with my father before… and to be honest, it was really nice. I had missed him like crazy over these past few months, thinking about him everyday, worrying about him everyday. And now I was back with him, safe and sound at last. Only having Edward here could have made that moment anymore perfect.

_Where is he?_

Charlie pulled away but kept a tight hold of my hand. Trust my father to decide to show his emotional side now! Smiling, I sat up in my bed a little more, bored of lying flat.

"Ouch," I cried out, a sharp pain coming from my stomach and chest. "Broken ribs?"

"Yeah, and a broken arm to match. Not to mention blood loss and bruises. You had me worried there for a minute, Bells."

"Sorry," I said, mustering an apologetic smile and lying back down again. Perhaps staying flat was my best option, especially if I had broken ribs! My dad pulled up the quilt that covered me and tucked me in better. Yes, he was definitely emotional!… but I liked him playing the loving father. It really just proved how much we loved each other.

"Tired?" he asked as my eyes began to involuntary droop. It must have been all the morphine and drugs that they had pumped into my body. Well, I'd rather be constantly tired than in constant pain.

"Yes, a little," I admitted, letting out a yawn.

"Then I'll let you go to sleep baby," my father smiled. He began to stand up. "I have to go sign some paperwork and sort some things out with the nurses. I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?"

"Ok. I love you, dad."

He grinned. "Love you too, Bells, and I'm glad you're safe. Sleep well."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before making his way out of my room and into the hospital corridor, leaving me perfectly alone.

Snuggling deeper into my pillow, I willed myself to have some much needed sleep. My body was weak, my head pounding, and I knew that rest was the perfect remedy to all of this.

Only this didn't happen…

My mind was thinking way too much to even consider sleep. How could I sleep when I had just heard so much? I mean, I was alive! Alive for goodness sake! I don't know how, but I had made it. Sure, I was a little beaten up and I had definitely looked better, but I was alive and that was all that counted. But how I was alive was a total surprise to me. I had been on death's door. The world had gone black and I had had no strength in me whatsoever. I'd had no blood, no will, nothing left. But I had been brought here in the nick of time… and now I was alive…

The noise of the window opening and closing shook me from my musings and I quickly opened my eyes to assess the noise.

I gasped as I saw was had caused the window to open and close, and I instantly felt my body flood with relief. He was a picture of pure perfection as he stood there, a ray of hope in this otherwise dull hospital, the one thing I wanted to see, the one person who had saved me and kept me alive.

However, he did not look his usual self. He wore baggy jeans and a loose sweatshirt. His hair was more disheveled than usual and the black under his eyes indicated to me that he had not fed in a while. But even like this, he still looked beautiful… my Soother.

"Edward?" I whispered, needing to know if him standing there was real.

He was silent for a while, his eyes wandering over my broken body. The stitches on my face, the cast on my arm, the bruises across my skin. I had it all.

"You're… you're awake," he stated before a huge grin spread across his face and he was at my side in an instant. He held my face in his hands and began peppering loving kisses all over my face. I could not stop giggling at his enthusiasm. My Edward was finally here with me, the two of us together again at last. The moment was perfect - the greasest reunion.

Eventually, he pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes closed, his face content.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered. "I didn't think you would ever wake up. I've been waiting for days for you to open your eyes… and now you have. Oh, I love you so much."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as Edward shuffled and moved to lie next to me, pulling me to him and holding me tightly, refusing to let me go. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"5 days," he answered. "5 long and frightening days. Charlie has been going crazy with worry."

I looked up to get a better view of his perfect face, thankful to see it once again. "Have you met him?"

He shook his head. "No."

"How come? I mean you are my boyfriend. You should really meet my father."

"And say what? Hi, I'm the vampire who kidnapped your daughter? Yeah, I'm sure that would go down well. You're awake, that's all that matters to me right now."

I smiled at his sarcasm. It was good to have Edward back. I had missed him and at least I knew this wasn't goodbye anymore. Life was definitely looking up now.

"I've missed you," I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head gently. "And I've missed you, Love. More than you will ever realize."

"And I can see that you haven't been taking very good care of yourself," I said as I ran my finger over the black circles under his eyes. "When did you last hunt?"

He hesitated with his answer. "Back when I left you at Carlisle's house," he muttered.

"Edward! How come you haven't fed? That was almost a week ago."

He moved his hand and cupped my cheek, holding it delicately. I looked into his eyes which were black with hunger. Yet, I knew he would not hurt me, regardless of how hungry he was and how strong the smell of blood was in the hospital. I knew this because not only did I see the black hunger in his eyes, but I saw the utterly pure love and adoration for me in them too.

"How could I feed when you were lying here? Feeding means leaving and I refused to leave you until I saw you alive and well again. I refused to part from you."

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, moving my body up a little and carefully pressing my lips to his…

And suddenly, the world felt right. It was as if in that moment when my lips touched his, everything had come together. Edward had I had had everything thrown at us. The Volturi… other vampires… even death. Yet we had come through it all and we were still together, our love burning brighter and stronger than ever… and it felt good.

"I love you," I sighed against his cold lips.

"I love you too. Forever and ever."

We eventually pulled away as I rested my head back on his shoulder, content to just lie here for the time being.

"So, what happened? With Aro I mean."

I felt his body tense at the mention of the vampire and I immediately wanted to take back my words. Yet at the same time I didn't. His movements had caused my curiosity to peak and I had to know the answer to my question. Where was Aro? One minute he had been killing me and the next he was gone, caught up in a fight with my precious Edward.

It seemed like a fight to the death to me, so if Edward was here, where was the Volturi leader?

"He's… he's gone. I destroyed him."

This caused my curiosity to turn into surprise. I sat up, ignoring the searing pain my broken arm and ribs caused, and looked at my Soother more closely. His face told me he was telling the truth.

"Destroyed him?" I asked incredulously. "But… how? I don't understand. He's the Volturi leader, the strongest vampire in existence. How could you destroy someone like him?"

Edward sat up with me, taking my hands in his. "Because not even the strongest creature on Earth can defeat a man in love. When I saw what he was doing to you, when I saw how he… hurt you, I saw red and nothing could stop me. I fought him with every ounce of strength I had. I needed to protect you."

"What did you do?"

"I ripped the bastard apart and burnt every last piece."

Wow, I could not believe he would go to such extremes just to protect me.

"All for me…" I pondered.

"All for you. I promised you I would not let anything hurt you, Love. I killed him and he will never hurt you or anyone again."

A question suddenly erupted in my mind at the sound of his words. "But what about Alice and Jasper… and Jacob?"

"They're fine. They're safe and sound with Carlisle and Esme."

_Huh?_

But how? That wasn't possibly. She was dead!

"Esme? But they can't be with her. She… her head… the Volturi…"

Edward blinked.

"You aren't making sense, Bella."

Oh god, he didn't know. My poor Soother.

"Esme died, Edward. I saw it happen. Demetri ripped her head full off. I saw it with my own eyes. I'm so sorry."

He stared at me blankly for a few short seconds before a chuckle escaped his lips. "Sweet, naïve, Isabella."

"Why? What's happened? How can you laugh at something like this?"

"Esme is not dead, Bella. I saw her myself only an hour ago. You cannot destroy a vampire merely by ripping their head of. They have to be totally ripped apart and the pieces must be burnt. I told you this in Paris, do you not remember?"

"… Oh," I said, feeling slightly foolish.

Yes, when he mentioned it I did remember. He had once told me how vampires were destroyed and this had not happened to Esme. I had spent all that time worrying, all that time crying, all that time mourning over a woman who wasn't really dead. And thank god she wasn't. I could not bare to think about what it would have done to Edward if she had have died, Carlisle too. It would have torn the whole family apart. Thank god Esme was still alive and with us.

Edward shook his head in laughter. Yes, I was a little forgetful at times!

"Then all is well?"

"Yes," he replied, rubbing my arm softly. "All is well."

We were quiet for a while, content with our silence when I finally decided to speak… an action I knew I would forever come to regret…

"So, what now?"

"Well, now we wait for you to recover, Love, and for you to go home safe and sound with Charlie."

"And you?" I asked hopefully.

"I... I suppose I will return to Italy with the Volturi."

I froze at his words, my heart momentarily stopping. I wasn't exactly sure if I had heard him correctly.

_What?_

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him questioningly, not quite understanding his words. No, this didn't sound right. What did he mean, go back to Italy?

"I don't understand," I said.

Edward let out a sigh before standing up. He walked to the foot of the bed and began pacing from left to right. His whole posture had changed and I knew something was wrong. He was silent as he paced, a conflicted look on his beautiful face. He did not speak and the fear in my heart rose even more until it threatened to spill.

"Dear god, Edward! Tell me what you mean?"

"I have to leave you, Isabella," he finally said, tears filling his eyes, tears that would never fall. "I have to return to Italy and help rebuild what is left of the Volturi royal family."

Now, in this situation, most people would cry, they would scream, they would weep and weep and weep. This would have been the sane and expected thing to do. But I didn't do any of those things. Instead, I burst out into fits of laughter and I could not stop as the tears cornered in my eyes. Surely he had to be joking. Surely.

"Bella, stop," Edward said, coming over to me once again.

"How can I when you tell me something so funny. Leave me? Don't be silly!"

He let out a breath, his face in earnest, his shoulders slumping. "I'm not making this up, Love. I have to leave you."

And then the laughter abruptly stopped, my face dropping. He was… he was serious.

"W-what?" I whispered, grasping tightly onto my bed sheets.

"I… I can't stay with you, Bella. I have to go back to my own people. I have to rebuild what w-was destroyed." His voice began to break as he spoke.

"But you can't leave me… how could you do that?"

"I don't want to go, Bella. Please understand that. But I have to do what's right."

"I thought staying with me was right. You can't leave me, Edward, you can't. We finally have this chance to be together and now you just want to leave?" My voice was getting irate and the beeping of the heart monitor sped up the angrier and more terrified I got. Tears slipped down my face, my eyes red and puffy.

This wasn't real… it wasn't… it just couldn't be…

"Calm down, Bella. You are going to hurt yourself."

"Calm down? You tell me something like this and you expect me to calm down? I don't understand, how can you leave me? I love you, don't you love me too?"

And then I was in his arms in an instant, wrapped safely in his protective cage. He held me to him as closely as possible, burying his face in my hair.

"Don't love you? Oh, Bella. You are my only purpose in life, the only reason I have to stay alive. Everything I do and everything I will do will be for you. I love you so much, more than anyone on this earth could ever comprehend. You are my love, my life, my everything. Never think for a moment that I'm doing this because I don't love you, I love you more than you will ever know."

"Then why can't we be together?" I cried into his chest, my tears staining his sweatshirt.

"You have to understand what I did for you. I killed the leader of the Volturi. I took his life and left the vampire world without a head figure. Bella, I destroyed Aro. It's my duty to make amends and help the Volturi take his place."

"But I want you here with me."

"And I want nothing more than to stay with you for the rest of eternity, but I can't. I killed Aro and now I have to pay the price for that."

"But what about Charlie? Surely he can do something to help." I was grasping at straws, despite the fact that I knew none of this would work. He was going… he was leaving me.

"There is no way your father will help, Bella. You have not seen how he's been these past few days. He's angry. He wants to kill every vampire in existence. They took his only daughter and left her fighting for her life. He will never help us."

"But we have to try," I begged.

He shook his head. "We can't. What's done is done. I… I have to go," he said, a small cry escaping his lips at the end.

"But… but I love you so much," I tried one last time in the hope of changing his mind. My breathing became frantic as he let me go and stood once again.

"I'm sorry, Love. I'm so so sorry. You have to stay with Charlie. You have to lead a full and happy life and you have to stay safe for me."

He bent forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I quickly grasped onto his shirt, refusing to let go, refusing to let the best thing in my life leave me.

"Don't do this, Edward," I spoke through the cascading tears. "Please don't do this."

"I love you, Bella," he said as he managed to pull away. "Forever and ever. Please, please remember that."

"No… No… EDWARD!" I screamed as he instantly disappeared through the window, never to be seen again, taking my broken heart with him…

* * *

_1 more chapter and an epilogue to go…_


	27. Happy ending

_Hello!_

_A huge thanks to stupidlamb2010, snusa, vampsrulewolvesdont, blackwolf2dragoon, KatenHaanrath, PurpleMadDragon, jaantjj, lionlambnatz, Karylin123, kool kat132, holtethus, catwoman8940, Twilightluver2127, Warriorgirl11, GreenEyes555, 1BrownEyedGirl1, mixmatched9, edwardsgal89, parksey23, t-shirt n pants, Mz-Star, tiffyboocullenjonas, Moonlight116, Bellarella, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, MacNNcheese95, VolleyballPlayer14, cb, rosaliehale1994, Claire78, lilly101, Cina, saysay cullen, tebratt67, misslaurielou88, secretobsession7, DodgerMcClure and xXSakuraBlossomsXx for the reviews._

_I got my university results back this week and… I passed everything! I was so happy and so pleased and it's a huge relief. So I'm in an extra good mood this week!_

_One left to go guys. I'm so sad! Good job I passed, isn't it, otherwise I'd be depressed by now!_

_This chapter is namd after "Happy Ending" by Mika. The guy is as camp as Christmas but I adore him. I've seen him twice in concert and he is amazing. His songs are always so happy, so I recommend a listen to them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wish I could though!_

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

As I walked back from a trip into town that morning, something strange hit me.

_6 months…_

It felt so strange to think about that amount of time passing me by because, even though 6 months had passed since my little trip to the hospital and my whole ordeal in Italy, it seemed like nothing. Yet at the same time it felt like a lifetime.

Each day was different. If I was relatively occupied, the day would go quickly and time seemed like nothing at all. But if the day was dull with a lack of activity, it would feel like forever.

I had been able to settle back into normal life quite quickly after I was well again the doctors dismissed me from the hospital… well, as normal as normal could get after that. Life was hardly what it used to be. The Chief's daughter had finally returned from her arduous and terrible ordeal… and the people of Forks and pretty much the whole of Seattle wanted to know every single detail of what had happened to me.

The first month was the worst. I couldn't even leave the house without some reporter of photographer begging for 5 minutes to have 'a quick chat'.

_A quick chat? Yeah… sure!_

It was awful. People didn't want to know how I was; they merely wanted some story to put in their article. I was just some public spectacle for everybody to poke and prod. Thankfully, after everybody had seen the amazing return of Isabella Swan, the attention died down and my life could return back to the way it was.

Seeing the house for the first time in months was strange. I stepped through the front door and it was almost as if I hadn't left. Nothing had changed, everything still the same. The old sofa, the Plasma screen, everything. The only difference was the distinct amount of take out food wrappers in the trash. Charlie could not cook and boy did I know it!

Reunions with friends and family went just as I thought they would - a mass of teary people hugging each other until they couldn't breathe. Jessica was the worst. She was practically blubbering and refused to leave my side for over a week incase the vampires returned... not that she could do anything against them anyway if they did, but her heart was in the right place.

Thankfully, Angela, Mike and Eric, although emotional, were not as full on as Jessica was… At least they left me alone at night!

I returned to University a few weeks after my return. I'd missed enough work as it was, so I didn't want to miss anymore. Safe to say I passed everything and was ready for my next year of learning. Considering how long I'd been away, I didn't think I'd pass the year at all. I had visions of repeating it over and over again, purely because I'd been kidnapped. But I passed, and that was all that mattered.

But my return was not all kittens and butterflies, that was far from the truth. It was all so much worse.

Everything sort of got on top of me after a while. The intrusion of the press, friends and family, university, random people from the public who would approach me as if I was something from a zoo. I found myself stressed and tired, not at all what I wanted to be.

But I had a rock, someone to keep me grounded… and I never thought in a million years that it would be the person that it was.

Shortly after I was settled in back home, Charlie got a phone call. Sam Uley's pack had returned from Italy, sadly a few werewolves short. My heart swelled with guilt and sadness at the thought of Sam losing some of his friends at my expense and I knew nothing could replace them. But whilst he had lost some brothers, he had gained others.

Jacob had returned with them to La Push. Finally free from Aro's grasp, Jake came back home with his pack, back where he belonged. No sooner did Charlie get the phone call did I run out of the house, straight to my orange truck, and blast it down the road to La Push. Well… I say blast; it went as fast as it could. No matter how much I loved my truck, I knew it was ancient.

Billy Black had been a friend of my father's for years, so I knew exactly where the house was. I banged on the front door as hard as I could, not stopping until I got an answer. A very tired and very weary Jacob opened the door, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. I didn't even give him a chance to register who had been making such a racket on his front door. I launched myself at him the second I saw him, wrapping my arms around him and embracing him as tightly as possible in a hug.

"Oh, Jake," I gushed, tears of joy falling from my eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again… Are you alright?… What happened in Italy?…"

He froze momentarily at the freak wrapped around him before his whole stature changed. "Bella!" he said in realization, returning my hug once he knew who I was. "It's you. Oh god, I thought you were dead!"

"Of course not, silly. You know me!"

We walked into his house and, once we both had a nice warm mug of hot chocolate in our hands, we began to recall everything that had happened.

It turned out that the fight between the werewolves and vampires in Italy was tough and bloody to say the least with casualties on both sides. The vampires lost the likes of Heidi, Alec and Felix (thank god!) whilst the werewolves lost good friends such as Paul and Jared.

"I'm so sorry," I said, taking his hand in mine and letting him know that he had a friend. I could see the tears building in his eyes from merely talking about his brothers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told me. "They knew exactly what could happen if they went to Italy, and at least their sacrifices meant that you're safe and sound."

This sentence did make me feel guilty - it was all because of me that they had gone in the first place, but it was Jake that needed a shoulder to cry on right then, not me.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They left immediately. Alice got a vision of you and Aro in the ballet studio and rushed straight back to America to warn you. I suppose they got there a little too late huh?" He gestured to my arm which was still a little bandaged up.

"Well they could have arrived a little sooner I suppose, but I'm fine now," I smiled.

"And that's all that matters," Jacob finished. I could not have agreed with him more.

And that was how we remained. Jacob became my best friend over the months, the two of us making sure we saw each other everyday. He was my shoulder to cry on, just as I was his. We were inseparable, just like best friend ought to be…

But that was just what we were - best friends. Jacob knew nothing more would come of our relationship, he knew my heart belonged elsewhere and he respected that. Like I said, we became the best of friends, and I couldn't have asked for more from him.

But a best friend was what I needed now, more than ever. Someone to whine to, someone to cry to, someone to spend time with when you're completely alone… someone to pour your broken heart to.

Life had been… tough to say the least, each day as hard as the last, sometimes even harder.

I missed him, there was no other way to put it.

I yearned for him, I pined for him, I cried for him all the time, the tears never stopping. I even prayed every night that he could come back to me and we could have our happy ending. But it didn't happen.

I wanted him so badly. I wanted to see him, to touch him, to speak to him. This was even worse than before. When I knew I was dying, I knew there was no chance of seeing him again - I would be gone forever after all. But this was different. We were both still alive… only we couldn't see each other. Just knowing that he was out there somewhere tore me apart. Just knowing that he was busy doing something else when he should be with me made me want to scream and cry.

I wanted my Soother back… I wanted my Edward.

The worst thing was the nightmares and the constant screaming at night. My body was tired due to lack of sleep, but the dreams refused to go away, each one getting worse, all of them containing my bronze haired vampire. Sure, he was there in my dreams, but he was always out of reach. He would either die… or leave me again… anything so long as I could not get to him. It was torture.

It was upsetting Charlie too. He just put it down to the trauma of being kidnapped, but I knew the truth. I had not told him about Edward. I wasn't sure how he would feel if he knew his daughter was in love with the vampire who kidnapped her. Charlie had enough on his plate, he didn't need that little bit of information to worry him.

Jacob even slept over a few times in order to calm me down. Charlie didn't mind me having a boy in my room - he knew there was nothing between us, only friendship, so he allowed Jake to stop over a few times. Even he couldn't help. Sure, he'd be there to look after me and comfort me after my nightmares, but he couldn't make them go away.

Only one person could do that and he was on the other side of the world.

Over the months, the dreams eventually got a little easier, but they were still terrifying. I wasn't screaming anymore, but they still woke me up, causing me to catch my breath and causing the tears to fall like a stream. I started getting more sleep too. Not only that, but I started going out more, I wouldn't just go to see Jake all the time. I became good friends with the rest of the wolf pack. Sam Uley and Quil and Embry.

It wasn't that I was recovering from Edward's absence, I was just adapting to this new life style without him. I would never recover from him; my broken heart and weary soul would be permanent proof of that.

I still cried to myself at night, something that still upset Charlie. I knew he could hear me, my blubbering wasn't exactly quiet. He would always ask me what was wrong, but I could not find the strength or heart to tell him. What if he got angry? What if he resented Edward for making me this way? What if he marched straight to Italy and destroyed him, purely for hurting me? I couldn't risk it… and I never would.

I loved my Soother far too much for any of that to happen.

I knew that, no matter where he was or what he was doing, Edward had to remain safe. Sure, we were miles away from each other, but I still loved him like no other and I still wanted to look after him in any way possible. He was still mine and he still had to keep safe and well.

But it didn't stop the hurt.

There was only so much that Charlie and Jacob could do. They would distract me from the terrible thoughts in my head, and it would work for a time… until something would bring up a memory and start my tears all over again. Seeing someone with red hair reminded me of his bronze locks… Seeing anything gold reminded me of his absorbing eyes… And just seeing a single flower reminded me of our beautiful meadow, the one place where we had been truly happy.

I wanted him with me. I wanted him in my arms, I wanted my hand in his hands, I wanted my lips placed upon his… But no, I could not have that. And nor would I ever again.

And this fact ate me inside, causing me to cry every night. I wanted him back… I wanted him back…

I finally got home from my trip into town, dropped my bag to the floor and collapsed onto the sofa, the tears building in my eyes. I'd been to town with Jake where we had bumped into Sam and Emily. But trust Emily to show off her new engagement ring. The huge diamond automatically reminded me of Edward's skin in the sunlight and the waterworks started all over again. Jake had driven me home straight away and here I was, crying on the sofa.

"That you home, Bells?" called Charlie from the kitchen.

"Y-yes," I shouted back, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

I didn't even hear him enter the living room. I just felt the sofa dip as he sat on it. He began stroking my hair, his fatherly side shining through.

"Another bad day?" he asked. He must have seen the tears. I quickly wiped them away.

"I've had worse," I said with a smile, a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

He sighed. "I just wish you would tell me what's getting to you, Bells. I'm your dad, you can speak to me about anything."

"It's nothing," I lied. "Just... ladies problems."

I knew this would totally take Charlie off the trail, he didn't exactly enjoy that topic of conversation, and I was right. The subject quickly changed.

"Well, I was thinking of ordering in Chinese for dinner. What do you think?"

I nodded, sniffing my nose. "Ok."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll go order it now."

He bent down, kissed the top of my head and went to the kitchen. I just pulled a cushion to my chest and hugged it tightly, fighting away the tears.

I hated the fact that the simplest of things would set me off. All it was was an engagement ring and now I was an emotional mess! It was killing me. It was safe to say that the nightmares were fresh and loud that night, giving me all of two hours sleep. I was awoken the next morning my a phone call from Jake.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Jake."

"So, how about a trip into town today?"

I sighed. "But we went there yesterday."

"It doesn't matter, does it? We can go again."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Your dad says you could do with a few hours out of the house."

Charlie… figures!

"Alright, I'll be ready in half an hour."

"Cool. See you in a while, Bells."

He hung up.

I let out a breath, pulled back the covers and got ready for another enjoyable day of pretending that I was fine. I had a quick shower, got dressed and blow dried my hair in record time before Jacob pulled up outside the house. I grabbed my bag, shouted goodbye to Charlie, ran outside and got into the car before Jacob drove down the road.

My trip to town was pretty routine. A look around the shops, a quick stop off for food (most of which I never ate, I never had the appetite), more shops and then a trip to the ice-cream shop where Jake would buy me the biggest ice-cream available in an attempt to put a smile back on my face. Well this was the usual routine unless I saw something that reminded of Edward, in which case Jake would drive me straight home so that I could cry my heart out again.

Thankfully, today was relatively safe and the routine stayed pretty normal. It wasn't until out drive home that I noticed how big the grin on Jacob's face was.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. I'm just… in a good mood."

"You're always in a good mood. You're like your own personal sun."

I settled back into my seat and let it lie for the rest of the drive home. The rain poured down the window, the Forks weather alive and in full swing. It cascaded down, perfectly reflecting my mood. Perhaps I would be happy again… someday.

Jake pulled up outside my house and I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Thanks for the day out," I told him.

"No problem, Bella. Just enjoy the rest of it," he replied, giving me a knowing wink.

_Huh?_

I thought nothing of it as I got out of the car and ran into the house without question. I put my bags on the floor and pulled off my wet coat and shoes.

"You back, Bells?" came Charlie's voice.

"Yeah, dad," I answered, hanging my coat up. He came out of the kitchen to meet me, cup of coffee in hand.

"You're soaked through. I didn't realize it was raining so hard."

"Yeah, it's really coming down," I told him.

"Well you better go dry off," he told me as I began ascending the stairs to my room. He quickly stopped me. "Oh, and you have a visitor in your room."

"Ok," I nodded, slowly trudging upstairs. I knew who my visitor was, it was Jessica. It had been two whole days since she had seen me and she wouldn't know whether I was safe or whether the big bad vampires had attacked again!

_Typical Jessica!_

I walked to my room, entering and closing the door behind me, the click of it echoing. I turned to look at Jessica... and totally froze in my tracks, every last breath in my body leaving me.

Yes, I had a visitor, but it certainly wasn't Jessica.

Jessica was not male, Jessica did not have ridiculously pale skin, Jessica did not have… bronze hair…

Well, it had taken 6 long months, but it had finally happened. I wondered when it would happen and the day had finally arrived. I had gone clinically insane! I must have, I must have gone totally crazy because I could see Edward Cullen standing in my room, gazing at me with those deep golden eyes and that million dollar smile.

_Bella has gone coo-coo!_

I swallowed as I looked at what my imagination had cooked up for me to look at… another way to torture me no doubt. He looked just as I remembered him. Tall, handsome, graceful, beautiful. His hair was its usual disarray and the purple had gone from under his eyes. He must have hunted.

I leant back against my door, closed my eyes... and shook my head, trying to get this image to leave. I shook and shook and shook, not wanting to be tormented anymore.

"Bella, what are you doing?" came his voice.

"Trying to make myself sane again," I answered, opening my eyes to see him still standing there. _Damn! It didn't work!_

"Sane? What are you talking about?" he said as he approached me.

"I can see you standing in front of me, but I know you're in Italy, so my only explanation is that I've gone crazy," I said, closing my eyes and shaking my head once again.

I suddenly felt his hands rest on my shoulders and I stopped my movements.

"Love, it's me."

I gasped.

His touch… it felt so real, almost as if he was in the room with me, almost as if he was infront of me. And then it hit me hard, just like a tonne of bricks. There was no other explanation for it. He was, he was in the room with me. Charlie said I had a visitor and it was Edward. He was here… He was with me… It was not my imagination… He was as real as the nose on my face… My Soother.

Cautiously, I raised my hand and ran my fingers across his cheeks, feeling every inch of his skin, each line, each contour, each bump. He was icy cold… but perfectly real.

"Oh… god…" I whispered as reality dawned.

Edward was here…

I practically leapt into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, holding on as tight as humanly possible. The tear ducts finally opened up and I wept like a baby in his arms. He buried his face in my hair kissing every inch of the top of my head.

"Edward, it's you!"

"I'm here, Bella." He voice was laced with pure love.

"Is this real?" I begged. "Please tell me it is. Please tell me you're here because this will kill me if it's all made up."

He chuckled as he pulled my face back to get a better look.

"Does this feel real?" he asked as he kissed my forehead. I nodded. "How about this?" He kissed my cheek and I nodded. "Well, how about this?" And with that he brought his lips to mine.

I held his face in my hands and kissed him with 6 months of built up passion and adoration. Oh, how I had missed these lips! I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, letting know how much he had truly been missed. He carried me over to my bed, never breaking the kiss, sat me down, and place me on his lap so that I was straddling him.

It was odd, but as I kissed him, it was like he hadn't been away. It all felt just the same as ever, almost like no time had passed. But I still held him as tightly as possible, hanging onto him incase reality turned back into a dream.

We pulled away and Edward rested his forehead on mine, our breathing heavy.

"Yes," I said. "That felt real."

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, kissing me softly on the lips again, pulling me even closer, our chests pressed together. "Oh, Love."

I linked our fingers together as we just sat there in silence, letting it all sink in…

He was here. My Edward was actually here, in the flesh, in my arms. 6 months, 6 long months had passed us by, half a year of loneliness without him. And now, in the space of a mere second, my broken heart had been completely fixed. The huge hole in my chest had been filled to the brim. My dull and dark life suddenly filled itself with light and blinded me like crazy, making my heart beat with happiness once again.

He was here…

"I missed you," I breathed, lightly brushing his lips with my own. "I missed you like crazy."

"And I you," he answered. "I didn't think I could feel sadness like it."

"Me neither," I said. "But how are you here? I thought you were in Italy."

"I got a phone call last night from Alice. Charlie managed to find out from Jacob what was wrong with you. He told your dad all about me." I held my breath at the thought of Charlie knowing about Edward, but I let him continue. "Charlie knew how broken you were because of this, so he told Jake to get in touch with me. Jake phoned Alice who phoned me and I got the first flight over."

_Well, that certainly explains Jacob's knowing wink before I left!_

"So Charlie knows?"

"Yes. Charlie knows. It was him who brought me here. He paid for my ticket and everything."

I smiled. "Who would have thought Charlie would have brought us back together."

"I know, but I could not ignore the fact that you were in such a state. I thought I told you to lead a full and happy life before I left. You have been so... broken."

I opened my eyes and looked deeply into his. "But how can I do that with my life if you aren't in it?"

He shook his head with a smile before joining our foreheads again. "You have no idea how hard these past 6 months have been for me."

"I know how you feel," I told him, causing him to chuckle.

"You would not believe the amount of times I have gone to buy a plane ticket to come find you. I've been a wreck, just ask Alice."

"I've been a wreck too," I answered. "Just ask Jake and Charlie."

"But you do understand my reasoning, don't you? I had to leave though. I killed Aro, I had to pay for that."

"Yes, I know that and I do understand. How are things in Italy now?"

He let out a sigh. "Things are getting better. Marcus and Caius have taken joint control of the Volturi. They're much nicer than Aro and a lot more easy going. We had a few losses in the battle, but we seem to be recovering well. I paid my debt for murder hard. They had me working like crazy to recover and help the Volturi. But my debt is settled, and I do not have to remain with them now. I am free to come and go without worry. I have a little house by the sea a few miles from Volterra where I live, and I only go to Marcus and Caius when I am needed. I have one my duty now. Things are looking up."

"That's good," I said, leaning forward and resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tenderly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you," he suddenly whispered to me. "I had no choice. It killed me to say goodbye. Practically broke my heart. I've never done anything so difficult in my life."

I smiled. "You're here now and that's all that matters," I told him in contentment. He was here now… or was he?

"Wait, you aren't… you aren't going to leave me again, are you?" I instantly began to panic at the thought of him going away again, but his hands softly rubbing my back soon clamed me a little.

He looked at me, his eyes easily capturing mine.

"Isabella Swan," he began. "I love you, I have always loved you. From the moment I saw you I knew I adored you and wanted to spend eternity with you. You are everything to me. My heart… my soul… my whole entire being. I am yours and I will be yours forever. I love no other and I never will, only you. And I promise you now…" he took my hand and kissed across each knuckle. "… I will never leave your side again. I will remain with you until the day you send me away."

"Oh, Edward," I cried, crashing my lips to his, pouring my heart out to him with this single action. He returned the kiss, kissing me urgently and eagerly, his tongue breaking past my lips. My hands threaded into his hair as our tongues battled for dominance. I didn't really want a fight, I just wanted to be near him. He won easily…

We pulled away so that I could take a much needed breath. "But… but how?" I whispered. "How can we be together if you are to remain in the Volturi?"

"Come with me, come with me back to Italy," he said, his eyes bright and sparkling.

I blinked. "To Italy?"

"Yes. I've covered it all with Charlie and he is willing to let you go. Please, Bella. My house is so beautiful and I know you will love it. Just the two us together. What do you think?"

I stared at him lovingly. How could he possibly think I would say no? I would go to the end of the Earth with him if I had to. I would always be with him. Go to Italy? There was no need to even ask…

"Yes," I told him. "Of course I will go to Italy with you."

"You... you will?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" he cried with joy, standing up and twirling me round. I could not stop the giggles that escaped my lips. "Tell me you aren't lying, please."

"I'm not," I told him once he put me down. "I will go to Italy with you, Edward. I swear it."

He cupped my cheek with his cold hand, holding it softly. "I love you. I always have."

"I love you too," I said as he brought his lips to mine once again.

6 months… That was all I had to suffer. A short amount of time really compared to a future of happiness.

I had it finally… my happy ending…


	28. Epilogue

_Hi everyone._

_A huge thanks to bellacullen428, snusa, catwoman8940, GreenEyes555, Cina's, EverlastingMuse, Claire78, holtethus, misslaurielou88, Lorilie James, Bellarella, Moonlight116, parkesy23, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Mz-Star, vampsrulewolvesdont, mixmatched9, vampireadtic, t-shirt n pants, chanahope, gpl993, tiffyboocullenjonas, stupidlamb2010, lionlambnatz, rosaliehale1994, mommywanda, Snow Angel5466, MacNNcheese95, secretobsession7, DodgerMcClure, teamedwardtwilightfan, gmteenz, Ephany, Kingswear and Warriorgirl11 for the reviews. Thank you!_

_A/N at the end (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

"Jeez, it's warm here," I said, fanning myself with a fan made childishly out of folded paper. Yes, it was simple, but it was definitely doing the job of cooling me down in the ridiculously hot heat.

"Get used to it, Love," smiled Edward as he busied himself with something behind me. "It's like that a lot here."

"I know. It's just that I'm so used to the rainy weather of Forks that sun tends to be a bit of a shocker for me."

It had always been sunny in Italy, I had witnessed that first hand only some months previously, but now the country had finally entered its summer months and the heat was more intense than ever. It was definitely something that I felt as I sat on the soft green grass outside our little house, gazing at the sea as it crashed against the shore.

Yes, I would definitely need to get used to this weather!

I'd been living in Italy for a grand total of 3 months now… and I could not have been happier, regardless of the weather! Life had been… amazing, it was the only word I could use. Or perhaps magnificent… or wonderful… or perfect. It was just as I wished for, the smile never leaving my face from one day to the next.

The little house Edward had described to me really was as beautiful as he had said, just like something from a dream or a fairytale, and I absolutely adored it. It was little and quaint, the perfect size for Edward and I to live in, with just enough room for us to entertain guests if we wished. And the location… oh, the location. Right by the sea, the sun blaring down on us, making all of this seem even more real. It was picturesque, gorgeous… and all ours.

Just mine and Edward's.

I finally had him all to myself at long last. My Soother, that perfect creature who had chosen me out of 6 billion people on this Earth to spend the rest of his life with. Me, boring and plain Isabella Swan, and I would never take that for granted. Never.

I knew what life without him could be like. It was grey, it was lonely, it was hell. Those 6 months had truly made me realize that I could not physically live without Edward in my life and I would never be able to again. I didn't just want him in my life, I _needed _him. I would never be able to survive without him, he was my reason for living - my life source if you will.

It wasn't me being clingy, it was me being madly and deeply in love with him… and I would forever feel that way for the rest of my days.

Charlie had finally got used to the idea of me dating a vampire, even if it was a long while coming. He wasn't totally 100% happy about it, but he was happy enough to keep me relieved and satisfied. After that initial talk the pair of them had had before I found Edward in my room, Charlie was a little easier with my vampire. There was still some underlying tone of hostility, after all Edward was one of those who kidnapped me and, despite everything, he was still a vampire and Volturi member. But it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

If I was honest, I did not expect any less from Charlie. He was my father and so was naturally protective of me, wanting to keep me safe and wanting me to only have the best. But in my eyes, Edward was the best for me… in fact he was better than the best! Charlie did not fully trust Edward yet, even though he was slowly but surely getting there. But the one thing Charlie trusted the most about Edward was that he made me happy, and that's all my dad could ask for.

"Well, you better get used to the sunshine and the heat," Edward smiled. "Because it's going to be here for a while."

I rolled my eyes, picking up the pace with my fan. "Oh, great."

And then suddenly, before I had time to register it, he was behind me, sitting down and pulling me back so that my back was against his chest. His arms enveloped me, holding me to him whilst my head rested against his shoulder.

_Jeez, a girl could get used to this!_

"Is this any better," he asked me.

"Much better, thank you," I said, grinning like an idiot. True, having him hold me like this felt amazing… but not as amazing as the cold temperature of his skin. The coldness of his body began cooling me down straight away and I felt much better for it.

"Good," he smiled, holding me tighter, kissing the top of my head.

"Though," I began, a cheeky smile upon my lips. "If the weather is going to be like this for a while, you might be sitting with me like this a lot."

"Will I?" he said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm sure I can easily manage that, Love."

He linked his fingers easily with mine as we sat there, staring out at the beautiful blue sea, basking in each other's company.

I loved moments like this, nothing to disturb us, nothing to come and bother us. It was just Edward and I wrapped up in our little bubble, just like old times, just like it ought to be. I could have stayed like it forever, but that wasn't possible… because Edward would not make it so.

For weeks now, I had been asking Edward to change me, to make me a vampire just like him. That way we really could be together for the rest of eternity. I would forever remain young and it wouldn't look weird in 70 years time, when I'd be an old woman and he would be forever the 17 year old man. But each and every time I asked, he said no, claiming that he could not turn me into a monster and take me soul.

Well, I did not care. He could take my soul, it was his anyway. He was a vampire and he wasn't a monster; he was an angel. I did not fully understand what the problem was, but Edward always seemed reluctant on the idea of changing me.

"Listen," I said. "I've been thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"About changing me."

He sighed. "Bella…"

"No, hear me out," I tried, gazing at the sun reflecting beautiful colors on the ocean. "How do think it will look in years to come when I'm old and grey and you're still beautiful? Not only will it look strange… but I'm sure you wont want me anymore and-"

"How can you think that?" Edward asked, cutting me off. "Do you not realize how deep my love for you is? Do think that just because you aren't young anymore that I won't love you? You could not be more wrong, I love you no matter what."

I smiled, pleased with his answer, but I was still not satisfied on the vampire front. "But if you keep me human, then we won't have long left together. I'm dying, Edward, and I have been since I was born. It happens to all humans, but if you change me, then that will never happen."

He was silent for a while, most likely thinking things through. I could not see his face to tell. Eventually, when the silence was starting to become too much, he spoke.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said.

"Really?" I exclaimed in surprise. I turned around in his arms so that I was kneeling in front of him, his eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Yes, Bella. I will give you what you want and turn you."

"Oh, thank you!" I said, kssing him softly, threading my fingers into his hair. He kissed me back, yet pulled away much too soon for my liking, his eyes soft and golden.

"But only on one condition."

"Anything," I said. "Anything."

He stared at me for a while before a pleased grin slowly spread across his lips. I did not expect his condition.

"Marry me."

I blinked at him, staring for a while, trying to tell if what he just asked me was real. Marry him? He wanted me to marry him…

"Marry you?" I said, perplexed, needing assurance.

"Yes. Marry me." He took my hands in his. "I just want you to tell me that you will be mine forever and I will make sure that happens."

_Oh lord… Yes!_

I literally jumped into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and securing my lips to his.

"Yes, I whispered against his mouth. "Yes, I will marry you, Edward."

The sound of joyful laughter burst from both our lips as we embraced each other, holding each othe ritghtly and lovingly. I could not believe it… I was going to marry him! He had actually asked me and I did not need another second to give my answer. Of course I would marry him! I would have married him regardless of whether he changed me or not. In fact, becoming a vampire was merely an added bonus to something so much bigger…

I was going to marry him!

In one swift move, he picked me up bridal style and carried me through the house and into our bedroom, placing me carefully on the bed, being delicate and gentle with me as usual.

"You will marry me?" he asked, his face alight like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Yes," I said with a giggle.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes," I laughed, feeling as light as a feather. I took his face in my hands. "I will marry you!"

"Oh, I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward," I replied as he pulled me onto his lap and craned my neck in the direction of his mouth.

"Forever," he whispered.

"Always," I whispered back.

And then he bit me, giving me the one bite that would allow me to stay with my precious Soother for the rest of forever...

THE END!

* * *

_Well, that's it, folks! What can I say but thank you! Thank you to each and every person who has reviewed, alerted, favorited or simply read this story. It has been an absolute pleasure to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for sticking with it and enjoying whatever the hell seems to go on in my brain! I love you all and thank you once again._

_As for a sequel, I have no current plans to do one… but that doesn't mean there won't be one in the future. I feel that all the characters have reached a good place in this story and I'm happy with where they all are. But if I do find an idea for a sequel at some point, I will not hesitate to start writing! As they say, never say never…_

_I will also be staring me newest story in the next few weeks. I have a few more of my fics to wrap up first before I begin to upload it. It will be called 'Worlds Apart' and it will be another Edward/ Bella story. So, if anyone is interested, keep your eye peeled in the next few weeks._

_I'm also on Twitter if anyone is interested. The link is on my profile._

_Thanks again to everybody. I love you all and I hope to hear from you all soon. Bye, guys!_

_Love RachyDoodle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	29. AN

Hello everybody, it's RachyDoodle here! Just wanting to give you a side note about something that I recently found out.

I recently received a message informing me that this story, 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' has been nominated for the Bring Me To Life Awards. I'm overjoyed to be nominated as this has never happened to me before, so it was quite a surprise!

I'm nominated in the catagories: the clutz and the angel award, the bellie award, and the forever award.

I know you all enjoyed this story, many of you reviewing, favoriting and alerting it. So to show your love, please do one last thing for me and vote for my story.

Here is the link, so happy voting!

www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

Thank you!

Love RachyDoodle xxxxxxx


End file.
